Voltron Legacy
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Ongoing Series. A group of Galaxy Alliance cadets stumble upon a secret project that leads them into becoming pilots of a new Defender of the Universe! This series chronicles their adventures defending Earth and the Galaxy Alliance from the Drule Supremacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP.

* * *

Episode 1 : Secrets Revealed

"Jonathan Carter Grend!" yelled his mother from downstairs. "Your transport to the Academy is leaving in twenty minutes! What's taking you so long?"

"Just packing a few last things, mom!" he yelled back. He franticly stuffed a duffle bag with a few articles of clothing from the floor, and pulled two uniforms that were hanging up out of the closet and folded them in as well. Zipping the bag, he ran out the door and down the steps where he met his mother. She put her hands on her shoulders, and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "You know that, right? I can't believe you were accepted into the Academy…but I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you did so well on the testing..."

"I'll be fine," he replied, smiling. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll call and write often, and I'll be home for the holidays." She gave him a big hug, and a smile, and he walked out the door. He walked down to the end of the block where the transport was waiting for him. He climbed onto the transport, and it pulled away. His mom and dad watched as it disappeared from sight.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" his mom asked her husband."

"He was born for this," he replied.

* * *

JC walked down the hallway of the dormitory, his duffle slung over his shoulder. He saw new cadets just like him moving in and out of the rooms, unpacking and getting settled in. He looked at the paper in his hand again.

"Room 304," he said to himself. He looked up and saw the number, the door closed. He turned the knob and tried to push open the door, but it seemed jammed. He tried pushing it open with his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me give it a try," a voice from behind him said. JC stepped out of the way as the large man pulled slightly on the knob, then slammed the door wide open. He turned around and held out a hand to JC. "I'm guessing you're my roommate. Name's Seth. Seth Derringer."

"JC Grend," JC replied. "You from Ariel?"

"Yep," he replied. "Home of the Lion Riders. Want to be one of them someday, but my parents said they wanted me to train at the GA Academy first. I scored pretty high on the testing. They're actually putting me into the Systems Analysis program. Where did they place you?"

"Flight studies," he replied. "But I hear you don't get behind the controls of an actual ship until your third year."

"Man, that sucks," Seth said. "Well, while we're here, may as well make ourselves at home, right?" He began unpacking his things and setting them into drawers and JC began doing the same. Suddenly they heard someone bump into their door. When they opened it, they saw a pile of bags with something hiding behind it.

"Um," JC said, "hello?" The person set down the bags, and JC and Seth stared into the emerald eyes of a five foot girl with pink hair tied into pig tails.

"Is this Room 403?" she asked.

"No," JC replied. "It's 304."

"Snart," she shouted. "These contacts will be the death of me. I'm sure I counted fifty six steps in the stairwell. You SURE this isn't the fourth floor?" They shook their heads. She sighed. "Well, at any rate, my name's Sheri. Maybe I'll see you guys around." She smirked at them with a wink, then proceeded to pick up her bags and walk back down the hall.

"Kinda cute," JC said. "A little weird, but cute." They both laughed and continued unpacking.

* * *

"Cadets!" the instructor yelled. "Today we will be gauging your hand to hand fighting skills. May I have a volunteer please?" JC felt the need to prove himself, if only to speed the process of getting himself behind the controls of a ship, so naturally he was the first to raise his hand. "You there, come down here. And he'll need an opponent."

"I'll do it," a sharp and sarcastic voice came from the crowd. Out stepped a young woman with long, strait dirty-blonde hair, a look of seriousness coming over her face. JC noticed how her uniform hugged her body, and gulped. "You look like you could be a minor challenge." JC blinked, and thought to himself, _I'll show you._ They got into position, and the instructor blew the whistle. JC went to swing, and she managed to grab his arm and flip him over, pinning it behind his back, holding him flat on the ground.

"Like I said," she replied, "all too easy." JC rolled into his arm and pulled himself to his feet. She tried to pull him again, but he pulled back hard and wrapped an arm around her in a headlock. She struggled for a moment, then flipped him over her, then pulled back a closed fist for the kill, but was stopped by the instructor blowing the whistle.

"Alright, that's enough!" the instructor shouted. The girl turned her head and shot him a glare before getting to her feet. JC slowly got up as well. "That, cadets, is an example of what you will see in training, and what you could see out in the field. That said, I want everyone to take 20 laps around the arena." He blew the whistle, and everyone began running. JC looked at the girl.

"So, I didn't get your name," he said.

"Get bent," she said back, running off with the rest of the class.

"You little blit," he said silently to himself as he began running as well.

* * *

"So, how did the rest of your classes go?" Seth asked JC as he met up with him in the hallway.

"Flight Dynamics 101 was a complete snore," JC replied. "No action at all, just tons of blah blah blah about 'this is why a plane stays in the air' and stuff. Nothing about control or navigation."

"Eh," Seth said. "All the information overload is gonna lead up to the big moment. You just gotta be patient."

"You're probably right," JC replied. "By the way, you have any idea who that girl was that fought me in hand to hand this morning?"

"I heard a couple of people calling her 'Roxy'," Seth said. "Not sure where she's from though."

"Maybe Amazonia," JC replied. "Heard the women there are absolutely brutal." Just then they heard a commotion. He and Seth looked at one another, then ran ahead. When they turned the corner, they found a couple of people harassing a girl in the hallway.

"Why are you even here, freak?" one said to her.

"You shouldn't even be here!" another shouted. "You're one of them! You're probably a spy!"

"Go back to your own world!" a third yelled. Seth's blood boiled. He ran ahead, JC in pursuit. He ripped one guy away and punched him in the face so hard, he went flying across the floor. The others backed away, and Seth turned to them, breathing heavily.

"Get away from her!" he yelled. "She's done nothing to you!" The others ran off, afraid of Seth. He turned to the girl and helped her up from a crouched position. "Are you alright?" JC came over to help as well, and they both found the slim and seemingly frail girl had dark blue skin.

"You're a Drule?" JC asked. Seth shot him a look.

"Pay no mind," Seth said to her. She turned her head to Seth and opened her eyes, and he saw the piercing yellow eyes that Drule people had.

"It's ok," she replied softly. She picked up a book and brushed back her shoulder length dark grey hair. "I knew being one of the few people selected from that part of the galaxy that it wouldn't be easy."

"I didn't mean anything by what I said," JC said, helping her up as well. "What's your name?"

"Dariana," she said. "Though I am a Drule, I've actually never set foot on the Drule homeworld. My family was one of the many that were relocated by the Galaxy Alliance when the homeworld exploded. I was actually born and raised on Nebb."

"Nebb?" JC asked. "I heard that world used to have technology that rivaled the Alliance! But wars broke out that nearly destroyed the planet."

"They've done a lot since then to rebuild," Seth said. "That's why a lot of technicians go to study there. I head the Academy is looking to build a campus there."

"I'm studying to become a Tech Sergeant," she said. "I've always been fascinated by how things work. Taking things apart and putting them back together again."

"You'll definitely fit in with us," Seth said confidently. "I'm Seth, and this here is JC. Maybe we'll see you around later?" She smiled slightly, then continued walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry, JC," he replied. "I hate seeing people bullied. I spent my entire life watching my brother and sister get picked on. I was always the one to come to their rescue. I'd never let anyone endure that kind of ridicule."

"I know how you feel, man," he replied, patting his friend on the back. They too continued on to their final class of the day.

* * *

Later that evening, JC and Seth were roaming the hallways after class, getting a feel for the area. As they rounded a corner, they came across Dariana again.

"Hey, Dar," Seth said, smiling. "What are you still doing here?"

"My Holo-circuit 101 notebook went missing," she replied. "I think someone took it and threw it up on the rafter there."

"I got this," Seth said, motioning to JC. He held out his hands, and JC stepped into them, hoisting him up high enough to grab the notebook and leap back down to the ground. He dusted it off and handed it to her.

"Here ya go," he said, "safe and sound."

"Thanks so much," she said. Suddenly something came running around the corner and bumped right into Seth. She fell onto her rear, and papers flew everywhere.

"You alright?" Seth asked.

"Snart!" she retorted. "I hope I find those glasses soon. Else I'll never find my way around this place." She picked up her papers. The others helped her.

"Sheri, was it?" JC said. "What's with the…" He pointed to her pink hair.

"You mean the tails?" she asked. JC nodded. "I dunno. A lot of girls on Balto like to have this dark and mysterious ninja-like look to them. I prefer to be different." She grinned.

"Tails, huh?" Seth said. "I like that. Mind if I call you that from now on? I mean, only if you want…"

"Doesn't bother me a bit," she replied smiling. As they turned to walk down the hallway, something dropped from the rafters in front of them. JC's eyes widened as he recognized the girl from earlier in the day.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," she replied with a curious look. "Are you trying to find out about the top secret project the GA's got going on?" They looked at her funny.

"What project?" JC asked.

"I hear that the Alliance technicians are trying to build new experimental ships," Dariana said. "They are said to be like nothing they ever built before…well, aside from Dr. Loring's Voltron."

"A new ship you say?" JC asked, his curiosity piqued. "Maybe we should have a look at it."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Sheri replied. "Security around here is pretty tight."

"You saying you're scared?" the girl asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," JC replied. "Are you?" The girl gave him a look, then a slight grin.

"The name is Roxy," she replied. "And if you want to try and catch a glimpse of the project, follow me." They all walked down the hallway until they reached a simple dead end.

"What is it?" Seth asked. "There's nothing here but a wall."

"That's what I thought at first too," Roxy replied. "Then I saw the keypad, and put two and two together."

"Then I guess our trek ends here," Sheri said, sounding disappointed. "After all the combinations are…" Dariana walked up to the keypad, tilted her head sideways, then entered a seventeen digit code. The light turned green, and the wall opened up to let them past. "How in the heck did you do that? There are literally millions of combinations!"

"My dad," she replied, "he knows a guy who knows a guy." Sheri groaned. The five carefully stepped forward down the hallway which led to an enormous hangar. In it were five ships, very unique in design.

"They're different colors," Dariana stated. "Like a rainbow?"

"I call black!" JC yelled. He ran across the room and climbed a scaffolding ladder and pulled himself into the cockpit.

"Guess it can't hurt to look," Seth replied as he made his way to blue.

"Green has always been my favorite color," Sheri replied. "Next to pink, of course." She ran to green.

"Well, I guess if I had to choose, I'd pick red." Roxy said, walking slowly to the huge red ship in front of her.

"That's ok," Dariana said softly. "I actually like yellow most of all." She too made her way into the yellow ship.

"I so wish I could take off in one of these things," JC said. He looked around and grabbed the two handles that appeared to be yokes. He pulled and pushed them, getting the feel for how and what they worked. He looked down and saw a panel with a strange multicolored symbol. "Anyone else see this strange symbol on the controls?"

"Yeah," Sheri shouted. "It looks familiar."

"It's the Arusian Royal Family Crest," Roxy said in shock. "But why would it be on an Alliance ship?" Joe placed his hand on the control, and all of a sudden, the insignia moved from right to left, as if locking in place, and an energy coil lit up behind him with lightning. He felt the engine roar to life. The others were in shock as well as theirs did the same, and the cockpits sealed.

"Oh snart!" Sheri yelled. "What did we get ourselves into?"

"Something fun!" JC yelled as the hangar door opened, and the ships blasted off through them, and into the sky. JC was clumsy with the controls at first, but after a bit, he was able to steady out and fly around easily.

"JC," Seth said, "I'm not sure this is a good idea.

"I'm actually getting used to this," Roxy said. "Think you can keep up, cadet?" She jerked the yokes and pressed a pedal, and the red ship took off faster.

"I think I can more than manage!" JC replied, doing the same, and speeding off after her.

"Seth," Dariana said, "even though you're probably correct, there's something that just…feels right about this."

"I wish I could see where I am going!" Sheri squealed.

"Is the seat too short?" Seth asked.

"Actually no," she replied. "When I climbed in, the seat was just the right fit. Everything is perfect….except for my eyesight!"

"Oh!" Seth laughed. "Maybe we should return to the hangar before something happens.

"Probably a good idea," she replied. "You coming, Dar?"

"Yes," Dariana replied. "Let's put them back where they were. I have to admit, this was fun. Speaking of fun, where is JC and Roxy?"

"Don't worry about us!" JC yelled over the intercom. "We'll meet you there!" The three turned their ships around and carefully landed them back in the hangar. While the landing and parking were a tad clumsy, they were able to pull it off. JC and Roxy came zooming in afterwards, and their landings were a tad smoother. As the cockpits opened, they hopped out and to the ground.

"What a rush!" JC exclaimed. "I can't believe the power behind these things! And it was so easy to control!"

"I still want to know why the Arusian Crest is on the console," Roxy said, pondering.

"Well, we better get out of here before a patrol finds up," Sheri said. "I'm surprised we weren't picked up on RadialTrac and shot out of the sky." The five left the hangar the way they came and quickly headed back to the dorms.

* * *

JC went to his first class that morning, but there was no sign of Seth or Roxy. When the class ended, he headed for the door, and was thinking about going to look for them when he was stopped by two men in full dress uniform.

"Cadet Jonathan Carter Grend?" one asked. JC nodded. "You need to come with us." He sighed and walked with them up the hall to the elevator. After they entered, the doors closed, and one of them placed a key into a slot, and typed in a code on the keypad. Suddenly the elevator began to rise further than the several floors he was accustomed to, and peering at the floor numbers, he knew he was headed someplace not good. When the elevator came to a stop, they led him out into the hallway, and at the very end keyed in another code which caused the automatic doors to slide open. When JC stepped inside and looked up, to his horror, he was standing just inside the entrance to the Space Marshall's office, her eyes glaring into his.

"Well, Cadet," she said, breaking the moment of silence, "take a seat." He turned to an empty chair to sit in, and found that Roxy, Seth, Sheri and Dariana were already there, sitting motionless and unsure. JC sat down next to them. It was then the Space Marshall stood up and took a deep breath. "You two are relieved." She pointed to the guards that brought JC to the office. They left the room. She sighed.

"Now," she said. "Seems we have a little security issue on our hands."

"Ma'am," JC said, "I take full responsibility."

"Indeed you will," she replied. "All of you." They gulped. "It's interesting the way you found the project lab." She began to pace in front of them. "Even more interesting how you were able to enter the correct access code to enter. But the most intriguing matter is how you managed to power on the ships." She stopped pacing and turned to them, a serious look captivating them. "How aware are you of Project Defender?" They remained silent. "Project Defender was started almost a decade ago under Space Marshall Graham. Even with the design flaws in its power structure, the Voltron created by Dr. Loring was a technological marvel. But with that unit accompanying the Explorer on its mission close to Drule space, the growing need for a similar mecha for Earth's own defenses was apparent. That's when Project Defender came into play. A team of our best scientists tried to create a machine similar to Voltron that could be used in Earth's defense. The problem arose when certain information shared with Dr. Loring from the late King Alfor of Arus was lost. Scientists spent years trying to piece together the elements needed to build and power such a mecha. Prototypes through the years failed. The project was accelerated when an attack was instituted on Earth by the Drule Empire."

"I remember seeing Alliance ships fly overhead in formation," JC said. "I heard very few of them returned from the outer perimeter."

"We managed to fight off the attack mostly on luck," she continued. "After years of research, we found that the material used to construct Voltron was mined and smelted on Ariel. It wasn't until recently that information crystals…crystals that gave off tremendous amounts of energy…were discovered on Nebb, in abandoned laboratories deep beneath the planet's surface. They were later identified by Nebbians as 'Nexus Crystals'."

"With all due respect, ma'am," Roxy interjected, "where does that lead us? Are you saying those ships are another Voltron?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she replied. "The problem we were having with the ships was that they would not start. The engines would not operate. The cores were infused with the nexus crystals, and generating systems created to initialize and recharge the systems. But even though the systems were perfect, and by design, from a Systems Analyst perspective, should power on and work, it didn't. Until you five managed to sneak into the hangar and sit in the cockpits, those machines made not one sound. So my question to you five is how the heck did you power them on?"

"I might be able to answer that," Sheri said, a bit quieter than her boisterous self. "The ships knew us. They detected us. I mean, Space Marshall, look at me. I'm only five feet tall. I'm probably, statistically, one of the shortest cadets attending the Academy. I sat in that chair in the cockpit, and it fit perfectly. Had I been wearing my glasses instead of these blurry nightmares in my eyes now, I could have mastered every control. It was all in reach. I'm telling you…I don't know how or why, but the ship knew me."

"It's true to an extent," JC interjected. "All I did was touch the insignia, and it moved."

"It's a key," she replied. "The design actually came from Arus, which is why the crest appears on it. The mechanisms that draw the key in would not function until you five came along."

"So what are you saying?" JC asked. He then took a step back and bowed his head momentarily. "I mean, with all due respect, ma'am."

"I'm saying I have a proposal for you five," she replied. "You do not breathe a word of this to anyone at the Academy. You take special training from Commander Stormclaw, and you pilot those ships. You become an elite force under my command to help curb the threat of the Drule Supremacy. So, do you accept these terms, or immediate expulsion?"

"Well, when you put it that way," JC replied, "heck yeah we'll do it!"

"The idiot doesn't speak for all of us," Roxy replied, "but in this case, I agree. I'm on board."

"Me too," Seth replied.

"Me as well," Sheri said.

"And you, Miss Kovinx?" the Space Marshall asked. Dariana slowly stood up and looked her in the eye. Her yellow eyes stared back into the Space Marshall's, tears forming in them.

"It would be an honor," she replied.

"Then it's settled," the Space Marshall said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them vigorously. "Your first assignment will be at 1800 hours tomorrow."

"That soon?" JC asked. "Won't we need to train?"

"You seemed to handle those ships well," she remarked, smirking. "Commander Stormclaw will give you a quick rundown of the project tomorrow morning. Then you're all heading out to Arus."

"What for?" Roxy asked. "I mean…what's going on there that the force there can't handle?"

"Part diplomacy, and part training," she replied. "I want the Queen of Arus to see that our plans were finally successful, and to hopefully give you more insight as to why the ships react the way they do."

"Very well," JC replied. "That is, if the rest of the team agrees?"

"Team," Dariana said softly. "That sounds like the perfect word."

"Very well then," the Space Marshall replied. "Dismissed." They left the office, and the Space Marshall breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Voltron and related characters the property of WEP.

* * *

Episode 2 : One Night on Arus

"And that's how the forward stabilizers work," Commander Stormclaw said, ending his lesson on the mechanical design of the Jet ships. "Any questions?"

"Are these smaller ships really capable of interplanetary travel?" Sheri asked. "Pushing something that vaguely dense through hyperspace just seems unheard of."

"Where'd you say you were from again?" he asked.

"Balto, sir," she replied.

"That explains it," he said with a frown. "You've all been behind the controls of this, in the simulator, and from what I heard yesterday, performed well in the real deal. The Space Marshall wouldn't have put you into this if she had any doubts. Now I have programmed the course to Arus into your navigational systems. Assuming you can power these things on like you did yesterday, you should have no trouble making it to Arus. Maybe even make it back in one piece!" JC and Seth looked at one another, then back at the Commander. "Here are the keys." He handed each one the insignia crested keys. Roxy stared intently at hers, then looked over at Red and sighed.

"Well," JC said, "we should get moving."

"I'm kinda nervous," Dariana replied.

"It'll be ok," Seth said, rubbing a hand on her back. "We'll be flying in formation all the way. We can talk and keep each other company." She shot him a smile, the first time they had a good look at her pointed teeth, another of her Drule traits. They all ran to their ships and climbed in. They carefully placed the keys into the slot they had seen them resting in before, and the console lit up as the key slid into place and locked. The engines hummed to life, and JC reached forward, grabbing the yokes with both hands.

"Arus here we come!" he yelled as he pulled back hard and pushed the throttle pedal, and the ships took off in a flash, climbing higher and higher until they broke free of the Earth's gravity and propelled at immense speeds on a course to Arus.

* * *

"We should be arriving at Arus in approximately 3.87 minutes," Sheri said, looking around at every gage and screen around her.

"This'll actually be my first official trip here," JC said. "How about you, Roxy?" She remained silent. "OK, well I'm excited." Suddenly, they heard a signal come through on the communicator.

"Greetings, Voltron Force," came the voice of an older gentleman. "You have been cleared by security to land on the castle grounds." JC was about to respond, but out of nowhere, it was Roxy that hit the transmit button.

"Affirmative, Ambassador Coran," she replied. "We should be landing in the next minute or two."

"A small welcoming party will be standing by," he replied. "Arus out."

"What was that all about?" JC asked her. "You've been here before?"

"You could say that," she replied. JC knew that was all he was going to get out of her, and they proceeded to begin the landing sequence.

* * *

Upon landing, the team exited their ships and walked towards the gentlemen standing on the edge of the bridge. One was quite old, while the other looking slightly older than they were.

"Welcome to the castle of Lions," the older gentleman said. "I am Ambassador Coran, and next to me is our Defense System Technician, Pidge."

"The former Green Lion pilot?" JC asked.

"One in the same," responded Pidge.

"Aroxia," Coran said, looking strait at Roxy. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you return home, and on such good terms!"

"You didn't expect me to fail, did you?" she asked him, frowning.

"Oh, I mean no disrespect Miss Truvall," Coran replied cordially. "It's just that your disciplinary record was only a match for your academic record. On the contrary, I knew you would do well."

"That said," she replied, "let me introduce you to the rest of the team. This is JC, Seth, Tails, and Dariana."

"Indeed, a surprise!" he replied. Dariana was unsure whether to take it as a compliment, and simply bowed her head and looked at the ground. "Come, let's head inside. Queen Allura wishes to meet with you all in our training facility."

"More training," JC groaned softly to Seth.

"We did sign on for this," Seth muttered back to him. They all walked across the great bridge and into the castle. Coran led them up the grand staircase and down another hallway to an elevator. The door slid open.

"Be a bit carful entering the elevator," Coran warned. "The doors haven't been working very well recently, and Lieutenant McClain has been filing complaints about it frequently." They carefully entered the elevator, and it took them up several floors and stopped. When the doors opened, they followed Coran out and down the hallway, then entering a classroom not too different from the Academy classrooms on Earth.

"This definitely looks familiar," JC said, but went completely silent when they noticed the queen standing in front of the room, in an informal pink jumpsuit, waiting to speak.

"Cadets," she said, "welcome to Arus. I am Queen Allura. I know the Space Marshall sent you here for a bit of training, but I already know she can be politically motivating." She smirked. "She wants to show off the new ships. They are impressive. But I'm sure you have questions on how and why they operate."

"If I may, your majesty," Tails responded, "while my background in technology far exceeds that of Academy standards, I have come to the irrefutable conclusion that the ships…well…chose us."

"In a sense, they do," Pidge said, entering the room. "Much of the technology we still don't completely understand. The information contained in the nexus crystals that form the core of Voltron is coded in thousands of different languages, some so old that the civilizations that used it have long died out. It's the progress we've made in deciphering this information that has allowed us to upgrade and enhance our voltcoms."

"What are voltcoms?" JC asked.

"This is a voltcom," Pidge said, strapping the large bracer around his forearm. "It has a range of functions, from creating light armor for space missions, to creating basic weapons determined by your thoughts. It takes your strengths and magnifies them. Also, with some adaptation, they can be used to power on your ships."

"That said," Allura continued, "we have had specialized voltcoms constructed for you. When you return to Earth, Commander Stormclaw will be able to help you with harnessing your abilities, and learning to use your voltcoms." She carefully handed one to each cadet.

"There is one more thing I'm sure Commander Stormclaw hasn't instructed you on yet," remarked Pidge. "The ships are powerful alone, but they were constructed in the same manner as the lions. Unity is at the core of Voltron. When the need arises, the ships can come together to form the feet and legs, arms and body, and head of Voltron." He raised his arms and touched the air, and a holo-screen appeared in the air. "In standard formation, you need to activate the system of interlocks. By connecting the dynotherms, and bringing up the infracels, you increase the magnetic field between the ships, which assists with the combination." He moved his arms around as the diagram ships changed from before their eyes. "Lastly, pushing the megathrusters will guarantee the force needed to generate enough momentum to begin the formation sequence." Before he could utter another word, the whole room shook with a boom.

"What was that?" Seth asked. Alrms began to go off.

"It looks like we're under attack," Pidge replied. "Bad timing too."

"Can't you send out the force to deal with it?" asked Roxy.

"They are out on a mission," Pidge replied. "I'm guessing Lotor knew that and planned this attack. I need to head to castle defense." He ran from the room.

"We can head to the control room," Allura said. "You should be safe there."

"With all due respect, your highness," JC replied," I think we should go out there and fight back."

"That would be far too dangerous," Coran replied. "As emissaries from Earth, I can't ask you to put yourself in harm's way."

"I didn't ask," JC said. Roxy smirked and took off running. JC followed, and the rest of the team followed suit.

"I pray they know what they're doing," Coran said to Allura.

* * *

The team hopped into their ships and placed their keys. They took off into the air and headed towards the attacking force.

"Now it's time to see what these ships can really do!" JC yelled. He pushed a button, and the ship sensors went dark. He hit it again and they came back on. "OK, that wasn't it." He pulled the right yoke and narrowly missed an imperial cruiser.

"There's a trigger lock under the right yoke!" Roxy yelled as she fired her forward laser array at one ship, destroying it and flying through.

"I see it!" Tails yelled. "Left are your missile arrays. Use the stick control to aim forward and rear, then trigger to fire!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Seth yelled, dodging past one, the firing missiles back at it, destroying it.

"That ship over there," Dar said. "That one is not a normal attack vessel. We should concentrate fire on that one."

"You heard her, team!" JC shouted. "Let's take out the command ship!" They flew in formation at it, and launched an array of missiles at hit which destroyed a front hatch. When the smoke cleared, a form appeared from inside.

"Snart!" Tails yelled. "You see that on the RadialTrac? It's a robeast!" It leaped out of the ship and to the ground. It began firing lasers at the ships, and they did their best to avoid it.

"That thing is packing a lot of firepower!" Roxy yelled. "Our arrays won't phase it."

"I know what will," JC replied. "You guys remember the formation?"

"We've never done this before!" Roxy shouted. "What makes you so sure this is gonna work? What makes YOU the leader?"

"Just trust me and follow my lead!" JC yelled. There was a moment of silence. "Please, Roxy." She sighed.

"Let's do this," she replied. JC tightened his grip on the yokes and tugged hard, suddenly turning them inward.

"Activate interlocks!" he yelled. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters….are go!" He pulled hard, and the team followed in a wing formation. A field enveloped the ships, and suddenly he felt his seat begin to move. He looked at the screen, and the RadialTrac revealed Dar and Seth in position. "Form feet and legs!" He felt a slight jolt as the rear of the ships connected magnetically, then were mechanically locked down. The field went into a spin. He looked at the screen again and saw Tails and Roxy in position. "Form arms and torso!" He felt jolts from the left and right as they too made connection. He looked at the screen again, and saw the red flashing reflection of a button beneath a lever overhead. He reached up and pulled the lever all the way forward and pushed the button. "And I'll form the head!" His seat slid backwards and up as the entire control console rotated and locked into place in the head. As the sequence completed, the energy field dissipated in an explosion, and the mighty robot arched back with a surge of energy which lit up its eyes. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"Holy crap we did it!" Tails shouted. "I'm right side up! I did not expect that!"

"Now's not the time," JC said quickly. "Let's take care of this robeast." They charged forward, JC's hands gripping the yokes tightly, and pulled hard and pushed. Unfortunately the robeast was able to dodge it, and the miss caused them to fall forward to the ground.

"That worked well," Roxy said sarcastically.

"Let's try that again," JC replied.

"We won't get the chance if we don't move!" Seth yelled, and pulled hard. Voltron rolled to the left to avoid a laser blast from the beast.

"Nice save!" JC said.

"We have to work as a team!" Dar shouted. "I'll roll hard, but I'm gonna need a push."

"One push coming up!" Tails shouted, hooking right and rolling Voltron over again. They pushed hard, and Seth managed to get Voltron to its feet and push off. Dar hit a button to her left and pulled the yoke, and Voltron sprung into the air and Yellow kicked the robeast in the face to the ground. They turned to face the robeast trying to get up.

"We need to pin him!" JC shouted.

"Leave that to me," Roxy said.

"We got this!" Tails shouted as they grabbed a boulder and heaved it at the beast as it got up.

"I got one more trick up my sleeve," JC said. "I hope this works." He looked to his right and saw another set of levers next to a control pad. "Roxy, Tails, get ready!" He closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the control pad. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red swung around and met Green at Voltron's left hip, and as it pulled away, a beam of light formed. As Red tilted upright, the energy formed a longsword.

"I know just what to do with this!" Roxy shouted. "You ready?"

"Let's go!" they all shouted. Voltron ran at the beast and leaped into the air, and drove the sword through the robeast. Power emanated from the sword, and they pulled it out and stepped back. The robeast exploded, and Voltron stood in victory. The ships above began to retreat.

"We did it!" Tails shouted.

"We sure did," Roxy replied, pulling the controls and causing the sword to retract from where it came.

"Looks like Lotor's fleet is headed back to Doom," JC said. "I'm wondering if this is just a taste of what we're in for trying to fight the Drule Supremacy."

"Doesn't matter," Roxy replied, confidently. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready."

* * *

"On behalf of myself and the Arusian people, I thank you," Queen Allura said, the team standing with her in the main hall. "Seeing you all work together and help fight off Lotor's forces not only showed courage, but showed me you really are worthy of being Voltron pilots."

"Honestly, your Highness, it was a learning curve," JC replied. "But with this team, I think we can accomplish anything."

"And as hard as it is to admit," Roxy said, "you did a good job leading it."

"The Space Marshall is expecting you back within the next twenty-four hours," Allura said. "Please send her my regards and my blessings. As I said, she's got a fine team."

"Thank you, your Highness," JC replied with a slight bow. They all turned to head out of the castle and back to the ships.

"So," JC said turning his head to Roxy as they walked out, "you're full name is Aroxia?"

"Aroxia Truvall," she replied. "Born and trained right here on Arus. While I may go by Roxy, a lot of people around here know me as 'The Rocket'."

"Why's that?" JC asked.

"Get in the ship, fly boy and watch!" she said, running for Jet Red. JC just laughed and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_alyssa and awesome - I make nods here and there of favorite episodes and series. Being a Vehicle Force fan, a lot of former enemies will begin at show up as the face of things take shape. Our young heroes are going to have their hands full, and I hope you enjoy hearing more of their adventures!_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Voltron and all associated characters are property of WEP._

* * *

Episode 3 : An Empire Divided

Planet Carnus was a world of simple people before the remainder of the Drule Emipre stormed its lands and took the entire planet for their own. With their homeworld destroyed, the Supremacy called this place home, and have fortified it as a base of operations. A planet discovered by them early in their conquest, it not only lies closer in proximity to the former homeworld than the new planet Drule, but in time, they feared, it too would share its fate. But the council had more important matters in mind.

"Your excellency," Viceroy Throk said to the emperor, bowing slightly. "I have been informed that work on your armada is far ahead of schedule."

"This is very good news," the emperor replied. "With the failures out of Korronith, and the word of rebellion on Doom, I felt that this battle was far from over."

"When the armada is finished, and we take back planet Drule and all its people," Throk said, holding a tightened fist in front of his chest, "we will once and for all assert our power and authority, and crush our enemies!"

"And what of Hazar?" the emperor asked. "Will you make the example of him we wish?"

"His execution will make his court martial look like a picnic!" Throk replied. "The traitors shall pay for what they have tried to do to the empire! Our enemies will be crushed! And once we have taken Drule, we will set sights on Earth, and finally rid ourselves of the meddling Galaxy Aliiance!"

"Contact Nerok," the emperor said. "I want to speak with him before the council meeting to discuss the matter of his promotion."

"Yes, your excellency," Throk said, bowing again before leaving his presence.

* * *

"They practically packed our schedules!" JC said, walking tiredly down the hall with Seth, Roxy, Tails and Dar. "How do they expect us to get anything done?"

"The girls from our wing of the dorm keep asking me out for drinks," Roxy said, "but when I gotta keep getting up at 0400 to watch perimeter scans and hear Professor Saltz drone on about the intricacies of interplanetary diplomacy….I just can't do it."

"At least I found my glasses!" Tails chimed in, pushing them up her cute little nose. "Now I don't have an excuse for not going through the tons of text books I was required to read on the intricate circuit boards that make up the on board computers of drone ships."

"I like keeping busy," Dar chimed in quietly. "The labs are impressive. They had us disassemble a dynothermic reactor that no longer functioned. They were going to discard the pieces, but I managed to put something together with the remaining working parts." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small robotic mouse. She pushed a button on its underbelly, and it sprung to life, crawling up her arm and onto her shoulder. "I made it to look kind of like the space mice I saw on our visit to Arus." It let out a cute mechanical squeak.

"Have you given it a name?" Seth asked.

"You want me to give it a name?" Dar replied, confused.

"Of course," Seth said. "It's got to have a name."

"Oooh!" Tails chimed in. "How about Cheezy? Or Swiss? Or how about Monterey?" Roxy looked at her with a frown.

"I like 'Tick'," Dar said softly.

"Tick?" JC asked. "He doesn't look like a bug."

"'Tick' is the sound he makes when he's powered on and moving," she replied. She looked at the little mechanical mouse on her shoulder and smiled. "It's perfect."

"Tick it is," Seth said, smiling back. As they continued walking, Commander Stormcalw approached them.

"Cadets," he said, "I have been looking all over for you. The Space Marshall needs you in her office as soon as possible." He handed JC a key card. "Use that card to take the elevator to the office. It only works once, so do be careful. Once you are done in her office, meet me in the hangar. I have already had you dismissed from the rest of your classes today." He gave them a quick salute, then turned and walked away.

"He does get right to the point, doesn't he?" JC said with a confused smirk. The five began to walk towards the area where the elevators were.

* * *

Viceroy Throk sat quietly in his office going over screens of information. Moments later his concentration was broken when Nerok entered the room.

"Viceroy!" he shouted. "The Emperor has instructed me to personally lead the assault squadron for the attack on the new Drule homeworld."

"I take it your promotion went through?" Throk replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"You are looking at the latest commander of all Drule forces!" he replied proudly. "And with an army of our best ships at my disposal, we will no doubt crush the Confederation once and for all, and make them pay for their rebellion!"

"There are some pieces of intelligence I need to go over with you before the mission," Throk said. "That is, if you can handle intelligence."

"I am more than ready to handle the Galaxy Alliance, if that's what you're referring to!" Nerok replied angrily.

"From what our spies tell us," Throk continued, unphased by Nerok's demeanor, "the Galaxy Alliance is indeed sending support to the Confederation. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me, or anyone on the council, if the Voltron Force wasn't there to preside over the Confederation's ceremony to support their…ick…newly elected Prime Minister."

"It shames the entire empire that our own brethren have chosen an Alliance government over the protection of its own sovereignty!" Nerok retorted. "I will quickly remind them of the power of the Drule Supremacy! As for Voltron, I have my own surprise in store for him."

"Have your incompetent scientists bore you another failure of a robeast?" Throk asked mockingly.

"You will see no failure in this robeast," Nerok said defiantly. "This robeast's power source is two-fold. We intercepted a large supply convoy of lazon on its way to planet Mira. The beast's shoulder cannons pack so much power, if concentrated enough, can bore through solid corrite!"

"And the other?" Throk asked inquisitively.

"The other is a small amount of a substance called 'haggarium'," Nerok said. "The scientists on Planet Doom have been apparently harnessing the substance from a nearby quasar. They claim to have used it to manufacture what they call 'super robeasts'."

"And this robeast is infused with it?" Throk asked.

"Our scientists can't even explain the stuff," Nerok replied. "They have no idea what effect it will truly have on the enemy, or even if the Doom scientists are even telling us the truth. They were able to infuse its head cannon with the substance. We won't know the effects until the beast is in battle, but the test so far have been far beyond promising." He grinned maniacally.

"Very well," Throk said. "Gather your forces and proceed with your mission. And so help me, Nerok, you better not fail me. The emperor may like you, but if you fail him, you may as well bury yourself with that traitor Hazar."

"Yes, sir," Nerok replied sarcastically before turning and leaving the office. Throk returned to his work.

* * *

The team walked into the Space Marshall's office to find she was not alone. A man with long flowing white hair stood facing the window, peering out over the Garrisson.

"Cadets, please, have a seat," she said with a smile. JC breathed a sigh of relief knowing they weren't there for punishment. "I want to introduce you to the Drule liaison to the Galaxy Alliance, Ambassador Hazar." The man turned around. Dariana was slightly taken aback. She had heard stories of the brave Commander of the Drule Empire that brought down Zeppo and rescued his people from a dying homeworld. He stepped forward and offered his hand, shaking each of the cadet's one by one.

"It is an honor and a privilege to finally meet you," he said. "You are the cadets the Space Marshall has told me about that pilot Voltron. I wish I could say I was here on routine business, but as you might have guessed, that's not the case." He paced in front of them, then back to the window, gazing out of it again. "Early warning satellites, placed on behalf of the Galaxy Alliance, have detected a large squadron of ships slowly making their way into Confederation space. I don't believe they have caught on yet that we know, but we've detected an invasion force."

"Are they really considering invading Drule?" JC asked.

"We can't be certain," Hazar replied, "but we can't rule out the possibility. "Drule is one of the most populous worlds in the Confederation. That population swells by 345 million a year. If there were to be an attack, the casualties would be astronomical." He turned to the cadets again. "With the induction of newly elected Prime Minister Garok, an attack at this time would be not only catastrophic in casualties, but politically as well. That is why I have requested the Space Marshall to send a force to scout this fleet, and defend Drule if need be on this occasion. This of course will be in addition to our own military, but I admit, our ships are few in number due to the lack of funding, and my people's new loathing for war and domination."

"We will do everything in our power to ensure the safety of an ally of ours," the Space Marshall said. "Cadets, Ambassador Hazar will be departing for Drule within the hour. I want you to escort the Ambassador's ship, then scout the fleet we detected. If it is an invasion force, we will need to pool our resources to stop it. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

"Dismissed," she replied. The cadets left the office, and the door slid closed behind them.

"I would normally scoff at the thought of children being able to stand against the might of the Drule Supremacy," Hazar said, staring out the window again. "But if anything can strike fear into the hearts of the enemy, it would be Voltron. I know that for a fact."

* * *

The team ran in the door to the hangar control room and came to a stop in front of Commander Stormclaw.

"Cadets," he said, staring at them. "You're cutting it pretty close. But I want to give you a quick rundown of a couple of things." He pulled back his sleeve and displayed a voltcom. "Each of your voltcoms has been fine tuned to receive long distance communications, as well as link up with the interspacial radio in your ships. You can use them to communicate with each other in the field." He turned and gestured behind him. "In light of the circumstances, to facilitate the speed of launch, chutes have been installed to get you into the ships faster, allowing you to launch at a moment's notice." He turned back to them. "The Ambassador's ship will be launching any minute. Get to your ships."

"Yes, sir!" they shouted, then ran to the chutes. They leaped in, and slid down the curved chute which dropped them into a seat that lowered into the cockpit. JC pulled out his key, the others following in kind, putting it into the console. The engines roared to life, and in formation, all five ships shot out of the hanger and into the air.

"Do you see the Ambassador's ship yet?" Roxy asked.

"I don't see anything on the RadialTrac," Tails replied. "Did they launch?" JC sees a flash on the console and hits the button.

"This is Captain Mata of the Transport Ship Draktha," the voice said. "We are leaving interstellar docks now, and will meet you near the outer perimeter before engaging the hyperdrive."

"Affirmative," JC replied, trying to sound official. "We will meet you there."

"Good luck," Captian Mata said before ending the transmission.

"Good luck?" Roxy asked. "That doesn't sound promising.

"It's customary to wish one luck before a journey," Dariana responded. "This is regardless of whether they are going into battle or merely travelling." Tick crawled out of Dar's pocket and up onto her shoulder again, carefully sitting there. It seemed to take in the sights of the view screen and enjoy them as much as she did.

"Well," JC said, "here they come. Let's get ready to engage hyperdrive. Stay in formation the entire way. I don't want any surprises."

"Agreed," Roxy said, somewhat defiantly. The ship surrounded the transport vessel, then engaged the hyperdrive, and sped off into the deepness of space.

* * *

"Commander," one of the robot pilots stated, "we have entered Confederation space."

"Good," Commander Nerok replied. "Bring us to a stop and stay somewhat out of sight. The ceremony is supposed to take place in the next twelve hours. It is then we will make our move."

"Very well, sir!" it replied.

"Throk thinks that my robeast will be a failure," he said angrily. "He forgets my many victories against Voltron and the Galaxy Alliance fleets. He doesn't understand the reason our great emperor has promoted me to Commander of all Drule Forces. I am not a traitor like Hazar was! I am the most powerful commander in the Drule Army, and with the help of this robeast, I will prove once and for all the Throk exactly why that is." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

"The Ambassador seems like a great guy," Tails said. "I'm sure the ceremony will go off without a hitch."

"As long as we find out what this mystery fleet is up to," JC replied. "And put a stop to it if we can." They flew the ships on a course towards the last known location of the fleet.

"I'm not seeing anything on RadialTrac yet," Tails said.

"There might be a glitch in the system," Roxy replied. "You couldn't detect the Abassador's transport either.

"Just keep your eyes peeled," JC said. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by laser fire.

"Hey chief," Seth said, "I think we found 'em." They began swerving around them, breaking formation.

"OK, it's definitely an attack fleet," JC said, then swerved to miss some enemy missiles. "Yep, definitely an attack fleet."

"What now, oh brilliant leader?" Roxy said sarcastically.

"Split up and go around them," he replied. "We'll get them from the rear. Their ships are bigger, and will turn slower. Roxy and Tails, go left. Set and Dar, bank right. I'll draw their fire and meet you on the other side." They split up, and as soon as they reconverged, they turned and fired forward lasers, taking out several ships. JC managed to make it through the array and almost crash intot he command ship. He banked left and up over the ship, close enough to vaguely see Nerok in his command chair on the bridge.

"Children?" Nerok yelled, standing up from his chair. "The Alliance sends children to fight the Drule Supremacy? I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted!" He took a few steps towards the view screen. "Activate forward laser arrays! Blast them into space dust!" The arrays opened up and fired, and JC and Roxy barely swerved between the beams.

"Seth, you and the girls ok?" JC asked.

"We're fine," Seth said, firing another round of missiles, destroying another attack ship. "We got this under control."

"Roxy," JC shouted, "Can you get a clear shot at the main array?"

"The question isn't can I shoot it," she replied. "The question is how fast can I take it out?" Jet Red rolled several times through the laser fire, and JC watched her take off ahead. Roxy pushed the throttle to full. "Come on baby." She continued to weave and roll through the lasers, then hit the trigger and lunched missiles at the array, obliterating it. She pulled up hard. "Whoo!"

"Nice flying there, Cadet!" JC said, smirking. He pulled left again to regroup with the others.

"Only thing as good as my flying is my aim," she replied. "Remember that."

"Guys," Tails shouted, "we've downed a lot of the ships, but they are still advancing! And worse, I'm detecting a strange energy signature from the command ship!"

"If it's another robeast," Roxy said through gritted teeth, "I say bring it!"

Nerok held up his fist in a rage.

"The Drule Supremacy will not be disgraced by child pilots!" he shouted. "Release the robeast!" The robot soldier pressed a few buttons, which opened the cargo hatch, and they watched as Nerok's robeast left. "While the robeast finishes them, we will continue on course to Drule. I will NOT return home in disgrace!"

"Looks like you're about to get your wish," JC said nervously as they saw the robeast launch.

"We have the winning combination," Roxy said, determined.

"We better make it quick," Tails said. "That robeast is coming in fast!"

"Let's do this!" Seth shouted.

"I'm ready," Dar said.

"OK," JC said, "scatter, then regroup in formation!" They scattered to avoid the robeast's charge, and cane back together in wing formation. "Activate Interlocks!" He jerked and twisted the yokes inward, beginning the sequence. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up….megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" They shouted in unison as the ships took off at full throttle, then slowed as they changed from a wing to a star formation. The magnetic field took hold as the ships transformed.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The energy field surrounding them surged and exploded as the robot arched back, and its eyes lit up..

"We haven't piloted the mecha in space before," Seth admitted. "How you wanna handle this, chief?"

"You and Dar just mind the forward thrust," JC replied.

"That's what SHE said," Tails replied with a snort. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Give us all you got to brace for impact!" JC shouted as the robeast slammed into them, and they flew end over end through space. "Get us stabilized!"

"We're trying our best," Dar replied. "Power levels just went erratic!"

"That's what I'm seeing here, JC!" Seth replied. "The gauges are going crazy!"

"Then let's shake it off!" Roxy shouted, pulling back hard with her left, and pushing with the right. Voltron hit the robeast with a right hook, splitting the two.

"Power is coming back online," Seth said, "but we suffered some kind of drain."

"OK, we just gotta maintain little contact with it," JC said.

"Then we better move!" Roxy shouted as they saw the robeast coming in for another hit.

"Got it!" Seth yelled as he and Dariana hit the side thrusters and veered out of the way.

"Do we have any other weapons?" Roxy yelled. "Anything long range?"

"I'm looking!" JC yelled. "Dammit, I wish I paid more attention in Stormclaw's class the other day."

"He's coming back!" Tails shouted.

"Try this!" JC shouted as he picked a button and pressed it. "Eye Beam!" JC shouted as a laser array blasted from Voltron's eyes at the beast slowing him to a stop, damaging him a bit.

"Let's me see what else we got," Roxy said looking around. "Commander Stormclaw said the weapons array was similar to the Lion Voltron." She looked around and found the weapons console. "Let's see if he likes this!" She hit the button. "Form Lason Blasters!" Red and Green pulled back and drew forward, and fired blasts of energy at the robeast, knocking it back.

"We got this!" JC shouted. "Good work, Roxy! Now Seth and Dar, let's move in!" They took off towards the beast, but it turned and charged up cannons mounted on its shoulders.

"SNART!" Tails yelled. "Look out!" The blast hit Voltron in the chest, sending him flying backwards until he slammed into a nearby asteroid. The energy blast resonated through the entire mecha, and they screamed in pain.

"We need it get out of this!" JC yelled.

"Roxy," Tails grunted. "You see the button on your center console in the top center?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxy eeked out.

"Hit it and pull hard!" she yelled. They both hit the button, and the front of the ships detatched and flew at the robeast. Roxy screamed in shock and delight, and Tails closed her eyes. They smashed the shoulder cannons, and Voltron was able to recover.

"Good work, girls!" JC yelled. "Come on back and let's finish this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Roxy yelled as they flew back into position and reconnected. "Let's hit it, JC!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met green at the left hip and pulled the sword from it. Red turned the sword upright as it solidified. "Charge!" They flew full speed at the robeast, but it opened its head cannon and fired. Suddenly, Voltron was caught in a purple energy field and slowed to a stop.

"We're caught in some sort of field!" Tails shouted. "The gauges are going haywire!"

"This is what happened before!" Seth yelled. "Power levels are dropping rapidly! I can't stop it!"

"Do we have any control at all?" JC asked.

"It's like we're paralyzed!" Roxy shouted. "All controls are completely unresponsive!"

"Dariana!" JC shouted. "Can you move at all?" There was no response. "Dariana! Answer! Are you alright?" Dariana felt strange. She began feeling dizzy and sick. She heard them, but she couldn't respond. Tick ran to the other shoulder and down her right arm. She struggled to look. It looked up at her, then suddenly started to change form and combined with her voltcom.

"What….is…..happenning…." she stammered as energy overpowered the voltcom, and her eyes began to glow. She all at once went from being sick to grasping the yokes hard. The energy flowed into them as she began working the controls like a woman possessed. Suddenly, the surge affecting them was shrinking, and localizing to the sword.

"Power levels have been stabilized!" Dar shouted. "We have full thrust, and full charge. Send that flacking energy back at it!" JC didn't think twice and pulled hard. Voltron swung and the energy blast sailed back at the robeast, incapacitating it. Dariana hit another button and pulled hard, and JC tried to hang on for dear life as Voltron soared over the beast and came down on it, slicing through the beast twice quickly in a criss-cross pattern. The beast fell apart and exploded.

"What the hell just happened?" JC shouted.

"There's no time for that!" Roxy yelled. "The attack fleet is almost to the planet!"

"Let's move!" JC shouted as they flew at the planet.

* * *

"Incompetent fools!" Nerok shouted, hammering his fist on the console! "I can't believe there is another Voltron, and that it destroyed my prized robeast!"

"Sir!" the robot soldier exclaimed. "Voltron is headed this way!"

"Send the squad at it!" he shouted. Turn up the firepower! I don't care what it takes! I am going to stop this ceremony one way or the other!" He ran to the console and pressed a few buttons. "All personnel to the escape pods! I am sending this ship right into the crowds! I will take out Garok and Hazar in one shot!" He turned and retreated to the escape pod hatches.

* * *

JC hit a button, resheathing the sword.

"I remember something," JC said quickly. He hit another button and pulled a lever. "Form Spinning Laser Blade!" Red and Green met above Voltron's head and pulled apart in a half circle, meeting at the bottom, forming a large spiked disk in front of them.

"You aim, I'll throw!" Tails yelled.

"We're in position!" Roxy yelled back. "Let it fly!" Voltron hurled the spinning disk, and it sliced through the remaining ships and back to him again.

"We got it!" Tails yelled.

"JC!" Seth yelled. "It looks like the command ship is on a crash course with the ceremony!"

"Snart!" Tails yelled.

"Long have our people live in fear under the ruthless dictatorship of the Empire!" Ambassador Hazar shouted. "On this day I fulfill a promise to you, citizens of the Drule Confederation! Freedom for its people to choose its leaders!" The crowd cheered. "And without further ado, I would like to officially introduce the new Prime Minister, Garok!" The crowd cheered, but as Garok took the stage, a large shadow came over them. They looked up and saw a giant ship headed right for them. People scattered, and Hazar grabbed Garok and fled the stage. But as the ship appeared to get closer, they saw it suddenly cut in half by something. The ship exploded, and out of the sky fell Voltron. It somersaulted several times before landing on its back in an open area of the city, a single building crumbled to the ground. Shrapned from the destroyed ship melted and burned to ask or was vaporized.

"Is everyone alright?" JC asked.

"I'm fine," Roxy said, coughing.

"Me too," replied Tails.

"I'm a bit banged up, but I'm ok," Seth said. "How about you, Dariana?" There was no response. "Dar, are you alright? Please answer!"

* * *

The team stood in the Prime Minister's office, Prime Minister Garok and Ambassador Hazar standing before them.

"You did exceptionally well today," Hazar said. Thankfully none of the people were killed, and injuries were few. You managed to prevent a grave tragedy, and we owe you our thanks."

"Thank you, Ambassador," JC replied. "Do you think the threat is over though?"

"No," he replied solemnly. "Knowing my former comrades, it is far from over. It won't be over until they have taken the entire universe and enslaved us all. But as long as there is Voltron….and brave pilots like you, we know that someday we will all be able to live in peace." He turned towards the windows looking out at the city. "I hope to see you all again, perhaps on better terms."

"Thank you, sir," JC and the team replied. They walked out the door and headed down the hall to head back to their ships.

"Dar," Seth asked, "what happened up there? You went silent, then out of nowhere this strange energy surge. Then when we landed, you didn't respond, and I thought…"

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "I know I'm not the toughest or the smartest woman in the universe, but I know as long as I have the team…and you…I can make it through anything." She stumbled a bit, and he helped her, allowing her to lean on him. "I really wish I knew what happened to me up there. Maybe I'll never know. But it's ok. As long as we're safe, and the threat is gone."

"There's still Ancient Cultures class we need to fight through," Seth said laughing. "That'll be more brutal than any robeast!" They laughed as they all walked out, Tick scurrying behind Dariana on foot, several blue sparks emanating from its tail.


	4. Chapter 4

_**alyssa and awesome** - Lots more to come! I plan to keep turning out episodes one after another until 13. Kinda like the mid-season break? But then I'll put out one a week. I wanna give everyone something to look forward to. ;)_

_**KathDMD** - Tails is a character and a half! Just a heads up, she'll have her moment in the spotlight soon! On another note... What make you think the Space Marshall is Ginger? ;)_

* * *

_Disclaimer - Voltron and related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

Episode 4 : Hidden Enemy

The bell rang, and the cadets stood up from their seats in Commander Stormclaw's classroom and began to make their way out.

"Remember what I told you," he said before opening the door for them. "We still don't know a lot about the power behind those ships, but one thing we can always rely on is the weapons arsenal. Get to know your voltcoms, and you'll be able to tap into a wealth of knowledge!" As they walked out of the room, JC caught up with Roxy and Tails.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" JC asked. "This is the first night we aren't busting our butts on something. You got any plans?"

"Tails and I are going out for drinks," Roxy replied.

"Mind if I join you?" JC asked.

"Well, it's kinda a girls night out," she replied. "So yes, of course you can come along."

"Great!" JC said. Then he thought for a moment. "Wait a second…." He ran off after them. Seth and Dar walked down the hall together.

"You never did tell me exactly what happened when we were fighting that robeast," Seth said. "I know you said not to worry, but I can't help it."

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself," she replied. "It was all a blur. One minute we were being pummeled by that robeast, and the next I opened my eyes and felt in control…yet out of control. The next time I blinked, I woke up in the infirmary on Drule."

"It was almost like you single handedly took command," Seth said. "Whatever that energy was, it was sapping our power. One minute the gauges were haywire, and the next minute everything stabilized, powered up, and ready. It was almost like the system fought back."

"All that matters is we're safe," she replied.

"You're right," he said, smiling. "Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"I wish I could," she replied, "but I need to get some rest. I've been given the task of performing the perimeter scan tomorrow morning, and that means out the door at 0400."

"I understand," Seth said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely," she said with a smile. They both headed off to the dorms.

* * *

The mood in Castle Doom as a somber one. Damaged ships were being repaired in docks by workers and slave laborers, and from the balcony overlooking it all a scream of anger poured forth.

"MAAHOX!" Lotor screamed at the top of his lungs. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, the occult scientist had been close enough to respond quickly by entering the room.

"You bellowed, my lord?" he asked.

"You're accursed robeast has failed its attack on Arus and the Castle of Lions!" Lotor snapped. "You said the Voltron Force was occupied with that phony distress signal, yet there stands your robeast, defeated by another Voltron!"

"It was an unforeseen incident, my lord," he replied. "Rest assured, we have learned from this experience."

"Learned to have little faith in your inventions!" Lotor said. "If it wasn't for the haggarium supplies you were able to supply me, you would have already found your way into the Pit of Skulls!"

"The robeast I sent, true, was not haggarium powered," he replied, "but this Voltron we saw was different. It may have defeated my robeast on luck alone from the look of clumsiness."

"I want you to find this Voltron," Lotor said. "I want you to find it, and more importantly, find a way to defeat it! I will not be the laughing stock of the entire Drule Supremacy!"

"Yes, my lord," Maahox replied, backing out of the room. He walked down the hall buttering to himself.

"I still can't believe he survived his last pathetic attack on Arus," he muttered to himself. "Perhaps the haggarium is having a more lasting effect on my little test subjects body."

* * *

Dariana was in her room getting ready for bed. Some might say she was lucky enough to have a room to herself, but she knew it was because the majority of the cadets on her wing did not want to room with her. She knew that things would be tough at the Academy, but was going to make the most of it, especially in light of her new role. She grabbed a glass of milk and walked over to her bed over the edge of it. Her flannel PJs were soft and warm and she felt comfortable, but couldn't shake the feelings she had the other day.

"I wish this milk was warm," she said to herself sighing. "Warm milk always helps me sleep. But the dorm kitchen is on the other end of the hall." Tick scurried across the floor and up onto the bedpost. It looked at her inquisitively. "Hey there. What's wrong?" She looked at him with a smile. All of a sudden, it leaped at her glass of milk and grabbed on. She became startled and almost dropped it, but suddenly it transformed, surrounding the entire glass. She suddenly felt heat coming from inside the glass. She looked at the inside of the glass, hearing the familiar ticking noise, and carefully dipped a finger in. Indeed, it was warm! At once, it transformed back into a mouse and hopped back onto the bedpost, looking at her inquisitively again. She carefully took a sip, then looked at it and smiled. "You clever little thing!" she said. "You did this for me?" It ground out a series of ticks that sounded almost like a squeak. She drank the rest of the milk and set the glass on the nightstand, then laid down and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Tick," she said softly as she closed her eyes. Tick ran over to where her voltcom lay charging, and laid beside it.

* * *

_ "How are the energy levels?" a man asked the man beside him._

_ "Eighty-Six percent and rising," he replied. "At this rate, we will have an unending energy supply for the project."_

_ "And it fits within the parameters of the schematics provided by the Baltans?" the first asked._

_ "Yes," he replied. "The main power structure will be located in the right leg, with backup systems throughout. That should provide some stability."_

_ "I hope you are right," the first replied. A loud boom was heard. "What was that?" An alarm went off, and the two men ran._

_ "It's another attack!" he yelled. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Dariana felt the man grab her hand and yank her, pulling her through the cavern. She looked down and saw she was no longer an adult, but a young child. She suddenly felt scared, and a feeling of dread came over her._

_ "PAPA!" she screamed. "NO!"_

* * *

Dariana sat up in bed. She opened her eyes wide, and they were pure white, with no pupils, instead of their usual yellow. She began to walk to the nearby table. Tick sprung from its rest and leaped onto the voltcom and transformed, merging with it. She clasped the voltcom around her forearm, and her PJs were surrounded by a skin tight black jumpsuit with yellow stripes.

"I'm coming, papa," she said. Then ran out the door and sped down the stairs. Seth had just come back from the gym and heard the banging in the stairwell. He saw Dar.

"Hey Dar!" he yelled. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer him. "Something's not right." He ran into his room and grabbed his voltcom and took off after her. Dariana raced through the door of the control room. One of the workers in there turned to her, and she elbowed him in the gut, then hit him in the face with her palm, knocking him out cold. She dove into the yellow chute, and moments later, her ship was powering up and pulling out. Seth ran in and saw her ship taking off. He saw the worker knocked out and sounded an alarm, then he jumped into the blue chute, his clothing transformed around him into a skin tight black jumpsuit with blue stripes. He placed his key and took off after her as fast as he could.

* * *

"All this extra work they have us doing is brutal," Roxy said. "I'm just glad to be out of there just kicking back and relaxing."

"I'll say!" Tails replied.

"I wonder what's taking the drinks so long?" one of the other girls asked.

"Looks kinda busy," another of them said. "They'll get to us. My brother used to work here. The food was always good but the drinks are amazing!"

"So, Roxy," the first asked again, "who's your friend?"

"This dork?" Roxy asked. "He just kinda followed me from Human Weapon 101 and hasn't left me since. Kinda sad really." JC frowned.

"Don't listen to her, JC," Tails said laughing. "You don't look like much of a dork. Well, for a Terran, anyway." She grinned. JC chuckled a bit.

"What is it they have you doing?" one of the girls asked. "Is it extra credit, or do that have you doing maintenance, or what?"

"It's an advanced program," Roxy replied. "The coursework is hectic, but the tradeoff is we'll get to fly sooner than expected."

"Awesome," the girl said. Suddenly, Roxy's arm started making noises.

"Is that your phone?" one of the girls asked.

"Um, yeah," Roxy replied. "I better take this." She left the table and went to a secluded area near the restrooms. She pulled back her sleeve far enough to hit the communication button.

"What's up?" she asked quietly.

"I need you, JC and Sheri back at the control room ASAP," Commander Stormclaw replied. "Something's happened."

"We're on our way," she replied, turning it off and pulling her sleeve back down. She made her way back to the table.

"Well," she said, 'it looks like our night is gonna end a bit early."

"Why do you have to go?" one of the girls asked.

"Something wrong with the transjunctors in the scanner array," she replied. "They need it fixed now."

"It's ok, we'll try again another time," the girl replied smiling. She looked over at JC and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on guys," Roxy said walking off. JC and Tails followed.

"There's no such thing as a transjunctor!" Tails whispered.

"I know," Roxy replied, "I made it up."

* * *

"Dariana!" Seth shouted over the intercom. "Can you hear me? What's wrong? Please stop!" The ship flew faster, and they both approached Nebb and entered the atmosphere. Jet Yellow landed quickly and precisely. The hatch opened, and Dariana emerged, running into a cave entrance. Seth landed Jet Blue next to it, and he too exited his ship and ran after her.

"I'm coming papa!" she yelled, running through the caverns. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. When she looked up, her eyes turned back to yellow, and she snapped out of her trance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the Drule soldier shouted.

"I….uh…." she stammered.

"You must be one of the Nebbians that stumbled down here!" he shouted. "Commander Brak will be thrilled to hear we caught ourselves another traitor to make into a slave!" Her eyes turned white again, and all at once she pushed aside his arms and kicked him. He grabbed her again, pinning her arms, and she headbutted him. She backed up and held up her voltcom, and it fired some sort of white balls of energy which hit the man, knocking him down. She ran ahead. Seth caught up and saw the man on the ground.

"It's a Drule," he said quietly. "What the heck are they doing down here?" He raced ahead to try and catch up to her. When he did, they were in entrance to a large cavern filled with slaves and soldiers building something. Dariana charged out.

"Dar, wait!" Seth shouted. Guards came at her, but she fired on them, knocking them out. "What is going on with her?" He held up his arm, and his voltcom produced a crossbow. Bolts appeared in it as he rapidly fired at the soldiers, knocking them out. He ran after Dariana. She made her way to the thing being built, and looked up at it. She held out her arm, and wires sprung from her voltcom and attached at various places of the monstrosity. She glowed with a white energy. Seth ran to her and tried to fend off the guards, firing more bolts around them. All at once, she stopped, and the wires retracted, her eyes returning to normal. She fell weak.

"Dar!" he shouted. "Are you alright?"

"It's too late," she said weakly. "It's too late." She shed a tear. The room rumbled, and everyone, soldier and slave fled the chamber.

"What's happening?" Seth yelled. Suddenly, the creation came to life, stretching out and smashing the walls of the cavern, beginning a cave in. Seth picked up Dariana and ran out of the cave. Once outside, things were quiet. He carried her to the ship and set her in Jet yellow's cockpit.

"Seth," she said weakly. "I couldn't stop it. It's too late."

"Too late for what?" he asked. The ground rumbled, and the beast exploded from the mountain. "Dariana, are you strong enough to fly?" She nodded yes. He kissed her forehead, then ran for Jet Blue. Both ships took off into the air and began firing on the beast, but the shots were doing no damage. "The lasers aren't even scratching the thing!"

"It's borne of pure corrite," Dariana said. "No mortal weapon can strike it down.

"We can't hold it off," Seth said, "but if we don't do something, it'll make its way towards the cities! If only we had…"

"Voltron?" came a voice over the intercom.

"JC!" Seth screamed. "Where did you come from?"

"Earth originally," he replied. "But now doesn't seem like the time to discuss it."

"Right," Seth said with a smile.

"Activate Interlocks!" JC shouted as he turned the yokes inward, jerking hard. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew in wing formation at full throttle until the energy field took hold, and switched to star formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the field exploded with energy, and its eyes lit up with power.

"JC," Seth said, "I'm not sure what that thing is, but it looked to me as if it was built by the Drules."

"It's a sentry," Dariana said quietly. "It may not have been created by the Drule Supremacy, but it's been corrupted by something dark…."

"Time to put these weapons to use," JC said. "You ready Roxy?"

"Let's do this," she replied. The monster picked up a huge boulder and threw it at Voltron, and he avoided it.

"Form Raybeam Whip!" JC shouted. Voltron reached back and pulled a whip out of thin air and cracked it. It turned and lashed on to the flying boulder and pulled hard, sending it flying at the beast. Voltron took off after it, heading towards the beast as well. The beast was able to destroy the boulder, but Voltron lashed on to the monster with the whip and pulled, flipping the monster into the air and back to the ground. It cracked the whip as it put it away.

"We got him!" Roxy yelled.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC yelled. Voltron reached to his left hip and pulled upwards, and the beam of light materialized into the sword. They ran towards the monster and leaped up to stab it, but it blocked it with its own sword.

"Impossible!" JC shouted. The moster overpowered Voltron and pushed hard, sending the mighty robot backwards into a rock face. It charged at Voltron, and before they could react, the sword skewered it just above the right leg.

"We've been hit!" JC shouted.

"We're losing power!" Seth yelled. "I think it may have severed a connection to a main reactor!" Dariana remembered what she saw in the dream. She looked around the console and started hitting buttons here and there. Suddenly, the gauges stabilized again.

"I managed to reroute all auxiliary power to black," she shouted. "I hope it's enough." JC grinned as he pulled back on the yokes. Voltron raised its arms overhead and drove the Blazing Sword through the sword impaling it, severing it in half. It charged forward, pushing the monster back.

"Finish it!" shouted Roxy. JC jerked the controls, and Votron backswung and swung forward, slicing the monster twice, criss-cross. They stood still as the monster fell apart and exploded around them.

"How are we going to explain this to the Space Marshall?" JC asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

* * *

Viceroy Throk sat in his office when Nerok entered, seemingly furious.

"You wished to see me, Viceroy?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied. "After your bungled attempt at an invasion of Drule, we have decided to take a slightly different approach."

"And what might that be?" Nerok asked.

"Not sending you for starters," he replied. Nerok frowned. "Send for Captain Twyla. I want to see her about heading up this mission. I have big plans, Nerok. And so help me, you better not screw them up."

"Yes, sir," he replied sarcasticly and left.

* * *

"You do realize how much damage was sustained to Jet Black, right?" the Space Marshall scolded as the team sat there in silence. "It will hopefully be back in operational condition soon, but a lot more repairs will need to be made. That's why I've called in a favor, and the Explorer will be back in the Interstellar Dock within the next few days. I know a few members of the crew that might be able to assist with the repairs." She looked over at Dariana. "As for you, Miss Kovinx, what were you thinking? Knocking out an unarmed worker and running off with Jet Yellow?"

"I can't fully explain my actions, ma'am," she said softly. "I don't even think I was fully in control. All the same, I am sorry for what happened."

"The good news is he's not pressing charges," the Space Marshall replied, "and we were able to stop that underground slave dungeon buried right in the heart of a Galaxy Alliance planet. But I urge caution, Miss Kovinx. I don't know what came over you, but find a way to keep it under control. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied, even more quiet than before.

"Dismissed," the Space Marshall said, directing them to leave. Once gone, she plopped into her chair and sighed. "Finally, the Explorer is coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

_**KathDMD - **Roxy and JC's banter, I think is going to continue for a very long time. As for Dariana, it's not easy being a Drule on Earth. You can imagine how the cold war with the Empire made the general public feel about them. But being a native of Nebb, we should expect great things from her. By the way, Twyla is indeed a captain, though judging by her experience and ruthlessness, I wouldn't be surprised if she was promoted. As for our dear Space Marshall...there is a reason behind her ambiguity. ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer** - Voltron and related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

Episode 5 : Mind Your Tails

"Hey," JC said to Seth, "you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Seth replied. "I can't believe the Explorer is back after another stint in deep space."

"Well, ever since the fall of the Drule Empire," JC said, "their mission I hear has been a lot easier. Not hard to find decent livable worlds when the enemy isn't constantly taking them, ruining them, or blowing them up."

"True," Seth replied. "I wonder who the Space Marshall knows on the Explorer that can assist with the repairs on Jet Black."

"Could be a member of their Voltron Force," JC said. "I mean, they've had firsthand experience with Dr. Loring's creation. I wouldn't be surprised if they were familiar with it." At that, they grabbed their things and left for the ceremony.

* * *

"I have never been more excited in my life!" Tails said, nearly squeeing.

"Well it IS a big deal," Roxy said. "It's not every day the Explorer returns to Earth!"

"Exactly!" Tails shouted. "The fanfare, the celebrations, the hot pilots!"

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know!" Roxy replied. She looked over at Dariana, who was slowly packing away a few things. She had been staying with the girls for the past few days to keep an eye on her, especially after what happened to them just those few days ago.

"Hey," Roxy said to her. "Are you alright?" Dar just smiled a little and looked up at her.

"I'll be alright," she replied. "I just need to relax. And it seems like I can definitely enjoy myself at the celebration. Honestly, I'm almost as excited as you are." Tick skittered up onto her shoulder and began dancing on it. "See? Even Tick is getting into it!" They laughed.

"We better get going," Roxy said. "It'll be here within the hour! JC and Seth are supposed to meet up with us there." They all grabbed their things and left the dorm room.

* * *

Captain Twyla walked down the hallway and made her way into Viceroy Throk's office. She carefully walked towards his desk as he stood at the window looking out.

"You wished to see me, Viceroy?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I have an important mission for you."

"What is it?" she asked. "Are we finally leading a full scale attack on Troika? Maybe Mira?"

"Even bigger, Captain," he answered. "I need you to lead a small attack squadron to Earth."

"Earth?" she asked. "The heart of the Galaxy Alliance? This sounds like a suicide mission!"

"Your force is not an invasion force," he replied. "Their Stellar Ship Explorer is returning to Earth. We want to crush them while they are lulled into a false sense of security. Nerok's scientists will be providing you with a robeast that has been infused with the haggarium we acquired from planet Doom. Cripple their fleet, and make sure the Explorer is destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" she replied, and left.

* * *

Captain Jeff Dukane walked down the long corridor to where the Air Tem cabins were located. He gently knocked on one of the doors.

"Hey Chip!" he shouted. "We're almost to Earth! You coming out? They have a welcoming party and everything this time!"

"I'll be out a bit later," he replied through the door. "I have a few things I need to take care of before we disembark. I'm meeting with the Academy's Commander Stormclaw at 2000 hours. I think it's about the project the Space Marshall's been talking about."

"Alright," he replied. "I know the crowds aren't much your thing. But if you change your mind, you let me know, ok?" He walked back down the hall. Inside the room, Chip sat at his desk studying a schematic.

"If I'm correct," he said to himself, "the Nebbians used this design for the power core. But I remember Pidge telling me how this weakness was exposed. I have to come up with a sound solution in order to prevent this from being exploited without causing the power compromise we had with our Voltron." He continued scribbling away, trying to think.

* * *

The crowd held their breath as they watched the Explorer touch down at the harbor. The gate lowered into a bridge to the main doors, and locked the ship in place. Moments later the door opened, and the first one to emerge was Commander Hawkins.

"What's going on?" Tails shouted. "I can't see over everyone!"

"They just opened the doors," JC replied. "The commander just came out, and I assume the rest of the crew, and maybe the Voltron Force will be next."

"Oh snart!" she yelled. "It sucks being this short sometimes!"

"I got your back, little lady," Seth said, hoisting Tails onto his massive shoulders.

"Oooh oooh!" she shouted. "I think the Voltron Force is coming out now!" JC, Roxy and Dariana stood on their toes trying to look. Seth couldn't see because Tails' hands were covering his face. "Yeah there! That's Jeff Dukane and his team! Wow!"

"Impressive indeed," Roxy said. "Too bad I hear he's married now."

"No way!" Tails shouted. "Well there's plenty of guys on that ship. One of them's gotta be single!"

"Am I the only one not actually looking to hook up with member of the Vehicle Team?" JC scowled.

"I'm too busy remembering the day we heard they liberated Drule," Dariana said, "and saved it's people from the planet's destruction. I have the greatest respect for what they did, and what they still do." They continued watching, except for Seth, who was pretty much in the dark for the remainder of the ceremony.

* * *

A few hours later, Roxy and Tails were walking into the hangar to check on the ships. Roxy wanted to see if there were any improvements to Jet Red, while Tails just wanted to tag along.

"How long are they gonna be here again?" Tails asked.

"Two weeks," Roxy replied. "We've been over this.

"I know, I know," she said. "I'm just overly excited. I can't help it! It's me, alright!" They walked around Jet Black and Tails ran into someone and fell onto her butt.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Snart!" she blurted out. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm used to walking into things like walls and doors and…" She looked up and saw who it was, or who she thought it was. "Pidge?"

"Afraid not," he replied with a sigh. "THAT would be my twin brother. A lot of people get us mixed up." He reached out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "you're a bit taller than he is."

"True," he replied, "but even for a Baltan, I'm still short."

"I'm from Balto too!" she squeed. "Are you working on Jet Black?"

"Yep," he replied. "While I'm here on leave, the Space Marshall gave me the task of trying to change the power routing so that the structure isn't compromised like this again."

"Did you consider maybe rearranging the thermocouples?" she asked. "I mean, if you rerouted the dynotherms here and here, and patched the main lead further inside the bulkhead, you might increase your armor rating by twenty percent….I mean….um…are you busy tonight?"

"Well, uh," he stammered, "I guess not. I can't begin any of the heavy work until tomorrow. Still in the planning stages ya know."

"Then it's settled!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll meet you right here at 2300. We can talk thermocouples." She turned and walked away, her pink pig tails bouncing with each step.

"What an unusual girl," he said to himself, beginning to smile as well. Roxy followed her out of the hangar.

* * *

"Captain Twyla!" the soldier shouted. "We are entering the Terran system. What are your orders?"

"Maintain course and speed," she replied. "We are to strike quickly and take out as many of them as possible. Our objective is the Explorer. If the Terrans are able to launch their ships, we are to back off immediately in order to maintain our numbers. The robeast will do the rest."

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied as he pushed buttons, and the ship began its trek closer and closer to Earth.

"Those fools from the Explorer captured me once and tried to brainwash me into believing their ways," she said. "It's time I paid them back for trying to turn me against my emperor and my people!"

* * *

Chip was just cleaning up his work when he turned to see Tails had returned. She still had her adorable pink pig tails, and still had her glasses and her cute smile. But this time she came dressed in her voltcom uniform, a tight black jumpsuit with green trim.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey yourself!" he replied. "Looking good!"

"Thanks!" she replied, blushing. "I love this suit. It's form fitting, and it makes me look important!" She turned serious and stood at attention for a moment, then breathed out and began laughing. He chuckled. "I know you've been working on Jet Black, but would you like a ride in Green?"

"Are they much different from the other ships?" he asked.

"Not too much," she replied. "The steering is a bit different, and from what I seen from pictures of your ships, we have a few less levers. So what do ya say?"

"Sure," he replied. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the ship. They climbed in, and she sat in the main seat. They strapped themselves in, and she was about to place her key when she found the controls moved slightly.

"That's odd," she replied.

"Put the key into your voltcom," he said. "We installed control upgrades into all the ships." She did as he asked, and she pushed the button on her voltcom, and sure enough, Green powered up.

"Now to show you what this baby can do!" she shouted. "WHOOOOOOOO!" The ship tore out of the hangar and shot into the sky.

"A lot of the controls are pretty similar," Chip said as they streaked across the sky. "I noticed that when I was working on the voltcom interactivity sensors. But the speed and maneuverability is impressive!"

"I know!" she said. "One modification they made is the hyperdrive capability. I couldn't believe they were able to implement that complex system into a ship with so little mass!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Chip replied. "You're really something, Cadet McGovern."

"Call me Tails," she replied. "Most people do." She smiled. She pulled on the yokes, and the ship rocketed into space. Soon afterwards, she felt the ship shake.

"What was that?" Chip asked.

"I have no idea," she replied. "Let me check the RadialTrac….SNART! It's a fleet of Drule attack ships!"

"Are they firing on us?" he asked. The ship rocked again. "I guess that's a yes."

"Hang on to your underwear!" she shouted. She pushed the throttle and began maneuvering through the laser fire, firing back at some of the ships. Some of them continued to attack, but the rest continued towards Earth.

"They bulk of the force seems to be headed for Earth!" Chip shouted. We have to warn the Garrisson!"

"JC," Tails shouted as she hit the transmitter. "There's an attack fleet entering Earth's outer perimeter! Warn the Garrisson and get me some backup!"

* * *

Alarms blared everywhere in the Garrisson, and the cadets at the Academy were scrambling to find out what was going on and witness the action. Roxy met up with Seth and Dariana, and they ran into the control room to see JC talking to Commander Stormclaw and Commander Hawkins.

"What's the situation?" Roxy said, seriousness in her expression.

"Cadet McGovern spotted a small Drule attack fleet in the outer perimeter," Stormclaw replied. "There was no prior warning. I can only assume they took out the satellites."

"Then what the flack are we waiting for?" Roxy yelled. "Let's get up there and take 'em out!" Roxy ran, and the team followed, into the chutes and into their ships. Black, Red, Blue and Yellow launched successfully. Stormclaw and Hawkins looked on as the ships disappeared.

"You have a fine group of cadets there," Hawkins said.

"Indeed," Stormclaw replied.

"See about getting more fighters in the air," Hawkins said. "I'll update the Space Marshall, then see about launching my teams." Stormclaw nodded and ran to the control. Hawkins dashed out of the room.

* * *

"This is gonna get a little bumpy," Tails said as she tried to double back to get to the front of the attack fleet. As she passed the last few ships, she fired rear missiles, and managed to take out a couple more of them.

"Your RadialTrac is picking up a few more ships up ahead," Chip said, observing a side screen. "It looks like the rest of your team."

"Good," she said, then hit the communicator. "Welcome to the party, guys. You got my back?"

"Always up for a party," Roxy replied. "And this one's gonna be a blast!" She fired her forward array, and blew up two more ships.

"JC," Tails said, "Some of the ships aren't stopping! The command ship is still heading into earth's atmosphere!"

"You and Roxy double back," JC replied. "Seth, Dar and I will clean up these. See if you can stop that command ship."

"You got it, Chief!" she replied. "Hang on!" She pushed the throttle to max, and headed back into Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Captain!" the Drule soldier at the helm yelled, "half of our ships have been destroyed!"

"I am very well aware of that," replied Twyla. "Viceroy Throk gave me explicit instructions, and I plan to follow them to the letter. We are going to move in, get a few good shots in and retreat, but not before we leave Earth with a little gift." She laughed maniacally.

* * *

"There are at least a dozen or more fighters escorting the command ship," Tails commented. "It shouldn't be hard to take them out."

"RadialTrac is showing more ships," Chip said. "It looks like the Garrisson sent out their air squadrons!" Sure enough, Fighter ships sent by the Garrisson engaged the remaining attack ships escorting the command vessel.

"While the backup has the attack ships," Roxy said, "How about you and me take out that command ship?"

"Heck yeah!" she shouted. They flew at the command ship at full speed, locking on with their forward arrays.

* * *

"Release the robeast!" Twyla shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldier replied, and pressed the button to open the cargo hold.

"That should keep the Voltron Force busy," she said. "Fire all remaining missiles at the Explorer! I want that ship disabled if not obliterated! Once our supply is out, come about and set a course back to the base!"

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier said again, complying with the captain's orders.

* * *

Roxy and Tails fired at the command ship and banked left and right, respectively. As the smoke cleared, something came from the ship.

"Either the RadialTrac is going crazy," Chip said, "Or they just released a giant robeast!"

"Snart!" Tails screeched.

"It's worse," he replied. "The command ship just launched all of its remaining missiles. They're aimed directly at the Explorer!"

"Double snart!" she explaimed.

* * *

"Voltron Force to the launch area!" shouted Tech Sergeant Sparks over the intercom of the Explorer. "All units launch immediately!"

"Crikey!" Cliff yelled. "And here I thought we'd be able to get some relaxation in for these two weeks!"

"Come on guys!" Jeff yelled. "Where's Chip?"

"He was supposed to be in one of the Garrisson hangars," replied Rocky. "Tangor and Zandee were helping him earlier, but they came back without him."

"Let's just hope he heard the alarm and that he's on his way," said Jeff. "Come on!" The teams ran to the launch area and sat in their chairs. The group of chairs were lifted to the above deck, and each rolled along the tracks into the pylons overlooking the launching bay. The pilots were lowered into the ships, and their seats locked in place.

"Air Team, minus one, ready to launch!" Jeff shouted.

"Land Team, ready to launch!" yelled Cliff

"Sea Team, ready to launch!" yelled Krik

"Let's get going and take care of those missiles!" Jeff yelled as the launch sequence began, and fourteen of the fifteen ships launched and flew towards the oncoming missiles. One by one, the ships blasted the missiles. One made it past when Marvin missed.

"We have a rogue one!" Marvin yelled.

"I'll get it bud!" Hutch yelled, turning around and firing at it. The shot grazed the missile and caused it to explode, but the shrapnel hit the Explorer, damaging one of its forward arrays and taking out the starboard sensors.

"Keep focused, team!" Jeff shouted. "Don't let another one by!"

Roxy and Tails made passes by the robeast, but their weapons weren't doing much damage, if at all.

"This is insane!" Tails shouted. "We're not even phasing it!"

"JC," Roxy shouted over the intercom, "we got a robeast down here!"

"On our way!" JC replied. "Seth, Dar, it looks like we got them on the run. Let's meet up with Roxy and Tails for the big guy."

"You got it!" Seth said.

"We're ready," Dariana said quietly, but confidently. Tick let out a couple of clicking noises or approval from her shoulder. They took off into earth's atmosphere and saw the battle ensuing….then saw the robeast.

"Everybody regroup for formation!" he yelled. The ships pulled into the familiar wing formation. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The team broke into star formation, and the energy field surrounded them.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Upon completion, Voltron arched back, and the energy field exploded as its eyes lit up.

"JC," Tails said, "I'm picking up those weird energy fluctuations again."

"The power drain?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm," she replied. "How do you want to proceed?"

"Let's avoid direct contact," he replied. "Let's draw it away from the Explorer and the Garrison!"

"Draw?" Roxy asked. "That's exactly what I had in mind!" She reached over and brought up her weapons console. "Draw Magma Pistols!" Voltron reached to its hips and pulled, the energy emerging forming the pistols. Voltron began firing at it, and the robeast turned to follow.

"OK guys, pull us back," JC said, "and keep your distance." Voltron backed off, and the robeast followed.

"Tails," Chip said. "I have to get back to the Explorer. I can get my vehicle, and then we can help!"

"Pull back the guns," JC yelled, and Roxy put them away. "Form Spinning Laser Blade!" Voltron reached above its head, forming a half circle that became the Spinning Laser Blade. They wound up and threw it, and it managed to gouge into its chest, but bounce off and return.

"It's gotta be that weird energy!" Seth said.

"Something about it isn't right," Dariana replied. Just then, the beast took off at full speed, tackling Voltron out of the air and to the ground outside the city, pinning him.

"Power levels are dropping rapidly again!" Seth shouted. "I can't do anything about it!"

"Black isn't ready yet!" Dariana yelled. "Rerouting the grid will only drain the rest of the system!" Tails thought for a moment.

"Dar," she asked, "can you route some of the emergency power to Green?"

"Why?" Roxy asked, annerved.

"Trust me!" she shouted. Dar pulled up a console and began keying in commands. The lighting inside Jet Green flickered as energy was restored. Hang on, Chip!" She hit a button, and the front of Jet Green blasted off and shot into the distance.

"What the flack is she doing?" Roxy asked.

* * *

"Jeff!" Cliff shouted. "I think we got them all! Should we go after the command ship?"

"No," he replied. "It looks like the cadets are in trouble. Where the heck is Chip? Without him, we can't form Voltron!"

Tails landed, skidding across the deck of the explorer. She opened the hatch, and Chip hopped out.

"Be careful!" he shouted as he ran into the hangar.

"Don't worry about me!" she shouted. "I got this!" She closed the hatch and hit a button, and retro rockets fired, sending her back towards the battle. Moments later, Chip flew out of the hangar piloting his Recon Helicopter.

"Jeff!" Wolo shouted. "Here comes Chip!"

"Chip!" Jeff yelled. "Where ya been at?"

"Getting a firsthand tour of the new Voltron!" he replied. "That robeast has some sort of energy drain! We have to do something!"

"I know one thing we can do," Jeff said with a smirk. "I know we haven't done this in a while outside of drills. You guys ready?"

"We're ready!" the three teams announced.

"Let's form Voltron!" Jeff shouted. The vehicles pulled into formation, and a red energy field surrounded then as they began to pull into position. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" As Jeff's Jet locked into position, the bay doors opened, and Voltron's eyes lit up with power. The Falcon Jet Fighter cruised downward and locked into position on Voltron's chest as his hand closed into a fist, the energy field dissipating as the solar-nuclear power source kicked in. It raised its arms above its head, then punched the air twice, then completed the power up sequence.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted.

"We gotta get it away from them," Jeff said, "but let's keep our distance. Form Solar Combat Spears!" Voltron reached down as the holsters emerged from Voltron's lower legs, and grabbed each individual spear and hurled them at the beast. Several pierced the armor, and stuck in its back. It was forced to release the cadets, and turn to Vehicle Voltron.

"That got his attention!" Jeff shouted.

"Yeah," Krik replied, "But now he's coming after us!" The robeast fired several missiles, and Voltron leaped into the air to dodge them, then came down on the beast with a flying kick. The robeast fell, and Voltron backed off.

"Jeff!" Cliff yelled. "Power levels are depleting faster than normal!"

"Then we better make this quick," Jeff replied. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Vehicle Voltron reached to its shoulders and pulled the helicopter blades, which lit up and spun with energy. It hurled them at the monster, and just like the other Voltron, the blades barely nicked the surface, then returned.

"I don't understand it!" Jeff said in shock. "What are power levels at?'

"Forty-six percent and dropping!" Cliff responded. Jeff gritted his teeth, trying to think of a way to get through this beast.

* * *

"Is everyone ok?" JC asked.

"I'm ok," Roxy said. "But we need to get up. I think we owe that thing a little payback!" Tails returned and re-docked on Jet Green.

"I'm baaaaaaaack!" she replied.

"Good to have ya back," JC said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Roxy said. "Get up and fight?" Dariana went to grab the controls, but Tick ran down her arm and stood on her hand. He looked up at her and let out a series of oddly loud ticks.

"What is it?" she asked. He ran up to her voltcom and once again merged with it. It then started to glow with power. Her eyes went pure white for a split second, then returned to normal. "What an odd feeling….what's that? You want me to….wait, you're talking to me?"

"What's going on down there, Dar?" JC asked. "We need to get up!"

"I'm on it!" she shouted. She grasped the controls and pulled hard. Voltron got to its feet.

"Eye Beam!" JC shouted, and fired the Eye Beam at the monster. It turned around.

* * *

"Let's try and finish this, team!" Jeff shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron put the Spinning Laser Blades together over its head and pulled strait down, the energy forming the Blazing Sword. Jeff grabbed the lever in front of him and pushed forward. Vehicle Voltron ran towards the beast and managed to push the sword right through its chest. The energy surge went through Voltron, and the beast tried to pull free.

"If power levels drop any further," Krik shouted, "the interlocks won't hold!"

* * *

"Seth," Dar said, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I need you to divert all remaining power to Jet Yellow."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Trust me!" she shouted. "I hope you're right, little guy," she said quietly to Tick. Seth began keying commands and hitting buttons.

"Tails and Roxy, follow my lead!" Dar shouted. She pulled up the weapons console and hit the center button. Her eyes whited out for a moment again. "Form Blazing Chargers!" Voltron clasped its hands in front of him, then pulled apart, a pair of handles in them, looking kind of like brass knuckles.

"You guys swing, I'll launch!" Dar shouted. Voltron punched forward with Red, and a spike launched from it with a wire attached, and it embedded in the beast's back. Voltron did it again with Green. Once in, Dar hit a button, and all of a sudden, energy began to spark along the cables, seeming to electrify the beast. Vehicle Voltron was getting a backlash from the energy charge, but Seth looked down and saw their Voltron gaining full power.

"This is amazing!" he shouted. "Power levels are coming up!"

* * *

"Rocky," Jeff eeked out. "Reverse polarity!" Rocky reached for his controls and pushed a lever forward. Jeff pulled back, and the sword came loose from the beast, sending Vehicle Voltron backwards, but still on their feet.

"What are the power levels at?" Jeff asked

"Thirty percent and holding," Cliff replied.

* * *

"Now to finish it!" JC yelled. He pulled hard, and Voltron yanked the cables, sending the robeast flying overhead and to the ground. The cables retracted, and the chargers vanished.

"Oooh!" Tails shouted. "Let me! Let me!" She pulled the weapons console and hit a button. "Form Blazing Snart!" Voltron crossed his arms and swung them down and apart quickly, and a pair of green axes appeared. "OK, axes work!" Dar's eyes whited out one more time, and the axes glowed. Voltron threw each one with deadly precision, and one embedded in the beast's chest, the other in its neck. It staggered backwards.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron pulled the sword from its hip, the energy materializing into solidified metal. Voltron leaped into the air, swung back, and sliced clean through the beast, splitting him in half vertically. The beast exploded, and Voltron resheathed its sword.

"That was beyond awesome!" Tails shouted enthusiastically. "More awesome than the time I snorted the micro-cell chip on accident and was able to play my phone's music out my butt for a week!"

"TMI, Tails," JC replied. "T….M…..I."

* * *

Commander Stormclaw and Commander Hawkins walked up to the door of the Space Marshall's office, and carefully opened the door.

"Ah, good," she said, "you're here." They saw she was in street clothes instead of her usual uniform, but still stood at attention. "At ease, gentlemen." They relaxed. "How bad is the damage to the Explorer?"

"The damage was limited to the Starboard sensor array," Hawkins replied. 'It will delay our departure for maybe another week or so."

"Interesting," she said. "I know the team could use the rest, especially after today."

"I couldn't agree more," Hawkins replied.

"What about the cadets?" Stormclaw asked.

"They deserve some rest too, Commander," she replied. "But we're the ones who have to remain on guard and vigilant. Which is why I'm taking a few days off myself." Both commanders raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure things will run well for a few quiet days in your capable hands?"

"Yes, ma'am," Stormclaw responded.

"I need to get a few things done, and then I'll be off," she said. "You're dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6

_**alyssa and awesome -** Glad you're enjoying the story. I'm glad I'm writing it. It's a project I'm growing fond of! :)_

_**KathDMD -** Yep, Jeff is indeed married. As to whom, that's another thing that has to stay under wraps for now. Now Twyla, her hatred for the Alliance is deeply rooted. I'm sure we'll get to explore that at some point. Tails and Chip...it just works. He's a lot quirkier than we think he is. His VF counterpart was a cheap pop, but he's always been smart, funny, and on occasion, exceptionally brave. As for Hawkins...I will keep what you said in mind. I'm trying my best not to ruin the continuity...as this universe is governed by many, not one._

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

Episode 6 : Sidetracked

"I'm so glad we are getting a little time away from classes," JC said. "This is so what we needed."

"I heard even the Space Marshall is taking some time off," Seth replied. "It's good to get a little rest now and again. Plus I got a message from my mom today."

"Oh?" JC asked. "What's up?"

"While they don't know what we've been up to, obviously," Seth replied, "they do know I've been working hard, and are actually coming to Earth for a few days to visit."

"That's great news, dude!" JC said. "When are they due to arrive?"

"As early as tomorrow," Seth replied.

* * *

"Status report," the captain said to his operations officer.

"Everything normal," the ops replied. "It's actually been a quiet voyage."

"Good," the captain replied. "I had received word from Mira that Drule ships were spotted in this sector. I'd hate to run into…"

"Sir!" the ops shouted. "I'm detecting several large ships on an intercept course!"

"Can you tell what they are?" he asked.

"RadialTrack determined they are Drule vessels!" he shouted.

"Bring us about!" the captain shouted. "Be ready to engage the emergency hyperdrive. Maybe we can outrun them." Suddenly, the ship rocked as the shockwave of weapons fire was felt throughout the hull. "Status!"

"Damage sustained to the port thrusters," the ops replied. "Sir, we can't move." Suddenly, the view screen changed as a communication came in.

"This is Commander Brak of the Drule Supremacy!" he said. "Your ship is travelling illegally through Drule space. You will lower your shields and prepare for boarding immediately, or you will be destroyed!"

"This is Captain Ridgefore of the Ariel Transport Ship 257," the captain replied. "To my knowledge, we have no violated Drule space at all, and are merely trying to…"

"No excuses!" Brak shouted. "You have five minutes to comply!" The transmission ended.

"What are your orders, sir?" the ops asked.

"We don't have much of a choice," the captain replied somberly. "Open a secure channel and send a distress signal to Galaxy Garrisson. Once done, lower the shields and prepare to be boarded." He turned away. "Announce to the passengers to all come to the observation deck. Do not let on the situation until we determine what the Drules want with us."

* * *

"How late did you guys get to sleep in this morning?" JC asked Roxy as they all sat for lunch in the Garrison Courtyard.

"Late enough to not give a flack about a perimeter scan," Roxy replied.

"I slept like a baby!" Tails shouted. "Spent most of the night last night talking to Chip about things back on Balto. I was feeling a little homesick, but he made me feel better. I've never met anyone like him."

"I didn't sleep so well," Dariana replied softly. "It's no big deal though."

"No," Seth asked. "What's going on, Dar?"

"I heard you shouting in your sleep," Roxy said. "I wasn't sure what it was."

"Seth," Dariana replied, "You remember how I was telling you about the dream I had?"

"The one about the little girl?" he asked. She nodded yes.

"I've been briefly blacking out during battles," she replied quietly. "When I do, I keep getting flash images of that dream, and other parts of it. I don't understand it fully…but it seems like the men in my dream were building something huge. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. All I know is in the middle of it, I always see the attack, and in the back of my mind, I always know it was a Drule force placing that attack on us."

"But it's only a dream," Seth said, trying to reassure her. "None of us are sure what kind of changes will happen to us with our connection to the ships. But no matter what happens, we're all gonna look out for each other. Right guys?" Suddenly, a monitor displaying advertisements switched over to a news report.

"This is a Garrison Special News Report," the voice said. "An Ariel transport vessel, number 257, has been hijacked by a Drule fleet. Sources from within the Garrison have stated they are aware of the issue, and that they are making attempts to reach the Drules in order to secure release of hostages."

"Ariel 257?" Seth asked, his demeanor changing. "That's the transport my parents are on!" He went to run, but JC stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" JC asked.

"I have to do something!" Seth shouted.

"The Garrison is working on it, dude," JC replied. "I'm sure Commander Stormclaw has things under control."

"It's my family, JC!" Seth shouted. He took a few deep breaths. "Look, I just need to take a walk. I'll catch up with you guys later." He walked past JC calmly and out the doors of the food court.

"You think he'll be alright?" Tails asked.

"No," Dariana replied softly, bowing her head.

* * *

"The Ariel spy vessel was found in Drule space, and is currently being detained," Brak said to Commander Stormclaw via a ultrawave message. "We will exchange prisoners on the condition that you surrender the Voltron units! You have three hours to comply, and that is being more than generous." The screen went blank.

"I can't just give the Drules what they want," Stromclaw said to himself. "But I can't just let them kill those people." Just then, someone ran in the door. "What now, Lieutenant?"

"Sir!" the man said. "Did we authorize the Voltron Force to launch?"

"No I did not!" he replied angrily. He turned on the screen and watched as Jet Blue took off through the sky and out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"What are your orders, sir?" he asked. Stormclaw pondered for a moment.

"Contact Cadet Grend," he replied. "Tell him to get the cadets back to the hangar. I want to know what's going on!"

"Yes, sir" he replied, saluted, then left.

"That boy is gonna get himself and those people killed," Stormclaw said to himself, "or worse."

* * *

"I sent the message to the Alliance, just as you asked, Viceroy!" Brak said to Viceroy Throk on the ultrawave. "I have given them three hours to hand over Voltron!"

"Excellent work, Brak!" he replied. "The Emperor will be pleased! Commander Nerok is sending out a little preset should you encounter resistance."

"I will make sure everything goes as planned," Brak said. As the screen went dark, he turned to his soldiers. "Nerok better deliver when it comes to this robeast," he said.

"Sir," one of them said, "I just picked up something on the scanners. It was there a moment ago, then vanished."

"Put the ship on high alert," he replied. "I don't want anything to interfere with the plan. It was probably a meteor, but better to err on the side of caution."

"Yes, sir!" he replied.

* * *

JC, Roxy, Tails and Dariana ran into the control room.

"Where did Seth run off to with Jet Blue?" Stormclaw asked.

"I should have known the big airhead would charge off to the rescue," JC replied. "Sir, with all due respect, his parents are on that transport."

"Well he may have just compromised my efforts to have the hostages released," he said. "But we'll handle disciplinary actions later. Right now, I need you to get him back."

"What about the transport, sir?" JC asked.

"There is nothing we can do," he replied. "Honestly, the Drules are asking for Voltron, preferably in pieces. You know I can't do that, and the Space Marshall would never give in to that. But unless you can stop Seth, this whole thing could fall apart."

"You asking us to launch, Commander?" JC said with a smirk.

"Go get your friend," he replied softly.

"Thanks," JC said, his face going serious. "Come on team, let's roll!" They ran to the chutes and dropped in. "Insert keys!" They each put their keys into their voltcoms and powered on the ships. "Launch!" The four ships shot out of the hanger, and quickly climbed into the sky.

* * *

Jet Blue shot past and around the Drule fleet and carefully landed on the back side of the transport. Seth waited a moment, powering down all systems, and when he was satisfied he hadn't been detected, he tapped his voltcom, and his suit turned metallic black with blue trim, a full helmet covering his head and face. He opened the hatch and carefully made his way to the outer hull of the ship. He held out his voltcom, and a crossbow appeared with a dagger attached to it. He gouged and cut until a hole in the hull big enough for him to fir through was made. He dropped inside, and the weapon vanished. He looked around, then held up the voltcom again. It displayed a map of the ship.

"If I were the captain," he said to himself, "where would I hide almost a hundred passengers?" He looked carefully. "Ah, the observation deck!" The map vanished, and he began to run. He turned several corners, and ran up a flight of steps. The next corner he came around, he bumped into several Drule soldiers.

"Stop!" one of them shouted. Seth ducked behind the corner, and his voltcom formed a crossbow. He reached around the corner and fired bolts at them, knocking them down and out. He turned the corner and continued running.

"The observation deck should be nearby," he said, then suddenly he felt a blaster in his back.

"Well," the voice said. "Who do we have here? Is the Alliance staging some sort of rescue? Commander Brak will be very interested to hear about this." Suddenly, something hit the Drule in the back, causing him to arch, then fall over. Seth looked where it came from, and Dariana tugged at her charger and reeled it back in, disappearing back into her voltcom.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Dar!" he shouted. "What the heck are you doing here? This is dangerous!"

"Exactly," she replied. "That's why I'm here to talk you out of it and get out of here."

"I'm sorry, Dariana," he said, turning away from her. "My family's on this ship. I have to save them."

"Yes," she said, "they are your family. But JC, Tails, Roxy and…you….are MY family. I can't let you risk your life. I can't lose you."

"Dar," he said, then sighed. "What do we do?"

"We do this as a team," she replied. "Let's help our family save yours." Seth smiled. "Tick, I need you to access the ship's hyperdrive system. Reroute all power to the starboard thrusters and transfer all control from the bridge to the access point on the observation deck." Tick detached itself from Dariana's voltcom, and letting out a few quick clicks, scurried over to a panel and burrowed its way in. "Come on. We're getting out of here. But not until we've given control of the ship over to the skeleton crew holed up on the observation deck, and made Brak's life miserable." She took off running, and Seth followed.

* * *

"Sir," the soldier shouted, "Enemy ships are approaching!"

"Put them on the view screen," Brak commanded. "Magnify!" As it did, he saw the remaining three Voltron ships. "Are they really complying with our demands?" They fired on Brak's ship, and it shook. "AAAAH! Fire! Launch all missiles! I want them in as many pieces as possible!"

* * *

Tick scurried through the walls, then finding a power conduit, a saw came from his back and cut it. Tick pulled wires and cables, then ran up another inside wall to another conduit. He turned and put his tail into the conduit, and suddenly, the lights all over the ship flickered. He made a few small ticking noises, then headed up further, coming out onto the observation deck. It scurried up and onto the panel, then made a loud grinding noise.

"What is that?" someone asked.

"I think….it's a mouse?" someone else said. When they came close, Tick scurried back into the wall. The man looked at the panel. "Hey, ship's control has been rerouted to this console! And it looks like we have navigational control!"

Two of the passengers, a man and a woman, spotted something outside the windows. A battle was ensuing.

"Look!" the man said. "It's the Voltron Force! They've come to rescue us!"

* * *

Seth and Dariana ran through the halls. A group of soldiers appeared in front of one of the doors. Seth launched a few bolts, hitting them. Dariana launched her chargers at the last two, then pulled, whipping them overhead into the bulkhead. They approached the opening to exit the ship.

"Be careful," Seth said.

"You too," she replied, staring into his eyes. Tick scurried out of the wall and climbed onto her back and down her arm, reattaching to her voltcom. Their helmets materialized, and they passed into space and made their way back to the ships.

"Dar!" JC said. "Did you get him?"

"We are both alright," she replied softly. "Control of the ship is in the hands of the crew again. Can we find a way to cut them loose from the command ship?"

"Well," Tails said, "if you can fire a missile with a trajectory of two six seven by one nine nine and with a speed of one thirty-four point one one two meters per second….you know what? Nevermind, I'll do it myself." Tails flew around the command ship and fired a missile at the base of the command ship where the tow beam was attached, and exploded the array, causing the beam to fail. The starboard jets fired, and the ship lunged forward, veering to port. It collided slightly with the command ship, causing it to drift.

* * *

"What was that?" Brak shouted.

"The tow beam has failed, Commander!" the soldier said. "The ship drifted into us! Our officers stationed on the bridge of the ship have lost attitude control!"

"WHAT?" Brak shouted. He looked at the view screen and saw the Voltron ships blasting away at his own fleet. But then he saw something else approaching, and calmed down. Look there! Magnify!" The screen magnified and showed a small vessel approaching. It suddenly broke apart, and a giant robeast emerged. "YES! Tear them apart!"

* * *

"JC!" Roxy shouted. "We got a rogue robeast coming up behind us!" JC looked at the monitor and saw the monstrosity, a set of three horns emerging from its forehead, and it's entire body metallic colored and gleaming with indestructibility.

"We have to defend the transport!" JC shouted. "Get ready to form Voltron!" The ships pulled into position. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. They took off in wing formation. Just as they shifted into connecting position, the robeast fired a grappling cable at Jet Yellow and locked on, pulling back.

"Let go!" Dariana shouted, fighting with her controls. Seth flipped the cover from the yoke and used the controls to fire missiles back at the cable, snapping it in half. Dariana was flung forward back into formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched backwards as the field exploded, and his eyes lit up with power.

"Thanks, Seth," Dariana replied softly.

"That's what family does," Seth replies. "They protect each other." The robeast launched two more cables and wrapped around Voltron's waist and tried to pull him.

"It's trying to pull us away!" JC shouted.

"We can't let it!" Seth shouted back.

"Then we'll just have to pull back!" Roxy shouted, yanking her controls.

"Let's kill two birds with one stone!" JC shouted. Roxy smirked as they worked in unison. Voltron grabbed the cables, and with retros firing, they pulled hard and flung the beast into the side of Brak's command ship.

"YOU IDIOT!" Brak shouted. "Get to the escape pods!" Moments later, the ship exploded, the few pods shooting off into the distance.

"Now we just gotta make it let go!" JC said.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Roxy shouted. The spiked handles appeared, and Voltron's eyes flashed as it struck the cables with them. The charge traveled down the cables and into the beast, which then released it's grip.

"We're free!" Roxy shouted.

"JC," Tails said, "I found a kink in the armor."

"Kinky," JC replied. Roxy frowned.

"Back of the neck," Tails said, "but we have to get behind it!"

"Seth," Dariana asked, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling up his weapons console. She hit a button, and Voltron fired a charger at the beast which wrapped around it once.

"Time to give him a taste of his own medicine!" JC yelled, pulling hard. Voltron yanked the beast towards him.

"Now!" Dariana shouted. Voltron flipped over the beast. Seth hit the console.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted as a blast of water molded into an icy bow. Voltron turned it sideways, took aim quickly and fired. The bolt hit its mark, and the back of the robeast's neck exploded. It turned slowly, and the armor disintegrated. Seth fired three more shots, embedding in the beast's chest.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC Shouted. Voltron reached to his left hip and pulled, unsheathing the Blazing Sword. With boosters on full, JC pushed the yokes forward and lunged, and Voltron sliced the robeast twice quickly criss cross, then twirled the sword and resheathed it. The robeast exploded, and the remainder of the Drule fleet fled the scene.

* * *

The team, in their cadet uniforms, patiently waited for the transport to release its passengers. When it did, they were met with glorious fanfare.

"Well," JC said, "the Ariens made it to their destination, and the Drule soldiers have been taken into custody. Not bad for what was supposed to be a vacation, right?"

"I'm just glad Commander Stormclaw let Seth go with only month's worth of ship cleaning duty," Roxy said.

"I'm just glad we all made it back safely," Dariana said, looking up at Seth. Seth's attention was on the ship though, and he smiled when his parents emerged.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted. They ran to him and hugged him. "I was so worried."

"It's good to see you are alright, son," his father said, "and doing well at the Academy. Who are your friends?"

"This is JC," Seth said, "my roommate. And they are Roxy, Tails, and…this is Dariana."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Dariana said softly, but with a slight smile. They both shook her hand, then looked over at Seth.

"You have a fine group of friends, son," he said. "Good friends are hard to find, but not hard to trust." He took a deep breath. "Your mom and I are going to check into the hotel. We'll come visit you a bit longer later. Right now, we just need a rest."

"I'm just glad the Voltron Force was there to save us," Seth's mom said. "It's good to know they always will." They walked away from the team.

"You think the Space Marshall will let us tell them someday?" Seth asked.

"I dunno," Tails replied. "It's just good to know they're proud no matter what."

"You know what's also good?" Dariana asked.

"What's that, Dar?" Seth asked.

"Being part of a family," Dariana replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**_KathDMD - _**_Oh yes, Brak is definitely an idiot. But keep an eye on the tension between Nerok and Twyla. That is eventually gonna explode in classic Drule fashion. Let's not count out Lotor though, as another evil looms. The Tails/Chip thing is gonna continue to grow. I do have big plans. But if it's action you are craving, the next chapter should suffice, and begin the backdrop for the rest of this half of the season._

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**Episode 7 : Trapped!**

The team sat around the table in the Courtyard food court, eating lunch and talking.

"What you guys doing tonight?" JC asked. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out, maybe order a pizza, share stories?"

"I have ship cleaning duty tonight," Seth groaned. "Sucks, cause I could definitely go for a pie or two."

"You eat that much in one sitting?" Tails asked. Seth nodded yes. "Snart! Well, Chip is taking out to this nice place that just opened downtown. Authentic Baltan food!"

"I'd like to as well," Dariana replied, "but Commander Stormclaw asked me nicely to help him with the perimeter scan, and I don't wanna let him down."

"What about you, Roxy?" JC asked.

"As much as I'd like to," she replied, "I have to clean out the Space Marshall's storage room. Maybe if I get done quick enough I can."

"How about if I help you out?" JC asked.

"Up to you," she replied. "It shouldn't be too bad. She always seems to me to be a pretty organized person."

"Sounds good," JC replied.

* * *

"Captain Twyla," Nerok said to her over the ultrawave. "I trust you have been filled in on the mission?"

"I received the word from the emperor himself," she replied with a grin. "I've been telling Viceroy Throk for months that simply hijacking shipments of lazon bound for Mira has been tedious at best. I suggested we crush Mira and destroy the Alliance defense base there. It would be perfect to be able to obtain lazon directly without having to whittle down our fleet in battle."

"The mind of a true strategist," Nerok replied. "I trust you have the robeast we have supplied specifically for the mission?"

"If it works the way your scientists say it will," she replied, "the Mirans will have no choice but to surrender!" They laughed maniacally.

* * *

"I can't believe the stuff that's been collected over the years," JC said, picking up a box and sorting it out. "I'd swear some of this stuff had to be here when Graham was Space Marshall."

"Who knows," Roxy said, randomly tossing things around. "But organization wasn't always my thing."

"What is your 'thing'?" JC asked.

"You already know that," she replied. "Flying. Taking risks. That's the rush I crave. All my life I just wanted to do new things, break records, and be the absolute best." Suddenly, warning sirens sounded.

"What's going on?" JC asked.

"Something bad," Roxy said, putting down a box and running for the door. When they tried to open it, they found it was sealed shut.

"We're trapped?" JC asked.

"Can you cut it open with your Voltcom?" Roxy asked.

"I don't have it!" he replied. "Can't you shoot it with yours?"

"It's on the charger in my room, you snart-faced blit!" she shouted back.

"OK, let's just calm down and think for a moment," JC said. "The alarms are going off. Someone is bound to look for us. We just need to sit tight and wait."

"Whatever," she said, plopping down onto one of the closed boxes.

* * *

"Mira has sent out a distress signal," Commander Stormclaw said. "I need you all to launch immediately and intercept the attack force." He looked around. "Where is Cadet Grend and Cadet Truvall?"

"I haven't seen them all day," Seth replied. 'They were supposed to go someplace after Roxy finished what she was doing."

"Hopefully they heard the alarm," he replied. "The rest of you, launch immediately and head for Mira."

"Yes sir!" Seth said.

"Alright team," Tails said, "I'm in charge, so let's hustle!"

"Wait a sec," Seth replied. "Why are you in charge?"

"Because I'm in GREEN," Tails replied.

"How does that have anything to do with it?" Seth asked.

"Seth," Dariana said, "Just let it go." He sighed, and the three leaped into the chutes. Soon after, Green, Blue and Yellow launched from the hangar. Commander Stormclaw just shook his head.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Roxy asked.

"Well," JC said, "We could sit and talk about each other. I mean, short of being from Arus, I don't know much about you." Roxy paused for a moment, then began banging on the door harder.

"HELP!" she shouted. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She let out a sigh, then turned around to see him sitting on a box with his chin resting on his hands, faced away from her. "Fine." She walked over to a nearby box and once again sat down across from him. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters," JC said, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't so much as hate you as dislike you," she replied.

"That still doesn't explain much," he said.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry. I just don't usually get along with a lot of people, that's all."

"Why?" he asked.

"Are you always this annoying?" she asked.

"Are you always this abrasive?" he asked back.

"Yes," she replied. "I guess that's why Coran refers to me as a 'lost cause' sometimes."

"Why is that?" JC asked. "You always seem to know what you're doing."

"On Arus, it's different," she replied. "I've been piloting craft since I was ten. My dad was killed in the Zarkonian Wars. My mother refused to live in fear of the empire and stayed in our home. One day the village was attacked, and my mother, fearing for my safety, hid me away under a false board in the floor. I watched as a Drule soldier stormed the house, and when my mother resisted, watched him slice her throat from ear to ear and leave her for dead. Do you know what that's like?"

"No," JC replied. "I don't. I lived with my parents in a quiet part of Kansas. My father's a dentist, and my mother a teacher. Aside from the attack on Earth, I haven't seen much."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I became a ward of the state when the Arusian government was able to get back on its feet. I survived on my own for two years in a cave before that. The rest of my life I spent wanting nothing more than to see done to Zarkon what was done to my parents. I trained hard and fought hard. And to be honest, no one liked me. But I don't care. The only way I was gonna get what I wanted was to be the best."

"So how did you wind up coming to the GA Academy?" JC asked.

"I said I fought to be the best," she replied, "but I did what I could to achieve it. Knocked people out of the sky, choked people out in competition fights, and whatever else it took. All I was ever told was that I was a rogue, and that I'd never fit in anywhere….that I was trouble. I just assume they're right."

"If it's all the same to you," JC said, "I don't think you're a lost cause." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she replied, "save the pick up lines for someone who wouldn't snap your neck in a second for no reason."

"Look," he said, "I can't even begin to think about what it was like for you growing up. All I know is that here and now, we have the chance to do so much more. Heck, if it wasn't for you convincing us to snoop around, we would have never been a part of Project Defender. I'm not handing you a line or even trying to cheer you up by saying these things. I'm saying them because you're good. You know you're that good. That's why I'm glad you're on this team."

* * *

"Captain!" the soldier shouted. "The Miran attack force is dwindling!"

"Excellent," Twyla said. "Let the demise of these fools send a message to all the planets in the Galaxy Alliance to never question the might of the Drule Supremacy!"

"Ma'am!" he shouted. "I'm picking up Alliance ships coming from the rear!"

"Bring us about!" she replied. "Let's give the Alliance ships a welcome, and prevent them from stopping the destruction of Planet Mira." A few of the larger ships turned to meet the oncoming attack, and began to fire on the Alliance ships. Twyla looked closer at the screen and noticed three ships standing out from the rest.

"It's the Voltron Force," she said. "But what's this? There's only three of them! They can't form Voltron! What a perfect time to unleash Nerok's little monster to take care of Mira and Voltron!" She turned from the screen and looked at her tactical officer. "Concentrate your fire on the Alliance drone ships! Release the robeast!" The bay door opened, and a robeast appeared from it. It had a blue, liquid-like metallic shell, and leaped from the platform with the grace and flexibility of a diver. It fired ice rays at the drone ships, freezing them in their place.

"First the Alliance will feel the chill," she said, "then Mira will be sent back into its own Ice Age!" She laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Tails," Seth shouted, "they just released a robeast!"

"It's freezing the drone ships!" Dariana shouted. "They've stopped in their tracks! And the laser fire from the command ships is shattering them to pieces!"

"Um…yeah," Tails replied. "Stay away from that laser."

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

"Who said I was the leader?" Tails asked.

"You did, remember?" Seth said.

"Snart!" Tails shouted. "Well we can't form Voltron, so here's the plan. That beam is pretty strong. Let's lead it towards the Drule fleet and see if we can get it to fire on its own ships. Do to them what they're doing to the drones."

"Sound plan," Dariana replied.

"Let's do it then," Seth replied. "But first, let me get its attention." He pulled over his weapons console and hit some of the buttons. A crossbow materialized below the ship and fired three ice bolts in rapid succession at the beast. It turned and began to follow. They flew at and around the fleet, and sure enough, several got hit by the robeast's ice beam.

* * *

"Nerok's robeast is gonna wipe out our entire fleet!" Twyla shouted. "Why can't he put someone with brains behind the controls of that thing instead of worthless mindless robots?" She walked to her command chair and sat down. "Two can play at this game. Order a withdrawal of ships. Take out as many of their drones as possible. Direct those idiots to bring the robeast into Mira's atmosphere. I want those people to suffer for the Alliance's arrogance!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldier shouted, and began implementing her orders.

* * *

"Snart!" Tails shouted. "It's not following us anymore!"

"Where's it heading?" Seth asked.

"Oh no," Dariana said quietly, "to the surface."

* * *

"This is a level five security alert!" a voice screamed over the loudspeaker. "All ships must launch immediately! Drule attack on Mira is eminent!"

"We gotta do something!" JC said. His fist pounding the box he was sitting on. "Hey, what's in these boxes?"

"I dunno," Roxy replied. "But maybe there's something in here that can get that door open!" They both dug through the boxes. Roxy found clothing in one of them.

"Some nice dresses," she said. "Not my style though." Joe opened another box and pulled out a case of vodka.

"Dang!" he shouted. "Probably not gonna do any good at getting the door open." Roxy saw another box and broke it open. Inside was another metallic case. It had a Galaxy Alliance seal on it.

"What do you suppose this is?" Roxy asked.

"Hopefully not sleepwear," JC replied. Fortunately the locks had been undone, and as Roxy opened it up, they made a discovery.

"What is it?" Roxy asked. "It looks like a Voltcom…but nothing I've ever seen before."

"It has the Galaxy Alliance logo on it," JC replied. "Did they try replicating Arusian technology?"

"I dunno," Roxy said, tapping on it, "but it's made of solid corrite. Whoever crafted this thing wanted to make sure it could never be destroyed."

"It won't work for either of us," JC said. "but maybe we can tap into its power source."

"Dariana isn't the only one who talks in her sleep," Roxy said, bringing the unit and wiring to the door. "Tails mutters constantly about Voltcom theory. I remember something about a port under one of the lower panels that allows access to diagnostic and data connections. If we can overload the port, we can short out the console and force the doors to open."

"Let's do it then," JC said. "Give me the other end of that cable." He wired it to the panel, and Roxy pried the access port open and attached the cable to it.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Do it,' JC replied. She keyed commands in, and power began to flow, but it wasn't enough.

"Why won't it work?" she asked. JC came over to it and kneeled next to her.

"Sometimes technology needs a little bit of coaxing," he said. He then started pounding on it with his fist. She was about to scold him when suddenly, the panel exploded, and the doors slid open. "You did it!" She grabbed JC's head, forceably turned it towards her and kissed him full on the lips. Fifteen seconds later, she broke the kiss, looking into his eyes for a split second, then got up and ran.

"Come on!" she shouted. "We have to get to the ships!" JC slowly got up and gently wiped his mouth with two fingers, confused as to what just happened. He soon snapped out of it and took off running.

"Where have you two been?" Stromclaw yelled as they ran through the control room.

"No time to explain," JC replied as they jumped into the chutes, then took off for Mira.

* * *

"We have to draw its attention again!" Seth yelled.

"I don't think it's gonna work this time," Dariana said. "It's on a course for Aquatar, the Miran capitol."

"Then how do we stop it?" Seth asked.

"What we need is something to counter that ice ray," Tails said.

"How about a little fire?" Roxy shouted.

"About time you showed up!" Seth replied.

"Hear you have a robeast problem," JC said. "How about we team up and stomp it out?"

"Does this mean I'm not in charge anymore?" Tails asked.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted as they moved into formation. 'Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they yelled. The ships took off into the air, then switched to star formation and began transforming.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and his eyes lit up with power.

"So what are we looking at here?" Roxy asked.

"The robeast has a thick exoskeleton of tetracarbide corrite infused with lazon and…something the computer hasn't been able to identify," Tails replied. "The beam it's been firing is capable of reducing temps to near absolute."

"Then this should be right up your alley, Rox," JC said. Roxy paused for a moment. _He's never called me that before._

"I'm on it!" she shouted. "Draw Magma Pistols!" Voltron reached down and pulled two fiery pistols from nowhere. They began firing on the robeast just as it was about to fire on the city.

"It's working!" JC replied. "Keep it up!" The beast turned and fired the ice beam at Voltron.

"Look out!" Tails shouted. The beam hit Voltron and began to freeze him solid. "Temperatures are dropping fast! The life support systems can't keep up!" They tapped their voltcoms, and their suits changed to full metallic armor with helmet.

"He's coming at us!" JC shouted. "I'm up for suggestions!"

"JC," Roxy said. "We can turn up the heat, but I think the best way to handle this is to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Meaning?" JC replied.

"Meaning," Roxy said, "let's take him into the deep freeze!" She worked the controls, and fired the pistols into the beam, dissipating it. "JC, we need to drag him under with us!"

"I trust you, Cadet Truvall," he replied. "On your orders." She held her breath in shock, then grabbed the yokes tightly.

"NOW!" Roxy shouted.

"Form Raybeam Whip!" JC shouted. Voltron reached behind him and pulled the whip and lashed the robeast.

"Take 'em down!" JC yelled. Seth and Dariana pushed the thrusters to max, and pulled the robeast down and under the ocean, pulling it to the floor. Suddenly, the robeast began to freeze.

"He's freezing up!" Tails yelled. "But if he keeps this up, he's gonna freeze the entire ocean!" JC hit a button and released the whip.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron drew the sword from his hip and brandished it in front of him. "Time to carve us a robeast ice cube!" Voltron flew at the beast and sliced around it. Voltron grabbed the chunk of ice containing the robeast, and flew out of the ocean, through the air and back into space. "NOW!" Voltron released the robeast, pulled back the sword, and sliced clean through it twice. Shortly afterwards, it exploded, ice shards plummeting through the atmosphere, changing to a light falling snow. Votron took off to the surface, and gently landed."

"Good job team," JC said. "And quick thinking Roxy." They made sure all was well, and quickly took off, separating and heading back to Earth.

* * *

"So where were you guys?" Seth asked as they walked back to the dorms.

"Would you believe trapped in a storage locker?" JC said.

"Those doors can be tricky," Tails said. "I got locked in a bathroom once. Took the crew three days to get the doors open!"

"Well, at least we made it out in time," JC said. Seth, Dariana and Tails walked ahead, and JC hung back, as Roxy was hovering behind.

"I appreciate what you did back there," he said.

"We all did what needed to be done," she replied. "What else would we do?"

"One question I have though," he asked. "What was….you know….the…"

"THAT was desperation," she said, knowing full well what he was referring to. "Don't go thinking this changes anything between me and you, 'Cadet'. If you think it's that easy…"

"It's not," he said. "Nothing good in life is." She paused for a moment, struck by what he said, then gave him a frustrated sigh and stormed off. "I'll never understand it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note -** Last episode, we got a nice look at Mira, and a deeper look into our rogue pilot, Roxy. That said, I'm now officially coining the phrase J/A. Why A? A for Aroxia, of course! There's still much of her past that even she doesn't realize._

* * *

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**Episode 8 : The Sky Above Space**

Maahox had been working in his lab, trying to piece together another robeast, when he heard a loud bang. He left the lab, and began to walk down the hallway leading to the stairway to Lotor's tower when he passed an open room and stopped. He peered inside, and saw someone standing by the window. He walked in and found it was none other than former Sky Marshal Wade.

"Admiring the view?" Maahox asked.

"Maahox," he asked, "Have you ever taken a good long look at the Haggarian Quasar?"

"I have studied it quite extensively," Maahox replied. "But you already knew that."

"No," he said. "I mean, have you ever really, really looked at it? It wasn't until recently that I found something unusual."

"Unusual?" Maahox asked. "That's never a bad thing."

"I've looked at it every night," Wade said. "It's getting bigger."

"That could merely be an optical illusion," Maahox replied.

"Normally I would agree with you on that," Wade said. "But you know as well as I do that I wouldn't blurt out such nonsense if I didn't have sound evidence. I hear her calling out to me. She is still alive." Maahox's eye popped out of his head, and moved just off the balcony, and stared up at the quasar, which seemed to swirl and draw in all that got close enough.

* * *

The Space Marshall, freshly back after a couple weeks worth of vacation, was just getting settled back into her office when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said, sifting through a box she had picked up off the floor and placed on her chair. Commander Stormclaw entered.

"Space Marshall," he said, "how was your vacation?"

"Relaxing to say the least," she replied. "Was good to hang out with friends and pretend I didn't have the entire Garrison on my shoulders."

"That goes without saying," he replied. "I assume you heard about what happened while you were gone?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I knew I left things in capable hands. If it got to that point, you know I would have returned early."

"Of course," he said. "And by the way, the cadets are doing a fine job."

"I had no doubts," she replied. "That said, did you find what I sent you to the storage locker for?"

"Yes, Space Marshall," he replied. He placed a metal case with a Galaxy Alliance seal on it onto her desk.

"It's opened," she said. "Has it been tampered with?"

"Not intentionally," he replied. "It was just the access port that was damaged. We were able to repair it."

"Good," she replied, closing the case tightly. "In the meantime, I want you to send a drone squadron along the Miran border. I want to keep an even closer eye on what the Drules are up to since ramping up their attacks."

"Yes, ma'am," Stormclaw said, saluting. He then left.

"I know that son of a snake is out there," she said to herself. "And when he finally shows his face, I'll be ready for him."

* * *

"Honestly," Chip said, "if you reroute the energy matrix through here and here, you will increase weapons efficiency at least twenty percent if not more."

"Routing it through those conduits would be an analyst's nightmare!" Tails replied. "You can't sacrifice ease of repair in favor of efficiency. You're only sabotaging yourself by doing that."

"It's not such a damaging idea," he replied. "If the weapons systems go offline, the routing makes it entirely possible to engage an alternate path to bring the systems back online without having to analyze right away. It buys you time."

"Lover's quarrel?" JC asked as he walked into the hangar.

"I'm just trying to explain to Chip that rerouting the energy matrix is a waste of time and resources," Tails said.

"And I'm trying to explain that the efficiency yielded would more than compensate for the reduction in ease of access!" Chip replied.

"Hold a second," he said. "Here's the easiest way to settle this. Compromise. Find a way, to make…whatever it is…more efficient without making it harder to fix. You're both smart. You'll figure it out."

"I guess that could work," Tails said.

"He's got a point," Chip said. "Compromise is always a good solution."

"Now you two get back to what you were doing," JC said. "I'm just here to check out a few things on Black before I get to Spatial Theory class." Suddenly the alarms sounded.

"Voltron Force to the Control Room!" the voice shouted. Tails and JC ran out of the hangar and towards the stairway to the control room.

* * *

"Maahox," Lotor said as he walked into the room. "Has the work on the robeast been completed?"

"I have just completed the last of the adjustments, my lord," he replied.

"Excellent," Lotor replied. "Cossack will keep the Arusians busy with the attack fleet. Then we can take the robeast and launch a full scale attack on Planet Quantus."

"Are you giving up on your plans to conquer Arus?" Maahox asked.

"Not in the slightest," Lotor responded.

"He is making a strategic move," Wade finally chimed in, still looking out the window. "Quantus is one of Arus' largest suppliers of Lazon. The Drule Supreme council has been trying for years to figure a way to control the market, including by force. Keeping the Lions busy on Arus will ensure a smooth and quick victory over the Quantans. And for me, it is a small step to my very own goal." His eyes narrowed. "Earth."

"You mean to eventually return to the home planet of the Alliance?" Maahox asked. "The same planet that shunned and exiled you, and tired to imprison you?"

"Power means nothing without control," he replied. "The Space Marshall has something of mine. And make no mistake….I fully intend to get it back."

* * *

"Team," Stormclaw said as Roxy, Seth and Dariana entered the control room, joining JC and Tails, "We've just received word about an attack on Planet Quantus. Apparently a fleet from Doom approached the planet, and their defense systems were decimated by the amount firepower. They are demanding surrender."

"Doesn't Quantus provide the Alliance with over eighty percent of its lazon supply?" Tails asked.

"Yes, Cadet McGovern," he replied. "We not only need to protect our interests, we need to protect our allies. I need you all to launch and head to Quantus and stop that fleet!"

"We're on it!" JC replied. They all ran for the chutes and dropped in. They inserted their keys into the voltcoms, and took off for Quantus.

* * *

"General Greyvax!" the Doomite behind the ops console shouted. "The Quantans are returning fire, but their weapons are primitive! They can't penetrate our shielding!"

"Good," Greyvax replied. "Keep pouring on the firepower. It's only a matter of time before they surrender….or allow us to decimate their entire planet."

"Sir!" he yelled. "I'm detecting incoming ships!"

"Reinforcements from Earth?" Greyvax asked. "Let's give them a warm welcome. Launch the pod, and release the robeast!" A pod fired from the shit, then exploded. From it emerged a tall reptilian beast with a scorpion tail. It let out a mighty screech.

* * *

"Looks like Lotor's fleet was expecting us," JC replied. "Let's not disappoint!" They flew at it in formation, and fired at its head, knocking it backwards. It turned and fired its tail laser and hit Jet Yellow, sending Dariana into a spin towards the planet.

"Dar!" Seth shouted, pulling his controls, zooming after her.

"Hold your position, team," JC said. "Don't let it through." JC and Roxy began buzzing by the monster, firing missiles at it. The ones that hit it in the eyes made it stagger, but the rest did nothing. Seth hit a button and fired a grappling line which latched on to Yellow. He pulled hard.

"Come on, Blue," Seth said quietly. "Pull!" Yellow stabilized. "Dar! Are you alright?"

"Look out!" JC yelled, and another shot from the tail laser whizzed by, narrowly hitting Green.

"I think now is one of those times for compromise," Tails said. "I don't want to give it a bigger target, but we need more firepower."

"It's time for Voltron, JC," Roxy replied. Dariana shook her head, spaced out, then suddenly her voltcom glowed with power, and she blacked out for a split second.

* * *

_ "There must be human pilots!" one man shouted across a table surrounded by what appeared to be a council of workers. "No mechanical being can have a heart or express unity without a human spirit!"_

_ "The Nexus must have meaning in its core, and spirit at the heart in order to function," another man said. Dariana had opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the man she saw in her dreams. _

_ "Then it is only fair that the pilots be chosen by the matrix!" the first man said._

_ "The Baltans were nearly wiped out of existence by the great evil!" the man next to Dariana said. "We must make this work, or all hope is lost!"_

_ "Then it is settled," the first man said. "Five pilots. One shall be selected from each planet. Their souls shall be forever bound to the matrix, working together as one against the evil." He picked up the plans and rolled them up. "Gather your materials and get started at once. Where is Haggar?"_

* * *

Dariana was jolted out of the dream, her eyes whited out. She grabbed the controls and pulled hard as Jet Yellow powered up and moved into formation.

"Dar," Seth asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said confidently. "Lining up for formation!"

"You heard her guys!" JC shouted. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" They all shouted. They flew in formation, switching as they began to transform.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the field exploded, and his eyes lit up with power.

"Watch out for that laser!" Roxy shouted. JC pulled the yokes, and Voltron dodged out of the way in time.

"We'll have more control on the surface," JC said. "Let's get behind it…" Voltron flew up and over the beast, landing behind it. He turned. "And tackle!" Voltron flew at the beast and tackled it through the atmosphere and crashed to the ground. Votron released it, then rolled and got back to his feet. He turned just in time to avoid another laser blast.

"That laser has the same energy signature as the stuff that was draining our power cells!" Tails shouted. "I don't understand it!"

"You not understanding something is a bad thing," Roxy replied.

"Suggestions?" JC asked.

"Form Throwing Axes!" Tails shouted. Axes appeared in Voltron's hands. He wound up and threw them through the air. One whizzed by the beast's ear, the other stuck in its leg. It pulled the ax out and threw it to the ground."

"Good job," Roxy yelled. "Ya got it ticked off!" It ran at Voltron and tackled it to the ground. It pinned him down and began striking him with its tail. Energy shocks filled the ships, and the team screamed in agony.

"We have to break the hold," JC said. Dariana, seemingly unaffected, pulled her weapons console.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" she shouted. The spiked handles formed in Voltron's hands, and he swung hard and clocked the monster. Voltron got to its feet and let loose with a series of hard punches, charged with energy, that sent the monster reeling. "Black, it's time to finish it!" Confused, JC grabbed the weapons console and swung it over, hitting the switch.

"Form Blazing Sword!" he shouted. Voltron reached to his left hip, Red clanking against Green, and pulling the energy beam out, forming the blade of the sword. JC pushed forward. "For the Alliance!" Voltron sliced clean through the monster twice, then severed the tail on the backswing. The monster fell apart and exploded.

"We did it!" Tails yelled.

"Look!" Seth shouted. "The Drules are retreating!"

"I bet Lotor will have a worse punishment for them than us destroying their ship," JC said, resheathing the sword. Dariana's eyes returned to normal, and she passed out. "I still don't understand where that energy is coming from, or how it sometimes isn't affecting us."

"Just take a win, Cadet," Roxy said. "Don't you ever just quit overanalyzing and just shut the heck up?"

"The day you wear a dress and dance a waltz," JC retorted. Roxy huffed as Seth brought the boosters online, and they took off.

"Dar?" Seth asked, but no response came.

* * *

Dariana woke up in the infirmary at the Academy. When she opened her eyes, she saw the team standing over her.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Seth said. "Glad you're finally awake. You had us all worried. You passed out at the controls after that fight, and you wouldn't wake up."

"There was a battle?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Roxy asked.

"No," Dariana replied. "All I remember is getting hit by that beam, then having another one of those dreams…."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note - _**_Dariana is beginning to play a bigger role in all of this. And the introduction of Former Sky Marshall Wade should come as an even bigger surprise. There is a history being played out here, and some of it is unfolding right before our eyes. Now with the Explorer about to take her leave again, what will there be for the cadets now?_

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**Episode 9 : A Dream of Peace and War**

Roxy and Tails were just finishing straitening up the dorm apartment, getting things together for Dariana. Today was the day they released her from the infirmary and let her return to the dorm.

"You think she likes flowers?" Tails asked, her usual cheesy grin on her face. Roxy let out an exasperating sigh.

"I don't know," she replied. "Flowers are stupid. But she seems like the type that'd get all mushy over them."

"She's been through so much," Tails said. "I just want to make her feel better."

"We've all been through our share," Roxy snapped back. "But I've seen her be tough at times. She'll bounce back."

"Well I still think we should decorate everything pink and pretty and cozy to make her feel special," Tails said, smiling again.

"I think some yellow flowers will be fine," Roxy replied, exasperated. It was then the door opened, and Dariana slowly limped in, supported by JC and Seth.

"Welcome home Dar!" Tails shouted. She directed her attention to the table. "We bought you flowers!" Dariana smiled, and held her side.

"That's sweet of you guys," she replied. She hobbled into the adjoining room and sat on the bed. The rest of the team followed her in.

"So," Roxy said, "you never got to tell us what happened in that dream."

"Don't push her," Seth said. "She's still trying to recover."

"No," Dariana replied, "I have to say it. I have this feeling it's important in some way."

"What was it about, Dar?" JC asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied. "I was in a council chamber, and two men…one of them was in my previous dreams…they were arguing over plans. They mentioned, and agreed to, five pilots for the weapon, one from each planet. They said something like, 'Their souls shall be bound to the matrix.' Then the leader shouted for someone…" She had a dizzy spell, and Seth and Roxy steadied her.

"That's enough," Seth replied. "I want you to relax and get some more rest. You're returning to class, and I don't want you passing out on us again. We'll figure this out one way or another."

"Thanks Seth," she replied. "Thank you all. I only wish I could remember things."

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, staring up at the night sky. Her thoughts at first were blank, most likely brought on by the cloudiness of coming out of a dreaming state. When she finally became consciously aware once more, she took a deep breath, and studied the heavens.

"Phantus Twelve," she muttered. "One of the large asteroids that guard Doom. I am not so far away." She slowly got up, and was actually surprised to see herself dressed in her crimson battle armor and standing on her own two legs, rather than crawling around naively on eight. At once, she saw something shine in the sky. It became bigger, and fell from the sky with a crash. She ran over to it, and found it was indeed a rescue pod. She felt something strange, and closed her eyes for a moment, then smiled sadistically.

"He's still alive," she whispered. "And revenge is on his mind." She climbed into the pod, and it blasted away.

* * *

The Space Marshall heard the intercom alarm sound, and she turned on the viewscreen. The image of a Miran captain appeared.

"Captain Pon," she asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Space Marshall," he replied, "We've received a message from the Drules that they want to propose a treaty. They wish to meet on the Miran border to discuss the terms of the cease fire."

"Not used to the Drules talking peace," she replied. "Had many conversations with friends aboard the Explorer, and Commander Hawkins. Nine times out of ten, it is a cleverly laid trap. I'll send Stormclaw out there with the Voltron Force. The Explorer will be launching soon for another mission, so I will have them alter course and escort the convoy to the border. Hopefully by seeing two Voltrons in the same place at the same time, they'll think twice of trying anything."

"You're not coming yourself, Space Marshall?" he asked.

"I haven't decided," she replied. "I have a few things I need to wrap up here. And as sincere as I would like the offer to be, I have serious doubts."

"Understandable," he replied. "I will command my crew to head to the border now, and await the arrival of the Alliance fleet." The viewscreen went dark.

"Doom, and all of Korronith has kept their distance from the remainder of that shattered empire," she said to herself. "I wonder how much longer that will last."

* * *

"Voltron Force to the launch area immediately!" a voice shouted over the loudspeaker. The team ran into the control room."

"Team," Stormclaw shouted, " I need you to launch immediately. You will escort the Alliance fleet to the Miran border and hold there. The Explorer will be joining you shortly afterwards. Once there, you will meet with a small Drule fleet. I will be meeting with one of the Drule Commanders for a cease fire talk."

"A cease fire?" Roxy asked. "How can you expect to trust them after all this?"

"We have to try," he replied. "I'm not convinced either, but I'm gonna play along and see what happens." He turned back to the rest of the team. "Launch!"

"Yes, sir," JC replied, and the team dropped down their chutes and launched their ships.

* * *

"What are your orders, sir?" the soldier asked King Lotor.

"Ready my ship," he said. "The empire chooses the have a cease fire talk with the Alliance, but refuses to include Korronith in its plans….I plan to be a part of this one way or another."

"I'm actually in agreement with you for once," Wade said, entering the room.

"And why is that?" Lotor asked.

"Because it's the perfect place to strike," he replied. "All of our enemies gathered in one place at the same time. You could strike a blow to the Aliiance, and show the Supremacy your dominance."

"Yes," Lotor said. "But what about the presence of the Voltron Force?"

"What about it?" he asked. "Quite frankly…I'm counting on it." A loud crash was heard outside the castle.

"What was that?" Lotor asked. He looked over at his personal guard. "Go out there and investigate that blast!"

"Yes, sire," they replied before running out of the room.

* * *

"The Alliance delegation has boarded, Commander," one of the soldiers said.

"Good," Twyla replied. "I don't want to disappoint the emperor after appointing me as Commander. His strategy is sound. As soon as the Voltron Force is at its most vulnerable, we'll attack without mercy!" Moments later, the delegation entered, uncluding two security personnel, the Voltron Force, and the Space Marshall.

"Ah, Space Marshall," Twyla said. "It's good to finally meet the head of the Galaxy Alliance military face to face. I am Commander Twyla."

"I thought I would have an audience with your viceroy," she replied. "Has there been a delay in his arrival?"

"I have been appointed to head up these talks," Twyla replied. "Please, sit down." They sat down at the table. "As you know, there has been turmoil over the demand for lazon production,"

"Lazon is in short supply," she replied. "But there is no reason we can't come to terms over it. Quantus supplies a great amount of lazon."

"Which is why we would like to bargain for its mining operations," Twyla replied.

"We don't have the authority to give or take entire planets," she said. "With all due respect, Commander, Quantus is a free world and provides free trade. That's why I propose in exchange for at the very least a cease fire, we will arbiter a meeting with the Quantans for a deal on their lazon supply."

"But you misunderstand, Space Marshall," she replied. "The Supermacy needs the resource not just to function, but to crush its enemies." Guards surrounded them all. "Which is why we are merely going to take Quantus, and destroy Voltron. And I'm sure the empreror will pay handsomely for the Space Marshall of the alliance." She laughed.

"Then I take it the peace talks are over," the Space Marshall replied. She slowly stood up. A guard approached her, and she turned and backhanded him. JC stood up, and two katanas appeared in his hands from the voltcom, and he fought off the remaining guards. The rest of the force pulled their weapons as well, and fought their way out of the room.

"Stop them!" Twyla shouted. "Launch the robeast! Before they can escape! Make sure to destroy the Explorer and the entire Alliance fleet!" The ship's cargo doors opened, and a mechanical beast with a flail mace appeared from it. It fired several shots at drone ships, then attacked one of the fleet ships with the flail, damaging it enough to cause an explosion.

"I take it you knew this would be a trap?" JC asked the Space Marshall.

"Let's just say I had a long talk with Commander Hawkins about Commander Twyla," she replied. "While I hoped this would end differently, we were one hundred percent correct in her reaction to the terms." Just then, a group of soldiers appeared in front of them. They all ducked around a corner, and Seth and Roxy took shots at them with their crossbow and guns. The Space Marshall went to step out.

"What are you doing?" JC asked.

"Creating a diversion," she replied. "Run for the ships. I'll meet you there." She stepped out from behind the corner, avoiding the laser fire, and pulled back her sleeve. She pointed her arm at the attackers, and a shotgun materialized and began to fire. Several blasts knocked down the soldiers, but she then fired something else which landed near them, and exploded in a cloud of smoke. She pulled back, and the gun vanished. She ran after the rest of the team. Upon arriving in the bay, they found the ships they came in were destroyed, except for the Jet Ships.

"You'll have to ride with us," JC replied.

"Green's closest," Tails shouted. "Come with me, ma'am." The Space Marshall boarded Jet Green with Tails, and they all took off, exiting the shuttle bay.

* * *

"We're approaching the rendezvous point," Cossack replied. "It appears Supremacy forces are already engaging the enemy."

"What?" Lotor screamed. "Come at the Alliance forces from behind! Maahox! Send out your robeast!"

"Yes, my lord," he replied, pulling a lever. Their robeast, a beast with four arms and a pair of wings, soared into battle and started tearing apart the Alliance ships.

"Wade seems to think the Space Marshall will be aboard the Explorer," Lotor said. "Let's make sure it doesn't come back in one piece!"

* * *

"All units launch immediately!" came a voice on the intercom aboard the Explorer, the alarms blaring.

"You heard 'em team!" Jeff shouted. "Let' go!" The Voltron vehicles launched from the Explorer to confront the attack force. They immediately moved into formation sequence, and began to form Voltron. As they finished, there was a shout over the com.

"Jeff," came the voice of Commander Hawkins. "There is a second robeast coming in from behind."

"I see it, Commander," Jeff replied.

"Do what you can to stall them while we try to move the Explorer out of range," Hawkins replied. "I'm about to launch a rescue attempt to retrieve the Space Marshall from the Drule command ship."

"Unneccessary, Commander," the Space Marshall said over the com. "I'm with Cadet McGovern in Jet Green. Maneuver the fleet away from the border and leave the drones to provide cover fire. Get the Explorer out of here."

"You can't be serious," he replied. "I can't let you just…"

"That's an order, Commander," she replied, cutting the communication. "Grend, don't you think it's time for Voltron?" JC smirked.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted, tuning the yokes inward, and beginning the formation sequence. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets shot off in wing formation, switching to star as the energy field formed around them.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and his eyes lit up with power.

"Cadet Grend," the Space Marshall said, "I believe it's your move. Ready to even things out?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Ok team, let's lighten the Vehicle team's load a bit. Engage thrusters full. Let's tackle Lotor's four-armed freak!" Voltron flew at full speed at the beast and stopped it from going after the Explorer, tackling it. Both flipped end over end several times before the robeast kicked Voltron off him. It launched several missiles from its right arm.

"Incoming missiles!" Dariana shouted.

"Form Spinning Laser Blade!" JC shouted. Voltron's arms met above its head, forming a semicircle, the blade materializing in its hand. The missiles hit it like a shield. "And launch it!" Voltron wound up and threw the blade, cutting off one left arm, then cutting off one of the right ones on the return trip. "That ought to stop the missile fire."

"Then let's stop the beast," the Space Marshall replied. "McGovern, ready your weapons console."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied. "What's the plan?"

"Off with his head," she replied softly.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted. Voltron reached back and pulled two green axes from nowhere. The Space Marshall pulled back her sleeve, and connected something to the attachment on her forearm, and the other end into a port on the control board. Energy flowed as Voltron threw the ax with deadly precision, slicing off the robeast's head. JC pushed ahead, and Voltron flew at what remained at full speed, winding back with the other ax and splitting the entire robeast in two. It immediately exploded as they turned to see the Vehicle Voltron strike back at Twyla's robeast.

"Electro Thermo Blasters!" Jeff shouted as the blasters engaged and knocked the beast backwards.

"Ma'am!" one of the soldiers shouted. "The beast from Korronith has been defeated, and the other Voltron Force is winning against our robeast!"

"First we lose the Space Marshall," she said, "and then Nerok's bungling robeast is a failure! Mark my words, the emperor will hear about this!" The Drule ships began to fly off.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Jeff and JC said simultaneously. Vehicle Voltron put the spinning laser blades above it's head and pulled downward, forming the Blazing Sword. Likewise, JC hit his control console, and Voltron reached to its hip and pulled the Blazing Sword from its sheath. Both Voltrons swung back and headed for the robeast, still stunned from the blasters, and both slashed through it. Moments later, it too exploded in a flash of fiery light. The Space Marshall carefully removed the cables and pulled her sleeve back down.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Tails asked, looking back at her.

"I'm quite alright, McGovern," she replied. "Cadet Grend, please send a signal to the Explorer letting them know I am unharmed and will be returning to Earth. They are to proceed to outpost 227 before continuing on with their current mission."

"And JC," Tails shouted, "send a message to Tech Sergeant Stoker that I'm gonna miss my little Pooky Bear!"

"Pooky Bear?" Roxy said in disgust. "Really?" Tails just grinned from ear to ear as Voltron and the remainder of the Alliance fleet continued back to Earth, and the Explorer set a course for Outpost 227.

* * *

Wade continued to stand at the window and stare up at the sky above. It wasn't until he felt the presence of someone else enter the room that his consciousness shifted slightly. He could read the thoughts, but being a man of strategy and action, he spoke his words aloud.

"I knew you were still alive," he said.

"So it WAS you who sent the rescue pod," Kala replied. "I thought it was that wretched Calite exile trying to get back into my good graces. I want nothing more than to snap his scrawny little neck!"

"Calm yourself, Commamder," Wade replied. "The ones we really want revenge on is the Voltron Force. They are the ones that changed us. They are the ones that took away what was rightfully ours."

"I can see inside your mind," she replied. "Or have you forgotten that?" Wade grinned.

"On the contrary, Commander Kala," he said, "it is that link between two of the greatest strategic minds that will allow us to crush Voltron once and for all!"

"I sense something else," she said. "You have your thoughts clearly focused on Earth. Is taking the Alliance the only thing you want?" Wade took a deep breath.

"I want her dead," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes - _**_Just as I planned, everything is coming together, and coming to a head for the mid-season. Soon we'll understand completely what the "weapon" being created is, though I'm pretty sure many of you have guessed it by now. Have you made the connection to the pilots?_

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and associated characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**Episode 10 : Identity Crisis**

_ "Has security been put into place?" one man asked._

_ "Yes," another said. "the answers will only be clear to those of Baltan descent."_

_ "Good," the first replied. "Once measures are in place, construction can begin on Ariel. Have you been in contact with the Arusians?"_

_ "Their unifying magic shall be the key to unlocking the weapon," the second said. "The Arusians have sent their oldest son to oversee the project. It is he who will bestow the gift."_

_ "And what of the girl?" the first asked. Dariana suddenly felt a strange feeling of dread come over her._

_ "They know of her role in all this," he replied. "Her power is great, and they know if unleashed, it could destroy them. Her soul must be split to protect her mind from the chaos."_

_ "But will that destroy her spirit?" the first asked. "After all, she is just a child! Haggar will not allow such a senseless death!" Dariana cringed not only at the thought of her own death, but at the sound of the name….Haggar…._

_ "We shall consult the council when we arrive on Ariel to oversee the project," the second replied. "But we mustn't waste time. If the evil ones find her, then not only will hope be lost, but the entire universe will fall into a darkness the likes of which has never before been seen." The first man looked down at the child and smiled._

_ "Don't be afraid, young one," he said to her softly. "I promised her I would never let anything bad happen to you." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "And I never will."_

_ "Oh, papa!" she cried out, tears in her eyes._

* * *

"For crying out loud, Kovinx, wake up!" Roxy shouted, shaking Dariana. When she finally did come to, she saw Roxy and Tails standing over her.

"Papa?" she asked as she faded into consciousness. She blinked twice. "Oh, guys, I am so sorry."

"It's ok," Roxy said. "But the dreams you are having are getting out of hand. What's going on?"

"The dreams are becoming more frightening," she replied. "I believe the man with the little girl is either her father, or a surrogate. I keep seeing him and others discussing the construction of a weapon. But the scariest part of it all…was that they may have to sacrifice the girl."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, horrified.

"The girl possesses some sort of power," Dariana replied. "I don't understand what it is. And the man keeps mentioning the name 'Haggar'."

"Haggar?" Roxy asked. "As in Haggar the Witch? Zarkon's personal sorceress?"

"You know the name?" Dariana asked in turn. "I was unaware of it."

"Haggar would create these horrible monsters," Roxy replied. "She found ways to terrorize and torture the people of Arus. She herself is an ugly and twisted abomination of a woman. As evil as they come. The official record states she was destroyed once and for all by Voltron in their final attack on Planet Doom."

"That's awful," she replied. "But…the Haggar spoken of in my dream…she was spoken of as kind and caring. Someone very powerful, but very understanding. She sounded like someone they would trust with their very lives."

"I don't know how that can be," Roxy replied.

"I don't know what to make of it," Dariana said. "All I feel throughout the experience is dread and sorrow."

"Hey there," Tails said, sitting next to her on the bed draping an arm around her. "It's nothing more than a dream. And we're here, so you know nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"I do feel safer knowing you are both with me," she replied. "I'm thankful for that."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Tails said with a grin, looking at Roxy.

"Yes," Roxy replied. "Yes it is."

* * *

"Colonel Cross," the Space Marshall said, "what is your status?"

"Well, Space Marshall," he replied, "our forces have not been able to locate a single trace of Former Sky Marshall Wade. In all honesty, and this is off the record, I think he's dead."

"Until I find a shred of evidence to prove he's dead, we won't stop looking," she replied. "Before construction of the new campuses are completed, I need to make sure this threat has been eliminated."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I still feel it's a wild goose chase. We confiscated everything he had, froze his bank account, and seized all of his assets. If he's still alive, he has no chance of staying hidden for long."

"Don't underestimate him, Colonel," she replied. "I already did that once. I'm not making that same mistake again." The screen went dark. She put her head in her hands and sighed exasperatedly. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she shouted. Dariana stepped in. "Cadet Kovinx, what can I help you with?"

"Ma'am," she said quietly, "I don't mean to bother you. I just feel like I need to tell you about the things that have been happening."

"I'm not sure I understand," she replied.

"Remember when I blacked out and ran off with Jet Yellow to Nebb?" Dariana asked. The Space Marshall nodded her head in acknowledgement. "It all has to do with the dreams I've been having. I keep seeing myself as this little girl, and I'm watching the process, or discussion, about a giant weapon being built. On Nebb, we encountered a Sentinel. Part of me is aware of this, and part of me is not. I can't explain it, ma'am. I just know something big is happening, and it's connected to these dreams I've been having."

"You're sure you're not just overreacting?" the Space Marshal replied.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure," she replied. "Ma'am, I'm no one special. I'm just a Drule cadet from a planet of refugees, with nothing remotely special about me. I don't claim to be a seer, and I don't claim to be a sorceress. What I do claim is that my dreams led to what happened on Nebb, and I fear the same thing may be happening on Balto right underneath the Alliance's nose. All I ask is that you give us an opportunity to look into it."

"Are you saying the rest of the team knows about this?" she asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I've told them about the dreams. But unlike last time, as we agreed, I'm consciously trying to keep myself in check. And doing the right thing means making sure I have backup, and of course your blessing….ma'am." The Space Marshall let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, Miss Kovinx," she replied. "But please be careful. We barely got Jet Black repaired in what little time we had, and the Explorer is not due back for the next eight to ten weeks."

"I understand," Dariana replied. "And I will be careful. I won't disappoint you." She saluted, then left the office.

* * *

"Kala," Wade said to her, still staring at the quasar. "Do you…"

"Feel drawn to it?" she asked. "It was that strange calling that awoke me from near death. Why?"

"You know I feel it as well," he replied. "I almost want to say it's the haggarium infection. It's almost as if the haggarium in my blood is boiling over, trying to return from where it came." He tightened his fist.

"I feel your anger," she replied. "I haven't felt this much rage since our last battle with Voltron together. Very few things delight me so."

"That's the difference between us and them," he said to her. "We carry the haggarium in our blood, just like all the others infected. But we embrace our rage. Our rage doesn't come from haggarium. It comes from years of anger and resentment. A resentment that can only be satisfied by revenge."

"I love it when you talk dirty," she replied.

"I have an idea" he said. "Lotor is still brooding over his loss. I feel maybe it's time to give him some direction."

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked us into this," JC said.

"Calm down, JC," Seth replied. "Look at it this way. If we don't find anything, then it was a chance to get some more light time in."

"And if we do find something?" Roxy asked.

"We will," Dariana said. "We will." They approached Balto, and landed in a desert area, near a plateau.

"So how do we find this thing?" JC asked.

"I remember in my dream, the men were underground," Dariana replied. "Balto doesn't have a lot of deserted area. Most of Balto is densely populated. It has to be around here."

"I am detecting a cavern five hundred eighty-two meters….that way," Tails said, pointing to the plateau.

"Well," Seth said, "Let's get moving and check it out." They left their jets and walked to the plateau, and sure enough, a cave entrance was there. Tails took a close look at the entrance.

"This entrance wasn't formed naturally," she said. "It was expertly carved. It's not just an opening. It served a purpose."

"What kinda purpose?" Roxy asked.

"The arc suggests two things," Tails replied. "First is that this particular curvature, according to Baltan tradition, is based on a complex mathematical equation that draws on the natural energies inside the structure itself to provide balance and stability."

"And the other?" JC asked.

"That there is one huge flacking thing they needed to move though here," she replied.

"Well let's head inside to see if Dar is right about a Drule presence here," JC said. They carefully made their way into the cavern and followed it as it twisted and turned inside the plateau. It wasn't long until they came upon an open area of the cavern similar to the one on Nebb.

"Look," Seth said, pointing at a large object at the other end of the area, surrounded by Drule soldiers and scientists. "It's just like the one Dariana and I saw on Nebb."

"Let's see if we can get a closer look," Dariana said, tapping her voltcom. Tick transformed and detatched from it. "Tick, sneak over to the object and send back a visual….please." It let out a few acknowledging clicks before running off towards the object. As it approached, she held up her voltcom, and a holo-screen appeared. They watched as Tick scurried up to the object and looked up. Dariana gasped.

"Exacly like what we saw on Nebb," Seth said again. "Dar, can you get audio?"

"I can try," she replied, tapping her voltcom. They listened closely.

"Viceroy Throk wants a status report on this project," the soldier said to one of the scientists.

"Progress has been slow," he replied, "but I assure you and the viceroy that we are progressing. We have found the energy sources, and have been trying to reanimate the guardians with the new programming we were able to install. It has been difficult."

"Well the viceroy demands results," the soldier replied. "If we are to squash Voltron and take back the kingdoms lost by the Supremacy, we will need this super weapon! Wait…what's that over there?" JC looked up from the holo-screen and saw them pointing in their direction.

"I think they spotted us," JC said. Dar closed the holo-screen, and the team turned to look. JC held out his arms, and a pair of katanas appeared in his hands. "We'll hold them off. Dar, you know what needs to be done?"

"I think so," she replied. She ran out from where they hid, and the team followed. Roxy held out her hands, and a pair of guns appeared as she began firing at the oncoming soldiers. Seth followed Dariana closely.

"Haven't trained much in hand to hand," Tails said, "but I guess there's a first time for everything!" She held out her arms, and a pair of throwing axes appeared in them. She ran at the group, throwing one of the axes, embedding one in a drone's back, and the other cutting a cable, causing a fixture to fall on the soldiers. Dariana ran up to the Sentinel and held out her hands. Wires came from the voltcom and attached to it.

"What is that?" Seth asked. "Can you…communicate with it?" Her eyes whited out, and she did not answer him. After a moment though, she began to speak.

"They are in pain," she said. "Millions of them dying….chaos….destruction….sould trapped forever with no release…" She suddenly let go, and snapped out of it. She blinked, and looked back at Seth, her eyes yellow once more, tears streaming from them.

"Seth," she said, "I saw everything. It was….it was nothing short of genocide. The modifications made to the sentinel are nothing compared to the power they don't understand…"

"Dar," he asked, "what are you saying? Are you saying ti's alive?"

"Their souls are trapped inside," she replied. "And now they are angry and confused…" Suddenly, it shook, and the sentinel came to life and began to cause the cavern to collapse.

"Guys!' Seth shouted. "We need to get out of here and back to the ships!"

"No need to tell me twice," Tails replied, as her and Roxy put away their weapons and took off running, JC not far behind.

"Dar," he shouted, "we have to go now!" Suddenly, the passage out collapsed. "Snart, we're trapped!" Dariana walked up to the collapsed entrance and placed her hands on the rocks. Her eyes turned pure white again, and suddenly, the charger handles materialized in her hands, causing the obstruction to explode.

"Come with me," she shouted, and echo in her voice. Tick came running from nowhere and scurried up her body and onto her arm, reattaching himself to her voltcom. He followed her through the cavern entrance.

* * *

JC, Roxy and Tails ran out of the cave just as the entrance collapsed. Roxy turned and saw the collapse.

"Seth! Dariana!" she shouted. She went to run, but JC stopped her. "Let me go, cadet, or so help me I'll break every flacking bone in your body!" Suddenly, there was an explosion, and Dariana ran out with Seth not far behind.

"Next time have a little faith, Truvall," JC said.

"Get bent!" she shouted at JC before running to her ship. Just as they all took off, the sentinel burst free of the cavern, and began heading away towards civilization.

"What's it doing?" JC asked.

"The souls are trying to return to their homes," Dariana replied. "They don't understand what has happened to them. We have to free them! The sentinel had to be destroyed!"

"Then everyone get into formation," JC shouted. The ships flew into wing formation. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew into star formation, and the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs," JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and its eyes lit up with power.

"Let's bring it back to us," JC shouted. They flew at the sentinel. "Raybeam Whip!" Voltron pulled the Raybeam Whip and lassoed the sentinel, and pulled hard, sending it flying at them. "Now smash!" Roxy yanked the controls, and Voltron threw a punch that sent the sentinel to the ground. Voltron put away the whip.

"I see its weapon systems coming online, JC!" Tails shouted. "Be careful!"

"Diverting power to energy shields," Seth replied. The sentinel fired a blast of solar energy that knocked Voltron backwards several hundred yards and to the ground. It leaped into the air and went to come down on Voltron.

"We gotta move!" JC shouted. Voltron lunged to the right, and the sentinel missed them.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The handles formed in its hands, and voltron launched it around the sentinel's leg. Voltron launched the other into it's chest, the spikes embedding itself into the monster. A charge of electricity began to flow between them, and the force was feeling the intense feedback.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take!" JC shouted.

"The systems are going critical!" Seth yelled. Dariana's eyes remained completely white, and she actually smiled.

"It's time," she said. "Put them to rest." Her hands glowed on the controls, and JC suddenly felt relieved from the energy surge. He pulled the weapons console.

"Form Blazing Sword!" he shouted. Voltron rolled to his feet, and Red clanked againstdt Green at the left hip, unleashing the sword. Voltron ran at the smoldering sentinel, trying to get up, and leaped into the air, driving the sword right through it. Time seemed to freeze for the moment as white mist was released from the monster. Dariana came out of her trance and nearly passed out again. JC pulled the controls, and Voltrol pulled the sword from the sentinel and turned just as it exploded.

"It worked!" Seth shouted. "We defeated it!"

"They can finally go home," Dariana replied.

* * *

The Space Marshall was filling out some paperwork when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said. Dariana walked in slowly and sat down in front of her desk. "Cadet Kovinx. I hear the team was successful in stopping the Supremacy threat on Balto. Well done."

"That isn't the only thing I came to talk to you about, ma'am," she replied softly. "There's more to this than the threat of the Drule Supremacy. I know they are trying to reactivate and reuse these sentinels, but I feel there is an even bigger evil at work here."

"What is it?" the Space Marshall asked. Dariana took a deep breath, her yellow eyes looking into the Space Marshall's.

"Space Marshall," Dariana asked, speaking slowly and softly as she always did, "do you know who Haggar is?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes - **including this upcoming episode, only three left till mid-season. Like I said, I plan to slow down to maybe posting one episode a week at that point. End of episode 10, Dariana asked the Space Marshall about Haggar. There's more behind the scenes that will be leading up to the finale._

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP._

* * *

**Episode 11 : Unfolding Revenge**

"'Haggar' is a name I was hoping never to hear again," the Space Marshall replied. Dariana could feel the tension building, and knew this was a touchy subject. She still felt the need to press on.

"I am told she was an evil witch," Dariana replied. The Space Marshall looked at her glaringly, then abruptly stood up.

"That, Cadet Kovinx, is an understatement to say the least," she replied. She made her way over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle. She poured a drink, leaving the bottle on the top of the cabinet. "She was evil personified." She quickly swallowed the entire glass, then sat down. "She's destroyed civilizations and ruined lives. And all in the service of King Zarkon. No one knows where she came from, but everyone who's lives were forever changed or destroyed by that monster remembers her well, and remembers the day she was destroyed when Voltron launched its final attack on Doom."

"I did some research on my own," Dariana said, trying to shift the toping a bit. "I know during the days when Voltron was outlawed, the force from Arus discovered a substance that countered the power behind Voltron itself. This substance would cause energy spikes, drain power cells inexplicably, and manipulate the minds of living creatures infected with it."

"What is the point you are trying to make, Cadet Kovinx?" the Space Marshall asked, seeming perturbed.

"Voltron's power surges," she replied. "I think the Supremacy may be using robeasts infused with this substance, and it is having an effect on the ships." She took a deep breath. "Ma'am, this may sound strange, but during my blackouts, these effects seemed to be countered." The Space Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"Any idea why or how?" she asked.

"No," Dariana replied. "All I know is it relates to the blackouts. The blackouts come with the dreams, and the dreams keep bringing me back to 'Haggar'."

"You see her in these dreams?" she asked.

"No," Dariana replied. "I hear of her. But what I hear is only good. I have yet to hear anything bad about her in the dream. It's as if she is a symbol of good and light from how she is described in my dream. That's what I can't understand how everything to do with her in this realm is the exact opposite." The Space Marshall stood up slowly and took her glass back to the cabinet. She poured another glass.

"I suggest you get some more rest, Miss Kovinx," the Space Marshall said. "If you have any more dreams, feel free to share. And if you and the team can figure out what this Supremacy splinter cell is trying to do, you have my approval to investigate."

"Thank you, Space Marshall," she replied. "You know I will do my best for the team, this planet, and the entire Galaxy Alliance." She stood up, saluted the Space Marshall, then left her office. The Space Marshall quickly drank the entire glass she was holding.

* * *

Lotor sat in his throne room, brooding as usual. His latest defeat made his blood boil. Part of him knew something bigger was happening out there, but his rage masked any sign of it. It was when he heard a knock on the door that his temper flared.

"I don't wish to be disturbed!" he screamed, throwing the chalice at the door, the remaining red liquid spilling to the floor. Wade and Kala entered the room.

"With a temper like yours, your majesty, it's a wonder you're able to get in an intelligent thought," Wade said, pressing his luck. Kala stood her ground, not only fearless, but quite aware of what Wade was planning.

"Aside from insults, Sky Marshall," Lotor scowled, "why are you here?"

"In light of your recent defeat at the hands of the Voltron Force, I felt it was only fair to have a meeting about strategy."

"It was strategy that handed us defeat on the Miran border!" he screeched.

"It was a mediocre robeast against an entire Terran fleet," Wade replied. "I have something bigger in mind."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"The Emperor has been after Quantus for some time due to its supply of lazon," Wade replied. "They have had bad luck trying to secure its capture due to the efforts of the Voltron Force."

"This doesn't make me feel any better, you know," Lotor said through gritted teeth.

"Their error comes from relying heavily on ships and not enough on ground troops," Wade replied.

"So you are suggesting a ground army?" Lotor asked. "My troops are highly skilled, but are thinning in numbers."

"That is where we come in," Wade replied. "With the help of Maahox, we can put together a robot army capable of taking the grounds before the Voltron Force could even bat an eyelash. The problem is I need several things to make that happen."

"What things?" Lotor asked suspiciously.

"I need to locate the Void," he replied. "I am one of the few people who know a way to track it. I need to collect my surplus of robots that were stored there shortly before my exile."

"Is that all?" Lotor asked.

"I do need one more thing," he replied. "But that is in the hands of the Space Marshall. It will take a lot more planning to get that."

"With your permission, your majesty," Kala said, "we can launch a small portion of your fleet and seek out the Void, or what remains of it, and retrieve what we need."

"Of course," Lotor replied. "But take Maahox with you. He may be more useful to you than his is to me."

"Excellent," Wade replied. He and Kala left the room.

"Are you sure you will be able to find the Void?" Kala asked him. Wade smiled.

"Kala," he replied, "the half I need isn't hidden from our view."

* * *

Dariana walked into the dorm room and crashed onto the bed. Roxy and Tails came over to her.

"What's wrong, D?" Tails asked. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine," she replied. "I've just been thinking a lot about my dream."

"Where were you anyway?" Roxy asked. "You left here really early this morning. It wasn't your turn for the perimeter scan either."

"I went to speak to the Space Marshall about my dream," she replied. "I asked her about Haggar. The name alone made her cringe in fear. I could feel her tense up. She had the same reaction you did….of this evil, terrifying nightmare of a creature. Nothing as described in my dream. I don't understand it."

"What else did she say?" Roxy asked.

"She pretty much acknowledged the information I found about the substance that causes the mayhem to happen with Voltron. They call it 'haggarium'. It's highly unstable, and no one but the Supremacy knows where it comes from. We may find the answers we seek if we can find the source of this 'haggarium'."

"Are there any leads?" Roxy asked.

"No," Dariana replied. "But we do have my dream. In the dream, the men were supposed to meet on Ariel for the construction of the weapon. Perhaps we can find some answers on Ariel. Maybe even the weapon itself. I just hope we're not too late."

"I'll grab JC and Seth, and we'll head there now!" Tails shouted.

"Wait a second," Roxy said. "JC doesn't need to be told every detail of our lives. We can do this ourselves."

"We do have clearance to launch," Dariana said.

"Then let's get moving, team!" Roxy shouted, and the three ran out the door.

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" Tails asked Roxy over the com. "What if we need Voltron?"

"It'll be ok," Roxy replied. "We have the Lion Riders there. And there's nothing on Ariel we can't handle."

"I would have felt safer if Seth were with us," Dariana said softly.

"But he's a man," Roxy replied. "Just like JC. Can't trust them to do anything right."

"Seth is from Ariel," Dariana said. "He would know more than any of us what to expect." Roxy went silent. They approached Ariel and landed near the corrite mines.

"This feel right to you, Dar?" Tails asked.

"Um," she replied, "if I were to build an indestructible war machine, corrite would be the substance I would use."

"And if I were gonna run off to Ariel without telling the rest of my team," JC said behind Roxy in her ear, "I would have made it a bit less conspicuous." Roxy turned to punch him in the face, but JC was able to back off as she swung through the air. She shot him a dirty look."

"Oh, hey guys!" Tails said with a cheesy grin.

"How did you know we left for Ariel?" Roxy asked angrily.

"Aside from the boom we heard from the jets taking off, and the sight of three colored ships zooming off into the sky?" JC asked. "Dead giveaway."

"Whatever," Roxy said, folding her arms and turning away from JC. "So, Kovinx, you getting anything?"

"I'm not a seer, Roxy," she replied. "I don't know. I can only deduce that…"

"I know we're on the right track," Seth said.

"How do YOU know?" Roxy asked.

"Because we're surrounded!" Seth replied. Roxy looked, and sure enough, a small squad of Drules had them completely surrounded.

"We aren't just gonna let them take us, are we?" Roxy muttered.

"Truvall," JC replied, "you should know me better by now." He whistled, and the Lion Riders surrounded and attacked the Drules. JC pulled out his katanas and ran into the fray.

"I knew there was a reason I kept your useless butt around," she replied quietly as she drew her pistols and began firing. Seth fired crossbow shots, and Tails began taking them out with her throwing axes. Dariana's eyes turned white again, and she ran ahead, the charger handles forming. She began striking them one by one in quick succession, keeping up with JC. Once the last of them were taken care of, Dariana's eyes returned to normal, and she almost fell over. JC caught her.

* * *

_ "The enemy will be here within the hour!" a man shouted. "They may try and stop us!"_

_ "The defense systems are in place," the second man replied. "If the enemy tries to land here on Ariel, and they trip the security alarms, the missile will launch and annihilate everything on the planet, and take our enemies with it!"_

_ "What about the project?" the first asked._

_ "Others will continue our work," he replied. "Just make sure the girl is safe. Have you spoken to Haggar?"_

_ "She has not yet arrived," said the other man. "I told you before, Haggar will not allow the girl to be harmed. But I will do what I must to protect the light."_

* * *

"Are you alright?" JC asked.

"No," she replied. "Look!" He turned his head, and the rest followed. The mountain opened up, and a gigantic missile launched from it into the sky and into space.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxy asked.

"A defense mechanism," Dariana replied weakly. "We have to stop it."

"Hurry and get to the ships!" JC shouted. He helped Dariana into Yellow, and everyone else boarded their ships and took off.

"It's way too big!" Seth said.

"That's what SHE said!" Tails replied. Roxy groaned.

"Everyone in formation," JC shouted. "Ready to form Voltron. Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew in wing formation, then as the field took hold, switched to star formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and its eyes lit up with power.

"JC," Dariana shouted, "we can't destroy the missile. Not here, and not by normal means. If we do, we and all the people below will be either affected by the nuclear blast or irradiated."

"Then we need to take it where it won't harm anyone," JC replied. "Let's redirect it towards the sun!" JC pulled the yokes, and Voltron flew at the missile.

"Shield integrity is unstable," Seth said. "I'm transferring power to compensate, but we need to keep pouring on the speed."

"Grab it!" JC shouted. Voltron grabbed the missile and was able to slow it.

"Come on, Tails," Roxy shouted, "let's send this thing sailing!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Tails replied in her best pirate voice. Voltron used its boosters to help redirect the missile's course.

"Now we just need to give it a push," JC shouted. Voltron let it go, then tracking a running start, flew at it at full speed and smashed into it, sending it sailing faster towards the sun. As it got caught in the gravitational pull of the sun, it was drawn in, and exploded. Voltron hovered far enough away to see it spark and disintegrate.

"Everyone ok?" JC asked.

"We're all fine," Dariana replied. She knew of all of them, she was the one being asked.

"Then let's get home," JC replied. "I haven't even eaten at all today!"

"Next time stay home!" Roxy shouted back.

"Seth," Dariana said, "I'm afraid."

* * *

"This is a disorganized mess!" Kala said, looking through a room filled with deactivated Wade-Bots. "What do you intend to do with this?"

"With the right control," Wade replied, "Take Quantus. And more importantly, if we can reactivate the link-up, I may be able to remotely access my personal guard. Imagine the look on the faces of the Garrison High Council when they see my face…and I'm in control again." An evil grin appeared on his face. Kala could read the thought…._I will not only take back my control, I will humiliate her, and hand her a fate worse than death._


	12. Chapter 12

_**KathDMD - **Tails is a neverending ball of laughs. Wait till you see what she's got up her sleeve now that she's found her "Pooky Bear". As for Wade, you see him ramping things up. The Space Marshall has what he wants, and he's gonna get it by any means necessary. And I wouldn't worry too much about Lotor...word on the street is he knows more about what's happening than he's letting on._

* * *

**_Author's Note - _**_I had an extremely hard time with this episode. Some things came naturally. Some didn't. I want to be a bit more comfortable with writing this, which is why I said I am slowing down after episode 13. I don't have as much freedom to take liberty as I'd like. With stories I've written in the past, it's never really been an issue. I just hope everyone keeps enjoying the story, even if things become vague._

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and any related characters are the property of WEP. OCs belong to their respective authors, credit forthcoming._

* * *

**Episode 12 : Wading Through Chaos**

"Commander Stormclaw," Pidge said to him via long range communicator, "Something strange is happening on Arus."

"Strange?" he asked. "What's happening? Has Lotor launched an all out attack? A new weapon?"

"We're not sure," Pidge replied. "There was no haggarium involved. This beast emerged from the catacombs near an old nerve center of the castle. We're not sure what set it off, but we found Drule soldiers nearby. When we searched the area it emerged from we found the following etchings." Pidge switched the screen to show Stormclaw the etchings. He looked closer, and recognized it as a conduit structure. There was some ancient Baltan text etched into it as well, which Stormclaw easily translated.

"You know what this means, Stoker?" Stormclaw asked.

"It's the power structure of a weapon's system, sir," Pidge replied. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a diagram of Voltron's weapons systems. While the text is indeed ancient Baltan, the designs are clearly Arusian. Up until today, I had never understood how or why the new configurations of the lions were possible. This begs the question of why the Drules were here on Arus, right under our noses, digging up this information?"

"Our team has encountered similar issues on Nebb, Balto, and Ariel," Stormclaw said. "I think I will send them out to Arus to examine the cavern with you. Maybe they can make heads or tails of it."

"I know you put a lot of faith in these cadets," Pidge replied. "I'll watch over them for you." The screen went blank. Stomclaw hit a button on the communicator panel.

"Space Marshall," he asked, "It appears another splinter cell has emerged, this time on Arus. Their force was able to stop the Drules and sentinel, but have encountered information relating to the other sites. What are your orders?"

"Have the Voltron Force launch and head to Arus," she replied. "If there is anything more we can learn about the operation, I want to know."

"Thank you, Space Marshall," he replied. "I shall alert them at once."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking," Kala said aloud as she and Wade rummaged through what looked like scrap. "If it works, this will be nothing short of genius."

"I don't make calculations to not work," he replied. "I don't try to do things. I do them. That is the only way to look at things is in black and white. You never accomplish anything in the confusion of grey."

"Indeed," she replied. "You're under the impression these…things…are still operational?" Wade walked over to a panel in the wall and gave it three timed taps, and it opened to reveal a wrist band. He put it on his right wrist, and pressed a button. Nothing happened at first, but after looking over at Kala with a sly grin, he raised his hands, and the Wade-bots came to life, piecing together as if coming back from the dead.

"Operational?" he asked. He waved at one of the walls, and every one of them opened fire on it, destroying it completely. "I'd say far better than that. Don't misunderstand, Commander, this control is very limited. But once I am back in command, every robotic soldier in the universe will be at my command. However, you and I will need to work on our strategy on the way to Quantus."

"You're really going to do it?" she asked. "Can I exact your revenge? I would love nothing more than to be smeared with her blood, knowing that it pleases us."

"I have plans for her far more excruciating," he replied. She smiled with delight. "I spent years and years rubbing elbows with the likes of Graham and Steele. I will not let them continue to mock me in exile!" He swung his arm around, and you could see a slight purple glow in his eyes as his rage build. "To the ship! The Quantans will have to submit to a new Galaxy Alliance….a Galactic Supremacy!" He laughed.

* * *

"Good," Stormclaw said, "you're all here. I just spoke with the Space Marshall, and she's ordering you to fly to Arus."

"What for, Commander?" JC asked.

"The Arusian forces uncovered another one of the splinter cells," he replied.

"Another sentinel?" Dariana asked softly, suddenly shaking.

"The sentinel was destroyed by Voltron," he replied, "but in the wake of the destruction, they found plans and carvings we have barely been able to make sense of. That's where you come in."

"With all due respect, sir," Roxy said, "If the splinter cell is defeated, as well as the sentinel, then why are we needed? We're not archaeologists."

"Roxy," Dariana said softly, "There is more to this than we know. Every time I have the dreams, something like this happens. There must be some connection between the etchings and what I am seeing."

"Oh, Kovinx," she replied, "the only reason I'll agree to this is because you're my friend and I trust you, you know that, right?" Dariana tensed up slightly, but felt relieved. _She considers me a friend?_

"Then let's get a move on," JC said, running for the chutes. The rest of the team followed and launched from the hangar.

* * *

"Are the ships nearing Arusian space?" Keith asked Pidge via the communicator in his voltcom.

"Affirmative," Pidge replied. "They should be arriving at the landing site any moment."

"Good," Keith said. "I haven't had a chance to meet these cadets, but I'm anxious to hear what they know about all this." Moments later, he heard the ships approaching. He put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he watched the jets descend and land nearby. The cockpits opened, and the team emerged, heading for Keith and his entourage.

"Welcome to Arus," Keith said. "I'm the Prince Consort, and commander of the Voltron Force, Keith Kogane. And you are?"

"I'm Cadet JC Grend," JC replied. "This is Sheri McGovern, Seth Derringer, Dariana Kovinx, and this is…"

"Aroxia Truvall," Keith said. "What are you doing here?"

"My job, sir," she replied smugly. "I pilot Jet Red."

"Red," he remarked, smirking. "I figured you'd take after Lance."

"With all due respect, SIR," she said again condescendingly, "could you please show us the artifact?" Keith's smirk left immediately, taking on a tone of seriousness.

"It's right over here," he replied. He led them over to a workstation set near the cavern entrance, and lifted the stone tablet from it. "By all means, see what you can find out from it. Pidge seems to think it's a conduit diagram, something left over from Voltron's creation." As Dariana got close, Tick disconnected from her voltcom and ran up her arm and across her shoulders. It turned to her and clicked a few times. It hopped over onto the tablet. "Another space mouse? Friendly guy, isn't he?" Tick hopped back over to Dariana and looked into her eyes, clicking slowly and repeatedly for a few moments. He then scurried back down her arm and latched onto her voltcom again.

"He wants me to examine it," she said softly.

"You talk to the mouse?" Roxy asked.

"Go on, Dar," Seth said. Dariana approached the tablet and went to grab it. Suddenly her eyes turned white again, and she reached out to the tablet. Wires emerged from her fingertips like white light, and attached to it. Energy seemed to flow between them. Then in an instant, the connection broke, and Dariana fell backwards to the ground.

* * *

_ "Don't worry," the man said to her. "The Arusians and the Terrans are still arguing over where the weapon would best be stored. I am taking you to her now, that we may appeal to her. Your soul is precious to them, but I know she will not let them take you. No amount of invincibility is worth the life of a child. And no child's death should be the price of a war we don't want." As they entered the next room, Dariana looked up and across the room and saw a figure standing there. She had jet black hair, and wore a deep red magnificent robe. As she turned, Dariana saw her face. It was that of a Drule…one of the most beautiful Drules she had ever seen. Her beauty, she reaclled, seemed a match even to her own mother's. The woman took several steps towards them._

_ "What is it you want, Olan?" she asked in a sweet voice._

_ "Haggar," he replied, "the forgers have come to the conclusion that the child's essence be used to fuse the matrix…to breathe life into the weapon. I protest at the sacrifice of a child's soul! What say you?" She breathed in deeply, the kneeled down to get a look at the little girl. Her eyes were every bit as piercing yellow as any Drule, but her lips, unlike the rest of her face, were darkened to a midnight black, a sign of one with power that has yet to mutter a single incantation. _

_ "Yes, she is powerful," she replied. "I see why they believe she would survive the process of dividing her soul. But they do not realize she is far too young. While the humans bicker over a spirit, the Arusians bicker over unification. No, Olan. I shall not allow the child to be slaughtered. The prophecy says that this sacrifice is mine and mine alone."_

_ "I thank you for sparing the child," he said, "but to sacrifice your own soul? Is there no other way?"_

_ "A great many things will come to pass that even my power cannot save you from," she said. "War and famine shall spread across Arus and Terra for their bickering. The weapon will bring light to where there is darkness. Good shall love him, and evil shall fear him. It is through the tests of time that the weapon, and our peoples, will bring an era of peace. For all this to come to pass, I would gladly sacrifice myself for the sake of this child….my own flesh and blood…my Kovinx."_

* * *

JC and Seth managed to catch Dariana as she blacked out again. They tried to steady her on her feet, but she remained mesmerized."

"Dar!" Seth shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Come on, Kovinx," Roxy said. "Come back to us." Dariana's eyes fluttered, and she looked up at Seth.

"Arus and Terra will pay for their bickering," she said softly. As she became more aware, she became more frightened. "Seth….they're going to sacrifice….they're going to split her soul…."

"Shhh," he whispered to her, stroking her shoulder-length dark grey hair. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise." Just then, JC's voltcom started buzzing. He tapped a button.

"Grend here," he said.

"Cadet Grend," Stormclaw shouted, "Quantus is under attack!"

"Is it the Drules?" he asked. "Lotor?"

"Worse," he replied. "It's Wade."

"He's still alive?" Keith said angrily. He turned and began running.

"Where are you going, Kogane?" Roxy shouted.

"To get the Lions!" he shouted as he ran.

"We should get going too," JC said. "Dariana, are you ok to fly?"

"I'll be fine," she said defiantly. "I have to be." They ran for their ships and took off.

* * *

Keith ran into the control room with Vince, Larmina, Hunk and Lance. Keith went to grab the key for black. He pounded his fist.

"Where's Daniel?" he asked angrily.

* * *

"We should be arriving at Quantus in two point three five eight minutes," Tails said. Then her ship shook from a laser blast. "But I could be off."

"Split up and concentrate your fire on the warships," JC shouted.

"I think we should be taking out the smaller ships!" Roxy protested. "They're doing more damage!"

"I don't have time to fight with you Truvall!" JC shouted. "I gave a direct order!"

"With all due respect, SIR," she said angrily, "your orders blow!" Roxy broke formation and began taking out the robot drones.

"Ignore Truvall, team," he shouted. "Continue focusing fire on the war ships." The team followed JC and were able to take down one of the ships. Roxy dove in and out of laser fire, taking out drones here and there.

"Roxy," Dariana shouted, "please come back!"

"No can do, Kovinx," she shouted. "I gotta focus!" Just then, Jet Red was hit, and she was sent spiraling to the planet below.

"JC!" Seth shouted, "They took out Roxy!"

"Snart," JC said under his breath. "Cover me, team. I'm going after her."

"We can't let you do that," Seth replied.

"You disobeying orders too?" JC asked him. There was a moment of silence. "Tails, you're in charge till I return."

"Whoo!" she shouted over the com.

* * *

Stormclaw tuned in to an incoming transmission being received on all frequencies.

"Citizens of the Galaxy Alliance!" Wade shouted. "Quantus has been the first planet to be annexed into the new Galactic Supremacy! Those that wish to join us may do so in peace. Those that resist…well, they will be swiftly dealt with. Earth has one hour to comply with out demands." The transmission ended. Stormclaw gets on the communicator.

"Galaxy garrison to the Explorer!" he shouted. "Do you copy?"

"We hear you loud and clear," Sparks replied via the com.

"Quantus has been taken by Wade!" Stormcalw replied. "Notify Commander Hawkins immediately, and divert course from Outpost 227 back to Quantus!"

* * *

Roxy held her head as she climbed out of the cockpit. She looked up at the raging battle above.

"Great," she said to herself. "Grend is never gonna let me live this down." Suddenly laser fire was whizzing past her. She dove behind the ship and saw an army of Wade-bots approaching. "OK Truvall, you got yourself into this, and now you gotta get yourself out." She held out her hands, and guns formed in them from her voltcom. She started to fire into the crowd. Some were knocked down, but it was almost neverending. Just as she was about to be overrun, laser fire hit the crowd closest to her and obliterated them. Jet Black landed nearby, and JC hopped out.

"You look like you need a hand," he shouted, katanas appearing in his hands from his voltcom.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted, firing at more of them.

"We gotta get you back in the air," he shouted. "It looks like their forces are way outnumbering us down here."

"You don't think I know that?" she asked angrily.

"Look out!" he shouted, and dove in front of her, blocking a few laser blasts that were aimed directly at her.

"Behind you!" she yelled as she fired at one about to pounce on JC.

"Let's thin out this crowd," JC said. "Cover me!" He ran into the fray, avoiding laser fire, and began hacking away at wade-bots left and right. Roxy kept the fire power up, trying to make a dent in the numbers. Moments later, things died down, and JC staggered out of the smoke towards her.

"Well done, Truvall," he said, gasping for air. "I knew I could trust you."

"Grend you are so full of…" she started to say when he suddenly out of nowhere kissed her.. She pulled away shocked, then swung back and slapped him hard. Then out of nowhere she grabbed him and began kissing him hard, her hands running wildly through his hair. Once broken, there was a moment of tension where they just stared at one another, looking into each other's eyes.

"Roxy, I know you can fight," he said, "but right now we need to regroup. As your friend, I'm asking you to take Red and return to Mira. We're not making a dent here." She paused for a moment, then blindly nodded yes. "I need you to wire your voltcom into the weapons console. That should be enough to power the shields and get you to the charging station. I'm going to buy you some time."

"I can't let you do that," she said softly, much differently from her usual self.

"That's an order, Cadet," he replied. He ran back to the ship and took off.

"Stubborn blit," she muttered under her breath as she climbed into Red. She did as he said, and connected the voltcom to the weapons console, and systems came online. She was able to take off and escape.

"JC!" Tails shouted. "We have a robeast!" JC looked at the RadialTrac, and sure enough, there was a large lizard-like beast with drills for hands.

"We're down one ship," JC said. "Take evasive action and head for Mira. We need to recharge and regroup. Send a message to Galaxy Garrison and request backup."

"You got it, chief!" Tails said, and began transmission as the four were able to escape the remains of the invading armada. Down on the planet, The remaining wade-bots made way for a figure walking towards the entrance to the lazon mines. As she approached it, she stopped and smiled.

"Victory for the Supremacy," Kala shouted, "at last!"

* * *

The Space Marshall was sending out a message to the Explorer.

"Explorer, this is the Space Marshall," she said. "We received word that we have lost Quantus. Redirect course back to Earth. I repeat, return to Earth!" Suddenly the screen changed, and she saw Wade-Bots walking through the streets of New York, and throughout the Garrison. "Security! I need security to the lobby! Do not let them pass!" Suddenly the screen went black. She pressed buttons franticly, but nothing happened. Then she felt a presence inches behind her.

"Hello, Lieutennant," Wade said. Her eyes dilated as a feeling of dread came over her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**KathDMD -**You asked for it, and you got it! I wanted to get this out tonight, and I delivered! Keith and the gang will be hanging around the next few chapters, as it seems Daniel's disappearance has more to do with this than you realize. As for JC and Roxy, I think JC is figuring it out, but Roxy is clueless. He's gonna have a tough time knocking down walls. As for Wade and the Space Marshall...You know Lenora won't come quietly, and yes, the Explorer is headed back to New York at break neck speed. Will they be in time? ;)_

**_Voltrex - _**_Glad you are enjoying the story. You can always shout out to me via my post on the Official Voltron Forums. You know I'm always up for answering questions about the cadets and their ships. :)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins belongs to KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 13 : Prophecy – Part I**

**.**

The Space Marshall sat there for a moment, horrified. The voice behind her was a ghost from the past to her. In seconds, her fear turned to rage, and she stood up, violently kicking her chair backwards into Wade. She turned and launched a throwing axe at him, which he narrowly avoided. As she pulled another one and swung back, he rushed at her and grabbed her arm. He struggled with her for a moment before the axe vanished, and the weapons cache detached from her arm and fell to the floor.

"I believe that belongs to me," he said calmly. Two wade-Bots entered the room, and he held up his arm to halt them, pointing their weapons at her. He forcefully released her arm, pushing her back into her chair.

"What are you doing here, Wade?" she said defiantly.

"You of all people, Mrs. Hawkins, should have figured that out by now," he replied. He began to pace around the room. "I've worked hard my entire life to get where I was in this job. Spending countless hours coming up with military strategies and ingenious technology, and attending countless meetings of the council with those idiots Graham and Steele. They decide to take early retirement, and who do they choose to take their place? A child!" He pounded the desk hard with his fist. He looked at her, and she stared back at him in anger. He slowly picked up the device and wrapped it around his arm. It locked into place, and pulsed with power. He pointed at her, and a shotgun of pure corrite appeared, the barrel inches from her face. She cringed slightly, but tried to show no fear.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked with a hint of defiance in her voice. He smiled.

"No," he replied. "After the years of you being hidden right under my nose, it would be only fair that I do the hiding this time. No, I have a lot more interesting plans for you." He tapped the cache, and the soldiers came forward. "Take the Space Marshall to the transport, and take her to Lotor's command ship. I'm sure he'll find some use for a pretty young lady such as yourself." He laughed maniacally as the robots took her away.

* * *

The team had successfully made it back to Mira, and were trying to assess the damage to Jet Red in an attempt to make repairs and attempt to drive the Drules from Quantus. While the others, with the help of Miran technicians, attempted to diagnose the issue, Roxy had wandered off onto one of the docks and sat down, staring off across the endless ocean. She then felt someone come from behind her, then sit down right next to her. She tensed up and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" JC asked.

"I don't feel like talking right now," Roxy replied. _I don't need you to tell me what a fail I was. I got enough of that on Arus._

"I know," he replied. "But I have to. Look, Truvall, I'm not your enemy. I don't claim to be your superior by any stretch of the imagination, but I am your friend. At least, I want to think I am. I just want to try and understand why you did what you did."

"There's nothing to understand," she replied harshly. "Sometimes I feel my way is the only way. I'm the only one who knows what's best for me."

"And that almost got you killed," he replied.

"Don't start lecturing me, Grend!" she snapped back. "I don't need your crap."

"I'm not starting anything with you, Truvall," he said. He thought for a moment, and chose his words carefully. "I know your life's been rough. We've talked about this. I just want you to trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," she replied. "I've spent my entire life relying on myself. The only people I trusted back then either tired to kill me or ended up dead. I don't want you to…" She stopped herself, and instead looked down at the water. "Look, I'll try not to disobey orders again. I just need you to stay as far away from me as you can. Can you do that?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you have to!" she screamed. "Geez, Grend, can't you just listen already!" She got up and stormed off. He let out a sigh.

* * *

"I've only seen these types of repairs once," Tails said, pulling wires and reconnecting them, then keying commands into a terminal. "Chip showed me some of the schematics. This is utterly frustrating!"

"At least I have the easy job," Dariana said.

"Easy?" Tails asked. "You call repairing the landing struts and replacing blasted corrite panels easy?"

"Yes," Dariana replied. She lifted the entire replacement strut and carried it over to the ship and hoisted it into place. Seth's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I didn't know Drules had so much strength."

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I was always able to do this. I used to help my mother with heavy chores now and again."

"You just look so..." Seth started to say. Dariana tightened the connections by levering an enormous wrench.

"Scrawny?" she asked. "That's one of the reasons the other cadets make fun of me. It doesn't matter how much strength you have, or how much you care, they will always find a reason to bring you down."

"Listen to me, Dar," he said, "you have the strong mind and an even stronger heart. And I don't care what any of those other cadets say. You are a part of this team, and I'm proud of you." She smiled at him, like she always did.

_Is this what it feels like?_

"Where's JC and Roxy?" Seth asked.

"Probably screaming at one another again," Tails remarked. "I never seen two people so in love and so oblivious."

"You really think so?" Seth asked.

"Know so!" Tails said, winking. "Trust me, I know a pair of lovestruck fools when I see them! Me and my Pooky Bear are one in a million. And I can see it in their eyes. She's got the look." She giggled.

"Not much can be done about it though," Seth said. "She seems..."

"Stubborn?" Tails asked. "Nonsense! Just leave it to me! Sheri McGovern, matchmaker extraordinaire! Before you know it, I'll have those two wrapped up naked in a pile of comforters with JC givin' her the ol..."

"Seth, can you hold this while I tack it in place?" Dariana asked, interrupting.

"Sure!" Seth said, trying to scrub his mind clean of that image. Tails just shrugged and continued working on the ship.

* * *

"How much longer until we're within the outer perimeter?" Hawkins asked Sparks.

"About five minutes, Commander," he replied.

"Any further word from Galaxy Garrison?" he asked.

"None, sir," he replied. "We should have heard something by now."

"I know," he replied. "Something is wrong. You should at least be catching the subspace chatter about the situation on Quantus. To have radio silence…" His thoughts wandered for a moment.

"What are your thoughts, Commander?" Captain Newly asked.

"You already know what I'm thinking about, Rich," he replied. "Take us in, full jets. Do not land until I have a perimeter scan of the area on my screen." Suddenly, the view screen changed, and Wade appeared.

"Greetings, crew of the Explorer," he said.

"Wade," Hawkins said to himself. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning is simple, Commander," Wade replied. "I am in control of the Galaxy Alliance. You on the other hand are charged with High Treason, and aiding and abetting an enemy of the state. Normally the council would suggest exile…but I feel a public execution is in order."

"Where is the Space Marshall?" Hawkins shouted, anger in his voice now.

"Your wife is safe…for now," he replied. "You on the other hand won't have to worry about that much longer." The screen went black.

"Sparks, can you pinpoint his location?" Hawkins asked. "Can you see anything down there at all?"

"Sensors indicate the entire Garrison is swarming with robot guards," he replied. "But that's not the worst part. It appears he's launching a…."

"Robeast," Hawkins finished. "Red alert! Get on the com and order the Voltron Force to launch immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" he replied.

* * *

"Voltron Force to the launch area!" the voice shouted. The team rushed to the launch chairs, and rode them to their vehicles.

"Air Team ready," Jeff shouted.

"Land Team ready," Cliff said.

"Sea Team, Ready!" Krik said. The ships immediately launched from the bay and headed down to the planet below.

"What is that thing?" Jeff asked.

"Scanners indicate it's a robeast of some sort," Cliff replied. "It's nothing like the Drules created. It's almost like a gigantic Wade-Bot!"

"Everyone in formation!" Jeff shouted. "Ready to form Voltron." Jeff grabbed the lever and pushed it forward, engaging the interlocks. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" As the final connections were made, Voltron punched the air and energized. "Let's give this robeast a proper welcome!" Voltron came down fast with a flying kick which knocked down the robeast. "Follow up!" Voltron swung with a right, but the robeast caught his punch, and instead pulled Voltron, forward and to the ground. It pulled a polearm and tried to stab him, but Voltron rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

"Two can play at that game!" Jeff shouted. "Form Solar Combat Spear!" Voltron readhed down and pulled the halves of the spear, then put them together, spinning it in the air. The beast came at Voltron, and he swung the spear, knocking the polearm to the left. Voltron pushed forward and shoulder tackled the robeast. "Now!" Voltron pushed forward with the spear, then impaled the robeast. Just then the earth shook.

"What is it now?" Jeff asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Krik replied. The sea outside of New York parted, and another giant robot appeared from the depths, the likes of which they never seen.

"We have to finish this," Jeff said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron raided the Spinning laser Blades over his head and pulled strait down to form the sword. Voltron ran at the robeast and in two swings, sliced through it. It fell apart and exploded.

* * *

"How is this happening?" Wade shouted. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, and his eyes glowed purple. He knew Kala had felt it too. Something was calling out to him….to them. He keyed in some commands on the weapons cache, and a pair of robots came in.

"Stay here and do not allow anyone to enter," he said. He ran for the hangar and took off in a private shuttle.

* * *

"Sir!" Sparks yelled, "A shuttle just left the hangar below! Should we open fire?"

"Negative," Hawkins replied. "We don't know who's aboard."

"They won't answer our hails," Sparks said.

"Could it be?" Hawkins asked. "Keep focusing fire on the Drule ships! We need to clear a path for ground forces….if there are any."

* * *

"Hurry!" Commander Stormclaw yelled. He lead the remainder of the cadets and officers not captured or killed by the Wade-Bots into the underground bunkers. One of the guards approached.

"Are we really gonna be safe down here, sir?" he asked.

"I sure hope so," Stormclaw replied as he closed and sealed the hatch.

* * *

"We need to find Black and bring Daniel back," Keith said. "Allura, you're with me. We're riding in Blue with Larmina." They ran for the chutes and rode the swings down to the shuttles. Once they docked inside the lions, they powered on, and launched from their dens and took off into the air.

"I can't believe he would do something like this," Keith said. "On the other hand, yes I do. I don't understand it. I thought he understood why I had to take Black back from him, and I thought he was finally starting to take some responsibility…"

"I guess now is a bad time to mention Daniel's infected with haggarium?" Vince blurted out.

"What?" everyone said.

"Yeah," he said, "I kinda didn't want to say anything, but I've been unable to communicate with him, and I think the infection has taken hold of him. I don't think he intentionally wanted to steal Black. He seems to be headed somewhere with a purpose."

"Where though?" Keith said angrily.

"If my calculations are correct," he said, "…the Haggarian Quasar." Everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

Princess Romelle stroked her son Erik's hair as he fell fast asleep. She looked back at Sven, and smiled. He smiled back, as he always did, happy that his son was safe, and fast asleep.

"It's nice to have things be normal for a change," she whispered. They walked into the hallway. "Erik has been a lot happier with you being around. I'm actually a lot happier that you are around too."

"It is good to be here," he replied. "Our family is the only thing that keeps me grounded right now." She gave Sven a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed," she replied.

"I will be there soon," he replied. She could sense he was troubled, but she knew what was on his mind. She made her way back to her quarters. After a few moments, he turned to walk down the hallway, and he was suddenly hit with a wave of emotion. Rage filled him as his eyes changed color and glowed a maddening purple. He lost all control, and he turned around and ran down the hallway, down staircases, and out to the nearby hangar. Several guards tried to get in his way. Armor appeared around his body, and with little effort, he swung at them and knocked them down and away from him. He climbed into a shuttle and took off. Alarms went off all around the castle. Romelle came running out of her room, and Bandor met her.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Sven has gone mad," Bandor replied, "and he took off in one of the shuttles!"

"You don't think he…." She started to say.

"I checked the course and heading in the computer," he replied. "It looks like he's headed for the Haggarian Quasar." Romelle put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I am launching our fleet as we speak. We will find him, Romelle. I promise."

* * *

"We have total control of the mines, Commander," the Drule soldier said to Kala. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Is the robeast secure?" she asked.

"It is standing by in case the Voltron Force returns to try and rescue the miners," he replied.

"Good," she replied. "With Lotor's foot soldiers and Wade's drones keeping the people of Quantus at bay and working as our slaves in the Lazon mines, nothing can stop us from taking the entire empire!" Suddenly as Kala started laughing, she fell to a knee in pain.

"Commander?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine you idiot!" she scowled. She felt it though. She sensed the same thing Wade felt. A calling. A longing. Something drawing her to leave this place and follow. "Ready my ship."

"But Commander," he said, "your presence here is vital! What if Voltron returns with reinforcements?"

"The robeasts and wade-bots will more than take care of that," she screamed. "I need to get to the Haggarian Quasar. Now!"

"Yes, Commander," he replied. "I will ready your ship at once!" He left the room, and she held her head in pain.

"May my own rage add to theirs," she said in a state of delirium. Her eyes glowed purple as the infection began to spread even further.

* * *

Lotor walked out onto the balcony and looked into the sky. He gazed at the Quasar, which had seemingly doubled in size over the past few weeks. He knew Wade had noticed, but never knew why. But he knew….he knew.

"When Voltron struck me down," he said to himself, "and I laid there in the wreckage breathing my last, knowing full well Maahox had no intention of reanimating me, I prayed. I looked at the heavens and for the first time ever I prayed. I prayed for life and death. I prayed for rescue, for Allura, for my own selfish needs. And as my life flashed before me, the life force inside of me brought me peace. I closed my eyes, then opened them again not as a weak and frail child, but a strong and powerful man!" He pounded the railing. "A strong and powerful soldier! A strong and powerful king! It was then I realized it wasn't Maahox that was keeping me alive. Just as Kala was pieced back together over and over again, the force within me pieced me back together, and made me whole. And there is only one way for someone who makes his life denying others their wants and desires over his own…to give thanks for the life that remains." He turned, and his cloak swung around him as he left the balcony. "Ready my shuttle!" he shouted. "Time to welcome an old friend home."

* * *

"We're almost to the quasar," Vince said.

"But where's Daniel?" Hunk asked.

"Probably laughing that we followed his sorry butt out here," Lance said.

"Not funny, Lance," Keith said. "Larmina, can you reach him?"

"He's still not responding to hails," she replied. "I'm honestly worried about him. I'm sorry Aunt Allura for not telling you about this sooner."

"It's alright," she replied. "As long as we get Daniel back safely."

"I see something else," Vince said, looking at the scanners. "Another vessel….it's Polluxian!"

"Sven?" Allura said, almost instinctively.

"And that's not all," Vince said. "I see several larger ships headed this way. Two Drule vessels, and a Galaxy Alliance shuttle!"

* * *

"We repaired red as best we could," Tails said to JC. "It'll be good enough to knock around that robeast at least."

"Good," JC replied. "We don't have a moment to spare."

"Let's get going then," Roxy said. The team was silent. "You heard our team leader! Move!" Everyone ran to their ships and powered them off. They took off and started heading for Quantus. It was then Dariana started to feel sick.

"Seth," she said, "something is wrong. I don't…." he suddenly blacked out again. Tick leaped off her voltcom and jumped onto the autopilot button.

* * *

_ "You can't do this, your excellency," one of the men said. "The girl is far more powerful than you. You said so yourself. If she is not the catalyst, then the Drules could use her to stop the weapon!"_

_ "I have made my decision," Haggar replied. "This is what is best. This is what fate has determined for me and for all of you. The unity the Arusians called for must come from Drule blood, and the spirit the Terrans ask for must come from a Drule soul. I will use every ounce of magic I have, and pray it is enough to bring life to this weapon." She looked over at Olan. "Please look after the child. When I am gone, she will be all there is left." He nodded, a tear forming in his eye._

_ "I will always love you," he said. "Always and forever."_

_ "And I will be with you, my love," she replied. She walked slowly to the matrix. The belly of the weapon exposed and ready to bear life. She stretched her arms over the beast and began shouting incantations. Energy flowed between her and the weapon, and Dariana became so frightened she buried her head in Olan's side. When it was over, Haggar was gone. All that was left was her red cloak, and a faint flicker in the heart of the Matrix._

_ "She will return," Olan said, wiping away his tears, knowing that the sacrifice will save them all from the Great Evil._

* * *

"Dar!" Seth shouted. "Please speak to us!" All he heard were the clicks coming from Tick.

"Her autopilot is engaged," Tails said. "And I don't speak Space Mouse."

"We can't lead the attack on Quantus without her," Roxy said. "I'm open to suggestions."

"There's more trouble," JC said. "I'm picking up a priority distress call coming from Galaxy Garrison. Wade has invaded, and taken control of the Garrison."

"No!" Roxy said. "We have to stop him!" Suddenly Dariana came to and spoke up.

"We have to head to the Denali system," she irked out. "We have to find the quasar. Haggar..." Jet Yellow took off in another direction.

"Dammit Kovinx!" Roxy shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Seth replied, "but I'm following her."

"Agreed," JC said. "She's never led us astray." They took off, following her to wherever it was she was heading.

* * *

"What in the name of..." JC started to say. They came upon the quasar, now a massive ball of flowing energy in the shape of something horribly demonic.

"Look!" yelled Tails. They looked on, and saw the other ships that had arrived mindlessly positioned dangerously close to the quasar. If they get any closer, the gravitational pull will suck them in and burn them up!"

"What could possibly be going on?" Seth asked.

"I believe I can answer that," Lotor said over an open channel.

"Lotor!" JC shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Since you will all perish soon," he replied, "I'll gladly tell you. Kogane and his Voltron Force thought they had destroyed me. They thought they had cut down my super robeast, and put me down the way they killed my father. But you cannot kill someone with a split soul. You cannot break something that has been broken. For you see, it wasn't the matter created by that accursed Maahox that continued to breathe life into me. It was her...it was her all along. And now it is my turn to repay my debt, and return my one true servant to me!" He moved his ship in closer, and all of a sudden, a beam of energy came from him, focused into the center of the quasar.

"Look!" Tails shouted. The same beams began to emit from the black lion cockpit, the Polluxian Shuttle, the Alliance Shuttle, and the Drule warship.

"What is happening?" JC shouted. Dariana took a deep breath.

"She will return," Dariana replied. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and all the ships were blasted far away from one another, losing control. When everything died down, it was as if time itself stopped. The Quasar was no more, seemingly imploded into itself by the ammount of matter and energy transferred into it. But in the heart of where it was, a box now floated almost mindlessly...a coffin. Inside, an old wretch of a monster, bluish green skin and matted and wirey black hair lay peacefully. Then all at once, she breathed in, and her pure white eyes opened.


	14. Chapter 14

_**KathDMD - **I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Part I was a culmination. Part II will be the fallout. Aside from Tails promising to become the ultimate Matchmaker, and Dariana having the dream-state visions, I'm sure the rebirth of Haggar surprised everyone! In time you'll see where she fits into all this. Oh yeah, Hawkins still needs to find Wade and put a boot up his ass..._

**_Voltrex - _**_What part of Episode 13 shocked you? _

* * *

**_Disclaimer - _**_Voltron and all related characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**_Author's Note -_** _I admit there are plenty of muses that make me write what I write, say what I say, and feel what I feel. This chapter, beginning to end, had plenty of inspiration. A good portion of it goes to the feelings I get from the theme of this piece._

**_Theme Music : _**_Leader of the Broken Hearts by Papa Roach_

* * *

**Episode 14 : Prophecy – Part II**

.

"Is everyone alright?" JC asked. He looked around his view screen and saw his teammates' ships nearby, still seemingly intact.

"Derringer checking in," Seth replied. "I'm ok. Dar, you alright?" Dariana let out a groan.

"Kovinx here," she replied. "A little banged up, but alright."

"McGovern present," Tails replied, with a half giggle. "Shaken, but not stirred."

"Truvall, you with us?" JC asked. At first there was no response, then a slight groan.

"I'm fine, Grend," she replied. "What was that?"

"It's Haggar," Dariana replied. "She's alive."

"Where are we?" JC asked. "Tails?"

"According to the RadialTrac," she replied, "we are in sector 825. In other words, sooooooo flacking far from where we were."

"We have to get back there and investigate," JC replied.

"No," Dariana said. "JC, the last sentinel was released. We have to return to Earth. If the dream is correct, we don't have much time!"

"Set a course for the Terran System," JC shouted. "Stay in tight formation."

"Yes, sir," Roxy replied quietly. They engaged hyperdrive and flew off.

* * *

"Daniel!" Keith shouted. "Can you hear us?" Daniel slowly faded into consciousness, and realized where he was...in the pilot seat of Black.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Keith replied.

"One minute I was in my quarters playing a game, and the next thing I remember is waking up here," Daniel said.

"We need to get back to Arus and regroup," Keith said. "Something is definitely not right. And if Lotor has something to do with it, it can't possibly be good." He paused a moment. "And this will give you plenty of time to tell us about the haggarium infection you've been keeping from us." Daniel put his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

"Sven," a voice called out. "Sven, wake up." Sven opened his eyes to see King Bandor. He looked around and saw he was on a Polluxian vessel in the infirmary. He tried to get up, but the doctor and nurse guided him back down.

"Please lie still," the doctor said. "You aren't severely hurt, but we need to run some tests."

"Are you alright?" Bandor asked him.

"Strangely better," he replied. "I don't remember what happened though."

"You took off in a shuttle," Bandor said. "We chased you for light years, and finally found your ship badly damaged, and you unconscious."

"Doctor," the nurse said. "Please have a look at this." The doctor came over to her, and her voice lowered to a whisper. "These are the tests we ran on him. You said he was infected with haggarium?"

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"According to his test results," she said, "there's not one drop in his body at all."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting this," Wade said to Kala. "What has Lotor done?"

"I don't feel the rage from the haggarium any longer," she replied. "But I can still hear your thoughts. Your memories of the last few hours are as blanked out as mine?"

"Yes," he replied. He looked at the weapons cache, and a screen popped out from it. "It seems my robot soldiers have been doing their job. But it appears Hawkins destroyed my Robeast. Let's both head back to Quantus and fortify there. We can make our attack plans."

"And you have handed over the Space Marshall to Lotor?" Kala asked, beaming.

"He plans to add her to his harem," he replied. "If that keeps her out of our hair and provides the same torture I endured all these years, figuratively speaking of course, then all the better."

* * *

Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins woke up in a dimly lit room. She had been unconscious for hours, knocked out by the robot guards. She looked around and sensed a Drule décor. She looked down at her clothes, and found her uniform, though torn in places from the struggle, was mostly intact. Before she could do any more, however, the door slid open, and Lotor walked in.

"Ah, Space Marshall," Lotor said, "it is an honor to have you as a permanent guest on my ship."

"We'll see how permanent it'll be when the Voltron Force and my husband comes for me!" she replied defiantly.

"Such a strong will," he said, approaching her. He touched her face, and her face grimaced. "I love a challenge. But I must warn you, you'll make things much easier on yourself if you don't struggle." At once, she jammed her knee into his groin and forcefully tried to push him away. He gasped once, then backhanded her so hard she spun and fell to the floor. She tried to get up, and saw drops of blood fall to the floor. She touched her mouth, and found she had bitten into the inside of her lip, and her mouth trickled with blood.

"You will find that the rougher you are with me," he said, "the rougher I am with you!" Before he could approach her again, Haggar appeared in the doorway.

"Sire," she said. "I must speak to you at once. There is much to discuss."

"Can it not wait until later?" he shouted.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "And the Space Marshall's ears are not fit to hear what I have to say to you."

"Very well," he replied. "I suppose I owe you my life, old witch. The least I could do is listen to what you have to say." Haggar let out a cackle as she walked down the hall. Lotor turned to Lenora, who was staggering to her feet. "Don't even think of rescue, or escape. If I were you, I would take some time to consider your options. You should feel honored…the first beautiful woman in my new harem!" He laughed as he left the room. When the door closed, she struggled to the makeshift bed that she woke up on, and tended to her wound.

"I'd sooner hang myself with my own uniform than let him lay one finger on me," she said to herself angrily.

* * *

The smoke from the explosion blew by them, and Voltron turned to see the Sentinel wading through the bay, heading for New York.

"If we don't stop it right now," Krik said, "It will wipe out the entire city!"

"Then let's get to work!" Jeff shouted, and Voltron took off into the air. It landed in the water in front of the Sentinel, stopping it in its tracks. Just as Voltron swung the Blazing Sword, it pulled a sword of its own, and the two clanked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a sword fight on our hands, Jeff!" Cliff shouted. Votron swung repeatedly, and the sentinel matched him shot for shot.

"Jeff," Lisa shouted, "I just did a system wide scan. Power levels of all the vehicles is dropping rapidly. I can't explain why, but it seems to be absorbing our energy like a sponge!"

"How much longer do we have?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Chip, can you crunch the numbers?"

"Looks like we have about five minutes of stored nuclear energy left!" he replied.

"Great," Jeff said. "Here's to the good ol' days."

* * *

"Are we able to get down there?" Hawkins asked.

"Their ships far outnumber ours," Newley replied. "At this rate, it'd take a miracle." Suddenly, they saw laser fire pass them and begin firing on Lotor's fleet.

"What is that?" Hawkins asked. "Sparks?"

"I have an incoming transmission, Commander," he replied, and the screen came up.

"Commander Hawkins," Hazar said, "We received your distress signal. We're here to help."

"We can use all the help we can get," Newly said.

"It's the least we can do for all you've done for my people," Hazar replied. Hazar's fleet confronted the Doom ships. Some were destroyed, and the rest began to run. "As soon as the air cover is gone, and we've secured the skies, we will land our troops near the harbor to begin taking out the robots."

"We'll take the Explorer down and meet you with troops of our own," Hawkins replied. "Let's take back this city!"

* * *

Swords continued to clank as Voltron fought harder and harder to try and disarm the sentinel.

"What's this thing made of?" Rocky asked.

"My guess would be corrite," Chip replied.

"We're locked up!" Jeff shouted as the swords locked in a test of strength. "How much time?"

"Two minutes," Chip shouted.

"Then we better make it count, team!" Jeff shouted. "Eye Beam!" Voltron shot its eye beam at the sentinel, hitting it in the face and causing it to stagger backwards. "Now!" Voltron leaped into the air, and swinging back, sliced through the sentinel twice. After a moment, it broke apart and exploded. A white mist rose from the rubble and swirled into the sky. "I'm not sure what that was gang, but I think we did good."

"Power levels are low," Chip said. "We need to get back to the Explorer."

"Right," Jeff replied. "OK team, separate and head for the command ship. It looks like the Explorer is gonna land in the harbor for a ground assault." In a flash of light, the fifteen vehicles split and headed back to the Explorer.

* * *

The Explorer and Hazar's ships docked at the harbor. Troops emerged from both ships, opening fire on the army of robots. Hazar and Hawkins emerged as well to join and direct the troops.

"It seems a bit overwhelming," Hazar admitted.

"We've fought with tougher odds before," Hawkins replied, as they too opened fire on the robots. Suddenly three minor explosions happened in the crowd, sending robots flying and scatterring in pieces. Gunfire was coming from another direction, along with light grenades. Commander Stormclaw came running out of the smoke with what looked like a battalion of troops of his own.

"Commander Hawkins," he said, "I want you to meet the remains of the Den Resistance!"

"Excellent," he replied. "We can use all the men we can get. Let's keep pushing forward!" The combined forces made their way through the city towards the Garrison.

* * *

"Any signs?" JC asked. "Any signals? Any hint of what's going on down there?"

"RadialTrac shows a gun battle down there, Chief," Tails replied. "It looks like a combined effort of Drule Confederates and Alliance forces."

"What about the sentinel," JC said. "Do you see it?"

"I'm detecting remains," Tails replied. "The energy signatures match that of the last one we fought."

"That's how the prophecy was fulfilled," Dariana responded softly. "The Sentinels were released, and the energy was drawn back. The soul was split and couldn't die. It lived inside them all this time…inside Lotor especially. He was the catalyst to bring it all together."

"Well, if the sentinel is dead," Roxy said, "How about we land these ships and take care of some wade-bots?"

"For once, Truvall," JC replied, "we are in total agreement." He smiled. "Take us into the hangar. Our fight starts there." The moment they landed, and the hatches opened, the wade-bots in the hangar converged on them. But then one was hit with a charger, then exploded, taking out a large group of them. Dariana pulled the charger back in, and they leaped to the floor.

"Our best bet is to clear out of the hangar and make our way to the elevator," JC said. "If Wade is here, I bet he's hanging out in the Space Marshall's office." They ran into the hall, and Roxy and Seth began firing shots and bolts at the bots, taking them down one by one.

"They're like a neverending swarm of bees," Roxy shouted.

"Then it's time to sting back!" JC said, running into the crowd of them. Katanas appeared in his hands, and he quickly sliced through a dozen of them, parts falling to the floor. Tails launched an ax at one, and it sliced through it and clean through the next two before sticking into a wall.

"Three for one!" she shouted in glee. They continued on until they go t to the elevator. When they did, they met up with Stormclaw and the Resistance.

"You cadets alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," JC reolied. "Have your men cover the elevator. We're going up there to take back the Space Marshall's office."

"Is she still there?" Stormclaw asked.

"We were hoping you knew," Roxy replied. The doors opened, and they entered. Stormclaw entered a special keycard, and the elevator went up and breakneck speed.

"It pays to pull rank sometimes," he said jokingly. The doors opened, and the hall seemed clear. They all marched to the office and forced open the door. Two wade-bots sat there ready to open fire.

"Get out of our town," JC said. Tails pulled two axes quick and crossing them in front of them, whipped them in either direction, striking both bots and putting them out of commission."

"Well," Tails said, "that was fun!"

"But where's the Space Marshall?" JC asked.

"She's gone," Dariana said softly. "Lenora's gone."

* * *

JC sat on the front steps of the main building of the Academy. He held his head in his hands and pondered what had happened in the last day. Soon after, Seth emerged from the building, and carefully sat down.

"How are you holding up, oh fearless leader?" Seth asked.

"Do they know?" JC asked.

"Stormclaw broke our identities to the public, yes," Seth replied. "It doesn't change things. We still have to finish our core curriculum to graduate from the academy before they'll even consider giving us rank."

"I'm not thinking about that now," JC said. "Wade got away, Quantus is under the control of the Supremacy, and the Space Marshall…" He let out a sigh. "I feel like I'm failing as a leader, man."

"You're not," he replied. "You've been a great leader. You ARE a great leader. Even Roxy believes that deep down, I know it. We took back the Garrison, and saved Earth. Hawkins is in there right now with Stormclaw devising a plan to get the Space Marshall back. We will succeed. Because you made us into a team."

"You're right," JC said. "I just wish there wasn't so much pain following what's supposed to be a victory, Seth. I want nothing more than to make it right."

"We all do, bro," he replied. "We all do."


	15. Chapter 15

_**KathDMD - **Hazar's people are a peaceful bunch, and their ships and troops, if you remember are few. But he felt the need to help those who helped him. And yeah, the "Five Minutes" crack. Highly intentional of course. I have my own theory about that. JC is a good leader, but he's kinda falling for Roxy, and feels crushed it's going nowhere fast. You must admit, Lotor deserved what he got from Lenora that episode (and in this one...hehe). How this plays out is gonna be interesting._

**_Voltrex - _**_Tails is partially right. The ships aren't alive, per se, but much like the lions, as they are powered by the same mystic forces, they determine their pilots "worthy" of piloting them. This is why no one could get the ships to work until the cadets stumbled upon them._

* * *

**_Author's Note - _**_As the story progresses, it's both easy and difficult. It's funny how joy and sorrow motivate me. In a way, each of the cadets are a part of me. So for reasons I can't begin to count, that's why I chose one of my favorite songs by my favorite band to represent this chapter. "All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid." On to the J/A._

**_Theme Music : _**_My Last Breath, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 15 : Operation Rescue**

"Sire," Haggar said, walking down the corridor with Lotor, "I did not mean to intrude, but there is so much that needs to be done."

"Like what?" he asked. "I already conquered Quantus. I've done what no Drule commander in the entire Supremacy was able to do."

"Which is why I believe that we must take our case to the Supremacy itself," she replied. "All these years of your farther pandering to fools and bafoons. You are not like that, Lotor. You create power from fear. Nations tremble at the mere mention of your name!"

"This is true," he replied, "but what is flattery going to get you, witch?"

"Why settle for Korronith," she said, "when you could rule an empire!"

"You mean…" he started to say.

"The Rite of Succession," she said. "If you challenge the Emperor's power and authority, and his is struck down, the Rite must be followed. His successor would have been your father. It is time the empire saw a ruler from the ninth kingdom ascend and take and use the power instead of squander it!"

"I like your thinking," he replied. "But why do you continue to help me, witch? I have little to offer you."

"I live to serve you, sire," she replied. "The only payment I need is to see the legend of Voltron smashed down, and its components returned to me, that I may study its magic. It rightfully belongs to me, and I shall have it back!"

"You shall have Voltron," he replied. "Have General Cossack contact the Drule Council. Let them know I am requesting an emergency meeting. That should bring attention to my claim."

"As you wish, sire," she replied.

"We will proceed to Quantus to check on the progress of the mines," he said. 'We will need more lazon to build more warships!"

* * *

"We have to do something!" Jeff said, pounding his fist on the council table. "We can't just sit here on our tails while Lotor has Len!"

"Easy, Jeff," Hawkins replied. "Believe me, I'm just as ready to charge in as you are. But I want to go in there with a plan, and I want to get her out of there unharmed."

"I can't believe Wade was able to break into her office and just take her," Cliff said.

"It's crazy," JC replied. "We need special key cards to get up here. For him to have been able to manipulate the system…"

"Our intelligence reports that Lotor's ship was last headed for Quantus," Stromclaw said. "If there ever was a time to strike, it's now."

"Sir," JC asked, "if we outright attack, won't Lotor or Wade harm the Space Marshall?"

"That's why we're gonna have someone on the inside to prevent it," he replied. "We need someone who can sneak in there and not only rescue Space Marshall Hawkins, but also take out the base's weapon systems."

"I'm electing to go," Hawkins chimed in.

"You know I can't let you do that, Jon," Stormclaw replied.

"Dammit, Mike, she's my wife!" he demanded.

"That's why I need someone with a sharp mind and an even sharper aim that has no personal attachment to perform the rescue operation," he replied.

"Sir," JC said standing up again, "I would like to recommend Cadet Truvall."

"Truvall?" Stormclaw asked.

"Yes, sir," JC replied. "You know as well as I do she scored extremely high in Human Weapon 101 exams, and records from her training classes on Arus indicate a high accuracy rating. Her rating comes close to rivaling Lieutenant McClain of the Lion Force. In all honesty, she was made for this mission."

"You do have a point," Stormclaw replied.

"You're seriously considering sending a cadet in after my wife?" Hawkins asked, protesting.

"With all due respect, sir," JC replied, "I wouldn't have even suggested it if I wasn't sure she'd succeed. She trusted us to pilot those ships, Commander. Let my team and I repay that favor."

"Dammit, Jon, you know they can do this," Stormclaw said.

"Fine," he replied. "Have Truvall meet with us within the next hour. We have a Drule shuttle she can use to get to the base, and access codes to enter the base. We have to move quickly."

"Yes, sir," JC replied.

"Jeff," Hawkins continued, "I want your teams on standby. We will remain out of range of their scanners with the Explorer and the support fleet until we receive word that she's safe."

"Yes, sir," Jeff replied.

"Dismissed," Stormclaw said, and they all left the room.

* * *

Roxy sat outside the main building thinking to herself. _I know I'm better than this. Why am I upset? So I disobeyed orders. It was from a cadet. But it almost cost us my ship. It almost cost me my life. I wonder how he would feel if I had….no, come on Roxy, snap the flack out of it! This isn't your fault! Grend is just a boy. Another lying cheating sack of snart just like the rest of them. You can't trust him no matter how much you lo….whatever. I can't keep running this over and over in my mind. All he needs to do is stay away, and everything will be fine. All I need to worry about is me._

"Hey, Truvall," JC shouted as he came out of the building.

"Grend," she said, getting up, "we can't just sit here! We have to rescue the Space Marshall!"

"I agree," he replied. "They're sending in someone to sneak into the base, shut down the power grid, and rescue the Space Marshall."

"Who are they sending?" she asked. "Someone from Special Operations, or is Hawkins gonna charge in there himself?"

"Actually," he replied, "it's you."

"ME?" she asked loudly. 'What the flack, Grend?"

"I recommended you," he replied. She swung around and hit him in the face with a right cross, knocking him down. He tried to get up as he held his jaw.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"You're flacking welcome," he said sarcasticly. "The honest truth is you're good. You are the best of us at hand to hand, and you have the best aim of all of us. They agreed."

"You better hope I survive this, Grend," she replied, "or I'll kill you!" She stormed up the steps and through the doors. JC rubbed his jaw as he walked back towards the Academy dorms.

* * *

Roxy sat patiently behind the controls of the Drule shuttle, expertly piloting it towards Quantus.

_I want nothing more than to save the Space_ _Marshall, but for Grend to just volunteer me without even asking….UGH! When will he ever understand? _

Just then, her com started beeping.

"Oh great," she said to herself quietly. "Better be on your toes, Truvall."

"Shuttlecraft," a voice came over the com, "identify yourself and state your destination."

"This is Medical Shuttlecraft 519 heading for main outpost," Roxy replied with as deep an accent as she could muster. "Delivering medical supplies for non-robotic personnel."

"Permission has been granted," the voice replied. The communicator turned off, and Roxy wiped her brow.

"I guess I should get into this uniform," she said to herself. "Hopefully the Drules don't figure out who I am until I'm well inside." She set the autopilot to land the shuttle, and got up out of her seat to pull on the suit.

The shuttle landed on a pad near the entrance to a hangar on the base. A few soldiers came up to the shuttle as the doors opened. Roxy hopped out, a helmet with a darkened visor covering her face.

"Take an inventory," she said. "I need to go inside and log my trip." They waved her on, and she walked into the base. As soon as she was able, she ducked around the corner and raised her right arm. Her voltcom created a holo-screen, and she stared intently at the map.

"Of course they'd have her on the upper levels," she muttered to herself. "Lotor's not that bright, but seeing as how the generator is on the lower decks, it's gonna make this mission a heck of a lot more complicated." She lowered her arm and thought. "If I can find the Space Marshall, she can help me shut down the generator." She ran down a hallway and into an elevator. She pressed a series of buttons, and it went up. As soon as it reached the correct floor, she looked for Drules, then ran out, taking off around several corners until she found what she was looking for. She walked up to the door and saw two heavy chains holding the door shut.

"Primitive," she said, tilting her head sideways. He reached out with her arm, pointing her finger at the locks. A gun formed and fired several times, destroying the lock. She pulled the chains out and kicked down the door.

"Cadet Truvall!" Lenora shouted.

"Hawkins sent me," she replied. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"That man never ceases to amaze me," Lenora replied with a smirk.

"I need help taking out the power generator," Roxy said. 'It'll provide the distraction we need to escape."

"Speaking of distractions," Lenora said, "there's one thing I need from Wade before we get out of this place." _My Voltcom._

* * *

"It's been over an hour, Commander," Jeff said impatiently. "What if Truvall blows her cover? We can't just sit here! We have to do something!"

"Truvall will succeed," JC replied. "I'll bet my life on it. She's tough. I do think we should get to the ships and be on standby."

"Now THAT I'll agree with!" Jeff said, running for the door. JC ran after him.

* * *

Roxy and Lenora peeked around the corner of a doorway and saw Wade pacing back and forth behind a desk. Lenora looked around, then pointed at something and looked at Roxy. Roxy nodded. Lenora walked casually into the room.

"Charles Herbert Wade," she said. Wade turned and saw her, a bit shocked, but that quickly turned to anger.

"How did you escape from your room?" He asked angrily. He held out his arm, and a shotgun appeared, pointed right at her. He began to walk towards her, and she carefully backed away. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance! Nothing ever goes right when I leave it to incompetence! I'm sick to death of human error!" Wade took one more step forward, and Roxy reached out, her gun forming, and fired at a heavy chandelier above, which dropped on Wade's head. He staggered back a bit, and Lenora ran up to him and punched him in the face hard, sending him to the ground. She shook her hand and wiggled her fingers shortly afterwards.

"Damn, that felt good," she said. She walked up to the now unconscious Wade and removed the weapons cache, and placed it back on her own arm. She smirked. "Now let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere!" Kala said as she grabbed Roxy from behind. Lenora reached back, and a green throwing ax appeared. She threw it hard, and it pinned Kala's cape against the wall. Roxy elbowed Kala, turned and punched her in the gut, then gave her a roundhouse kick to the face. Kala slumped unconscious.

"Nice work, Truvall," Lenora said. "Now let's get to that generator." They ran out of the room and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Sir!" Sparks shouted. "Drule forces have spotted us!"

"Go to red alert!" Hawkins shouted. "Ahead full! Voltron force, launch immediately!" The fifteen vehicles and four of the five jets launched from the Explorer, and flew in to meet the oncoming drones.

"There's warships and plasma cannons on the ground," Jeff said. "We're gonna need a bit more firepower." He pulled a lever. "Air Team, Form Strato-fighter!" The five units of the air team flew into position, and combined, forming the Strato-fighter sub unit.

"Land Team," Cliff shouted, "Form Turbo-Terrain Fighter!" The Land team Units flew into position, combining into the Turbo-terrain Fighter sub unit.

"Sea Team," Krik shouted, "Ignite nuclear power thrusters, and form Aqua Fighter!" The Sea Team Units combined, then merged together to form the Aqua Fighter sub unit.

"Now let's take out those ships!" Jeff shouted. The four jets followed them, firing forward and aft arrays at the drones.

"Too easy," Seth said.

"Like pie?" Tails said. "I like pie!" She grinned.

"I hope Roxy's ok," Dariana said.

"Me too, Dar," JC replied. "Me too."

* * *

"There's the generator," Roxy whispered. "There are way too many guards. How are we gonna get that close?"

"We won't have to," Lenora said, smirking. She reached towards the generator controls, and a massive gun appeared on it. It fired, and a grenade launched at it. She quickly pulled back as it vanished. "Now we run!" They took off for the elevator as the panel exploded. When they arrived at the doors, they were jammed shut. The two women managed to pry the doors open, and climb up the elevator shaft. Two floors up, Roxy held up her hand, and the voltcom glowed red. She punched the door, and it flew off the rails. They climbed out of the shaft and ran for the hangar. Roxy formed her guns, and Lenora began throwing axes at the wade-bots to slow them down.

"Space Marshall!" she shouted. "This way!" They climbed into the shuttle, and took off. Suddenly, the shuttle was hit by laser fire, and they crash landed.

"Are you ok?" Lenora asked her. Roxy nodded.

"The thrusters are jammed," she replied. "This thing'll never get off the ground." They left the ship and looked up, seeing the Voltron Force. Roxy reached for her Voltcom.

"Guys!" she yelled. 'Where's Red?"

"Aboard the Explorer!" JC shouted.

"Perfect," Roxy said. She keyed in several commands into the Voltcom, and Red launched from the Explorer, and flew on auto to her location. It landed next to them. "Climb in, Space Marshall." They both climbed into the cockpit and took off.

"No!" Lotor shouted. "I won't let them get away!" He pulled a lever, and the robeast with drill arms protecting Quantus came at them. The Jets scattered, and the Vehicle Force began focusing their firepower on it. "I will not let them escape!" He pulled another lever, and a huge laser cannon came from the tower. He pressed a button, and it fired on the Explorer."

"Sir!" Sparks yelled. "We've been hit!"

"Damage report!" Hawkins shouted.

"The forward thrusters are offline," he said. "The fuel cells have been compromised! I'm sorry, sir, the ship is gonna blow any minute!"

"Get to the escape pods!" Hawkins yelled.

"Jon!" Newly shouted.

"I know what I'm doing, just go now!" Hawkins yelled. The crew began to run for the escape pods. "This is for what you did to Lenora you sick son of a blit!" He keyed in commands into the ops control, and the Explorer headed at full thrusters right at the tower.

"NO!" Lotor yelled. "No! I won't let it end like this!" Lotor tired to run, but in seconds, the Explorer crashed into the tower, both exploding in a fiery blaze. Lenora in Red saw the Explorer explode.

"JON!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Guys, it's now or never!" JC shouted. "We need Voltron!" Roxy heard Lenora crying, and felt herself start to tear up…perhaps for the first time in her life since her mother died. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in wing formation, switching to star pattern for connection.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and his eyes lit up with power.

"We have to check the escape pods," Jeff shouted. "You guys able to handle this?"

"We got this," JC replied. "I'll holler if we need you." Voltron turned towards the beast. It came running at him and hit him with the drills, pinning him against the wall of the base. The drills were scratching the corrite, but thankfully not cutting through the ships.

"Hull integrity is at sixty percent," Tails said. "We can't take much more of this, Cap'n!"

"Then let's change it up!" JC shouted, pulling the weapons console. Voltron grabbed the drills, and pulled them away, then planted them firmly into the wall behind them. Voltron kicked hard, sending the beast flying upwards, still stuck in the wall. Voltron moved out from beneath it, then turned. "Roxy, it's your turn!"

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Roxy shouted. Lenora connected her voltcom to the console, and instead of the pistols, a giant shotgun formed. "What the flack?" Voltron fired, and the projectile hit the beast in the chest and exploded, leaving a gaping hole. The weapon vanished.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC yelled. Voltron reached to his left hip, meeting hands, and pulled the energy beam that became the sword. Grasping the hilt with both hands, he ran at the beast and swung twice in quick succession. The beast fell apart and exploded.

"JC!" Seth shouted. "The support fleet is getting pummeled by the Drule ships. Stormclaw is ordering a temporary retreat."

"What about the escape pods?" Roxy said.

"The Support Fleet picked up the pods," Seth said. "To my knowledge, all but one are accounted for." Lenora broke down again. Roxy gripped the yokes in anger.

"Let's get back to the Garrison," she said. "Mark my words, I'll make Lotor pay." Voltron took off and followed the support fleet towards Earth, the three teams from the vehicle Force not far behind.

* * *

The Jets landed back at the hangar, and everyone climbed out. Lenora was distraught as Roxy led her out of the hanger towards the control room. As they made their way down the hallway, tears streaming down Lenora's face, Roxy heard a voice, and looked up. She actually grinned."

"Hey," he said. "Why the tears?" Lenora suddenly looked up, and became overwhelmed with joy.

"Jon!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her soaking wet face in his chest. Her tears of sorrow had turned to joy in an instant. She looked at him, and kissed him passionately. Roxy continued to smirk. She wasn't quite sure why, as usually the thought of love or men sickened her. But for a moment…in her own deepest region of her heart….she wanted that.

"I told you I would never leave you, _mon ange,_" he said.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said, still sobbing.

"The escape pod jammed," he said. "Luckily, Rich waited 'till the last moment to eject. That man literally saved my hide!"

"We'll have to thank him," she said, smiling. They walked away, continuing to talk. JC approached Roxy.

"So," he said, "now that this is over, you think we could…"

"Get bent, Grend," she said. "Flack off…and just…get….bent." She walked away, and he let out a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

_**KathDMD - **You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! J/A is fantastic! Sometimes I have fun writing it, and sometimes I want to scream at...myself. :/ You knew Hawkins would wanna go in there himself, and yes, Wade got what was coming to him alright! As for the Explorer...this could go in so many directions. Oh, and I knew you'd like the end. I not only wanted to show that perfect love, but to also show that there are those who still long for that._

**_Voltrex - _**_If you really want to know what's gonna happen, just continue reading! I can't give away every secret, or it'd ruin the plot. Will there be more weapons? Only time will tell._

**_ebon-drake - _**_Actually, "JC", much like the character, is my first and middle initial. I think Haggar is underutilized in fanfiction and recent works like VF because of the "magic". Things like this are hard to explain, but if done right, can add credibility to the story. (You are really really close in your assumption about the connection between Dar and Haggar, btw!) "Snart" seems to be Tails' favorite word, among other catch phrases. ;) _

* * *

**_Author's Note - _**_At first, I found myself fighting through this chapter. Had a tough time thinking of where to go and what to do. Then between the music and the muse laid the story. It's actually become one of my longer chapters, with things I wanted in it seemingly cut from it. Don't worry, it just means they became plot bunnies for future episodes! Just a warning : This episode is J/A heavy!_

**_Theme Music : _**_Whisper, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 16 : Power Shift**

"You're highness," Haggar said as she walked down the long corridor to the council chamber, "are you sure you wish to do this now? I would think after your orderal…"

"I am fully capable of fighting, witch," he replied. "My injuries were only minor thanks to your timely rescue."

"Indeed, sire," she replied. "It was fortunate we were able to escape just as the ship collided with the tower."

"It set us back quite a bit though," he replied, "and the Space Marshall was able to escape. Thankfully none of the slaves were able to mistake,"

"It will be your control over the lazon production and mining operations on Quantus that will give you an advantage with your claim," she said. They both walked into the council chamber, past the empty meeting table, and towards the throne room where the Emperor sat quietly. Upon entering, two guards stepped forward."

"Stand aside, you fools!" Lotor said. "I come bearing a message for the Emperor!"

"Lotor," the emperor said, standing up. "What is the reason for your visit?"

"It's KING Lotor," he shouted. "And I have come to challenge you in the Rite of Succession."

"What?" The emperor asked. "have you lost your mind?"

"The code of honor demands you to accept or die," Lotor replied, pulling out his saber. "What do you choose?" Zeppo stays silent for a moment, then starts descending the stairs.

"Very well," Zeppo replied. He walked up to Lotor, staring him in the eye. "Challenge accepted." He pulled a sword, and quickly they began to clank together in battle. Lotor was insanely skilled. After all, his father had sent him to the finest academies, and which taught him everything about battle and combat. His swordsmanship skills were second to none. But to challenge the Emperor, who had achieved his title in the same manner Lotor was now….it was a risk he was taking, but a risk, he thought, well worth taking.

"You are indeed incredibly skilled, as your father used to boast," Zeppo said. Lotor was taken aback. _My father actually said something good about me? Impossible! _Zeppo got a lucky shot in, and was just about to disarm Lotor, but Haggar began chanting softly.

_Souls of broken days of old,  
__Blood of ice as blood runs cold,  
__Prisoner ever be aware,  
__Caught inside a devil's snare!_

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeppo yelled as the spell halted his sword. Suddenly, he was wrapped in twisted vines which then shrank to the size of a tennis ball. Haggar picked it up off the ground and peeled the vines to reveal a crystal ball, Zeppo trapped inside.

"I believe this means you win by forfeit, your highness," she cackled.

"Now, we must call council," he shouted. "We must let them know that a new emperor has been chosen!" He laughed maniacally.

* * *

"You know, JC," Seth said, "now that things are slowing down, we might actually be able to go out and relax for a change." They continued to walk down the hall.

"Yeah," he replied, "but ever since they broke the news to the media that we are the Voltron pilots, things haven't been the same around here."

"I haven't noticed any change," Seth replied.

"People keep coming up to me and asking me questions," JC replied. "Asking for autographs, and girls asking me for my number."

"And you have a problem with that?" Seth asked, laughing.

"Nothing I guess," he replied. "I'm just not used to the attention. "I'm from Kansas. Nothing ever happens out there. No one makes a big deal out of anything. It's uncomfortable."

"I'm sure once the novelty wears off," Seth said, "things will go back to normal."

"You're probably right," JC replied. "I just have too much on my mind right now to worry about this sudden bout of 'fame and glory'." Roxy, Tails and Dariana came down the hall.

"Hey girls!" Seth said. "What's up?"

"Ugh!" Tails groaned. "Astromechanics class. Too much heavy lifting. You see these arms?" She waved them around wildly in front of Seth. "They're not meant for heavy lifting!"

"I actually found the class fascinating," Dariana replied softly. "We got to piece a shuttlecraft back together again."

"That wouldda came in handy on our last mission," Roxy griped.

"Hey, Truvall," JC said, "I was actually wondering what you were doing tonight? Thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat." Roxy sighed.

"I tried to tell you the last time and it didn't seem to sink in," she replied. "So I'm just gonna be blunt with you, Cadet Grend. I told you to stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you. Get flacking bent. Are we clear?" A couple of girls walked past, and one of them stopped in front of JC.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Adele. I know this is kinda forward and all, but you think you might want to go out someplace tonight?" JC went almost catatonic.

"Um," he said, caught off guard, "sure. What time?"

"How about eight?" she said. JC nodded. "I'll meet you in the dorm lobby. See you then." She walked back over with her friends, and the team could hear them giggle as they walked away. Seth patted him on the back.

"Nice work, Grend," he said with a smile.

"Whatever," Roxy said, practically storming off. JC walked off in the other direction, not even sure himself what the heck just happened.

"Seth," Tails whispered just loud enough for he and Dariana to hear. "What the heck just happened?"

"JC now has a date, apparently," Seth replied.

"This is not good," Tails frowned.

"Why is that?" Seth asked. "I don't understand."

"How am I supposed to get JC and Roxy together if he's running off with some floozy?" Tails griped. She looked back at the girl as the group walked away. She was quite good looking, with long, jet black hair and deep green eyes. Tails though made a face and stuck a finger down her throat to mark her disgust. "Definitely not for him."

"What can be done?" Dariana asked. "He's already going, and it seems like Roxy really doesn't care."

"Nonsense!" Tails said. "She's crazy about him! And I'm sure as snart not giving up on the two of them. Just you wait! I'll come up with something. Matchmaker McGovern is on the case!" She turned and took off.

"Dar," Seth said, "This is either gonna turn out really really good, or really really bad. Either way, it should be entertaining."

"If you say so," Dariana replied quietly as they began walking to their next class.

* * *

Wade walked into the makeshift lab in the base on Quantus with determination. He knew what he needed to do, and knew just who could help.

"Maahox," he said. Maahox turned to look at him.

"Charles," he repled. "What brings you to down here? Has Lotor been whining about his latest defeat, or has Kala finally convinced you to let her…ahem….wring my scrawny neck?"

"Not at all," Wade replied. "Actually, I need a favor from you."

"From me?" Maahox asked. "What could it possibly be?"

"I need a robeast," Wade replied. "I need it to be one that can make it past the patrols on the outer perimeter. I need it to be mechanically sound, and able to cause utter destruction. But most importantly, I need it to be robotically controlled. I'm sick of Lotor's incompetent soldiers piloting our creations."

"I am in full agreement about his soldiers' IQ," he replied. "I actually have something I've been working on as a side project that would fit in very nicely with your request." Wade raised an eyebrow. Maahox led Wade over to a glass window and had him look out. Wade smiled….something rarely seen on the former Sky Marshall's face.

"Absolute genius," he said. Maahox rubbed his hands together.

"I could have it gift wrapped and sent to Earth within the hour…actually," Maahox said.

"Yes," Wade replied. "Let me know when it launches. And keep me posted on its results." Wade left the lab.

"And you, my little friend," he said, "will carry a little something extra. An extra present for the Voltron Force." He laughed.

* * *

Tails opened the door of the dorm apartment and walked in to Roxy sitting at the table stirring a cup of coffee.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," Tails said, "what for the life of me are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped back. "I'm drinking a coffee and trying to refocus."

"Refocus what?" Tails asked.

"I don't flacking know!" Roxy snapped back.

"Look," Tails said, "You're obviously stressed. You need a night out. Why don't you come and hang out with me and Chip?"

"You know what," she said, "I have a better Idea." She ran to her desk and started rummaging through her paperwork. She pulled out a small slip of paper.

"What is that?" Tails said, squinting at her. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Dariana had this phone number of this guy she met when she first came to Earth," Roxy replied. "I'm actually going to give him a call."

"Is your brain fried?" Tails asked.

"I need to unwind, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." She put the number into her phone. "Hi. Yeah, this is Dariana's friend Roxy…..I was wondering if you had any plans tonight….great. I'll meet you in front of the Academy Dorm at eight." She hung up and sighed.

"You are a head case if I ever seen one," Tails said shaking her head. "You never even met this guy! What the heck are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need to make Grend disappear," she replied. She grabbed her things and left abruptly.

* * *

"Hmph!" Tails snorted. "This is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought. But I don't give up….wait a minute….eight o'clock? They are all gonna run into each other! Maybe I can salvage this yet!" She rubbed her hands together deviously and dashed into the bedroom.

JC walked out of the Dorm lobby and onto the steps. He wasn't quite sure what to wear, so he put on his best pair of tan slacks with a blue button down shirt. He had thought about wearing a tie, but decided against it at the last minute. As he paced back and forth, Roxy came out the doors in a tight-fitting red dress, complete with matching heels. He turned and saw her, and their eyes met.

"What the flack are you doing?" Roxy shouted at him.

"Waiting for my date," he snapped back. "What are YOU doing?"

"Waiting for MY date!" she shouted back. "Just where are you taking the little tramp?"

"I'm going to the new restaurant that opened up a few blocks from the campus," he snapped back.

"You can't go there!" she shouted.

"Why the heck not?" he asked angrily.

"Because that's where I'm going!" she snapped back. Just as it looked like there was going to be a brawl, Adele arrived. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Gladly." Just then, Roxy's date arrived, a bouquet of red roses in hand. As he handed them to her, she looked at him and cringed. He wasn't as attractive as she had thought, not by a long shot. He had curly red hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, and the oddest looking buck teeth she'd ever seen. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _This may not be as bad as it seems, Truvall. You've seen jet race accident pilots look a lot worse than this. You can do this._ Then he opened his mouth.

"Hey there, Roxy!" he said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" JC asked.

"Um," Roxy said, turning every shade of red imaginable, "this is my date, Dudley. Dudley, this is JC and…um…"

"Adele," she said with a smile.

"Charming," he replied. "Shall we go?"

"Hey," Adele said, "We're going to the same place. How about we make it a double date?" JC breathed a quiet sigh, and Roxy cringed.

"Sounds good to me," Dudley replied. "Ok with you guys?" They both shrugged nervously.

"Sure," JC replied.

"Whatever," Roxy replied.

"Then by all means," Dudley said, "let's go." The four began walking away. Several floors above, Seth and Dariana watched the whole thing laughing, then noticed something following them.

"What's that?" Seth asked, pointing. "Is that….Tails?"

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, and after seeing Dudley, they were all ushered to one of the best tables in the place.

"How in the world did we get this table?" Adele asked.

"My dad," Dudley replied. "He knows a guy who knows a guy." He pulled out Roxy's chair. She looked at him funny, then sat down. JC did the same for Adele, and she sat as well. Once they were both seated, a server came by with their menus. He was short, standing at maybe only five feet tall.

"May I get you something to drink?" he asked.

"Um," Roxy said. _I'm not going near anything alcoholic around either of them. Gotta keep your wits about you, Truvall._ "Just water, thank you."

"Then I shall have the same," Dudley proclaimed. Roxy slumped in her chair, embarrassed thoroughly.

"Do you have Bailey's?" JC asked. Adele started laughing. "What?"

"I don't know," she replied. "kind of an odd choice for a guy."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I just happen to like it."

"You know what," she said, "I'll just have water too." The server walked away, and a deathly silence hit the table. Moments later, it was broken.

"You know," Roxy said, "I think I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She got up and left. Moments went by.

"I suddenly have to go too," JC said. "Will you excuse me?" He got up and walked towards the bathroom. The server returned with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I think we'll need a few minutes," Dudley responded.

"Of course," the server replied. "You know, you two make an awfully cute couple."

"Oh we're not…" they started to say in unison. They both smiled and laughed.

"You know," Adele said, "I wonder if they'd be upset if you and I just left and went somewhere else. You're actually kinda interesting."

"I guess we could," Dudley replied. He placed some money on the table to cover the cost of the drinks. "We'll be leaving, but thank you." As Dudley walked her out, the server grinned.

* * *

JC walked briskly towards the bathroom, and bumped into Roxy who was coming out. It looked as if her mascara had run, but that she had tried to clean it up and fix it.

"Is this really necessary?" Roxy asked angrily. "I told you to stay away from me, and you barge in on my date!"

"I barged in on you?" he asked. "Your date was the one that tried to make us all go out together as a group!"

"Maybe he's self conscious!" she shouted back. "Besides, YOU were the one that decided to meet your date in the same place I was meeting mine!"

"Where else was I supposed to meet her?" JC asked. "In a back alley? I didn't even WANT to go on this date!"

"Well you…..wait, what?" she asked, calming down suddenly.

"I hate this," he replied. "I'm not used to this whole thing. And it sucks that I can't be here….with the person I want to be." They stared at one another, and a minute went by before they noticed Dudley and Adele leaving.

"Um," she said, "were those our…"

"Dates," JC replied. "Yep, they just left together." They both looked at one another in confusion, but before they could utter another word, their voltcoms lit up. They ran outside, and could hear the alarms coming from the Garrison.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked.

"Let's head to the control room and find out," JC said. They both took off running. Shortly after they left, the server that waited on them ran out the door. He touched his forearm, and suddenly the holographic image changed, showing it was Tails all along.

"My food is cold!" screamed someone from in the restaurant.

"Oops!" Tails shouted softly, then took off running as well, her voltcom blinking.

* * *

Seth and Dariana ran into the control room in full uniform, followed shortly after by Jc and Roxy, then Tails in uniform.

"Sensors detected a robeast," Stormclaw said. He paused and looked JC and Roxy up and down. "I interrupt something? You two on a date?"

"Yes," JC said.

"No," Roxy said at the same time. Stormclaw just sighed.

"Suit up and get up there," he said. "We're not sure how it made it past the Outer Perimeter defenses, but sensors indicate it's huge and powerful. We sent drone ships to keep it from heading towards the Garrison, but they won't last long."

"Let's go," JC said. JC and Roxy tapped their Voltcoms, and their outfits were covered instantly from neck to feet in full uniform. They all ran for the chutes, slid down into the cockpits and blasted off.

* * *

"There it is, gang," JC said as they approached the robeast, which was firing some sort of eye laser at the drones, and swinging its tail at the drone tanks.

"I think we should scatter and take shots at it," Roxy said. "We should weaken it and distract it so they can pull the remaining drones out of range."

"No," JC replied. "We need to form Voltron NOW. Our firepower won't overcome its armor."

"Whatever you say," she replied sarcastically.

"Can we do something quick?" Seth asked. "Cause if we don't hurry, that thing is gonna head for the Garrison!"

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew into formation.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes glowing with power.

"RadialTrac shows a massive amount of power in this one," Tails said. "However, no trace of haggarium, or anything else that might hinder system efficiency."

"Then let's take him out!" JC shouted. "Form Spinning Laster Blade!" Voltron reached up and formed a semicircle, forming the blade. He threw it at the robeast, then ran close behind. "Push it guys!"

"I got it to the floor!" Seth shouted. As the blade made contact, Voltron grabbed it, then swung with a left, sending the monster rolling to the ground.

"We got it on its back," JC said. "Let's kick a field goal!" Voltron ran at it, but it spun and swept Voltron off its feet with its tail. It got to its feet and fored its eye lasers. Voltron rolled out of the way to avoid it.

"Any more bright ideas oh wise and powerful captain?" Roxy shouted sarcasticly.

"Enough, Truvall!" he shouted. "The attitude has to stop!" Suddenly the robeast turned and hit Voltron in the side of the head, sending him to the ground. Voltron lost power and was unable to move.

"What just happened?" Tails asked. "The controls went dead! But there's no haggarium!"

"I'm receiving no signal from Black," Seth said. "JC, are you ok?" There was only silence.

"Is he hurt?" Dariana asked, worried.

"We can't do anything with Black down," Seth replied. "The conduits are obstructed."

"Someone has to take control!" Roxy shouted. She set the autopilot and climbed out of the cockpit. The robeast began to walk away towards the Garrison.

"He's headed for the Garrison!" Dariana shouted. "We have to do something!" Roxy carefully climbed up the ships and swung into Black's cockpit. She climbed up the interior, transformed by the combination, to where JC's seat was. She felt his neck.

"He's alive, but out cold," Roxy said. "I can't control red from here, so we need to figure something out."

"If you can get us upright and in range," Tails said, "I can help." Roxy unbuckled JC and pulled him into the back. She climbed into the seat, which strangely fit. She grabbed the yokes.

"Pull the console, McGovern," Roxy shouted. "Let's slow it down."

"Form Throwing Axes!" Tails shouted. Voltron reached back and grabbed two green axes and threw them at the robeast, which both stuck in its back. It reeled back in pain.

"Time to finish this!" Roxy shouted. She pulled the weapons console, breathed deep, then hit the button. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the energy beam that became the sword. "Charge at it!" Seth and Dariana pushed forward, and Voltron ran at full speed at the robeast, then swung, slicing it in half. It exploded shortly afterwards, and Voltron resheathed his sword. A storm moved in, and the rain started to pour."

"We have to get back to the hangar," Seth said. "Is Joe alright?"

"Yes," she replied. "Wow….it's raining." Roxy liked the rain, and it was calming to see it after a battle. Then she gasped as JC moaned.

"That's not rain, love," he said softly. "That's God crying."

* * *

JC walked into Space Marshall Hawkins' office.

"Cadet Grend," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am," JC said.

"Permission granted," she replied. "Relax, Grend. You look troubled. I heard about what happened in the field."

"Ma'am," he said, "I've been giving this some serious thought in the last day since getting out of the infirmary. When we were out there, I made a bad call. Actually, no, I made several bad calls."

"Everyone makes mistakes, cadet," she replied.

"But mine tend to be bigger than most," he replied. "I've been feeling it hard lately, but for a while now. I know the team…well most of it…respects my leadership, I don't think I am capable of leading this team."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying I want to step down as leader of the Voltron Force," he replied. "I don't want to leave the team. I know the ships won't operate without us. But I can't continue leading a team that doesn't completely trust me. I would like you to please consider Cadet Truvall for new leader."

"Why?" she asked.

"She's a natural leader," he replied. "They'll follow her without question, and I won't give her any trouble. Please, Space Marshall."

"If that is what you truly want," she said, "then that's fine. I'll pull Cadet Truvall into my office and give her the news. That is, unless you want to."

"No, ma'am," he replied. "I think it'll be better for you to tell her in person. I'm definitely not someone she wants to see or hear from right now."

"I understand," she replied. "Dismissed." JC left the office.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Voltrex - _**_We're gonna see some interesting twist on robeasts going forward, especially after you read the next episode. Wade has a knack for robotics, but Maahox is a genius. As for the Great Evil...we'll be going down that road in the near future._

* * *

**_Author's Note - _**_While I expected to be done with this episode tonight, I expected to be well into 18. But I'm not. Having your muse stolen from you, or slowly drained from you, isn't a pleasant experience. But life isn't about the negatives. It's about the light...that tiny flicker in the distance we spend our whole lives trying to get to and capture. And maybe in that light, those who are blind to love will finally see._

**_Theme Music : _**_A Light That Never Comes, by Linkin Park (feat. Steve Aoki)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 17 : Red Command**

"This council meeting will now come to order!" Lotor shouted. The various kings and leaders of the kingdoms of the Drule Supremacy sat around the table and mumbles over the sudden change. "Emperor Zeppo is no more. By Rite of Succession, I am now your supreme ruler!"

"That can't possibly be true!" Queen Merla shouted. She challenged him, though she knew his was one of the only minds she was never able to read.

"Oh but it is, Merla!" he shouted. "I bested the Emperor in a challenge he accepted. My father was the next in succession, and as such, the ruler of Korrinoth had the right to challenge him. I am your emperor." The rulers murmured amongst themselves.

"They still doubt your claims, your excellency," Haggar said. "It seems the Viceroy has the strongest complaint about your succession." Upon hearing this, Viceroy Throk stood up.

"I have been in the service of Emperor Zeppo since his succession," Throk said. "I cannot see someone nearly as skilled as I with a sword could be bested fairly in battle!"

"Is that an open challenge, Viceroy?" Lotor asked. "You best tread lightly, or end up just like he did!" He sat back down. "Now, as I was saying, there are going to be changes around here. Now that we have full control of Quantus, we have control of the galaxy's largest supply of lazon. Now we need to use that power to continue to crush our enemies! We will step up our attacks not just in the far Universe, but in the near and Middle Universe as well. Every Galaxy will bend to the will of the Drule Supremacy!" He walked to the door to his chamber. "Now travel back to your kingdoms and proclaim the news. Continue your loyal duties to the Supremacy! Long live….Emperor Lotor!"

"Long live Emperor Lotor!" they shouted. After he left, they talked amongst themselves. Some were still in denial, few were furious. But one thing was for certain, they were all in agreement that the Galaxy Alliance and Voltron had to be stopped.

* * *

"You did what?" Seth asked JC as he began to get ready for bed.

"I gave up being the Force Leader," he replied. "I'm just not cut out for it."

"Who out of the five of us is?" Seth asked.

"Truvall," he replied.

"She's acted like a total bitch," Seth said, matter of factly. "Don't get me wrong, I consider her our friend, but honestly JC? She is not cut out for this."

"Actually," he replied, "I believe she is. She knows how to make split decisions. She has the background. Not to mention she's Arusian. She probably knows more about Voltron than any of us. As for me, all I do is flack up."

"That's not true," Seth said. "We've been through a ton of scrapes together. There's no better leader than you. Not by a long shot. If this is about Truvall's personal vendetta against you, or the fact you like her…"

"No!" JC shouted. "If it's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I don't like her. I tried so hard to get along with her, and yeah, maybe I thought there was something there. But she obviously has no interest in men, let alone a poor boy from Kansas with no fashion sense, drinks Bailey's, and looks as plain and unattractive as the countless other bullcrap artists that try to talk to her. Believe me, Seth, nothing is further from my mind than my 'feelings' for Cadet Truvall. She's the better leader, plain and simple. I give up."

"Really," Seth said. "And here I thought the friend I knew, Jonathan Carter Grend, wasn't a quitter. Sure proved me wrong." Seth walked into his room and slammed the door. JC sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Roxy walked into the Space Marshall's office, unsure of why she was called in.

"You wanted to see me, Space Marshall?" she asked.

"Yes," Lenora replied. "Please have a seat." Roxy sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Cadet Truvall, this past month or so has been trying for all of us. It's brought us many ups and downs, and most importantly, made us think about change." She stood up and began to pace. "Being a leader takes not just a strategic mind, but a pure heart. It takes someone who can not only lead, but understand and compromise. It takes someone who has the greatest trust and respect for those they command, and who demand that same trust and respect in return."

"I agree, ma'am," Roxy replied.

"That said," she continued, "although it is not an official ranking position as of yet, seeing as how the team is made up of cadets, the position of Force Leader has opened. And you have been recommended for the position."

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked. "JC is the leader."

"Cadet Grend has stepped down," she replied. "He is no longer Force leader."

"Why?" Roxy asked, legitimately concerned.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "As you know, matters of promotion and demotion are confidential. That said, I am offering you the position, cadet. Do you accept?" Roxy's head began to spin. Deep inside, she wanted to find JC and find out why he stepped down. But when her mouth opened, she gave the only answer she could.

"Yes," she said. She still looked shocked, and maybe a bit catatonic, but her answer was indeed spoken and heard.

"It's settled then," she replied. "Within the hour, I will need you to assemble your team and meet Commander Stormcalw in the control room for a briefing on the situation with Planet Quantus, and the lazon crisis."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, saluting. She walked out of the office, confident, but deep inside still very confused.

* * *

"What do you mean he stepped down?" Tails asked Roxy.

"Apparently he went to Space Marshall Hawkins and asked to step down," she replied.

"Did she say why?" Tails asked.

"No," Roxy replied. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, but first I was told to gather the team together for a meeting with Commander Stormclaw in the control room. We're supposed to go over the latest intel about the situation on Quantus."

"Sounds heavy," Tails replied in less than her usual level of enthusiasm. "So…who'sthe new leader then? Have they decided?"

"Me, apparently," she replied.

"That makes sense," Tails replied.

"You think so?" Roxy asked, surprised by the response.

"Well sure!" Tails replied. "You're mean, nasty, bossy, and a total bitch. That makes you perfect management material!" She grinned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Roxy replied angrily.

"Seriously," Tails said, "all kidding aside, you know what you're doing. I guess after the mission to rescue the Space Marshall, they figured you would make the perfect leader."

"I guess we'll see," Roxy replied. "I wonder how Grend will handle that news. But I guess it doesn't matter. He's not worth my time."

"If you say so," Tails replied, a tad disappointed. The she perked up a bit. "So, how did your dates go the other night?"

"McGovern," Roxy said through her teeth, "Go tell Grend and Derringer to meet us in the control room in five minutes. Got it?" Tails sighed, then stood at attention and gave Roxy a mock salute.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, may I please have another, SIR!" she shouted before saluting and marching out the door, closing it with a slam. Roxy sighed and put a hand over her face, shaking it.

* * *

"Maahox," Wade said, walking into the makeshift lab. "What is the status of that robeast you sent to earth?"

"As I suspected, the Voltron Force was able to defeat it," he replied, "though just barely."

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Wade replied angrily. "A failure is still a failure."

"On the contrary, Charles," Maahox said, "Sometimes failures can be a learning experience, and sometimes the lessons can be mutual."

"What exactly have we learned, Maahox?" Wade asked.

"We have learned through countless encounters that the Voltron Force will always aim to destroy a robeast in the most conventional way possible," Maahox said. "There is very little strategy when it comes to these pilots. In all honesty, I was hoping they would succeed in destroying this creation."

"You mean to tell me you knew they would succeed?" Wade asked.

"No," he replied. "But there is one thing the Voltron Force will learn from this experience."

"And what is that?" Wade asked.

"That a victory is never black and white," he replied, "and the details they overlook will eventually be the seeds that grow into utter chaos." He grinned from ear to ear as he opened his hand, and a fly no bigger than half the size of a fingernail flew out of it and around his head, then up to Wade, who looked closely as the front of the fly moved around as mechanically as Maahox's false eye.

* * *

"Over here!" the foreman yelled to the crane operator. "I need you to lift this onto the barge! It looks like we missed a part of that robeast from the cleanup!" The crane moved over it, and a few men attached the cables to it. But when they tried to lift it, it broke in half. Suddenly, a small swarm of what looked like fruit flies came from the opening. As it dissipated, the operator thought nothing of it. Unknown to them, a few of them flew into the construction equipment. As they landed, their tiny legs dug into the metal like knives, and energy began to flow between them. Suddenly, the crane and other machinery began to move on its own.

"I can't control it!" the crane operator yelled. He franticly climbed out of the cab and jumped to safety. The machines, moving on their own, began to leave the area, leaving behind the stunned construction crew.

* * *

JC, Seth and Tails walked into the control room and noticed Roxy and Dariana were already there.

"Good," Stormclaw said. "We can begin." He brought up a holo-screen. "As you know, Quantus is the galaxy's largest supplier of lazon. With the Supremacy putting a stranglehold on it, building and powering ships has been nothing short of a nightmare in terms of expense. The Drule Supremacy has given every dealer free reign to jack up lazon prices to astronomical proportions. While taking back Quantus would be the logical thing to do, due to low quantities of lazon slowing production of new ships, and the unfortunate loss of the Explorer, we just don't have the fleet necessary to undergo such a mission. To try and circumvent this, we have reached out to some of our allies in the Far Galaxy who are glad to provide us with the lazon we need at a more reasonable cost. The problem with this is that the Drule Supremacy still has a stranglehold on transit, with its acts of piracy not slowing down after the takeover. I'm looking for suggestions. Cadet Grend?"

"I have none, sir," JC replied.

"Cadet Truvall?" Stormclaw asked.

"Maybe we should….um," she said. She paused a moment in thought. _Pull it together, Truvall! You look like an idiot! Grend is trying to show you up! Don't let him!_ "I think we should use Voltron to protect the transport ship."

"That's a thought," Stormclaw replied. "But that would leave Earth and the Garrison relatively unprotected. The Vehicle Voltron ships are still being serviced, as the primary solar regeneration station for them was aboard the Explorer, and…well, you know."

"There has to be a way we can get the lazon transport here safely," Seth said. Suddenly, the alarms went off. Stormclaw began to touch parts of the holo-screen, and brought up a visual of several construction vehicles smashing buildings and vehicles.

"I'm not sure what to make of this," Stormclaw said.

"Let's go find out," Roxy replied. "We'll launch and perform recon, and let you know what's going on."

"Agreed," Stormclaw replied, and nodded to her.

"You heard the man!' Roxy shouted. "Launch!" They ran to the chutes. JC walked up to Roxy and went to hand her the key to Black.

"Grend," she said, "keep your damn ship. I can command just fine from Red." He closed his hand, pushed past her and leaped into his chute. She sighed and proceeded to do the same. They inserted their keys and launched from the hangar.

* * *

"Alright team," Roxy said, "this is a scouting mission, so stay in loose wing formation until we arrive, then spread out to get a better look." The jets flew in closer, the split up as they flew around the construction vehicles.

"It looks like there's no one operating them!" Tails said. This is definitely far from normal!"

"Make sure there are no people down there near them," Roxy said. "Once that's done, everyone focus fire in front of the machines. We don't want to damage it, just stop it."

"Understood, Chief," Seth replied. They flew around the vehicles. "It looks as if any people around ran off when the meyhem started."

"Then let's start firing some warning shots," Roxy said. They fired around and in front of the vehicles. But it didn't stop them. In fact, they started to move towards one another.

"What are they doing?" Tails asked, tilting her head to the said. "Are they mating?"

"Worse," Dariana explained. "They're combining." The metal of the construction vehicles meshed around one another, until they stood up, forming a mechanical monster.

"Robeast," Roxy muttered. "Alright team, we need to take it down. Get into formation!" The team took on the standard wing formation. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!" JC performed the necessary actions from Black without a verbal acknowledgement.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships switched to diamond formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!," Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!" The head appeared, and Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Awaiting orders," JC said.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," she replied.

"Don't think about me, Truvall," he said, "focus on the task and issue orders."

"Fine," she replied angrily. "Let's get it away from the city. Form Raybeam Whip!" Voltron reached back and pulled out the Raybeam Whip. Voltron lashed it around the monster and yanked hard, sending it flying away from the city. Votron turned and took off after the beast, hitting it with a punch that sent it flying to the ground. Voltron landed nearby.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to his hip and pulled out the energy beam, which materialized into the sword. "Let's cut him down to size!" Voltron ran at the beast and swung, and the sword clanged and came to a halt against the monster's exterior."

"What the flack?" Roxy shouted. The monster swatted Voltron, knocking the sword from his hand, then shoulder tackled him to the ground.

"The Blazing Sword wouldn't cut through it?" Seth said. "Impossible!"

"Move!" Roxy shouted. They rolled out of the way just as the crane hook went to strike them.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Roxy yelled. "That thing is built heavy duty!"

"There must be a weakness," JC said. He pulled his console. "Eye Beam!" The laser fired, and melted the line connecting the hook to the crane. It fell helplessly to the ground.

"Truvall," JC said, "Think you can focus your fire repeatedly in the same spot?"

"Who's in charge here?" she shouted. After a moment of silence, she grabbed the yokes and pulled her console in place. "Draw Magma Pistols!" Voltron pulled out the pistols and began firing. Each shot continued to hit the monster in the upper leg joints. "Come on you piece of snart…." The metal turned red hot, and soon, the monster stopped Advancing. Voltron put away the pistols.

"Let's strike while the iron's hot!" she shouted. Voltron ran to the Blazing sword and picked it up. He leaped into the air, and with several swings, sliced through where the metal had softened. Moments later, the robot fell to pieces and exploded. Voltron put away the sword. Unknown to them, several small flies escaped from the machines and off into the distance.

"Good job!" Tails shouted. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Roxy replied. "We did."

* * *

The team walked out of the control room, Roxy being the last to leave.

"Grend," she shouted. "a word please?" JC sighed and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you…." she started to say.

"Don't bother," he replied. "I'm keeping away from you, just like you asked. I told the Space Marshall you would be a much better leader, and no surprise, you are. I'm not the only one who believes in you, you know. This whole team believes in you. Unlike me, you demand trust and respect. And you have mine. So leave it at that, and follow your own advice. Get bent." He walked away before she could utter a single word. Was he really wrong?


	18. Chapter 18

**_Voltrex - _**_Haggar has some nice robeasts in mind that__may very well bring back memories of the "Super Robeast". But while your mind is on "Fleet of Doom", focus on the main plot (which unfortunately was NOT the team-up WEP toted). Keith and Allura weren't really the main focus in the end._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Roxy has been through so much that I haven't even mentioned yet. She's been launched into this position, and feels like she's drowning. She doesn't realize the hands reaching down to her to pull her from the dangerous waters. And JC, being a lot like me, while not wanting to give up on her, feels that hope is gone. Will she ever put aside the past and let the future take her?_

**_Theme Music : _**_Going Under, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

Episode 18 : Drowning

_ "Wake up, my Kovinx," Olan said, gently shaking Dariana. When she woke, she saw she was not truly awake, but once again in the dream, trapped inside the head of this little girl. She reluctantly followed Olan, not sure where they were going. She had the odd feeling that she needed to trust him._

_ "Papa?" she asked, "Where are we going?"_

_ "To see the fruits of our labor, young one," he replied with a smile. "As we speak, the Defender is readying for battle!"_

_ "But Papa?" she asked. Dariana fought with all her might for control. The little girl looked up at Olan, her eyes completely white, without pupils. "Where is Haggar?" Olan stared at her. It looked to Dariana that he didn't want to answer her, or even remember what had transpired. At last, he took a deep breath._

_ "She has made the ultimate sacrifice for you, my little Kovinx," he replied. "For all of us. Her power is now one with the Defender. The power of her light now shines in his eyes. The very same power that resides in you, my little Kovinx."_

_ "In…me?" she asked. He nodded, smiling. _

_ "Yes," he replied, now shedding tears. Dariana tried to make sense of it all. "You are 'lamia', and a powerful one at that. In time, perhaps you will be as powerful as your mother was." Dariana couldn't help but start to cry. This poor girl…her mother gone, possibly dead, while Dariana's own mother still lived on Nebb, taking pride in her small family. "Aw, little one, don't cry. I'm still here. So will the Defender be." They walked into a huge place, an area with a completely open ceiling. Dariana looked around, but soon became fixated on the gigantic robot in front of her. _

_ "It's….it's…." she said._

_ "It's the one thing that will stop the evil ones," he said. "The power of light shall overcome the darkness. The Defender shall challenge every last one of their beasts, and be victorious. It is the only way to preserve lasting peace in the galaxy. Voltron….Defender of the Universe."_

* * *

Dariana woke up, sweating from head to toe. It wasn't until moments later, when her eyes had adjusted to the dim light on the night stand that she realized that Roxy was kneeling at her bed.

"Kovinx," she said. "What on Arus were you dreaming about?"

"I was back there," she replied, "as the little girl. This time I took your advice and took control of the dream. I asked where Haggar had gone. The man…Olan is his name…said that she had sacrificed herself to bring life to their war machine."

"What were they creating?" Roxy asked. Dar looked strait into her shimmering hazel eyes.

"Voltron," she replied, blinking several times as her yellow eyes stared back. "The force from Arus. Olan referred to it simply as 'The Defender'. Haggar's soul was split is some gruesome process in order to power it. He said that Haggar was now the 'light in Voltron's eyes'. Though I was being talked to as the little girl. I wish I knew more about Olan."

"Next time you have the dream," Roxy said, seriousness in her voice, "focus your energy, and try to ask. Try to use the girl to find out not only who he is, but who you are. Maybe then we can figure out where these dreams are coming from."

"I realize I've been keeping you and Tails up because of my screaming," she replied somberly. She lowered her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Kovinx….Dariana," Roxy said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright. I had extremely bad nightmares growing up. When I went to live with the elders in the caves, and eventually at the orphanage, I would scream in my sleep from the nightmares…from what happened to me."

"You don't have to explain," Dariana replied. "But if you ever find yourself in that place again in your mind, you can talk to me."

"I don't normally talk to anyone," she replied. "Honestly…I don't usually trust anyone."

"It takes time," she replied. "Especially for someone that's been through so much. I'm just glad I found a family here at the Academy. Seth, Sheri, you, and…"

"Don't even talk about him, please," Roxy replied.

"He's family, Roxy," she said. "No matter what happens between us all, and to this team, we need to remain a team…need to remain a family."

"You're right," Roxy said. "Well, since neither of us are gonna get some sleep, how about we go run that perimeter scan for Stormclaw?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea," Dariana replied with a smile. They both got dressed, and as they walked to the door, Roxy turned to her for a moment.

"Do you mind if I call you Dari?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest," Dariana replied, an even bigger smile on her face. They left the Dorm to head for the control room.

* * *

Haggar walked slowly into the throne room and walked carefully down the long red carpet to the bottom of the stairs to the throne. Atop the throne sat Lotor, being attended to by several female slaves.

"Sire," she said, "I have just received word that your Occult Scientist has been sending robeasts to Earth in an attempt to draw out the Voltron Force."

"And has he succeeded?" Lotor asked.

"No, sire," she replied. "But from what I was able to ascertain from my own visions, it is clear whatever plan he has is meeting with some success." She moved her hands around a small sphere of air, which became a purple smoke, which then became a seeing crystal. "The parasitic machines he has created have been wreaking havoc, and it's only a matter of time before their strength and numbers overpowers that of the Alliance forces!"

"Some wars are finished in a single blow," he said, "and some are won over a painfully long time. His strategy is sound. That's the one reason I haven't had him thrown in the Pit of Skulls."

"The Alliance seems to be struggling since losing Quantus," she said. "Our foothold there has been most crucial to our success, sire."

"Excellent," he said with a smile. "Without a large supply of lazon, they will not be able to build new ships. After smashing their precious exploratory vessel into my tower, and taking into account the damage sustained to their support fleet, I can safely say they won't be giving us much trouble. But there's still the matter of Voltron."

"Yes," she replied. "The destruction of the Explorer has temporarily grounded the Vehicle Voltron. And with this new Voltron occupied with the parasites, that leaves Arus completely open for the taking. One Voltron. And I am already working on the perfect robeast."

"What my father accomplished will be NOTHING compared to what I will bring to the entire universe!" he said laughing.

* * *

The entire team entered the control room, led by Roxy, and stopped dead in front of Commander Stormclaw.

"You wanted to see us, Commander?" she asked.

"Voltron Force," he said, "as you know, we have been working on a way to get the lazon from Planet Eptus in the Far Galaxy to Earth for processing. But the catch 22 of not having enough ships to protect the transport has been stalling any efforts to do so." He began to pace. "While the Explorer is no more, the Vehicle Force is available to us. Once we get the replacement generators in place, we should be able to get them back in operation."

"So, does that mean we're going to Eptus?" Roxy asked.

"Not yet, Force Leader Truvall," he replied. "We are experiencing more issues right here at home. We sent a crew out into the ocean floor to examine the ruins that the sentinel came from. Unfortunately, the subs and drones came across heavily aggressive sea life, and worse, what the soldiers and workers that went referred to as a 'monster'. We need to investigate this threat."

"So, what's the problem?" Roxy asked.

"The Voltron ships are not designed for underwater travel," he replied. "Not yet anyway. Only Jet Blue has the ability to traverse underwater areas, only because its nexus core has an affinity to water, and was built to that specification. With the Sea Team vehicles still awaiting a proper fueling station, Jet Blue is the only solution."

"Can the other ships be converted" JC asked out of the blue.

"I already have some highly skilled technicians working on that right now," Stormclaw replied. "Until they finish, I need you, Cadet Derringer, to launch immediately and find out what's causing all this.

"Yes, sir," Seth replied, then ran for his chute. He landed in the cockpit, inserted his key into his voltcom, and took off from the hangar.

"Now," Roxy said, "you said modifications are being made to our ships. How soon will they be done?"

"I haven't been given an ETA," Stormclaw replied, "but you are welcome to go and ask them." Roxy motioned to the rest of the team to follow her, and they walked out of the control room and down the stairs to the hangar. As they entered the hangar, Tails took off running.

"POOKY BEAR!" she screamed, leaping into Chip's arms.

"Pooky Bear?" Tangor said, laughing. Tails planted at least a dozen kisses on Chip's face.

"It's a pet name, Tangor," Zandee said, trying to contain his own laughter. "Give the poor guy a break!" They both looked at one another seriously, then both started laughing hysterically.

"Alright, that's enough outta you two!" Roxy shouted, staring them down. "We need to get this conversion done as soon as possible. What is the ETA?" Tangor and Zandee composed themselves, and Tails finally released Chip long enough for him to answer.

"We should have the conversions done in the next hour or so if all goes well," Chip replied, turning bright red. Tails kept smiling at him, practically beaming. "That's if these two lunkheads would keep working!" Tangor and Zandee frowned and continued working.

"Sounds good, Stoker," Roxy replied. "As soon as the work is done, contact me immediately. We want to be able to launch as soon as the modifications are completed."

"Yes, ma'am!" Chip said, saluting. Roxy turned to leave. JC nodded to Chip as he left as well, followed by Dariana. Tails walked up to Tangor.

"You better not give my Pooky Bear any trouble!" she shouted, poking Tangor in the belly. He stood almost two feet taller than her. She walked away, then stopped to turn around quickly and stick her tongue out at him. She walked away, and Zandee looked at Tangor, trying his best not to laugh.

"Alright, that's enough," Chip said. "Get back to work on those bulkheads. I'm going to modify the pressure sensors." They returned to work.

* * *

Seth pulled a few levers to his left, and the ship crashed into the surface of the water, and dived clean below. The ship seemed to switch propulsion methods immediately, and began to move effortlessly through the water. He checked his sensors as he got closer and closer to the site.

"Derringer to the Garrison," he said, "everything seems pretty quiet down here do far. Ship is handling nicely down here, and I am almost to the ruins." As he approached though, something suddenly rocked the ship. "Hang on, something seems to have got me." He pulled up the sensors and RadialTrac. He saw a giant octopus grabbing the rear of the jet, preventing it from moving. "Something's got me. Activating the hull repulsor system." Seth pulled a lever, and hit a button, and the hull sent out a pulse of electricity, forcing it to let go. Seth flew away from it, getting closer to the site. Fish and other aquatic life began to bump into the ship violently and purposefully. "Something is definitely wrong with these fish. I'm getting some really really strange readings." Suddenly, Seth watched as the rubble from the ruins began to glow and start floating in the water. Seth flew around it, then turned around and saw it start to come together, lashed and bonded by seaweed and muck. It came together and formed a giant monster.

"Commander!" Seth shouted. "The rubble formed some sort of monster!" The monster reached out, and a strand of seaweed latched onto the ship and stopped it, trying to pull it in. "It's got me!" He tried using the repulsors, but the beast held on. "I can't shake him loose!"

* * *

Roxy walked into the dorm room and sat down on the couch. She put her hands over her face, taking a deep breath, then ran them both up through her long platinum blonde hair.

"What's wrong, Roxy?' Dariana asked. "You seem distressed."

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just tired is all."

"I know the feeling," she replied. "Neither of us has been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"I've been getting more sleep than you guys," Tails said. "Not sure how I sleep through the racket….no offense, Dar."

"It does seem like it's more than that," Dariana said.

"Maybe," Roxy replied. "I'm trying to get used to being Force Leader, but it's hard. JC is being cold, Seth is quiet, and even you guys seem to be annoyed with me."

"No more than usual, Rox," Tails said, giggling. Roxy glared back at her. "See? That's EXACTLY what I mean! You need to relax and stop being so uptight. It's not our fault you're not getting laid!"

"That's enough, McGovern!" she shouted.

"_That's enough, McGovern!_" Tails replied mockingly. She rolled her eyes. "It's a shame that all the qualities that make you a good leader also turn you into a miserable snart-nosed brat!"

"You asking for a beating, McGovern?" Roxy shouted angrily.

"No, I'm not," she replied. 'I'm asking you to open your eyes and see what's in front of you instead of closing yourself off like you do." Tails stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. Roxy exhaled and slumped sideways on the couch. Dariana came over to her.

"You know," Dariana said, "My mom always told me you should never try to be anything more than yourself." She placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder, and Roxy looked up at her. "Is this who you really want to be?" Dariana walked into the other bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Alarms blared as the team ran to the control room and stopped in front of Stormclaw.

"Team," he said. "Derringer has run into something huge. I don't know if it's possible, but we need to get Voltron down there."

"Have the modifications been completed?" Roxy asked. Chip ran into the room.

"Modifications have been completed," he replied, "thankfully ahead of schedule."

"Perfect," she said. "Let's go, team!" Tails ran to Chip and give him a kiss on the cheek. She hit the button on her voltcom, and her uniform appeared. The team ran to the chutes, dropped in, and soon after, launched from the hangar.

* * *

"Snart," Seth said to himself, "It's pulling me in." He fired missiles back towards it, but the seaweed line didn't break. Suddenly, he saw other ships on his RadialTrac. A compartment appeared below jet Green, and launched several green axes that sliced through the seaweed, freeing Jet Blue.

"About time you showed up," Seth said. "Was afraid I'd have to face this thing solo."

"No time for sentiment," JC replied. "We need to get down to business."

"Right," Roxy replied. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships pushed through the water as if they were in the air, and moved into diamond formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!" Voltron's head appeared, and he arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Eeew!" Tails said. "What is that thing?"

"It's made of mostly rocks and mud," Seth replied, "and a bit of seaweed….I think."

"Can we burn it?" Roxy asked. "I mean, we're under water."

"We need to use that to our advantage," JC said. "We can freeze it." Voltron leaped up as the monster tried to snag it with seaweed, narrowly missing him. Voltron landed behind him and tried to grab on, but the monster elbowed him hard, then turned and landed a lucky hit that sent Voltron flying backwards into a rock bed. Voltron got up, but the monster lashed his arm. Voltron pulled hard, but could not break, or overpower the monster.

"Derringer," Roxy said without thinking, "can we freeze this thing?"

"If I can get my weapon out," he replied, pulling the console.

"Well guys," Roxy said, "Let's cut our boy some slack. Keep pulling until I give the word…..NOW!" Voltron went from pulling to flying at the monster. They landed a punch which knocked it down.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. Votron reached behind him and pulled pulled a column of water that turned into a bow of ice. Voltron pulled an arrow and fired at the beast. He fired several more in succession, and upon impact, crystalized and froze the water around it, encasing the monster in a block of ice.

"Now let's get this thing to the surface," Roxy shouted. Voltron put away the bow. "Form Raybeam Whip!" Voltron pulled the Raybeam Whip and lashed onto the monster. Voltron flew towards the surface, the iced beast in tow. As Voltron left the water, he pulled hard and sent the beast into the air.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to his him and pulled the energy beam that became the sword. In one clean motion, as he pulled out the sword, he swung and sliced the ice chunk in half, and it disintegrated and exploded as it hit the water. Voltron put away the sword.

"Chalk one more win for the good guys!" Seth shouted happily. As they celebrated, a small swarm of what appeared to be bugs left the ice chunk and flew off.

* * *

Seth walked through the cafeteria lunch line, and saw dariana sitting by herself, seemingly lost in thought. As soon as he got his food, he came over to the table and sat by her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "What's going on? You seem lost in thought."

"Lots of things, actually," she replied. "Remember the dreams I've been having? They seem to become more vivid as time goes on. I'm afraid sometimes I think I may be going mad."

"Nah," Seth replied confidently. "Not you. Not the cool, calm and collected Dariana Kovinx." He smiled. "Besides, we always seem to handle your dreams when they get a little too real."

"I know," she replied softly. "But there is something else that troubles me that I am debating on telling Roxy."

"What's that, Dar?" he asked.

"The sensors picked up a clean explosion," she replied. "But Tick…he picked up something extra…"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Voltrex - _**_Now you don't have to wait any longer, as Episode 19 is here! Only 7 more until the end of Season 1. Hope this episode begins to clear up a few of the things you were asking me on the Voltron Official Forums._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **My muse is dead. This was still an enjoyable episode to write. Roxy is definitely feeling the heat in this one, but you'll find that this episode truly revolves around Dariana. Even she wanders what's happening to her._

**_Theme Music : _**_Taking Over Me, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 19 : The Price of Failure**

Dariana walked up to the counter and held out her arm. Tick detached from the voltcom and staggered around. It slumped over, and made several soft ticking noises.

"Is he alright?" Tails asked.

"No," she said softly. "Look at this." She lifted one of his ears, and saw a small mechanical fly attached to it. "It's burrowed in. I don't know what it is, and I can't see a way to pull it out."

"Can't you just pluck it out with a pair of tweezers?" Tails asked.

"No," Dariana replied. "Mechanically, its system is tapped into Tick's internal power matrix. If I force it out, it could kill him."

"But he's a robot," Tails said with a weird frown.

"He's more than that to me," Dariana replied. "I thought since you have more experience with system analysis, you might be able to figure out how it is linked to the matrix, and find a way for us to remove it."

"I'll try my best," Tails replied. "Though power systems are more of Chips specialty. Mind if I take Tick with me to see him?"

"If you think he can help," Dariana replied. "Please, whatever you do, don't cut his system power, and please don't let anyone harm him."

"Relax, Lil' D," Tails replied. "We'll get him fixed up in a jiffy!" She grinned and carefully picked Tick up and walked out of the dorm room. Dariana sighed.

* * *

"General Cossack," Kala shouted, "have you deployed your fleet along the trade routes between Eptus and the Near Galaxy?"

"Yes, Commander," Cossack replied. "They have been instructed to open fire on all vessels except lazon transports. Those we have instructed them to board and commandeer the vessel and bring it back to Quantus."

"Excellent," she replied. "The added lazon will help with the manufacturing of our new armada fleet of vessels. Soon, the entire Galaxy Alliance will yield to the Drule Supremacy." She thought for a moment. "This would be the perfect time to strike Earth without fail. I want you to take the robeast provided by Haggar and send it to Earth. Maahox thinks his little pests alone can cause havoc. Let's see what happens then the Voltron Force is confronted by a real challenge!"

* * *

"Voltron Force, launch!" Roxy shouted as the jets soared out of the hangar. They flew in perfect formation. "Standard training exercises. Follow my mark. Excecute 'Scatter 1', then regroup, turn and return to wing formation."

"Got it," everyone replied. The jets flew in wing formation, then suddenly broke apart, flying separately in arc, then turning around several thousand feet later and pulling back into wing formation.

"Good job, team," she replied. "Now I want to try a little something different. I've been working on a speed formation. I fed the instructions into your navigational consoles. Long as we follow it to the letter, we should be ok."

"Truvall," JC said, "I'm not second guessing your orders, but I want to suggest…"

"Can't hear you, Grend," she replied, "just do it." JC sighed.

"Alright," he replied, defeatedly. The ships flew as fast as they could and shifted from wing to a scattered formation, pulling quickly into a diamond. The ships began to join, but in a split second, Dariana blacked out. Yellow lost power and began to fall.

"Roxy!" JC shouted. "Dariana!"

"SNART!" she shouted. "Disengage immediately and get down there!" The jets disengaged from their formation and flew towards Yellow, which was spiraling out of control. Roxy pushed the pedal forward and went into a vertical dive, passing everyone. She managed to pass Yellow, skirt under it, and assist with landing it safely. The others landed nearby quickly and ran to Jet Yellow. They opened the cockpit, and Dariana lay unconscious, a stream of blood running down her nose.

"Dariana!" Seth shouted. "Please wake up! Say something!"

* * *

_Dariana opened her eyes, and it felt like she was floating. All of a sudden, she felt shaking. When her eyes came into focus, she was in the cockpit of a ship…but she was not herself._

_ "Kovinx," a voice called over the com, "adjust your attitude control! You got us flying in circles!" She instinctively adjusted a few dials and the rumbling stopped. She looked through the viewscreen and saw she was indeed tens of thousands of feet above the ground._

_ "Geez, Kovinx," another voice shouted, "snap out of your daze already! We need to be ready if the Empire sends another of their war machines!"_

_ "Um, yeah," she replied, not sure who or what she was. It wasn't until she looked over at the side glass, and saw she was the little girl, now in her early twenties. She touched her face as she noticed how much she looked like Haggar from her dreams, but then ran her fingers across her lips, which were black as night. Suddenly, she lost control of herself as the girl smiled, and her eyes turned pure white._

_ "I was born ready," she said with a smirk. She pulled the yokes, and they flew in different directions, performing several quick maneuvers before landing. Dariana looked out, and saw the Castle of Lions, restored to its former glory. Still not in control, she climbed out of the seat and walked around, climbing down a ladder, then walking out an exit….a lion's mouth. She managed to turn her head and look up…noticing it was not an ordinary ship she was piloting, but Voltron!_

_ "Nice moves there Kovinx," said a young pilot approaching her. "I wasn't sure I could make those adjustments as quickly as you, but looks like we synch up just fine. Then again, I'm not 'lamia'."_

_ "Knock it off, you two," the commander said, walking up to him. Dariana recognized the uniform of Arus' Black Knight. "It was a good practice, but we shouldn't be careless. The prophecy said the Great Evil would come. Our spirits must be strong."_

_ "Of course, your majesty," the pilot replied. "I am glad Kovinx and I make a great team. I mean, Trevor and Ansel did well too."_

_ "Kovinx," he said, "may I have a word with you?" The king pulled her aside. Dariana fought hard for control, anxious to ask whoever this was what was going on. "Your father would be proud of you, Kovinx. You have overcome the trials, and have become an exceptional young woman, and a talented pilot. I know the others are concerned because you are a lamia. But they don't understand the way we do."_

_ "Of course not, your majesty," she replied. "But…" Dariana fought with all her might, and the girl's eyes faded from white to yellow for a split second. "What is the Great Evil? What are we doing?" He looked her in the eye. Something inside Dariana knew that the King knew more than the girl thought….that he somehow saw Dariana's soul inside her._

_ "The course of destiny must never be changed, and must never waver," he said. "The past, the present, and the future are one with the prophecy. You…lamia…you shall see them all. The Great Evil comes from within, and we must all learn to fight it. It's important that you remember this….Kovinx." Dariana fell weak as the girl was in control again. Her eyes turned pure white._

_ "I'm sorry, sire," she replied, "I'm not sure what came over me."_

_ "It's alright," he replied with a smile. "Let us eat and rest. The spirits will warn us of the danger, and when it comes, we know we are ready." A little boy ran up to them._

_ "Father!" he shouted. "Wow….is that Voltron? He kinda reminds me of a lion protecting its pride."_

_ "Indeed, Prince Alfor," the king replied. "Indeed it does."_

* * *

Seth sat next to Dariana's bed in the infirmary, gently stroking her hair. He looked down at her and breathed deeply.

"I wonder if you even know," he said softly, kissing her forehead gently. Outside the room, JC, Roxy and Tails are sitting in a waiting area.

"I still don't think we should have been pulling a maneuver like that on the fly," JC said angrily. "Without proper preparation…"

"The Drules are not going to give us time to prepare in the middle of a battle," Roxy snapped back. "You should know this by now."

"Don't you even feel the slightest bit upset about what happened to her?" JC said, his face contorting.

"Of course I do!" Roxy shouted. "No one could have predicted she would go into one of her blackouts. I'm upset she was hurt, but that's not my fault."

"Don't you take responsibility for anything?" JC asked. "Every member of this team trusts you with their life!"

"I know that!" she snapped back. "It's not easy! You of all people should know that!"

"Of course," he replied. "And I couldn't deal with that. I thought I had made the right decision when recommending you to Space Marshall Hawkins…"

"Wait," she retorted, "You what?"

"I said I recommended you to become Force Leader," he replied.

"I don't flacking need your stupid recommendation, Grend!" she screeched. "Not only are you telling me it's my fault Dariana had a blackout, now you are saying I didn't make it into this position on my own merits?"

"I didn't say that at all!" JC shouted back. "I said you make a great leader, but as a leader, you need to learn to step up and take responsibility when you make a mistake!"

"Get flacking bent, Grend!" She screamed and stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"She made a mistake," Tails said. "She doesn't need to be reminded, JC."

"I just don't understand her," he replied, slumping down in a seat. Tails sighed and sat down as well.

* * *

Lenora was rustling through paperwork on her desk when she heard a knock.

"Enter," she said. Roxy came in and sat down in the seat in front of her desk. Lenora looked at her quizzically. Is there something I can help you with, Cadet Truvall?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am," she said.

"Permission granted," Lenora replied.

"I want to know what disciplinary action to expect for today's accident," she replied. "I take full responsibility. I don't want to give up, Space Marshall, but I know I made a terrible error in judgment. And I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Lenora said. "And while there will be consequences for your actions, I do not think it will warrant your removal from the Force, or as Force Leader." She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the Garrison. "Each and every one of us puts our replutations and our very lives on the line each day we show up for work." She turned back to Roxy. "Cadet Kovinx knows this, Cadet Grend knows this, and I know you know it too."

"But ma'am," she replied, "it's still my responsibility to ensure the safety of my team."

"You and Grend are so much alike, you know that?" Lenora said.

"I beg your pardon?" Roxy replied.

"Both of you are loyal," she said, "both of you are honest, trustworthy, respectable, and above all else, selfless. But you're both so damned stubborn!"

"Stubborn?" Roxy said, a slight tone of defiance in her voice. Lenora nodded.

"Take a moment and listen to yourself, Cadet," she said. "There are plenty of ways to accomplish a goal. Is your way the only way? Is your way the right way?"

"What does it matter," Roxy replied. "The only reason I'm Force Leader is because Grend recommended me."

"Where did you hear that?" Lenora asked, frowning.

"Grend," she replied. "He didn't say it, but he did mention he recommended me. I don't want to make it in the Alliance military on the backs of everyone else. I fight hard for what I have."

"I understand more than you know," Lenora replied. "When I was first appointed to this position, a lot of people talked. Thought maybe I 'slept my way to the top'. Being one of the youngest officers to obtain this rank, it hasn't been easy. I worked hard, and no matter what the chatter was in the rumor mill, I knew the truth. When Marshall Graham came to me and said he wanted to recommend me to be his replacement when he retired, while part of me felt worried what people would think, the reality in my mind was that I had earned it. That is the reality, Cadet Truvall. I looked at your records. On Arus they referred to you as 'The Rocket', stating you would plow through anyone in your way. You were mean, vicious, and out for blood. But I see someone who wanted it more than the rest. I see that in you, Cadet. And I'll be damned if I let your stubbornness get in the way of your potential."

"You know I'll always do my best, Space Marshall," she said. "I don't want to let my team down again."

"Then listen to them," Lenora replied, "then do the right thing." Roxy smiled, standing up.

"Thank you," she said, turning to leave. Before she left, however, she turned back around for a moment. "You really think I have potential?"

"You came here and did what was right," she replied. "And if you look hard enough, you'll understand that Cadet Grend did too." Roxy turned and left, letting out a huge sigh.

* * *

Seth had been by Dariana's side for hours. He still sat with her, staring at her, wishing she would just open her eyes. The doctor came in, followed by JC and Tails.

"What's the news, Doc?" Seth asked, hoping for good news.

"No bones are broken," he replied. "No organs damaged. Even her brain is functioning normally, and is even generating the most eccentric activity I have ever seen, even in a Drule mind. Also, I was checking her over earlier, and slid her eyelid open for a moment to see if the pupils would dilate….but there were none. No iris, no pupil. Her eyes were both solid white."

"The dreams," Tails said. "She must be having one of those dreams! Strange, she hasn't screamed at all."

"It would explain the blackout," Seth replied, "but why is she still not awake?"

"Maybe we just have to wait and find out," Tails replied. "She'll wake up, I know it."

"She's physically in perfect condition," the doctor said. "Maybe better than peak physical condition. It's actually incredible." He grabbed her chart and left the room.

"I guess all she needs is time," Seth said, once again stroking her soft, dark grey hair. All of a sudden, the alarms sounded.

"Snart, not now!" JC shouted. He tapped his com. "What's going on?"

"An unidentified object passed through the Outer Perimeter and crashed thirty miles west of the city," Stormclaw said. "RadialTrac identified it as a robeast shell. I need everyone to launch immediately."

"We're on our way, Commander," JC replied, turning off the com. "Come on guys, we need to get going."

"What about Dar?" Tails asked. "We can't go without her! We can't form Voltron without her either!"

"We can't let that robeast tear up the Garrison," JC replied. "We have to try." Tails nodded. Seth seemed like he didn't want to leave her side. He stroked her face one last time, then turned to JC.

"Let's go," Seth said. JC nodded.

"I'll try to contact Truvall on the way," JC replied. "We need her."

* * *

JC, Seth and tails ran into the control room. They leaped into the chutes, their uniforms changing as they slid into the cockpit.

"Insert keys!" JC shouted. They placed their keys into their voltcoms. The jets fired up and took off from the hangar.

"Have you been able to get ahold of Truvall?" Seth asked.

"No," JC replied. "I honestly hope he pride isn't keeping her from answering my hails. Stubborn or not, we need her." As they approached the crash site, they looked on as the beast stood up. It had three eyes, and when it screeched, dozens of razor sharp teeth were beared. But the sound coming from it was so powerful, the ships were rocked.

"The frequency is off the charts!" Tails said. "Let's hope he doesn't hit the brown note." The jets split up and flew around either side of the monster, firing shots at it.

"I'm gonna try and get it off its feet!" Seth said. He flew off and turned quickly. He pulled his weapons console, and a crossbow appeared on top of the ship, firing icy bolts at the monster's feet. Ice pools formed, and it slipped and fell as it tried to fire on Jet Blue."

"Aim for the eyes!" JC shouted. They fired missiles and lasers at the eyes, and the monster tried to deflect it, all the while trying to get to its feet. "Keep it on its back!"

* * *

"The Voltron Force is making a mockery of the robeast!" Kala shouted furiously. "Haggar assured us it would be a challenge to the Voltron Force!"

"Patience, Commander," Maahox replied, grinning from ear to ear. "It seems Witch Haggar is more intuitive than I could imagine. Powerful indeed. Let us find out what happens when power meets chaos."

* * *

"We got this thing beat, guys!" JC shouted.

"It's almost laughable!" Seth said.

"Phht," Tails said, "That's what SHE said."

"NO!" Seth said. "That is NOT what she said!"

"Ok ok ok," Tails said, rolling her eyes. Then suddenly, a swarm of bugs seemed to rocket past them. "What the…." The swarm flew to the robeast's head, and started to get closer and closer, as if becoming more solid.

"What's happening?" Seth asked.

"I dunno," JC replied, "but it can't be good." The swarm solidified, and when it spun around, it opened up, forming a single mechanical eye. It shot backwards at the robeast, drilling itself into its third eye. The robeast cried out in pain as the eye slid into the socket, spinning in it, the pupil dilating as it gained control.

* * *

Roxy heard the alarms, not sure what to expect. She knew though that if she was going to do anything, she was going to check on Dariana before doing it. She walked into the room, and Dariana still laid there, still unconscious. She approached her and sat at her side.

"I'm no good with sentiment," she said, glancing at her every few seconds. "I'm no good with feelings, and even worse with sorries. But I owe you this much. You are an important part of this team. We all are. I made a mistake…and I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me Dari." Dariana started to move. "Dari? Are you alright?" She moved slowly, seeming weak at first, then all of a sudden, her eyes opened wide, completely white, without pupils.

"Dammit Vega, quit your whining and snap out of it!" she said suddenly. She ripped out wired, tubes and cables attached to her. "The evil is here…I can feel it! We have to get to the lions!" She ran out of the room. Roxy looked on, stunned for a moment, then took off running after her.

"Dammit Kovinx," she yelled, "slow the flack down!" She continued running. "What does she mean, 'Get to the lions'?"

Dariana grabbed her voltcom from the charger and snapped it on her arm. Still dressed in a hospital gown, she dove into the chute, pressing a button that caused her uniform to appear. She landed in the cockpit and placed her key. Roxy caught up and dove into Red to do the same.

"Kovinx!" Roxy shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"We have to hurry!" she shouted, engaging her engines. The evil is all around us! We have to call the Defender!" They took off in the direction of the robeast.

* * *

The robeast managed to get to its feet. It surged with a new power. Seth tried to fly in close for a shot, and got swatted away. The Jet crashed, but was able to get back into the air.

"That thing is super fast!" Seth said.

"Keep your distance, team," JC shouted. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we want to make ourselves a tougher target. At least 'till we know what we're dealing with."

"I wish I could give you more info," Tails said. "All I know is the energy signal from it is off the charts. I can see a drain on our energy as we get close, but the signature is not the same as haggarium."

"And without Voltron," Seth said, "I don't know how we're going to beat this thing." Suddenly, Seth saw several pairs of missiles pass closely by him, and hit the beast, stunning it slightly. Jet Yellow did a loop and fired another round, which barely phased the beast.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Dariana said, though not in her usual quiet tone. "Let's take this beast down!"

"I'm here guys," Roxy shouted, flying in at top speed. "Standard formation….ready to form Voltron. Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected!" The robeast charged at them and forced them out of formation. "What the flack?"

"It's way too fast!" Seth said. "It's not letting us into formation!"

"Then we'll just need to be faster," Dariana replied. "Formation Sequence Beta!"

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked.

"Dammit Vega," Dariana replied, "we've been over this maneuver a million times! Wing, scatter, diamond linkup. Just do it!"

"Dari," Roxy shouted, "The last time we did this maneuver, you blacked out!"

"We don't have time to argue!" she replied.

"Alright team, start in Wing formation, then scatter, just like yesterday," Roxy said. I'm ready." The robeast came at them as they set in wing formation. When he split them up, they scattered, then quickly turned to regroup in diamond formation. The ships came together in an explosive connection, and Voltron arched back with power and his eyes lit up.

"Holy snart!" Tails shouted, "It worked!"

"Form, Spinning Laser Blade!" Roxy shouted. Votrol raised his arms and moved them in a semicircle, forming the blade. He launched it at the robeast, but it was able to easily dodge it going and coming back.

"We so totally missed," Tails replied.

"He's too fast for our weapons too," JC said.

"I'm up for suggestions," Roxy said. Dariana pulled her console.

"It'll take some concentration," she replied, "but we can do this. Trevor, get ready to ice that eye with your bow!" Seth knew she was talking to him, but confused why she called him that.

"I'm ready," he replied.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted as the spiked handles appeared in Voltron's hands. Voltron launched the chargers several times, but kept missing. "Come on you little snart….hold the flack still…." Her eyes glowed, and the charger hit its mark. It stuck right in the eye, and Voltron yanked hard, pulling it out of the beast. "Now!"

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. A bow of pure ice formed, and Voltron rapidly fired icy arrows at it, encasing it in ice. It fell to the ground.

"The robeast power levels are back to normal!" Tails shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the energy beam that became the sword. Voltron ran at what was left of the robeast and swung twice, slicing through the beast. It then exploded.

"We have to destroy that eye!" JC said. "I say we throw it into the sun!"

"Do it," Roxy commanded. Voltron grabbed the frozen eye and launched into the air, flying towards the sun. They got as close as the heat shield would let them, and lqaunched it into the sun. It seemed to burn up, and nothing was left.

"Good work, team," Roxy said as Voltron turned to head back to Earth.

* * *

The entire team sat at a table eating lunch. Dariana walked up to the table with her lunch and sat down. Set looked at her eyes, and indeed, they were back to their usual yellow selves. Seth looked over at her.

"Dar," he said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm still weak," she replied softly, "but I'm ok. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"I'm the one that needs to be sorry," Roxy said. "I shouldn't have made you do that maneuver without discussing it first. Space Marshall Hawkins is still trying to come up with a suitable punishment for me."

"You did what you need to do to be a good leader, Roxy," she replied. "I don't blame you for my blackout."

"You sure pulled off those fancy maneuvers when it counted!" Tails said. "How'd you do it?"

"I don't remember any of it," she replied. "It's like I wasn't in control." Suddenly, a server came to their table.

"Cadet Truvall?" he asked.

"That's me," Roxy said.

"I was ordered to replace your meal with this," he replied. "Space Marshall Hawkins' orders.

"What the flack is it?" Roxy asked, lifting the lid and smelling it. She took one bite and nearly puked.

"Ice Cream with vegi-sauce," he replied. "I was told to make sure you eat every last bite, and that you won't be able to leave the hangar with Red until you do." Roxy groaned and took another bite, holding her nose. She grimaced terribly.

"You guys will help me eat this, right?" she asked.

"Look, you said to stay away, so…" JC said.

"I really need to see what Chip is up to," Tails said.

"I have toilet cleaning duty," Seth said.

"Dari?" Roxy asked.

"I promised Commander stormclaw I would do the perimeter scan," she replied. I'm sorry." They all left, and the server watched as Roxy continued to eat the disgusting mess, all the while feeling like she was gonna be sick.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voltrex_ - _**_Yes, Dariana's dreams are weird, and they are about to get even weirder. I think people are going to start connecting the dots when it comes to the greater picture. Again, watch Fleet of Doom. You may never look at Haggar the same way again!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **I may have a dead muse rotting in my heart and mind, but it hasn't stopped me from digging up the cadets' pasts. It's funny how this is all going to play out in the end. Plenty of J/A moments, but you gotta dig for 'em!_

**_Theme Music : _**_All That I'm Living For, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 20 : Truvall's True Colors**

Roxy, Dariana, and Tails were walking down the hallway, headed to the hangar.

"So," Roxy said, "you never told us what happened in that dream. I was wondering if it had anything to do with what you did during the time you don't remember."

"Well," Dariana replied, "I kept trying to do what you told me, Roxy. This dream, I was the little girl again, but she was much older. Everyone keeps calling her 'Kovinx'…thinking maybe that's her name. Apparently this time, she was piloting Voltron."

"Voltron?" Roxy asked.

"The lions," she replied. "I was piloting what would have been Yellow Lion. The lions didn't separate though. She was a very capable and experienced pilot. I could feel her control over her role, and how well she was able to perform maneuvers. I could also feel a strange energy from Voltron itself, as if its systems were linked with my mind. When we landed, I was confronted by one of the other team members, then had a full length conversation with the Black Lion pilot….the King of Arus! Least…I think it was the king. I remember calling him 'sire', and he referred to his son as 'Prince Alfor'."

"Alfor?" Roxy asked. "As in Altaire? Dari, Alfor Altaire was the last king of Arus!"

"Then could these really be more than dreams?" she asked. "I have never been to Arus prior to meeting you, and never knew or heard of the king."

"Not to change the subject," Tails said, "but I'm hoping Chip has good news about your little buddy."

"Me too," Dariana replied softly. "He's like my best friend. Since building him, I couldn't imagine a day without him."

"Chip's good with power systems," Tails replied. "If there's anyone that could separate that thing from Tick, it'll be him." She sighed contentedly. "I love my Pooky Bear so much! He's funny, smart, and he's got such a huge…"

"Ah, good, we're here," Roxy interrupted as she keyed in the code and slid the doors open. The three walked in, Tails merely shrugging. When Tails saw Chip though, she beamed.

"POOKY BEAR!" she shouted, running up to him and planking a kiss on his face. "were you able to fix Lil' D's little buddy?"

"I was able to separate the offending piece from the mouse,' Chip replied, "But it will take time for his internal systems to recharge." He turned to Dariana. "Tails told me not to cut his power or interrupt it in any way, so this was the only way for me to complete the procedure successfully." He turned back to Roxy. "That said, you might want to know what the little bugger was."

"What was it?" Roxy asked, perplexed.

"A fly," he replied, "but not an ordinary one. This little marvel is a mechanical parasite."

"A para-what?" Roxy asked. She knew what a parasite was, but was caught off guard because it was a machine."

"It's programmed to attach to a host," Chip replied, "then not only feed off its electrical energy for sustenance, it passes a virus of sorts into the host that can do a whole array of nasty things from wiping out computer systems to causing massive electrical damage. Given enough time, it may have taken control of Tick's entire neural structure, in a sense, destroying what he was and replacing that with the parasite. In a sense, the parasite and host become one."

"But you were able to sever the connection in time?" Dariana asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Chip replied. "But something like this isn't natural. You need to understand….someone was sick enough to build this, and release it into the world. And by the look of the energy signals, it was not alone."

"How do we find these things?" Roxy asked.

"I'm working on that right now," he replied. "I'm having Zandee do some research for me in the Garrison archives. Once Tangor comes back with the necessary parts I need, I can get to work on it."

"Thank you, Tech Sergeant," Roxy replied, saluting. He quickly saluted back. "Come on, let's go. Commander Stormclaw wanted to see us for another situation briefing." They left the hangar, Tails blowing Chip a kiss and giving him a cute little wave.

* * *

The team walked into the control room, and lined up in front of Commander Stormclaw.

"Alright, team," he said, "this is what we've been waiting for. We finally have an opportunity to send you out to Epsis to escort the transport back to Earth. Technicians were able to get a few of the new charging stations going, which is allowing the teams of the Vehicle Force to perform routine patrols of the Outer Perimeter. That said, we will need you to launch within the hour and head to Arus."

"Wait," Roxy said. "Why Arus?"

"We are receiving additional assistance from the Arusians," he replied. "We are going to disguise the route and make it seem as if the transport is an exploratory vessel from Arus. This may make it seem less desirable to the Supremacy. Also, Princess Allura has actually requested a visit from the force. The reason though she seems to be keeping a secret. I'm hoping you will know more once you arrive."

"Very well," Roxy replied. "Thank you, Commander." They left the control room to pack some things before the trip.

* * *

"I like Arus," Tails said as she shoved clothes into a duffle bag. "I don't like being away from my Pooky Bear though."

"You'll live," Roxy replied coldly. "Maybe."

"Easy for you to say," Tails replied. "At least JC is coming with us. My Pooky Bear has to stay on earth."

"For the last time," Roxy said through gritted teeth, "I do not, nor will I ever, have romantic feelings for Cadet Grend. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, whatever," Tails rolled her eyes, and shoved another handful of clothes into her duffle bag. "You, my friend, are in total denial."

"Get bent," Roxy said quietly. As she spun around and said it, she came face to face with Lenora, oddly enough, in normal street clothes.

"Cadet Truvall," she said, taking half a step back to avoid getting tackled by Roxy, "mind if I have a word with you?"

"Yes, yes of course," she replied nervously. She put down her bags and walked out into the hallway. She turned to face her.

"I actually have a favor to ask you," Lenora said, handing Roxy a small package. "The mail transport between here and the Far Galaxy has been just as bad as anything thanks to the Supremacy. I figured since you and your team will be going to Arus, you could deliver this for me."

"You have family on Arus?" Roxy asked, genuinely inquisitively.

"A very good friend," she replied. "She's like family to me. It's Lady Larmina. If you would please give it to her…"

"No problem," Roxy replied.

"I appreciate it," Lenora said. "Well, I better get going. Good luck, and make sure to contact Commander Stormclaw on a secure channel when you are on your way back with the transport."

"Will do," Roxy replied, saluting.

"Skip the formalities, Truvall," she said. "It's my day off." She winked at her. "Again, good luck!" Roxy watched her walk down the steps, then turned to go back into the dorm apartment. She placed the package on the table and let out a sigh.

"So, what did the Space Marshall want?" Tails asked.

"She wanted me to deliver a package," Roxy replied.

"You seem bummed about it," Tails said.

"You don't understand," she replied. "It's to Lady Larmina. This is so not gonna be pretty."

* * *

"So you're saying there are more cadets like us, or are these guys just emissaries from the Academy?" Daniel asked.

"These cadets are a part of another Voltron Force from Earth, Daniel," Keith replied. "We brought the three of you out here to meet them as emissaries and members of the Voltron Force here. Please make sure you show them the proper respect."

"No problem, Keith," Daniel replied. "Everything is under control. No more haggarium rages, and no more irresponsible behavior!" He grinned.

"Irresponsible is your middle name," Larmina said, taking a swat at Daniel.

"Look!" Vince said, "here they come!" The five jets came from the sky and carefully landed on a pad several hundred yards from where they stood. The cockpits opened, and the five pilots left them and began walking towards Keith and the cadets.

"This is not gonna be good," Roxy said quietly, but loud enough for JC and Tails to hear. "Here, you give it to her."

"Why me?" JC asked.

"Because you're not me!" Roxy said forcefully. "I want to keep my conversations with her at a minimum, and I know she takes one look at you and she won't bother to say a damn word!" JC gave her a mean look, and they proceeded to where Keith stood.

"Welcome back to Arus," Keith said. "I would like you to meet our newest Voltron Force members, Daniel, Larmina and Vince. If I remember correctly, this is Dariana, Seth, Sheri, JC, and Aroxia."

"Roxy," Roxy corrected.

"Truvall," Larmina said with a mean look. Roxy shot a look right back at her.

"Altaire," Roxy said through her teeth. "How's that arm healing up?"

"Just fine," she replied. "How's your leg?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Roxy sneered. "So what's it like standing in your aunt's shadow?"

"I dunno," she said snapping back, "what's it like never having a boyfriend?" Both looked like they were ready to go at it right then and there, but Daniel put out his arm holding back Larmina, and JC did the same to Roxy.

"Larmina!" Keith shouted. "That's enough. We were sent to greet the team, not rip them apart."

"I'd like to see her try," Roxy said.

"Calm down, Truvall," JC said. He leaned into her. "Let me just give her the package, and maybe she'll go away." Roxy frowned, then waved him on.

"Whatever," she whispered back. JC walked up to Larmina.

"Lady Larmina," he said, "I have a letter and a package for you from…"

"Len!" she screamed. She took the package, gave JC an unexpected hug, and ran off.

"You Arusians and your warm welcomes!" JC said, his hands in his pockets. Roxy elbowed him hard.

"Right," Keith said with a half smirk, half frown. "Follow me to the castle. There's a lot we need to discuss." The group walked down the path headed for the castle.

* * *

Queen Allura, her Prince Consort, and the entire team sat with the Voltron Force at a huge dinner table. As they enjoyed the food, they began to speak with one another.

"So, Roxy," Lance said from across the table, "I hear they got ya piloting Red. Not bad, kid. Not bad at all."

"I didn't beat fourteen out of fifteen of your airspeed records just to sit on my rear for the rest of my life," she replied. "Though I'm still in the process of wiping your famed shooting records from the Garrison books."

"Is that so?" Lance asked. "Who knew the sweet, innocent looking girl we rescued from the caves would turn into all this spunk." He laughed. "Your records aside, how's life been?"

"Brutal," she replied. "But it's not all about me anymore. It's all about the team, ya know?"

"Wow," he replied. "Truvall, you have changed. I didn't even think 'team' was in your vocabulary. I remember when I suggested you attend the classes with these three, and you said you'd rather rot in hell! That's class, girl." Roxy didn't show it, but she felt happy to be praised for her accomplishments.

"You mean she was going to join us?" Daniel asked. "That would have been so cool! I mean, we could use a few more girls on the team..." Larmina elbowed him hard. She tried to avoid looking at Roxy, and when their eyes did meet, they would either turn quickly in disgust, or lock in a cold stare.

"So, JC," Larmina said, still avoiding Roxy's gaze, "You're from earth like Vince and Daniel. Are you any more fun than them?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel replied.

"I mean," she said, "If you want a tour of the area surrounding the kingdom, I'd be glad to show you around." Roxy rolled her eyes. _I know what she's up to, and it's not gonna work. This is all an act, and one that will backfire in her face. He doesn't have even the slightest interest in..._

"Sure," he replied. "That would be great!" Tails took a bite of chicken, then looked at the two of them and slowly chewed.

"Then how about after dinner?" she asked. "I can show you the sights, and you can tell me more about your life on earth." Roxy ground her teeth. _Two can play this game,_ she thought.

"Hey Daniel," Roxy said, "I know a few places even Miss Royal Pain in the Butt doesn't know about. Wanna join me?"

"Well, I do like new places," he said with a smile. Larmina looked annoyed. The four stood up as they could feel the pressure mounting.

"Then it's settled," Roxy said. 'After dinner. I can even show you the jets."

"Awesome!" Daniel said.

"Well," Larmina said, "I guess dinner is over." She reached across the table and grabbed JC by the shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips. He didn't seem to protest.

"I guess it is," Roxy replied. She reached across the table and grabbed Daniel, and kissed him as well. He didn't seem to mind either. Tails slumped down in her chair.

"Oh boy," Tails said to herself, sinking lower and lower as it became more painful to watch. Allura had been silent almost the phole time, but simply put a hand over her eyes and lowered her head, as if not believing the display. Keith tried to avoid it, and the rest of the team either stared, or continued eating. After a minute went by, the girls released them, then turned and walked away from the table towards their quarters. JC and Daniel slumped back in their chairs.

"Think I could get another glass of water?" JC asked.

"One for me too...I think," Daniel said. Dariana stood up from the table.

"Would you please excuse me," she said as she left. Vince strangely got up and followed her.

"Well, that went well," Keith said to Allura. All she could do was sigh.

"Hey, wait!" Vince shouted. Dariana stopped and turned. "Where are you going?" The young Drule looked at him and half smiled.

"I'm going to check on Roxy," she replied. "I think there may be something wrong."

"You're not kidding," he replied. "I never seen Larmina act like this. By the way, my name's Vince. What's yours?" He extended his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Dariana," she replied. "Dariana Kovinx." She grabbed his hand, and instantly their voltcoms both glowed. Her eyes went pure white, and wires came from their wrists and began to intertwine. His eyes started to glow and spark, and they both seemed to go into a trance. Suddenly she opened her mouth, and a more confident voice came out.

"Spilled blood gave rise to the defender!" she shouted. "As his body was severed, so was her soul! The key must be hidden! The key must be found! Zarkon be damned! The Lions must rise!" They broke apart, and while Vince was back to normal, Dariana took off running.

"Dariana!" Vince asked, "where are you going?"

"Ansel!" she shouted. "We have to return to the catacombs! The key to the prophecy is there! The only way to stop the evil is to unleash the defender's power! We must unlock its secrets! Hurry!" Vince followed her, unsure of what she was talking about, or what else to do.

* * *

"So, JC," Larmina asked, "What's it like being a member of the force? I mean, being a cadet turned force member myself, I know how it was for me..."

"Tough," he replied. I was Force Leader for a while. Actually, we're all technically still cadets until we finish up at the Academy. It got to the point though to where being a leader seemed too much for me, and I gave it up."

"Gave it up?" she asked. "Why? And to who?"

"I felt like the team didn't trust me enough," he replied.

"You mean Truvall didn't trust you," she said. "She's a cold hearted and manipulative..."

"You don't know her like I know her, Larmina," JC replied. "I know when she lived on Arus, she was very competitive. Still is in a way. But she is a good leader, and even though we don't see eye to eye all the time, a good friend. That's why I recommended she take my place as Force Leader."

"I can't imagine her as a leader," Larmina said. "I can't imagine her as being a team player either."

"But deep down she is," JC said, looking up at the stars. "I know you two have a history, but in the short time I've known her...I feel like I could trust her with my life. Sure, she's punched me in the face at times, knocked me down, called me every name in the book. But through it all, we kinda learned and grew, ya know?"

"One of the biggest competitions we had back then was the Strength Trials," she said. "It was a hand to hand combat ritual, and we fought our hardest. She managed to twist my arm behind me, and when I tried to reverse the move, she violated one of the rules of the competition and put her arm around my neck, choking me. It was then i feel to the ground, and in the process of forcing her to release, broke my arm. We both were out of the competition that year." She turned from him, and looked up at the night sky. "When we had the flight competition later in the year, I felt payback was in order. When she pulled one of her crazy maneuvers, I pulled out of formation and forced her to crash land. She broke her leg in that crash landing, and has been at me about it ever since. Personally, I always hated flying these machines. I like being free and hands-on in my fighting."

"I can see that," JC replied. "But don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet? You're both Voltron Force. You're part of something bigger now."

"Hmph," she said sighing. "You talk like my aunt." She turned to look at him and leaned in closer. "It's too bad you gave it up. You seem to be more than a capable leader to me." She leaned in and kissed him. He backed off quickly.

"Larmina," he said, "I..."

"You actually love her, don't you?" she said, a bit taken aback. "The strangest thing..."

"Well she doesn't love me," he replied. 'So I guess that doesn't matter."

* * *

"You ever see anything like this?" Roxy asked Daniel.

"The controls look alot like the ones in the lions," he replied. "How fast is it?" Roxy smirked.

"Real fast," she said. "Wanna see?"

"Sure!" he said excitedly. Just as Roxy climbed into the seat, she heard alarms go off.

"Something's not right," she said. "Look!" They both looked up and saw a large fleet of Drule ships heading their way.

"I better get to the lion," Daniel said. "Maybe next time?"

"We'll see," she said with a smirk. Daniel took off for the castle, and Roxy inserted her key into the voltcom. The engines roared, and she took off into the air. She opened the com. "Team, I need you to your ships now! There's some sore of attack going on!" She grabbed the yokes tightly. "OK, Truvall, time to show your family what you've become."

* * *

Vince followed Dariana into the catacombs. Not long after, they came upon King Alfor's tomb. She approached it and placed her hands on it. Wired came from her wrists and seemed to connect to it, and a strange glow surrounded her. Vince tried to approach, but then he felt the same force drawing him to it. he too became connected to it, and to each other. It was then she started to speak.

"Prince Alfor," she said. "The Great Evil has come once more! I need your guidance now as I did back then! I need to understand how she is locked inside the Defender! I need to know how to reunite the goodness of her soul! Please grant me strength, sire, and give me the key to defeating our enemies!" A surge of energy hit them both, and words rang in their ears they did not understand. Then all at once, they both fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

JC heard the alarm and grabbed Larmina's hand.

"We have to get back to the castle," he said. He saw Roxy's ship fly overhead, firing on the incoming armada, trying to fight them alone. "The girl is gonna get herself killed." Larmina nodded, and they took off running.

Larmina ran into the control room of the castle.

"We're under attack!" she shouted.

"Get to the lions," Keith said. "Where's Vince and Daniel?" Daniel ran in, past Keith, and into Black Lion's chute.

"No one's seen Vince since dinner," she replied.

"And he has Green's key," Keith said. "Pidge can't fly it." He looked at the door, hoping to see Vince running in. "Get to your lions and see if you can stall them." Larmina nodded, and she, Hunk, and Lance ran to the chutes. One by one the lions activated and launched from their dens, and headed strait for the chaos.

* * *

"Seth, Tails," JC said, "We need to get up in the air and help Roxy. Where's Dariana?"

"I don't know," Seth replied. "I haven't seen her since dinner."

"Keep trying to contact her," JC said. "We need to stop those ships!" They climbed into the cockpits and activated the ships, and took off. They flew around the armada, taking shots and wiping out drones.

"About time you joined us, Grend," Roxy shouted bitterly.

"No time for mindless banter, Truvall," he replied. "Just keep up the firepower. We need to buy time until we find dariana."

"Dari's missing?" she said with a worried voice. She grabbed the yokes tightly. "Truvall to the Lion Force. I need you to focus all firepower on the forward two warships. We need to keep the armada from approaching the castle!"

"You sure about this, Truvall?" Larmina asked.

"Never been more sure," she replied.

"Then let's take out some ships!" Daniel shouted, clawing at the hull of one of the warships. They managed to cause one to explode, and send the other crashing to the ground.

"Keep it up, Team," Roxy shouted. "We got this!" The command ship opened a cargo door, and something dropped to the ground. It started to grow in size.

"Guys," Hunk said, "I don't know about you, but that looks like a robeast coffin!" Sure enough, it exploded, and half-cybernetic monster reeled back screaming.

"We need Voltron," Roxy said quietly. "Where are you, Dari?"

* * *

Dariana and Vince still lay unconscious on the floor in the catacombs next to Alfor's tomb. Suddenly, the form of Alfor appeared.

"It is good to see you again, Kovinx," he said. "You must understand, she is one with Voltron. You must complete the process. YOU, are the key, Kovinx. And only your descendants can unlock the defender, and stop the Great Evil."

_**To Be**_** Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voltrex_ - _**_I was just as impressed and amused by Roxy's relationship to Larmina. Roxy hasn't let on too much about her past to anyone at the Academy or the team. Truth is, the Lion Force know her better than they let on in the story, simply because she pretty much lived in the castle since becoming a ward of the state. Though no one could tame her, Lance has always had a soft spot for her, in a little sister kinda way. And yes, now you get to see, even for a brief moment, the two Voltrons working side by side._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **I honestly didn't think I would finish this tonight. Part of me was feeling it, and part of me wanted to drop from exhaustion! But this was an excellent episode, and an emotionally charged one at that. You've been warned._

**_Theme Music : _**_Sorrow, by Flyleaf_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 21 : Defender's Call**

_ "Kovinx," Vega said, "we're almost at the anomaly. You can cut back on the thrusters." Dariana felt disoriented, but seemed capable enough to slow them down to a near stop. When she became upright, she saw a bright light._

_ "What is that?" she asked._

_ "Our next challenge," the commander replied. "Proceed with caution."_

_ "Caution isn't exactly in my vocabulary, sire," Vega replied._

_ "Trevor, Kovinx, take us in slowly," he said. Voltron glided towards the light. Within moments, Dariana was able to make out the source of the bright light. It was a woman…the same size as voltron, humanoid in appearance, giving off a bright white light._

_ "It's a goddess," Trevor commented._

_ "Blastphemy!" Ansel shouted. Voltron put his hands together, pulling them apart, and a sword of blazing light was formed. _

_ "We must stop it at all costs," the commander replied. "For if it reaches Arus, the prophecy will come true, and we will all be slaves to the Evil Ones." Voltron immediately flew at the woman and bounced off it several times._

_ "It has some sort of forcefield!" Vega shouted._

_ "Then we need to put some muscle into it," Ansel replied, "and punch through!" Voltron's eyes lit up with power, as if acknowledging its fate. They flew one more time at the woman, and as they swung their sword, it penetrated the shield and came close to slicing the woman in half, but instead, Voltron froze._

_ "Forces built from light's construction, send this robot to its destruction!" the woman shouted, reaching her hand out. A beam of intertwined light and darkness hit Voltron, and those aboard were hit with a massive charge of energy. They screamed in agony as Voltron was blown apart by this deadly beam of energy. Dariana cried out….she felt the souls of Kovinx's team leaving their bodies as the forces inflicted upon them killed them. But Kovinx remained. Determined, her lips began to randomly chant things she had heard as a child. Her blackened lips began shouting the words as the pieces of Voltron twisted and mangled and blasted apart. Her hands glowed, and it seemed as if a field of energy surrounded the pieces, limiting the destruction to five solid masses. The pieces flew at immeasurable speeds to where they came from….Arus. Each crashed into a different place. The body of Voltron crashed and skidded into the tower outside the castle. Voltron's right arm fell into the volcano in the distance. Voltron's left arm fell into the dense forest, surrounded by thick trees. Voltron's right leg landed in the lake near the castle, and Voltron's left leg, with Kovinx still in it, crashed in the desert, coming to a stop inside a dark cave. Dariana looked around and saw she was indeed alive. She climbed out of the lion and walked out of the cave. A sandstorm kicked up, and she was not sure where to go. It was then she saw a small craft come to her. She looked closely, and saw Prince Alfor, now older from the last time Dariana saw him. He reached out his hand, and she boarded the craft, and they began to head back towards the castle. _

_ While riding, she couldn't help but wonder herself what this all meant, and all the while feeling such deep sorrow and pain that Kovinx felt for her friends. Then she remembered Alfor. Did he know yet? Did he see his father's twisted corpse in the black lion? She breathed a sigh, and he could almost tell what she was thinking._

_ "I didn't want to believe him," Alfor said. "I was a fool to not believe in the prophecy. Now my father is dead. She and the Old Ones will pay for what they have done. Thanks to you, lamia, Voltron was spared this day. And he will rise from the ashes like a phoenix. I promise you."_

* * *

"We have to take out this robeast ourselves," JC shouted. "Tails and Seth, you keep hammering away at the armada. Help Daniel and the others take care of those ships,"

"We're on it!" Seth replied.

"Roxy, you and I are gonna double team this thing," JC said. You up for a challenge?" Roxy was annoyed at JC shouting orders, but her mind was on Dariana.

"Let's do this," she said, gripping the yokes tightly.

"You bank right, I'll bank left," JC said. "You cool with that?"

"Just do it, Grend!" she shouted. They swerved, taking shots at the monster. It was knocked around a bit, but the shots were barely having an effect on it.

'We're not making a dent," JC said. "Let's try another pass." They turned and headed for it. It swung and missed JC, but managed to grab Roxy's ship.

"He's got me!" Roxy shouted. "I can't shake free!" Just then a beam hit its arm and froze it. Then Blue Lion cashed through it, causing it to release Jet Red.

"Thought you might need a hand," Larmina said.

"I'm not complaining," Roxy replied.

"So," she said, "how do we take this big piece of snart down?"

"Freeze the ground around it," JC said.

"We'll take care of the rest!" Roxy replied. Larmina fired the tail laser at the ground, freezing it. Roxy and JC flew in close, and fired at near point blank range. The robeast slipped and fell backwards.

"Now we need a way to pin it," Roxy said. "If Dari were here, she could use the chargers to pull one of those ships down."

"Then let's improvise!" JC shouted. "Fire your magma cannons at that lead ship. I have an idea how to give our big friend here a little present." Roxy pulled the weapons console, and twin cannons appeared on the sides. She fired on one of the main ships, and it began to drift. JC flew behind it and pulled out his weapons console. A pair of blades appeared from the wings, and he stabbed into the rear of the ship, pushing it towards the robeast. As the robeast got up, JC released it, and the ship crashed into the robeast, pinning it to the ground.

"We did it!" Roxy shouted.

"Good work, Truvall," JC said.

"Awesome!" Larmina said. "Now let's help the others take out the rest of this armada!" They flew off towards the fleet, not noticing that the robeast was slowly trying to pull itself out of the rubble.

* * *

Dariana and Vince slowly awoke from their trance and tried to get to their feet. It was only when they realized where they were, they looked at one another and spoke.

"This is the tomb of Alfor," Dariana said. "The visions brought me here for a reason...brought us both here."

"I don't understand," Vince said. "I know I have the ability to fight haggarium, and manipulate electrical systems. But finding myself in Alfor's tomb...things like this haven't happenned to me in a long time."

"It's because you haven't pieced together what you are," she replied. "I'm starting to understand. Vince, you and i are the same."

"That's impossible," he said. 'I'm human, and you're Drule."

"We share some sort of lineage," she replied. "We may be different races, but inside, we are the last of our kind."

"What are we?" he asked.

"We are lamia," she replied. They both felt the ground shake.

"That shaking can only mean one thing," Vince said with a cracking in his voice.

"Come on," Dariana said. "Let's get back to the surface. The others need us." They ran out of the tomb and towards the entrance to the catacombs.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" Keith asked one of the royal guard.

"No, sire," he replied.

"Keep looking," he replied. "Head into the catacombs if you have to. We have to find them." Just then, Vince and Dariana ran in.

"Sorry we disappeared like that," Vince said. "Something strange is happenning..."

"You can explain later," Keith replied. "Right now, we need Green Lion out there."

"I need to get to my ship as well," Dariana replied. "Alfor meant all this to happen. Perhaps once this battle is one, we can figure this all out once and for all." Dariana saluted Keith, turned and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"No time," Vince said, running for Green Lion's chute.

* * *

Black lion tore up another large warship, and left it to crash in pieces on the ground as Lance flew by in Red, taking out a few more drones.

"Nice flying, cadet," Lance said. "Just don't get too cocky. We're not out of the woods yet."

"I know," Daniel said. "They seem almost endless." One of the smaller ships landed near the robeast. The doors opened, and Haggar appeared. She lifted her staff into the air, twirled it three times, then drove it into the ground. Suddenly, the beast exploded from the wreckage, stronger than ever.

"Go, my creation!" she screeched. "Destroy Voltron and bring him back to me in pieces!" The robeast began firing in their direction.

"Roxy!" JC shouted. "The robeast is back on it's feet!"

"SNART!" Tails said, narrowly missing the laser fire aimed at her. "We can't keep this up much longer."

"We need Dari," Roxy said softly. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when she saw Jet Yellow followed by the Green Lion. "Dari!"

"Sorry guys," she replied, "but I had the craziest dream..."

"One thing at a time, girl!" she shouted. "Time to bring it together!" She grabbed the yokes and began the formation sequence. 'Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infrecells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The Lion force flew in formation as well, and as the jets switched to diamond formation, Roxy and Daniel began shouting commands in unison.

"Form feet and legs!" they shouted. "Form arms and torso!"

"Body!" Daniel shouted instead of 'torso'. "And I'll form the head!" Both Voltrons powered up, and their eyes lit up. Lion voltron's hands and feet roared with power before both landed on the ground in front of the robeast.

"This is Haggar's doing!" Dariana shouted.

"Then we need to up the ante," Roxy shouted. The beast started to charge at them. "Daniel, follow my lead... now!" They swung forward and hit the beast with a simultaneous punch that sent it flying to the ground. Roxy yanked the controls, and Voltron leaped into the air. "Follow up!" They landed on the robeast with a flying kick, then dismounted and turned. The beast got up, but was grabbed from behind by Lion Voltron.

"Got ya!" Daniel shouted.

"Death be quick, do not sustain, drain their power, leave with pain!" Haggar shouted, pointing her staff at the beast. Suddenly, Lion Voltron started to become weak.

"What's happenning?" Daniel asked, pulling controls. "There's no haggarium."

"Power level's are dropping, dan-man," Vince replied. He linked his voltcom to the console. "Get ready for a power boost!" Vince's eyes glowed, and Voltron gained strength. he spun around and threw the robeadt overhead, causing it to crash into the ground again.

"No!" Haggar shouted. "I won't let you defeat me!" Dariana's eyes suddenly whited out again.

"You're defeat was written in the blood of our ancestors!" she shouted.

"No!" Haggar shouted. "It couldn't be..." Dariana pulled the weapons console.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" she shouted. The right one instantaneously launched at Haggar. She tried to run, but it wrapped around her a few times, and Voltron yanked hard, sending her flying into the air and far out of sight. Voltron turned, and saw Lion Voltron battling the robeast with its Blazing Sword.

"When in Rome," JC said.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to its hip and pulled the energy beam that became the sword. "Make this one count! Finish him while he's distracted!" Voltorn ran at the beast, and without warning, pushed the sword through its gut. Lion Voltron backed off long enough for this Voltron to pull the sword back. Both charged the swords and sliced the beast, and it fell apart and exploded. They turned to see the armada, or what was left of it, retreating.

"Good job, team," Daniel said.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed, Truvall," Larmina said. "Never really thought you fit in on a team. Making me look like a liar."

"Don't get me wrong, Altaire," Roxy replied. "I still hate you. But the fact is you did good out there too."

"Girls, can we call a truce for now so we can get through the rest of this visit in one piece?" JC asked. Both of them sighed, and both Voltrons split up and returned to the castle.

* * *

Night time hit Arus, and the girls stayed in a large guest room normally reserved for visiting dignitaries. Roxy was playing cards with Tails...and oddly enough, Larmina.

"Ha!" Tails shouted, sticking out her tongue. "Full House again! i am so damn good at this!"

"You get the feeling she's cheating?" Larmina said with a half smirk.

"No," Roxy replied. "That's whay I don't play for money. That analytic mind of hers."

"I still miss my Pooky Bear though," she replied, wiping away a tear. "he's all alone on Earth without his Pink Snuggle Muffin."

"Snuggle Muffin?" they both said. They laughed, and Tails just threw the cards and headed to the bathroom.

"Honestly, Rox," Larmina said, "I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted!"

"You said it," Roxy replied. They picked up a glass of Arusian spring water and held them up. "To bigger fights, tougher battles, and to not needing boys in our lives."

"After dealing with Daniel's bullcrap," Larmina replied, "I'll definitely drink to that!" As they drank, Roxy looked over to see dariana sitting on the bed and staring out at the night sky.

"What's wrong, Dari?" she asked. Is it about the dream?"

"Kinda," she replied.

"What happenned?" Roxy asked.

"A phoenix rose from the ashes," she replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**Voltrex_ - _**_The blazing sword is a lot closer to Vehicle Voltron's sword. It's a Katana blade, and they form it by clasping right and left hands at voltron's left hip and pulling apart, as if he were drawing the sword from an invisible sheath. It's definitely cool looking, and with the right amount of control, is wicked fast!_

**_KathDMD - _**_There's a lot of action leading up to the end of Season 1, and this next episode is no exception! You already know my feelings as far as Seth and Dariana. You will find the connection the lamia have is a powerful one...mostly due to Kovinx. I'm glad you liked the card game at the end. I can just picture tails counting cards. She seems ditzy and energetic at times, but her mind is far more analytical. Just means she's eccentric. -cheesy grin-_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **Of all the things I felt I wanted, needed, and had to do today, this was a must. I hope everyone enjoys it._

**_Theme Music : _**_Call Me When You're Sober, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 22 : The 'L' Word**

Both teams of the Voltron Force were assembled in the control room of the Castle of Lions. Prince-Consort Keith Kogane paced in front of them, his wife, Queen Allura, stood to the side observing.

"Space Marshall Hawkins has asked us to assist with the transport of lazon from Eptus to Earth," he said. "While the mission would leave Arus unprotected for a short period of time, We have amassed enough defenses to afford having the team assist with the escort. The transport will meet us just within scanner range of Arus. This is to throw off the Supremacy, and to make them think the ship is merely a tow ship. Once we rendezvous with the transport, we will lead and follow at a safe enough distance as we travel from here to Earth along this course," He pointed to sections of a holo-map. "Again, this is to throw the Supremacy off. If we do run into any trouble, it should be minimal. I will lead the escort in Black Lion." Daniel folded his arms.

"Sounds pretty strait forward," JC replied.

"And if the Supremacy does show up," Roxy said, cracking her knuckles, "we have the firepower to back it up!"

"Strategy, Truvall," Keith said. "Don't go in with guns blazing. Any force that finds us will find themselves outmatched and probably run. I'll give that order." Roxy folded her arms.

_Still trying to run my life. I'm not a child anymore. I'm the flacking Force Leader!_

"I'll need you ready and in your ships in one hour," he said.

"Yes…..sir," Roxy replied with a mock salute. She turned to walk away, and the rest of team followed. Keith sighed.

"You need to learn to trust them, Keith," Allura said. "They are as much a part of all this as we are."

"I still have to be careful," Keith replied. "Daniel is still in training, and from what I hear, so are they. I just don't want what happened with Daniel to happen with them as well."

"It won't," Allura replied. "And now more than ever, fate is driving Voltron's destiny. And that destiny lies with them."

"You make it sound so simple," he said walking up to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. He held her back, breathing in deeply. "You always know how to put my mind at ease."

"And keep it at ease, my love," she replied. "And come back to me safely." They released one another, and she looked at him and smiled. She walked out of the room, and he sat in one of the chairs and began a security sweep.

* * *

The team began to step into the elevator, when Queen Allura approached them.

"Cadet Kovinx," she asked, "can I please have a word with you?" Dariana was puzzled, but walked over to the Queen and bowed her head. The elevator doors closed, and the team was whisked away to the upper floors.

"What do you wish to ask me, your majesty?" Dariana asked.

"I was told you awoke in the catacombs near my father's tomb," she replied. "Vince was not totally aware of what was happening, or why, but I have a feeling you might know more."

"Your highness," Dariana replied, "I have been having dreams. Most of them I believe had to do with Haggar, and the actual construction of Voltron. In the last dream I had, I saw Voltron split into five parts. I felt the energy that tore its pilots apart….including King Alfor's father. I heard your father vow that Voltron would rise from the ashes."

"Vince remembers you saying something about finding the key," she said. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, your highness," Dariana replied, lifting her head and looking into Allura's eyes. "But I think it has something to do with her. In the dream, I am in the body of a young girl. They refer to her as 'Kovinx'. The only way I could explain it is that my consciousness is seeing things through her eyes, and reacting to it. It's as if I'm really there, and she's here. They referred to her as 'lamia'."

"Lamia," Allura replied, "is an ancient term for 'witch', 'sorceress', or 'demon'."

"That makes some sense," Dariana said. "I believe Kovinx was Haggar's daughter. Haggar sacrificed herself, splitting her soul in the process to give life to Voltron. The question I have is how does the beautiful enchantress in my dream have anything to do with the demonic witch serving Lotor?"

"I had a dream once," Allura replied. "Only it wasn't really a dream. You see, the Drule Supremacy had combined its forces into a giant armada, and were attacking an Alliance outpost. When we launched the Flying Fortress to assist them, Witch Haggar was able to sneak aboard when the defenses were down, and steal my consciousness. While there, I fought her in a world of dreams and nightmares. She used magic she had never wielded before to bend and twist the world into what her heart desired. The problem with doing that is that you need a heart to begin with, and not all of it had been turned black and evil."

"Those with a heart cannot be totally blind to love," Dariana said.

"It was when Keith conquered his fears and rescued me that it all became clear," she replied. "No matter what she did, she could not defeat him. In the end, I was able to find the good hidden from everyone. In the dream realm, you can't hide. She truly was a split soul….one superior, powerful, evil and ugly, and one submissive, loving, good and beautiful. This other side of Haggar we had never seen before."

"What did she look like?" Dariana asked inquisitively.

"She was one of most beautiful Drule women I'd ever seen," she replied. "Fair complexion, jet black hair, and this long red cape surrounding her."

"That's the Haggar I saw in my dream!" Dariana said excitedly. "Now I'm understanding better. But if she still had some good within her…that would mean that something must have happened when her soul was severed."

"You believe her soul was split when Voltron was created?" Allura asked.

"Your majesty," she replied, "I not only believe it was split, but that something or someone caused it to split more than once."

* * *

"Remember, cadets," Keith said from the cockpit of Black Lion, "we want to keep radio chatter to a minimum. Shout out only if you spot anything out of the ordinary."

"Aren't you causing radio chatter right now?" Roxy asked.

"Good one, Truvall!" Lance said smiling. "Definitely an 11.5 on the smartass meter."

"That's enough, you two," Keith said. "We're almost to the rendezvous point. Truvall, you have your team cover the front, and we will follow behind."

"Yes, Commander," Roxy replied. She cut his signal to speak to the rest of her team. "He needs to calm the flack down."

"You need to calm the flack down," JC replied. "He's a superior officer. Just follow orders for now. You know what we need to do if snart hits the fan."

"I'm actually in agreement with you for once, Grend," she replied. "Look, there's the ship. OK team, I want you to circle behind, perform an extended arch 180, then place yourself in wing formation a thousand meters ahead."

"Got it," the team responded. As they performed the maneuver, Keith looked on with a frown.

"What is she doing?" Keith asked.

"I believe she is turning her team around in order to get into position, oh cranky one," Lance replied. "Looks to me like she knows what she's doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied. He reached over to the communications console and opened up a channel to the transport. "This is Commander Kogane of the Voltron Force. Are you ready to proceed?"

"We are ready, commander," the voice of the ship's captain said over the com.

"We will lead and follow at a safe distance," Keith replied. "If you have any trouble, please contact me over a secure channel."

"Thank you, commander," he said, then ended communication.

* * *

"Commander," one of the Drule soldiers at the helm said, "our scanners are detecting a large vessel out of the Denubian Galaxy. Long range scan indicates it's some sort of tow ship."

"Plot an intercept course," Twyla said.

"Commander," he replied, "protocol states that we need to continue to scan for Alliance ships transporting lazon."

"I know the protocol, junk for brains!" she said. "But I have a hunch that ship is no tow ship. And as long as I'm packing a top-notch robeast, it won't hurt to investigate."

"Yes, commander," he replied, and proceeded to program the course into the ships navigational system.

"I know damn well the alliance is getting desperate for lazon," she said. "If there's even the slightest chance that ship is some sort of decoy, discovering it would be a killing blow to the Galaxy Alliance!"

* * *

"Hey Dar," Seth asked, "I've been meaning to ask you what happenned back on Arus. You said you were in the catacombs with Vince. What were you dreaming about?"

"That's just it," she replied. "It wasn't a dream, Seth. I was there. Kovinx watched as Haggar tried to destroy Voltron. She ended up killing the other pilots, and sending Voltron flying into Arus in pieces." She took a deep breath. "Seth, it was me. I mean, Kovinx. Kovinx was like Haggar...a lamia"

"What is that?" Seth asked.

"'Lamia' is a witch," she replied, "an enchantress or a demon. Call it what you want, it's what I am. That power, according to Alfor, trancends space and time. It was her magic that saved Haggar's soul, or the part of it trapped within Voltron's core. But instead of the Defender being destroyed, the spell caused Voltron to split into five pieces that crashed to Arus. Kovinx was a very powerful lamia, which is why i know now why they wanted to sacrifice her soul. It was so pure that evil could not taint it. When what was left of Haggar tried to destroy Voltron, Kovinx's magic, along with the fact that Haggar could not destroy a part of herself, prevented the Defender from being destroyed. Alfor said Voltron would be like a phoenix, and rise from the ashes. And in our lifetime, it had."

"So," Seth replied, "Are you saying you're a...a..."

"A witch?" Dariana said. "Perhaps. I have not been able to perform spells or garner any kind of magical properties . Yet the blackouts...it's as if Kovinx switches places with me. I can see the past, and she can see the future. I still don't understand it all myself."

"It's OK, Dar," Seth said with a smile, "Long as we have each other to look after, everything is gonna be alright." Dariana smiled.

"I wonder how Tick's doing," she replied.

"Don't worry, beautiful," Seth replied. "He's a tough little guy. He'll probably be up and about waiting for you when we get back."

* * *

Commander Hawkins walked into the Space Marshall's office. Lenora looked up from her paprework and smiled.

"You wanted to see me?" Hawkins said. "I assume this is for business?"

"Mostly," she said with a slight grin. "Jon, I know it's been tough with the Explorer gone. Her crew reassigned all over the Garrisson...heck all over the Alliance! But...if it's one thing I realized over the past few weeks, it's that you don't belong behind a desk."

"Oh?" he asked. "What gives you that idea?" He smirked.

"I know you," she replied. "You may be married to me, but that ship has been with you for as long as I can remember. It's been pretty much home away from home to our family. Everyone's been out of sorts since it happenned, and honestly, we need a ship out there running tests and finding livable worlds. We have an entire force and it's being underutilized."

"You didn't just call me in to tell me this," he said.

"No," she replied. "I called you in here with a proposal." Hawkins raised an eyebrow.

"A proposal?" he asked. "We are still talking business, aren't we?" She smirked.

"You know how I've been wanting you to retire," she said. "I've come up with a compromise of sorts. I actually have something to show you, but only if you promise to begin looking for someone to replace you when you retire sometime in the next...oh I don't know...two years or so?"

"I do love compromises," he replied, smiling, "and I do love you. Very well. I accept." She stood up and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and the two shared a soft, passionate kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"This is one compromise I believe you wan't regret making, Commander," she said with a smirk. "Come with me out to the shipyard. Let me show you what your Uncle's company had been working on prior to his passing." Intrigued, he followed her out of the office.

* * *

"Commander Kogane," the captian of the transport said, "long range scanners are picking up a fleet of vessels on an intercept course with us."

"Maintain your course and speed, captain," Keith replied. "We don't want it to look suspicious." Keith closed the com.

"No offense, Keith," Daniel said from the seat behind him, "but a fleet of Drule ships on an intercept course with us doesn't exactly scream 'scouting mission' to me."

"We have to remain calm, Daniel," Keith replied. "The minute we deviate from the plan is when it all breaks loose."

"I guess," Daniel replied. "But shouldn't you warn Roxy and the others?"

"They have their orders," Keith replied. "When we know more, I'll alert them." Daniel felt uneasy. _I wish that telepathic link to Vince still worked._ Daniel looked at his voltcom, and touched a few buttons on his com.

"Are you sure we should wait to tell the others about the approaching ships?" Daniel asked, knowing full well he was transmitting to the other ships on a short range frequency.

"I told you, Daniel," Keith replied, "once we confirm they are Drule ships, and what their intent is, then we'll proceed. I don't want to jump the gun until we know what's going on."

"Fine," Daniel replied, turning of his com.

* * *

"What the flack?" Roxy shouted. "Son of a..."

"Did I just hear that transmission correctly?" Tails asked. She pulled the communications console over and keyed in a few commands. "The message did originate from Black, but not from Black's com. I think it was Daniel's voltcom!" Roxy smirked.

"That kid's smarter than he lets on," Roxy said. "OK team, you heard what's going on. There's a small fleet of Drule ships heading our way. While I agree with Kogane that we need to preceed with caution until we know their intent, I want to increase our distance ahead of the transport and be ready the moment we determine what they want. We don't want them spotting us. When they are almost in sensor range, scatter and turn, then wait. Tails, I need you to monitor all communication frequencies."

"Sure thing," Tais said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dariana said softly. Several minutes later, they did as Roxy ordered, and pulled ahead and turned. The fleet alligned their course with the transport.

"Eptus vessel," Twyla shouted. "this is Commander Twyla of the Supremacy Defence Force. I have been ordered to search your ship before you proceed. What is your destination?" The captain played it cool.

"We are on our way to Mira to assist with an excavation project," the captain replied. "Your scanners should clearly show that we are not armed. I ask to please continue on our course."

"We will allow you to travel through Drule territory," Twyla replied, "but first we will need to board your vessel to verify your claim."

"My word is not good enough?" the captain said, again, trying to play it cool.

"Forgive me, captain, for my forwardness," she replied, "but these are regulations. You do understand, right? We will board your ship in five minutes. Ready your crew." The communication ended. Keith opened up a channel to the force, but before he could say a word, Roxy and her team came out of nowhere and opened fire on the ships, destroying a few drones, and doing serious damage to some of the warships.

"What the hell is going on, Truvall!" Keith said. There was no reply.

"You were right, Dar!" Tails shouted. "Their forward arrays were armed, and about to blast the transport to kingdom come!"

"Well," Roxy said, "now that we got their attention, let's buy the transport some time to escape."

* * *

"Sir!" one of the crew members said to the captain. "The Aliiance forces have engaged the Drules!"

"Change course," the captain ordered. "Take us away from the fighting. Once out of range, continue on a course for Earth."

"Aye, sir!" he shouted, and began plotting the course.

* * *

"What now, Keith?" Vince asked.

"Let's get in there and buy the transport time to escape." he replied. The lions entered the fray, and began attacking the warships.

"The transport is almost out of range!" Tails replied."

"Don't let any of their ships pesrue it!" Roxy shouted. "Stop them at all costs!" One drone took off, and JC turned Black around and sped after it. Another drone took off after him. Roxy saw it.

"Grend!" she shouted, "you got one on your tail!"

"I got this, Truvall!" he shouted back, taking evasive action to shake the one behind him while trying to shoot down the one he was following.

* * *

"The ship is getting away!" the soldier told Twyla.

"Quickly!" she replied. "Release the robeast!" The hatch of the command ship opened, and a mechanical monster flew out. It glowed with power that radiated from behind it. It pulled out a mace and began attacking the lions.

* * *

"Keith!" Larmina shouted. "We got a robeast!"

"Just a little closer," JC said, then hit the weapons console. A blade of energy launched for a turret that appeated above the ship and sliced the enemy drone, destroying it. Just then a missile hit Balck from behind. "Dammit!"

"JC!" Roxy shouted. She blasted another drone, then went speeding in his direction. As the drone was closing in on Black, she fired Magma Cannons at it, and destroyed it. Black drifted.

"Are you alright?' Roxy shouted. "Dammit, Grend, say something!"

"Get bent," he replied.

"You dirty son of a..." she started to say.

"Guys?" Seth said. "We need Voltron!"

"Manuever your ships to meet up," Roxy ordered. "Then immediately switch to diamond formation." The ships flew to one another, then turned quickly.

"Activate Interlocks," Roxy shouted, "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew into formation, and the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!" Voltron's head appeared, and he arched back with power as the energy field exploded, and his eyes lit up. They turned to see the Lion force had combined as well.

"Two Voltrons?" Twyla yelled. She thought for a moment. "Get us out of here. Send a communication to High Command and let them know the situation." The Command ship turned and retreated.

"They're running!" Tails shouted.

"We need to take care of the robeast!" Roxy said.

"No!" Keith said. "We will handle the robeast. You persue the ship!" Just then, the beast launched cables from its hands, grabbing both Voltrons. Before they could react, the beast pulled hard, and both Voltrons slammed into one another.

"Don't argue with me, Kogane!" Roxy shouted. "Just follow my lead." She pulled her console. "Ready...pull!" Both voltrons yanked the cables, and the beast flew at them. They punched the beast, which snapped the cables.

"Draw Magma Pistols!" she shouted. Voltron took shots at the beast, keeping it off balance.

"Hunk, get ready," Keith ordered. "Form Yellow Center!" Lion Voltron reconfigured to Yellow Center.

"Time to do what I do best!" Hunk shouted. "Rock Wrecking Maces!" The maces formed in Voltron's hands, and he swung them at the beast, doing moderate damage. The robeast managed to miss the last shot and grab the chain. "Uh oh."

"We need to break its concentration!" Roxy shouted.

"It's main power cell is...well," Tails tired to say.

"Spit it the flack out!" Roxy shouted.

"That's what she said," Tails replied.

"McGovern!" Roxy shouted.

"It's in it's crotch!" Tails shouted.

"Gotta be flacking kidding me," Roxy replied. Beofre they could react, Dariana pulled her console on instinct. She started to feel something strange...not a blackout, but similar to how she felt in the dream.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. She rocked the console, and Voltron fired the charger, which hit its mark. It electrified, then pulled back, ripping off the cod piece of the armor.

"I can't watch!" Hunk shouted.

"I can," Larmina said as Lion Voltron's right foot kicked it right in the power source. Almost everyone cringed.

"Yep," Tails said. "Its weapon systems are down."

"Form Blazing Sword!" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to its hip and pulled the energy from it, forming the sword. "Take it out!" Voltron flew at the monster and sliced it in two. Moments later, it expoded.

"That was painful," Seth said.

"It's not over yet," Roxy said. "Tails, signal Kogane and the others to come with us to rendezvous with the transport."

"You got it," Tails replied, and both Voltrons headed in the direction of the transport.

* * *

The crews of both Voltron forces stood on the landing pad as the transport touched down. When it opened up, the captain emerged with a few crew members, carrying the first of the lazon the Alliance requested. Keith turned to Roxy.

"Truvall," he said, "I've never been fond of your methods, but everything worked out. You really do have a fine team."

"Thanks, commander," she replied, genuinely proud for the compliment. She looked over and saw JC walking away. She walked over to him and stopped him.

"Grend," she said, "where are you going?"

"Was gonna head back to the dorm and unpack," he replied. "You got this under control. You don't need me."

"Of course we need you," she replied.

"No," he replied. "YOU don't need me. And by the way, thanks for the save back there." He walked away, leaving Roxy standing by herself speechless.


	23. Chapter 23

**Voltrex_ - _**_The wait is over! Episode 23 is here! This one is an emotional one though._

**_KathDMD - _**_Like I said, I decided now was the time to drop the first of the few final end of season bombshells. While last chapter was action packed, this chapter is a lot more emotional. I hope you like it._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **I know what motivated me to finish this one. Even after the phone call I got this morning that disturbed me, I still managed to make this episode everything I thought it would be. Thank you._

**_Theme Music : _**_Your Star, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 23 : Wishes**

"What do you think so far?" Lenora asked Jon.

"I can't even begin to take it all in," he replied. "How long did you say they were working on this?"

"Since the day the Explorer launched," she replied. "This project was about as hushed as Project Defender. I'm suprised Graham never told you about this."

"Not a word," Jon replied. "How long have you known?"

"I found out about it shortly before Graham retired," she replied. "I was just as shocked as you are. I can't even fathom how he was able to pony up the cash needed for something like this. You know how bad military funding was back then."

"That was before the legend of Voltron became a reality," Jon replied. "But this...this is nothing short of incredible!"

"I told you you wouldn't regret your decision," she replied with a smirk.

"How soon will it be ready?" he asked.

"When it's ready," she replied. "We have the lazon supply now, and that should be more than enough to complete the project. I haven't informed anyone yet, but the teams are still here making rounds as the generation system allows."

"I have a feeling they'll be as excited as I am," he replied. He turned to her. "You know I'll hold up my end of the bargain."

"Have someone in mind already?" she asked.

"Actually, I have a few people in mind," he replied. "But we can discuss that once I've had a chance to scout." One of the guards walked up to them.

"Space Marshall," he said, "Commodore Steele is on the telecom."

"I haven't spoken to him in ages," she replied. "Can you patch it through to the com station here?"

"No, ma'am," he replied. "It's on a private channel in your office...and it's urgent." She looked at Jon with concern, then followed the guard back to the elevators.

* * *

Dariana sat on her bed looking through her books for class. She sighed, then quickly put it down.

_ I can't stop thinking about it. How blurry is the line between good and evil? Can something demonic be good? I keep feeling like I'm going mad. I can feel the good in Kovinx. I can feel her bond with Voltron...feel a part of her in the nexus. I understand why I continue to have the dreams. They want me to learn from the past. But why is Kovinx trying to exist in me in the here an now? Is there something I don't understand? I know what I am now...and it scares me._

"Dari," Roxy said, coming into the room. "What's wrong? You thinking about the dreams again?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I've been thinking about it alot, Roxy. How can't I? It's a part of me. It IS me. I never thought I was anyone special. Now I'm some demon...with a power i can't even seem to control."

"You're scared," Roxy said, matter of factly.

"Uh huh," she replied. "It's one thing to have a skill you can control. It's a whole 'nother thing to be pushed into a destiny you don't fully understand. Kovinx and i are linked somehow. I have to find out why and how in order to get past this, and take control."

"You are in control, Dari," she said. "You seem to be able to fight it in the dream. Keep doing that. ask questions and get answers. But the biggest thing of all is to remember that you are Dariana Kovinx, pilot of Jet Yellow, teammate and friend to Aroxia Truvall and her team, and know you have friends who are right here to help you keep an anchor on reality."

"I appreciate that more than you know," Dariana said. She got up and walked to the window and looked up at the night sky. She looked at one star in particular, and fixated on it as she spoke.

"Roxy," she asked, "have you ever looked up at the night sky, and wished for something you wanted more than anything else in the world?" Roxy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She smirked.

"All the time, Dari," she replied. "All the time."

* * *

Dariana awoke to a comotion outside her door, followed by a banging.

"Come in," she said. The dor flung open, and Tails came running in. She looked excited.

"Hey Dar!" she shouted. "I have a little something for ya that'll cheer you up!" She held out her hands, and there was Tick.

"Tick!" Dariana shouted. She scooped him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. It scurried up her arm, and climbed on top of her head and sat there, letting off a few loud ticks of approval.

"Seems like he's happy to see ya!" Tails said with her usual cheesy grin. "Chip said the damage was repaired, and the little guy is back to perfect health. He was marvelling at the technology though. His brain is constantly forming new neural pathways all by themselves. How in the heck did you do that?"

"I don't know," Dariana replied. "I just built him out of spare parts. He has...a brain?"

"Uh huh!" Tails shouted. "The most sophisticated brain I'd ever seen in a robotic creation!" Tick let out another few ticks of approval, and Dariana forgot about everything else and smiled. Tick ran back down, leaped onto the night stand and attached himself to her voltcom.

"I owe you and Chip for taking good care of Tick," she said.

"It was our pleasure!" she said. "We're all friends, Dar. I told ya we'd take care of him, and we did. But there is something else about the whole thing."

"What is it?" Dariana asked.

"Chip further examined the parasite," she replied. "This thing is also highly sophisticated. Whoever made it made it so it could control whatever it managed to burrow itself into. And there are others. Chip was able to create a tracking device for the little suckers."

"Wait," Dariana said, coming to a conclusion. "The construction vehicles at the robeast crash site, and the underwater monster, and that weird gigantic eye...they were all a swarm of these things?" Tails nodded in agreement.

"Yep," Tails replied. "From what Chip could tell, most of them were destroyed when we got rid of the giant eye. We're trying to track the rest down in the hopes of destroying them before they cause any more trouble."

"I'm just glad Tick's ok." she replied. "I don't know what I would do without him."

* * *

Maahox slowly opened the door to Wade's room and skulked inside.

"Charles," he said, "may I have a word with you?"

"Yes," he said, standing at the window, looking down at the slave pits. "Yes, of course."

"I know bringing up the takeove of Earth is a touchy subject for you," Maahox said, "but I think I know of a way we can salvage that situation."

"You have my attention," Wade replied.

"The...parasites...I sent to Earth," Maahox said, "are designed to take over for the host, in a sense, becoming a miniature brain that would follow my every command."

"Yes," Wade replied, "I remember you working on the technology."

"You may not have control of the robots of yours the alliance scrapped," Maahox said, "But I know something that CAN control them." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you saying your little bloodthirsty nanobugs can attach themselves to the robot soldiers, and cause them to rise up and wreak havok?" Wade asked.

"The possibilities those little buggers have are practically endless!" he replied. "I'll plant a command in the little buggers that will have them make a beeline for anyone I choose! I could send every last one of them after the Space Marshall, or even to leader of the Voltron Force!"

"Your plans are nothing short of brilliant, Maahox," Wade replied with a smile.

"Merely a stroke of genius amidst a sea of incompetence," Maahox said.

"Indeed," Wade replied. "Lotor holds Quantus in his back pocket, and does nothing with it! Well, we're going to change all that. And from the latest report I have from my sources, I now know the perfect time to strike."

* * *

"Space Marshall, I'm sorry to have to contact you under these circumstances," Steele said. "I regret to inform you that Space Marshall Graham has passed away." Lenora put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it," she replied. "What happenned?"

"Honestly," Steele replied, "he's had a few bouts with pneumonia, and being as up in age as he is, his heart just gave out. Natural causes. He died in his sleep early this evening."

"I'm glad he went peacefully," she replied. "I'll miss him terribly. We all will."

"Another reason I'm contacting you before the media is because one of his requests was for you, Space Marshall, to give the eulogy."

"Me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Lenora," he said, "you know as well as I do that as respected as he was, Graham trusted only two people in his service...you and myself. You used to hear the beaurocrats talk about him behind his back. People thought he lost his mind when he commissioned the force to go after what they called a rediculous legend. No one fought so hard to keep this organization afloat than you. That's one of the many reasons he recommeded you as his replacement, and one of the reasons he considered you a trusted friend. I know it meant alot to him."

"I'll begin work on it at once," she replied. "How soon before the media hears of this?"

"I am going to contact them first thing tomorrow morning," he replied. "I know the news might make it out before that, but we still want to keep things low profile for now, in light of the threats from the Supremacy."

"Of course," she replied. "Has a date been set for the service?"

"Three days from now," he replied. "Hopefully his body will be released from the morgue sometime later tomorrow."

"Thank you, Commodore," she said. "It's been good speaking with you again."

"Likewise, Space Marshall," he replied. The com ended. Lenora paced back and forth for a bit, then sat down at her desk. She grabbed an empty sheet of paper, and pulled a golden pen from a fixture on her desk. She looked at it, and Marshall Graham's initials were engraved in it, along with the phrase 'Good luck!'. She put the pen down on the paper, then buried her face in her hands, remembering the day he had given that pen to her, and wiping away tears.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," JC said as the team walked together to the outdoor memorial service for Space Marshall Graham. "I remember being a kid and seeing him on the news in press conferences about the war with the Supremacy. It's a strange feeling to know this is the last time we'll ever see him."

"If it wasn't for him," Dariana said, "The Vehicle Voltron would have never been launched, and Nebb would have been enslaved by the Supremacy."

"He was a good man," Seth said. "I'm not sure Ariel could have survived under the thumb of the Supremacy if it wasn't for aid and supplies from the Alliance."

"That's why we're here, guys," Roxy said, "to pay our respects." They sat down in the third row back, which was assigned to them. As the rest of the large crowd gathered in, things began to calm down. Coomodore Steele cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "today we have lost a great man. Not only one of the most recognizable faces in the Galaxy Alliance, but a great leader, and a great friend. We come here today to pay our respects, and to honor and respect his many accomplishments." He paused and glanced to his left nervously. "Now I would like to introduce to you, with some final words about Marshall Graham, Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins." The crowd applauded as she walked from stage left to the podium. She shook Steele's hand, and gave him a quick hug, then took the podium. The crowd quieted down, and she cleared her throat. She carefully pulled out a folded piece of paper and placed it onto the podium, and nervously looked out to the crowd. She took a deep breath.

"Space Marshall Graham was an exceptional man," she said. "His service to the Galaxy Alliance has been highly regarded as one of the most prosperous times in history. I remember a man who when faced with adversity, looked it in the eye and fought for what was right. He fought for the greater good, even when the world was against him. To me he was a mentor and friend, someone each and every one of us should look up to." Just then, shots were fired from behind the crowd. Everyone began to flee in a panic, and Lenora ducked behind the podium as her personal guard began firing. The team turned to see a huge army of Wad-Bots marching towards them.

"Wade-Bots?" Roxy shouted. "I thought we destroyed them all!"

"Apparently not," JC said. Katanas formed in his hands. "Dar, you and Seth get the Space Marshall to safety."

"Grend!" Roxy shouted.

"Sorry, Turvall," he replied, then ran into the fray, slicing through robots.

"Dari, you and Derringer get the Space Marshall to safety," Roxy said. "McGovern, you're with me." Magma pistols appeared in her hands.

"Let's cut 'em down!" Tails said as she pulled green axes from thin air. Roxy began firing into the crowd of robots. Tails threw several axes, smashing two or three of them, then began slashing at them once she was close enough to fight hand to hand.

"Space Marshall?" Dariana said, "please come with us."

"I didn't become who I am by backing down to Wade," she replied, pulling back her sleeve. A long range plasma rifle appeared in her hand, and she began firing at the robots as well from a safe distance. Seth pulled his crossbow and began firing as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Dariana said, staring out at the crowd of robots.

"They seem to be trying to get to the stage!" JC said, slicing through two more robots. '"We can't let them get that far!"

"I'm going to circle around back!" Roxy said. She took off running, climbing over walls and fences, trying to get to the back of the army. When she did, the army started to turn, and march towards her.

"Oh no," JC said, "The robots aren't after the Space Marshall...they're after Truvall!" JC ran into the crowd, trying to carve a path to her. Roxy fired shot after accurate shot into the crowd, taking out as many as she could. She started to back up.

"Why are they coming after me?" she asked. She put away the guns, and began fighting hand to hand. She smashed one, and whipped another into a group of them. They backed her into a corner, and she heard their weapons preparing to fire. As they did, JC leaped in between them and delfected the shots with his katanas.

"Truvall!" he shouted. "get back to the hangar! Get the ships!" She pulled her guns again and fired as she ran. JC tried his best to hold them back. Several axes came whizzing by and stuck into a wal behind him. Tails appeared.

"Woops!" she said. "Sorry, still working on my aim."

"Look out!" JC shouted. One went to grab Tails, but a yellow spike attached to a cable wrapped itself around the robot, and it was flung around into the others, smashing them. Dariana ran to them, smashing them one by one with the electrified spikes from her chargers.

"Where's the Space Marshall?" Tails asked.

"She's safe with Seth," Daiana shouted. "She had her weapons cache on her. They are actually fighting their way here." Suddenly, laser fire came from the sky, obliterating what was left of the army. Five ships landed automatically, but only one had a live pilot.

"Nice work, Truvall!" JC said.

"No time for suck up," Roxy replied. "We have a bigger problem. Look!" The parasites left the destroyed wade-bots, and attached to the girders in the stage. Everything began to come together into a massive monstrosity. Seth and Lenora were able to jump down and escape.

"Space Marshall," Seth said, "Head for the underground shelter. We got this from here." She nodded and ran off. Seth ran to the ships.

"Let's get up in the air so we're not an easy target," Roxy shouted, closing the hatch and taking off in Red.

"You heard her!" JC said. "Let's go!" All five ships took off, and began attacking the stange, which seemed to be blindly swinging at them.

"He doesn't seem to be coming after us," JC said.

"That's not what I'm seeing!" Roxy replied. "I just had several near misses." JC's eyes widened.

"Truvall!" he shouted. "Careful! It seems they're programmed to come after you!"

"Flack," she said. "Well, if it's after me, let's give it a bigger target!" The ships regrouped in formation. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew, then switched to diamond formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!"

"And I'll form the head!" JC shouted. Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and his eyes lit up.

"McGovern," Roxy asked, "Can you tell how many of those pests are attached to that thing?"

"Not many," she replied. "Just shy of a dozen?"

"Do you have anything to take them out?" Roxy asked. The beast charged at them, but Voltron was able to leap out of the way.

"I can reconfigure the weapon systems to hit them with an electromagnetic pulse," Tails replied. "It's gonna take me a minute or two."

"Let's buy her some time," Roxy said. "Seth?"

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. A bow of pure water formed in Voltron's hands, tirning to ice. Voltron fired several bolts at the monster, freeding the girders making up its legs to the ground."

"Don't destroy it until I have the EMP ready," Tails said. "If you do, the little buggers will just fly away!"

"I can try and short circuit them," Dariana replied. She started to focus. "Form Blazing Chargers!" The spiked handles appeared in Voltron's hands. As she focused, her eyes blinked, and changed pure white. "This is for Altaire!" Voltron launched a charger at the beast, hitting it in the shoulder, piercing two of the bugs and destroying them. A charge was exchanged between them.

"It's...trying to take control..." JC said, trying everything he could to break loose."

"Just one more...got it!" tails shouted. She h9it a button, and a pulse travelled through the charger and zapped the beast. Voltron pulled and drew back the charger.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Roxy shouted. Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the sword.

"EMP is charged!" Tails said.

"So is the sword!" Roxy said. Voltron ran at the beast and sliced clean through it twice in quick succession. It fell apart and exploded. "Did we kill the parasites?"

"Not seeing anything on the modified scanners," she replied. "We got 'em"

* * *

The team gathered in the Space Marshall's office. They stood in a row in front of the Space Marshall, with Commander Stormclaw and Commander Hawkins standing on the side.

"I called you in here to personally thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have done," Lenora said. "If it wasn't for your quick thinking, many more lives would have been lost." She began to pace. "In my career here, while I have always been true to myself and my own skills, I also did, and still do, my best to emmulate the great things Space Marshall Graham accomplished. And in a sense, you all are the product of his greatest achievement. I always want to support you...in the same way he supported me." She sat down at her desks. "I received your reports from your professors at the academy. Your work has been exemplary. Because of this, we've decided to move your graduation date up. A week from now, it will be official. Congradulations, Team."

"Thank you, Space Marshall," Roxy said. They saluted her.

"Dismissed," she said. After they left with Commander Stormclaw, Commander hawkins approached her desk.

"You sure this is a good choice?" Jon asked.

"He would have done the same thing," she replied.


	24. Chapter 24

**Voltrex_ - _**_Episode 24 is here. I told you another bombshell was coming, but this one is a happy one! Very unexpected!_

**_KathDMD - _**_This is definitely a chapter for the VV fan in all of us! This is a happy surprise! I'm glad you've enjoyed the entire series, and you know I'll keep writing as long as you and everyone else keeps reading :) And don't worry...that project will finally be revealed by the end of Season 1!_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **I had this story in mind since beginning to write Voltron Legacy. I always wondered what happened, and now you get to find out. Confused? Read the episode and comment! Don't worry, I'll wait..._

**_Theme Music : _**_Indestructible, by Disturbed_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 24 : The Man Time Forgot**

"Hey Roxy!" Tails said as she came into the living area of the dorm apartment. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Working on my final essay for Universal Cultures," she replied.

"That thing?" Tails asked. "I finished that weeks ago. As soon as the Air Team returns from patrol, Chip and I are heading out to this little place on the Boardwalk that he says make THE BEST nachos ever. You and JC wanna go?" Roxy stopped writing, paused for a moment, then slammed her pen down and sighed.

_Oh boy, here it comes!_

"McGovern," she said through gritted teeth. Then out of nowhere, an exasperated sigh. "I don't know how else to explain it to you. Stop wasting your breath. There's nothing between me and Grend, and there never will be. You need to stop with the delusions and focus on your own life instead of mine."

"Seriously, Rox," Tails replied, "that boy is crazy about you. Why the crap are you not even giving it a thought?"

"Because my thought needs to be on this team," she replied, "not some stupid romantic fantasy. I refuse to put myself in a position where I can be compromised." She looked Tails dead in the eyes. "I don't have time for games and bullshit. Now I don't want to hear another word about this idea of me and Grend together in the deepest regions of your mind, and that's an order." She started to walk away.

"You had time to find that Dudley guy," Tails said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"That was different and you know it!" Roxy shouted back.

"How different?" she asked. "You know damned well you were trying to make him jealous! And what about back on Arus? Don't tell me kissing Daniel wasn't an elaborate ruse to make JC feel guilty!"

"That was all about Larmina!" Roxy answered. "That had nothing to do with how jealous I was!" She caught herself, placed a hand over her mouth, then her eyebrows scrunched. Tails could almost see smoke coming out of her ears…but in true form, Tails had to nudge her over the edge…just to be fair.

"Ever picture him naked?" Tails asked. "I bet she did…" Roxy flipped the table in a rage, then turned and stomped away, slamming the door to her room.

"I'll get them to admit it one way or another," Tails said to herself as she left the dorm apartment.

* * *

In the farthest regions of the Near Universe, bordering on the Denubian Galaxy in the Far, deep space is dead quiet. But in that moment, and explosive force of light the intensity of a thousand suns blasts forth in an instant. When the light fades, a lone ship listfully drifts ahead, its signaling lights dimming from power fluctuations. Inside the ship, a crew of mostly robots is badly damaged, to the point that most no longer function. On the bridge, three robot soldiers remain active. Two remain at the navigational terminals, while one is making adjustments on a console to the side. This one walks up to the command chair where a man is sitting, slumped over. A man of average height, his short blonde hair a bit longer than usual, seemingly had been knocked unconscious from whatever put their ship in all this peril. After a failed attempt to rouse the captain fails, the robot tests his vitals.

"He is alive," he said, "but barely."

"Are we to return to High Command?" one of the Navigational robots asked.

"No," the one next to the man said. "His orders were to avoid contact at all costs. We must not deviate from our orders or our programming."

"Agreed," the other robot said. "Do we know where we are?"

"I'm not sure even WHEN we are," the first replied. "The captain is hurt. We should consult all start charts and try to ascertain where we are, and try to make our way to the closest planet."

"I am picking up a planet not too far from here," the other robot said, looking at the scanners. "I'm showing the surface is livable…and I'm seeing large traces of lazon!"

"We must get the captain there as soon as possible," the robot standing next to him said. "Life support will cease in several hours without finding a fuel source." The navigational robots plot the course, and the ship begins to move slowly towards the nearby planet.

* * *

"Commander Kala," Cossack said, "Our scanners indicated an energy fluctuation just outside the Denubian Galaxy."

"Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"It appears to be a ship," Cossack replied. "It's a Drule ship…an older class vessel, but a Drule ship nonetheless."

"Interesting," she replied. "There are no Supremacy ships set to travel in or around that sector. Where is it heading?"

"It appears to be adrift," he said. "It would seem it is on course for Quantus."

"Then by all means," she replied, "gather your men and a small contingent of ships. Let's give our guest a warm welcome."

'Yes, ma'am," he replied, and left.

"If it's an older ship," she said to herself, "it may be an Alliance trap. And if it is, we will crush them before they even have a chance to speak."

* * *

Dariana stood on a balcony outside the third floor hallway of the dorm, looking up at the night sky. Seth spotted her, and walked over to her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. "What are you looking at?"

"Silly things," she said quietly. "I'm worried about the future, Seth. I'm worried about the path that was chosen for me. I'm worried that I won't make a good officer."

"Nonsense, Dar," Seth replied. "You're strong, brave, and powerful."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said. "Power is not necessarily a good thing. I don't want to endanger the team."

"You won't," he replied. "I promised I'd keep ya grounded, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively leaned backwards into him, allowing him to cradle her in his arms. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmth all around her.

_I feel safe._

"Seth," she asked, opening her eyes, continuing to stare at the night sky, "what is the one thing you wish for more than anything else in the world?" He thought for a moment.

"For you to always be with me," he replied. "But Dar…what's the one thing you wish for?" She suddenly shuddered, and a million images filled her head at once, as if the past cried out to her in the greatest pain imaginable. All at once, every joy and sorrow, and every rage and fear entered her heart and stabbed it like a knife. She closed her eyes tightly as the pain intensified, and a single tear fell from her right eye, landing on Seth's hand.

"I wish I wasn't me," she replied.

* * *

"Commander Stormclaw," someone from the tracking station said to him, "probes from the outer reaches have detected an anomaly."

"What is it?" Stormclaw asked.

"It appears to be a ship," he replied. "Sensors indicate it's badly damaged. There's a distress beacon."

It could be a Drule trap," Stormclaw said. "A ship that close to Quantus is either way off course, or just plain stupid." He thought for a moment. "Alert the Voltron Force. Tell them to get here on the double."

"Aye, sir," he said, running to the com.

* * *

JC was about to settle into bed when his voltcom started flashing. He hit the com button.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Voltron Force is needed in the control room, on the double!" a voice shouted. The com then went dead.

"Great," he said. He put the voltcom on his arm, and hit a button which caused his uniform to materialize. He looked around and found no sign of Seth. He left the apartment, heading for the control room.

* * *

The team came running into the control room and came to a halt in front of Commander Stormclaw.

"Cadets," he said, "we have a situation near Quantus. Apparently there is a ship in distress."

"What's a ship doing that close to Quantus?" Roxy asked. "Are you thinking it may be a Drule trap?"

"Possibly," he replied. "But we have no choice but to respond. There is a distress beacon, and it seems the ship is running on minimal power."

"On minimal power," JC said, "They might have only hours of life support left."

"One point one three five hours to be precise," Tails said. They looked at her in unison. "Sorry."

"I'll need you to launch immediately and check it out," Stormclaw said. "Offer any assistance you can. If it is in distress, and the Drule's attack it, they'll need all the help they can get."

"You heard him team!" Roxy shouted. "Move out!" They leaped into the chutes and landed in the cockpits. "Insert keys!" They inserted the keys into their Voltcoms, and the engines roared to life.

"Keys set!" they shouted. The five ships launched from the hangar, and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Aboard the ship, the robots are maintaining course and speed for Quantus. Suddenly, the captain begins to stir.

"Captain!" one of the robots say. "Are you alright?"

"Did we escape?" he asked groggily. He felt as if he were asleep for years.

"I believe so, captain," the robot replied. "Power systems ship wide are failing, and most of the crew is inoperable. We have found a nearby world where we can land and find help with repairs."

"Excellent," he replied. "With any luck, it'll be either uninhabited, or settled by the Alliance. I hope the war is over."

"Sensors are indicating ships on an intercept course coming from the planet," one of the robots said.

"So it is inhabited," he replied. "Can you identify it?"

"The sensor array has been badly damaged," the robot said, "however, from its size and shape, it looks like a Korronithian vessel."

"No," the captain said to himself. "No no no. This can't be right. We need to change course."

"Life support is failing, captain!" the robot said.

"We'll all die if that ship catches up to us anyway," he replied. "I was fully ready to die that day. And if I am going to die, it's going to be on my terms. You have your orders. Cut shields and weapon systems and divert all power to the primary thrusters. Get us away from those ships!"

"Yes, sir!" the robots shouted, performing the captain's commands to the letter.

* * *

"Anyone picking anything up on long range scanners?" Roxy asked.

"I can see the ship," Tails replied. "It appears to have changed course and is speeding up."

"A trap?" Roxy asked.

"I don't think so," JC replied.

"Why do you think that?" Roxy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because if they were luring us in," JC said, "They wouldn't be changing course or trying to get away."

"And I'm also picking up several vessels on an intercept course with the ship," Tails added. "They're coming from Quantus."

"Let's try and get there before them so we can find out what's happenning," Roxy said. "Stay on your toes everyone." They flew faster, and in a short time, they caught up with the ship.

"This is Voltron Force Leader Aroxia Truvall," Roxy said. "What is the status of your ship? is anyone hurt?"

"No response," Tails replied. "Their power might be too low to transmit."

* * *

"Captain!" one of the robots shouted. "The vessels that just arrived are alliance vessels...Voltron Force!"

"Voltron!" the captain gasped. "There may still be hope yet. I hope they are smart enough to understand this. I need you to launch our last remaining missile backwards. Aim in the direction of the ships we detected earlier."

"Yes, sir!" the robot said, again complying with orders.

* * *

"What if the Drule ships on their way are coming to rescue this one?" Seth asked.

"We have no way of knowing," Roxy said, "but we can't abandon them."

"Roxy, look!" Tails shouted. They watched as the ship fired a single missile backwards, flying in the direction of the incoming Drule fleet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Grend?" Roxy asked.

"Message was loud and clear," JC said, pulling his weapons console.

"Everyone in position!" Roxy shouted. "Keep yourself between them and that ship!" The jets flew around and stopped in wing formation.

"What in the world is that?" Cossack asked. When the screen magnified, his eyes widened. "It's the Voltron Force! All units attack! Focus fire on that ship! Launch the robeast!" The hatch of the ship opened, and a giant metallic ball rolled out. It floated for a moment, then opened up to reveal a fierce beast.

"I think they're on to us," Dariana said.

"How can you tell?" Seth asked.

"Giant robeast," she replied. They looked on and saw the robeast.

"I have a plan," Roxy said, "but we're gonna need voltron." She pulled a few levers, and began the initiation sequence. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew in formation, switching to diamond as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!"

"And I'll form the head!" JC shouted. Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Here he comes!" Roxy shouted as the robeast rolled into a metallic ball and flew quickly at Voltron. It hit him in the chest and knocked him backwards.

"Seth!" Dariana shouted. "We need to adjust the thrusters to regain attitude control!"

"I'm on it!" Seth replied. Voltron came to a stop. Voltron kicked the robeast away.

"Eye beam!" Roxy shouted. The lasers hit the mark, but did nothing. "It's not penetrating its armor.

"It's shell is about as hard as corrite!" Tails shouted. "It's practically indestructible!"

"Gives me an idea," Roxy shouted. "Form Raybeam Whip!" Voltron pulled the whip from its back, and lashed onto the robeast curled up in a ball. "Pull!" Voltron tugged hard, and the beast went flying towards the enemy, taking out several drones and damaging their command ship.

"We need to get outta here!" Cossack said. "Lotor will have my head if this ship is destroyed!" The shipd began flying away. Voltron released the robeast.

"That takes care of the fleet," Roxy said. "Now it's just you and us you overgrown bowling ball!"

"Incoming!" JC shouted.

"Dari!" Roxy shouted.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The spiked handles dug into the beast as it crashed into them.

"Up and over!" Roxy shouted. Voltron leaned back, and allowed the beast's momentum to carry it away from them, the chargers still attached. "Shock it!" Dariana hit the button and electrified the chargers, causing the beast to uncurl.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted, and a bow of pure water formed, then changed to ice. Seth fired several arrows at the heart of the beast, and it managed to stun it frozen, unable to curl.

"It's now or never!" Roxy shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the energy which became the sword. Voltron rocketed towards the beast and sliced horizontally, butting the beast in two. Moments later, it exploded.

"Get us in close range of the ship," Tails said. "I can rig a power transfer. It won't be much, but it should allow them to communicate while we tow them back to the Garrison."

"Do it," Roxy said. Voltron flew along side the ship and a beam emitted from Jet Green into a port on the underside of the ship. Within minutes, the captain was hailing them.

"This is Force leader Aroxia Truvall," Roxy said. "Are you or your men hurt?"

"This is Captain Mongo of the Drule warship Experion," he replied. "Tell me, Force Leader, how long has it been since the joint research project in the Far Reaches?"

"Eight years, sir," she replied. "Why?" He chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied. Voltron locked on a tractor beam, and began towing the ship to Earth.

* * *

The team stood with the Space Marshall and Commander Hawkins near the shuttle landing pad, along with Captain Mongo.

"The device aboard the ship was an experimental prototype created by the scientists of my day," he said. "They hoped it could be used to go back in time and try to stop the damages caused by senseless warmongering, that Drule may survive its exposure to the transient sun. I used it to escape the Supremacy, and in doing so, the device is destroyed, along with most of my robotic crew."

"There may still be war," Lenora said, "but rest assured, there are others like you who want to see an end to the fighting." Just then, a shuttlecraft landed on the pad. Moments later, a face very familiar to the captain stepped out.

"Hazar?" Mongo asked. "Is it really you?"

"Hello old friend," Hazar replied. Mongo walked up to him, and they saluted one another. Both cracked a smile and gave one another a hug.

"I thought the Emperor would have already court martialed you and sent you to your own demise on Planet Doom!" Mongo said.

"Much has changed in these eight years, Mongo," Hazar replied. "The new Drule homeworld is a bastion of peace. The Galaxy Alliance has worked with us to inhabit sevferal nearby star systems, and create a new life for our people. The Empire could never understand the true nature of peace. Come back with me to the homeworld, my friend. See what has become of our glorious and honored people." Mongo walked over to the cadets and shook their hands one by one, finally stopping at Dariana.

"You are Drule?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied softly. "Dariana Kovinx."

"A member of the Voltron Force," Mongo said. "I never thought I'd see the day. It gives me hope." He paused a moment. "Did you say 'Kovinx'?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"I believe I served with your father," he replied. "A remarkable man, and powerful too. I remember the things he used to do...we were almost convinced he was a lamia! HA!" He sighed. "But you stay strong too, young one. You now have one more person who is proud of you." He shook hands with Commander Hawkins and the Space Marshall, then he and Hazar boarded the shuttle. As it took off, Dariana lowered her head and began to cry.

"Sunshine," Seth said, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "what's wrong?"

"He mentioned my father," she replied.

"Why is that sad?" Seth asked.

"Because I never knew him." she replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Voltrex_ - _**_There are a lot of things in the next two episodes that will be brought to a close. But some things will be left to become plot bunnies for next season. The best way to know is to tune in!_

**_KathDMD - _**_You know I made a promise to you I'd have this out tonight. My word is my bond. And it is definitely an edge of your seat cliffhanger! But I think the first of many revelations will shock and entertain you. I do hope you like it. :)_

* * *

_**Author's Note - **The beginning of the end of Season 1. It makes me happy that everyone is enjoying this series so much. This episode is both exciting, and sad, but it begins to tie in everything._

_"All the promises I made...just to let you down. You believed in me, but I'm broken."_

**_Theme Music : _**_Lost in Paradise, by Evanescence_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 25 : This Is It**

_Dariana sat up suddenly and she felt a tug of uneasiness surround her. It was then she realized she was no longer in her body, but seeing through the eyes of Kovinx. She blinked several times, and a strange loss of control came over her as Kovinx stood up and walked out of her room. Dariana looked around the hallways, recognizing the architecture similar to the catacombs of the Castle of Lions. It wasn't until she arrived in the control room that she realized where she was and what she was doing there. As she walked into the room, a young man approached her. For now, she merely observed…saving her strength for when she would need to communicate._

_ "Kovinx!" he said walking up to her. "I was afraid this would happen! Minister Gerod will be furious!"_

_ "Slow down, Coran," Kovinx said. "What has happened?"_

_ "Prince Alfor has run off in Black Lion!" he replied. Dariana blinked for a moment, as this did not seem out of the ordinary to her, but she felt Kovinx tense up._

_ "Say nothing to the minister or the others," Kovinx replied. "I'll bring the Prince back." Kovinx ran to the chute marked with a number 5 and leaped in. She grabbed the handle and swung, spinning all the way to the bottom. As she dropped into the shuttle, her outfit materialized around her, and the hatch closed, sending the shuttle rocketing through the tubes leading to the desert beyond the mesas. As it came to a stop, a platform hoisted Kovinx from the shuttle and deep inside another ship….the Yellow Lion. She sat down in her seat and gripped the handles, making a few last tests before reaching to her chest. She pulled the key pinned to her uniform and placed it into the console. The left cover slid to the right revealing the key, then everything slid to the left, locking in place. The matrix filled with the air and sand of the desert, and the nexus crystal came to life, powering the gigantic beast. Yellow let out a roar as it ran out of its lair, then took off into the air as Kovinx pulled the controls._

_ "Everyone thinks Alfor has gone too far," Kovinx seemed to say to herself softly. "You and I know better, child." Dariana felt a sudden shock of realization. "Don't be afraid. I know you are there. I felt you from the moment Olan began caring for me. To you, this is all a dream…a shadow of the past. To me, this is reality. There are so many things you need to see in this lifetime in order to understand who and what you are. You see…Haggar was tainted by the Old Ones. My own flesh and blood sacrificed her soul to the Defender, but turned what was left into the Great Evil we fight to contain. That great evil is not a kingdom, an empire, or Haggar herself. It is the darkness within your own heart. A darkness that exists within all of us." Kovinx flew Yellow down into the canyon and landed next to Black. She lowered Yellow's head to ground level, and walked out of the ship._

_ "Alfor!" she said. "You know your advisor is gonna have the entire royal national guard out here looking for you, right?"_

_ "You know I have to train as much as the rest of the team," he replied. "I didn't build the lions to sit in the dens and collect dust. You know as well as I do that she's still out there. She could be watching us right now. If the Doomites discover the ancient ruins and defile the ground on which Voltron is raised, there will be dire consequences!" Alfor walked up to her and looked her in the eye. "I will avenge my father's death, and the deaths of your friends."_

_ "Your father's wish was to keep you safe," she replied. "While your advisor would have you locked in a room for the rest of your adolescent life, I swore on your father's grave I would train you. The only request I have of you Alfor is that you trust me enough to let you know what's right and what's wrong. You can still lead, and still take direction. We are a team."_

_ "Unity is at our core," Alfor said, still looking her in the eye. "That has always been my father's motto. Always been Arus' strength. One of the founding principles Voltron was built on….and now rebuilt. Alright, let's get back to the castle. I can already her Gerod flipping his wig over this."_

_ "You're friend Coran is just as up in arms!" she replied laughing. "Between the two of them, one of them is gonna have a stroke!"_

_ "Coran will grow out of it," Alfor laughed. "He's still bummed about the lion spirits rejecting him and that roommate of his. Give him time. He'll never be as uptight as Gerod!"_

_ "We better get going then," Kovinx said. As they walked back to the lions, Kovinx began whispering to herself again, sure Alfor wouldn't hear her. "Remember this, Dariana. Pass on what you have learned. That is the way you fight the darkness." Dariana suddenly felt as if she were being jerked from where she stood…._

* * *

"Dari!" Roxy shouted as she pulled Dariana into a sitting position. Dariana opened her eyes, their bright yellow hue almost glowing as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Dari, dammit you were wailing like a banshee! What happened? Another dream? Were you able to control it?" Dariana looked at her.

"This is beyond anything I imagined," she replied. "Roxy, Kovinx….talked to me."

"Talked to you?" she asked. "You communicated?"

"I didn't' talk to her," she replied, "but she seemed to know I was there. Prince Alfor took off in Black Lion, and Kovinx had to chase him down. She had a long talk about teamwork and leadership." She looked Roxy in the eyes. "She told me to listen closely, understand, and learn. Roxy, I know you think you know what's best for the team, but I need to tell you what Kovinx told Alfor. A great leader can lead, but a great leader can always take direction."

"What are you saying?" Roxy asked. "That I'm not a good leader?"

"I'm saying to trust your team," she replied. "Honestly, it's her advice. I'm passing it to you because I think it's what she meant for me to do. We are a part of something big. The Arusian motto is 'Unity is our core'. I want us all to have that unity. For us to have that, you have to let JC know how you feel."

"He knows how I feel," she snapped. She took a deep breath afterwards and sighed. "He just doesn't understand. And neither do any of you. You barely know the things I've been through." She took a deep breath. "I have to deal with this on my own. I can't let myself be caught up in anyone else. I care about the team, Dari, I really do. But don't ask me to allow him past the wall. It's for his own good."

"At least keep the welfare of the team in your mind," Dariana said. "He is a part of this team. If anything, care for him like you do for me or anyone else under your command." Roxy let out another sigh.

"I can do that," she replied. She paused a moment. "So tell me, what was Alfor like?" Dariana laughed.

* * *

Maahox began to pace back and forth in the makeshift lab on Quantus. He looked at various screens and keyed in several things, letting out a flustered sigh. He continued to pace, the mechanical eye popping out of its socket and barely keeping up with him as he walked, flustered. Moments later, Haggar and Lotor entered.

"Maahox," Lotor said, calmer than usual. "I have project for you."

"Of course, my lord," he replied. "What did you have in mind?" Haggar cackled.

"I know of the robeast you have been working on," Haggar said. "It is powerful, and destructive indeed. But it requires a brain. It requires something to bring it to life. I believe I have what you need."

"Unless you plan to provide me with the concentration of your evil soul," he replied, "I don't think you could possibly have what I need."

"I know the robeast you created was similar to one used against the lions years ago," she said. "It nearly destroyed them. With enough power, your super robeast could succeed. I have several suggestions…the first of which is this." She held out a crystal that seemed to ooze a purple haze.

"Is this what I think it is?" Maahox asked.

"Indeed," she replied. "But this is much more complex. Nebb houses a wonder of strange technological marvels. Infused with my magic, this crystal can not only give life to your robeast, but empower it in ways you can't possibly begin to imagine!" Maahox's eye floated around the crystal, its pupil dilating as it looked intensely at it, as if studying its properties.

"Fascinating!" he said. "I had knowledge that this power existed, but had no idea how potent it really was!" His grin widened.

"There is one other thing I need you to oversee once this is done, Maahox," Lotor said.

"What is it, my lord?" He asked, still beaming and ogling over the crystal.

"Haggar has been working closely with the team of scientists on Carnus," Lotor replied. "Years ago they constructed for me a marvel of engineering and technology. I see now what it lacked that led to its destruction. This time, it shall not fail." He showed Maahox a copy of the plans. "Construction is almost complete. If used and controlled properly, it will allow me to once and for all crush the Voltron Force!" Maahox looked on the plans with delight, noticing Wade had a hand in it….and army of robeasts at his command.

* * *

JC sat alone at a small table outside a coffee shop just outside the confines of the Academy campus. He took a long sip of his mint mocha iced latte, then looked up to see Roxy standing in front of him.

"Grend," she said, "you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," he replied. She sat down at the table and looked at him. He took another sip of his latte.

"I know the last few weeks haven't been a picnic for either of us," she said.

"Been painfully awkward, if you ask me," he replied.

"Look," she said, "I'm not here to argue with you or try to make you understand it all. I'm here because we need to pull together as a team. I feel like I let you down in that respect."

"I never give up on this team," JC replied. "I never give up on you, either. Just because you have some epiphany, Truvall, it doesn't mean we're square. You want me to be a team player? You don't have to ask me. I follow your orders. But this isn't about the team. This is about you and me, Truvall. I don't have a problem with the team. I don't even really have a problem with you. It's you who has the problem with me."

"I do not have a 'problem' with you," Roxy said. "Just because we don't get along…"

"There you go again," he said. "Why do you assume I don't get along with you? Dammit, Truvall, you look at everyone else for your problems, when all you need to do is look in the mirror. You make a fine leader, but a pretty crappy human being sometimes."

"What the flack is that supposed to mean?" Roxy said, becoming angry.

"Are you gonna hit me again, Truvall?" he asked. "Is that how you're gonna solve all your problems? Punch my lights out so you can feel better about yourself?"

"You know what, Grend," she said, having enough of this conversation, "I want to make this team work. But I can't force you to be nice to me. You wanna keep being a flacking idiot, then so be it."

"And if you want to remain a snart-nosed brat," he replied, "so be it."

"Drop dead!" she shouted as she stormed off.

"Get bent," he replied under his breath. He took another sip of latte, but as he did, something flew through the air and landed in his ear. He smacked the side of his head, looked and his hand, shrugged, then took his latte and left as well.

* * *

The alarm sounded early that morning. The team ran to the control room, and did not hesitate before leaping into the chutes, powering on the jets and taking off. As they shot into the sky, they heard Commander Stormclaw over the com.

"Team, listen up," he said. "Early warning satellites hand shown a small base on one of the nearby moons near Quantas. Reports indicate something was launched from there on a course for Earth. You need to intercept it and stop it, then try to get a more thorough report of the base."

"You got it, Commander," Roxy replied. "Alright, team, be ready at a moment's notice. Not sure what this thing is, but we might need to combine quickly if we want to stop this thing."

"Already dealing crappy strategy?" JC said smugly.

"Excuse me?" Roxy asked.

"You don't even want to survey this monster," he replied. "You wanna do what Aroxia Truvall always does. Rush in with guns blazing and take out everything in sight, even at the expense of other's lives."

"Dude!" Seth said. "That was a bit uncalled for!"

"Yeah, dude," Tails replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just pointing out bad strategy when I see it," JC replied. "Sorry if I don't wanna die out there, or watch any of you die either."

"That's not gonna happen," Roxy said affirmatively. "Put your damn feelings where they belong Grend, and follow flacking orders."

"We'll see," he said smugly. It wasn't long before they were in scanner range of the robot flying at them.

"What is it?" Roxy asked.

"Sensors show it's a robeast," Tails replied, "mostly mechanical. The energy source is unfamiliar. I can't tell what it's power levels are like, but it seems armed to the teeth."

"Then let's give it a proper welcome," Roxy said. 'Ready to form Voltron. Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" everyone but JC shouted. The jets flew in formation and scattered, shifting to diamond formation.

"Form feet and legs!" Roxy shouted. "Form arms and torso!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, and its eyes glowed with power. Voltron stared down the beast.

"He matches us pound for pound, Rox," Tails said.

"Roxi," Dariana said, "something's not right about this.

"Then let's make it right," Roxy shouted. "Form spinning laser blade!" Voltron made a half circle, and the blade formed in its hands. Voltron launched it at the beast, and it was able to easily dodge the attack. It fired a blast from its eye that hit Voltron square in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Trying to adjust thrusters to regain Attitude control!" Seth yelled.

"We have to deflect it!" Roxy yelled. The spinning laser blade returned, caught by Red, Red held it out like a shield to deflect the blast. "Push it back!" Voltron flew towards the beast, blocking the blast until they crashed into it, forcing it to stop firing. "Now give it back to him. Eye Beam!" Voltron fired its eye beam, and though it hit the beast, it made very little impact.

"This thing has double plated armor!" Tails replied, keying in commands. "Lasers won't penetrate it!"

"Then let's try and fight it with some brute force," Roxy replied.

"Be careful, Roxy!" Dariana said. "It appears more agile than most of the robeasts we've encountered." Voltron avoided another blast from the beast and led it into a nearby asteroid belt.

"dari!" Roxy yelled. "We need to hit him with one of these smaller chunks!"

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted. The spiked handled formed on Voltron's hands. He fired one at one of the small asterpoids and it wrapped around it and dug in.

"Pull!" Roxy yelled. They yanked hard and sent it flying at the robeast. It hit it and send it flying down to the surface of the moon. "We got it grounded, now let's take it out!" Votron landed on the surface as the robeast got up. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to its hip and pulled the energy that became the sword. Voltron ran at the monster and went to swing the sword, then came to a stop inches from the robeast's face.

"What the crap?" Tails said.

"Why did we stop?" Seth asked.

"We don't have control of our systems any longer," Dariana said softly.

"Who's doing this?" Roxy asked.

"Me," JC said, an evil grin forming on his lips. Voltron put away the Blazing Sword and stood down.

"Dammit Grend!" Roxy shouted. "What the flack are you doing? This isn't a game!"

"This is far from a game, Truvall," he replied. "For if this were a game, it would be game over for you. I'm taking you back to Lotor. It is what you want, isn't it Truvall? You want to be face to face with the man who had a hand in cutting your mom down, right?"

"Grend, stop it!" Roxy shouted.

"You want to see the man," JC said. "You want to look him in the eye and know what it felt like when your mother had her throat cut and choked to death in a pool of her own blood?" For the first time since they met, Roxy began to cry…tears pouring down her face.

"For the love of all that's good and descent, stop!" she shouted.

"It's no use," Dariana said. "She tried to warn me."

"Now, oh great leader," JC said, "You can have your wish. And when he's through with you, you'll never have to worry about me or my feelings again." He laughed as Voltron took off into the air for Quantus. The robeast followed. Roxy banged on the controls, but they were dead. As JC laughed, all he heard was the buzzing in his ear….the buzzing of a little fly bringing nightmares to life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Voltrex_ - _**_You don't need hints anymore. The wait is over, and you'll find it was worth it! Think this is good? Wait for Season 2..._

**_KathDMD - _**_As promised, here it is. I just want you to know, YOU made this happen. You push me to be a better writer. You're the real muse. I hope I made you proud, because a lot went into this episode. The wait is finally over._

* * *

_**Author's Note - **THE most anticipated season finale ever! Well, maybe. Nothing but excitement and suspense! Finally, everyone gets to see the puzzle pieces...well most of them...come together. But I leave everyone with a question. We all know the light can conquer the darkness. But can love really conquer all?_

_"Acceptance is the key to be...to be truly free...Would you do the same for me?"_

**_Theme Music : _**_Unconditionally, by Katy Perry_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. A small segment of story was pulled directly from "The Sincerest Form of Flattery", owned by WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 26 : Black Squared**

Voltron set down on the surface of Quantus near the base, along with the robeast they had fought. Robot troops as well as Drule soldiers surrounded it, blasters at the ready.

"Are we really going to surrender?" Tails asked.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Roxy replied. "When we leave the ships, I want you guys to stay behind me. Don't try anything. We'll size up the situation, then deal with it. I just need you to trust me." Tails heard the words, then something in her clicked. She reached over to a box not connected to any of the consoles. She pressed the only button on it, and connected it to the console. Only then did the pilots finally exit the ships and make their way slowly to the awaiting crowd of soldiers. JC was last to exit. Upon doing so, he walked behind them, putting a blaster into Seth's back.

"Easy, buddy," Seth whispered. "You don't want to do this."

"Like I didn't want to quit leading this team?" JC replied. "No one can tell me what I want and what I don't want. Now move!" They all walked towards the hangar, then stopped short of it in front of Lotor himself.

"Well," Lotor said, "if it isn't the force of Voltron cadets that rescued the Space Marshall, and have been trying to make a mockery of my empire. Not so mighty now, are you?" He looked closely at Roxy. "You…you look Arusian. You actually remind me of…her…" He cupped her chin in his hand as he looked at her strangely. She reacted by swatting his hand away. He reacted by backhanding her so hard she fell to the ground. "Ungreatful wretch!" He turned to his guards. "Secure them in the prison. Take their ships into the hangar. I want them dismantled, but first, I would like Witch Haggar to examine them."

"What should we do about this one?" the guard asked, referring to JC.

"Once the others are secured, escort him to see Maahox," Lotor replied. "I have a feeling he might find him useful." They escorted them away, and Lotor turned and walked back into the base.

* * *

"Commander Stormclaw," Lenora said, walking with the commander towards the shipyard, "do you have a status report on the Quantus mission?"

"The last transmission we received from the Voltron Force was that they had found the object was a mechanical robeast," he replied, "and that they were engaging it. After that, nothing." Chip caught up with them.

"Space Marshall," he said, "I want you to know that Cadet McGovern and I were working on a sophisticated long-range homing signal prior to this mission. Less than an hour ago, the distress beacon was activated. Ma'am, I have reason to believe the cadets are in trouble." She began to walk faster. The Commander and Tech Sergeant kept pace.

"Space Marshall," Stormclaw said, "did you hear? The Force may have been captured or killed. What are your orders?" She stopped and turned to Stormclaw, and pulled back her sleeve.

"The Drules are stepping up their game," she replied, "and so will we." She hit a button on her weapons cache. "Aki!" Some rustling noises could be heard over the com.

"Len?" Jeff replied. "What's going on?"

"Assemble your teams," she said. "Tech Sergeant Stoker is already here. Meet up at the main bay of the Alliance shipyard. We'll explain more once you arrive. Hawkins out." She pressed a button, turning off the com. "Stormclaw, send a message to Arus. Have their force head for Quantus, and let them know the attack plans have been moved up. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "But how is the support fleet alone going to take on the might of the Supremacy?" They entered the shipyard's main bay, and Stomclaw gaped at the sight. Commander Hawkins met them at the entrance.

"Gentelmen," Lenora said, "allow me to introduce you to the Flagship of the Galaxy Alliance, the Stellar Ship Defender."

"It's incedible!" Stormclaw said. "How in the…"

"It's been in construction for a long time," Commander Hawkins replied. "Mike, this thing is not only twice as fast and maneuverable as the Explorer was, it has twice the firepower! While it is still built to accommodate exploratory missions, it was built with the Drule threat in mind! You should have seen my face when Lenora gave me the grand tour of it!"

"And it's complete?" Stormclaw asked.

"Down to the last detail," Jon replied. "The Voltron units have already been loaded aboard, and new solar fusion reactors installed to charge the ships at twice the rate they used to! I feel like a kid in a candy store!"

"Ahem," Lenora said, looking into her husband's eyes. "Remember your part of the bargain."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "You don't think I would forget, did you?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied with a smirk. "As soon as the Vehicle Team arrives, prepare the Defender and the support fleet for launch. And Commander Hawkins…" She turned around to look at him again. "I'll see you on the bridge." She walked down the steps leading to the main bay, boarding the ship.

* * *

The door locked behind them after Seth was pushed into the cell. He got up and quickly went over to Dariana.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, looking at her closely.

"I'm fine, Seth," she replied. "But Roxy…" They went over to her, and she sat in the corner against the wall, her knees bent and pushed up against her chest, her head down on them. When she lifted her head to look at them, not only did they notice she was crying, a bruise had formed on her right cheek.

"That son of a…." Seth said.

"I'm so sorry, Roxy," Dariana replied.

"Dari," she said through her tears. "I'm so sorry I got all of you into this."

"It's not your fault," Seth replied. "This is all JC's fault! I trusted him! And look what he's done! Look what Lotor did to you!"

"Seth," Tails said, staring down at a small box she pulled out of her pocket, "he may not be totally responsible for his actions."

"What could you possibly mean?" Seth asked.

"See this?" Tails said, holding up the box. "This is one of the tracking devices Chip and I created to hunt down those parasites on Earth. We thought we had hunted them all down with the drones and destroyed them. But according to the device's chronometer, it's been going off since we left Earth. That means one of those parasites not only survived, but managed to find and attach to a host, and hitched a ride all the way here."

"Hitched a ride?" Seth asked. "You mean it's attached to Voltron?"

"Worse," Dariana replied solemnly. "If what she's saying is correct….the parasite is attached to JC."

"Wait," Roxy said, fighting to get to her feet, "didn't you say these things eventually take over the host body, killing the host?"

"Yes," Tails said.

"Is it possible to save him?" Roxy asked.

"Well…" Tails replied.

"Dammit McGovern!" Roxy shouted. "Think!"

"It's possible," she replied. "We may only have a few hours left though."

"Then we need to find a way out of here," Roxy said, determined.

"That's the easy part," Dariana replied. They all turned to see Tick scurrying across the floor and into their cell through the bars. He leaped up onto the bench and then onto Dariana's arm. He looked up at her and let out a few loud ticks. "It's how to get Voltron and escape Quantus that's the tricky part."

"Leave that to me," Roxy replied. "I got us into this mess. I'm sure as flack gonna get us out of it." Roxy looked through the bars around the hallway. "I don't see any guards. But there might be some around the corner. I don't see them leaving us to our own devices."

"Tick," Dariana said softly, "How many guards did you see?" Tick let out two very loud ticks. "Two."

"What about our voltcoms?" Roxy asked.

"In a lab not far from here," Dariana replied. "Tick can lead us there."

"Follow the robotic rat," Roxy said softly. "Alright. Get this door unlocked, and I'll do the rest." Dariana let Tick scurry down her arm and leaped to the floor. It ran full force at the door and leaped up at the lock. In one smooth movement, it changed shape to form a key which entered the lock, and turned, opening the door. Dariana walked over and pulled the key out, holding it her hand smiling. Tick transformed back, and she patted him on the head. "Good job, Tick."

"Now get back," Roxy said quietly. "Guards! Escape!" Sure enough, two guards came running around the corner. They began to fiddle with the door, and Roxy kicked it hard, knocking down the guards. She ran out of the cell. As they got up, she spun around and kicked one in the face, knocking him out. The second grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him and flipped him over her. When he tried to get up, he was hit over the head. He staggered and fell over, leaving Tails standing there with a metal bar in her hands.

"Where the heck you get that?" Roxy asked.

"Took apart the bench in our cell," Tails replied. Roxy looked at her funny. "I got bored!"

"Come on," Roxy said. "Let's get to that lab and get our voltcoms." The four of them made their way down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

The teams of the Voltron Vehicle Force were in the lounge of the Defender, taking in the sights as it travelled with the support fleet on course for Quantus.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ginger said. "I haven't even seen the entire ship yet, but everything I've seen is nothing short of incredible! Even Hardware is excited!" Hardware stopped and looked at Ginger, seemingly enamored. He beeped a few times then continued on his way.

"Let's hope the food's a little better," Jeff laughed.

"I heard that!" Sammy yelled from behind the counter. He lifted a heavy crate onto the counter. "The supply company gave us enough fresh food to last weeks!" He tapped on the company logo, which clearly read 'Dairugger XV'. "But it's still being cooked by the same chef!" Jeff groaned. Just then, Lenora entered the lounge. Instinctively, the Air Team, who had been gazing out the window, turned and saluted.

"Len," Jeff said. "What brings you down here?"

"Wish I could say it was to enjoy the sights, like you guys are," she replied. "I actually came down here to give you an unofficial briefing on the mission."

"I heard the other Voltron Force may have been captured by Supremacy forces," Jeff replied. "Is that gonna complicate things?"

"Aki," she said, "I know Truvall. She's a sharp kid. She got me out of that compound. She can handle herself. We need to be ready when those cadets do get out. And I have a feeling this battle is gonna be tougher than anything we've ever faced."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Jeff replied. "We've been through the worst. And Voltron has stood the test of time."

"Even so," she replied, "we've been developing some 'extras' for you and your teams to use in battle."

"Don't leave me hangin', Len," he said. "What is it?"

"Have the teams meet briefly outside the launch area prior to arrival," she replied. "At that time, you'll be fitted with your new equipment." She gave a small salute to the Voltron Captain, then left the lounge.

"What do ya suppose she has in mind?" Jeff asked the team.

* * *

Roxy and the team managed to make it down the hallway, following Tick as he scurried on his way. He stopped short of an entrance to what looked like a laboratory.

"OK," Roxy said, "this is it. We get in, get the voltcoms and get out. Then all we need to do is find JC and get outta here." They walked in carefully, and spotted their voltcoms hung on the wall. But as they went to get them, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Out for a stroll, are we?" Maahox said as they turned to face him.

"Split up!" Roxy shouted. Maahox pulled a lever, and laser fire was everywhere. Tails booked for the Voltcoms. Seth and Roxy kept trying to dodge the laser fire to get to Maahox. Dariana ducked around the corner. Serveral shots barely missed Tails as she managed to get the voltcoms.

"Hold still, you little lab rats!" Maahox shouted. Tails snapped the voltcom on her arm, and threw an ax In Maahox's direction. It hit the console, and the laser fire stopped. "Well…this is unfortunate." He took off running. Roxy and Seth put on their Voltcoms as Tails handed Dariana hers.

"After him!" Roxy shouted. As they ran, a forcefiled appeared, blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere!" Haggar shouted, cackling. They turned to face her. "Your escape plan has failed! Now you will divulge the secrets of Voltron and all of its magic to me!" She pointed her staff at the team, and they fell to their knees in pain, surrounded by a field of magic. Dariana held her head.

_ "Dariana," Kovinx said, her voice ringing in Dariana's mind, "you don't yet possess the knowledge or the strength to wield the power you have. Please, allow me to guide you! She must be stopped!"_

_ "I'm scared," Dariana replied. "I don't want to lose myself….I don't want to die!"_

_ "I won't let that happen," Kovinx replied. "My blood runs in your veins. And so does hers. You have the power. Let me save you!"_

_ "Will it always be this way?" Dariana asked._

_ "Dariana," she replied, "when you realize the strength you have, and are able to wield it on your own…no, it won't be this way. It will be many times better."_

Dariana's eyes turned pure white, and a burst of energy caused the field to explode and backlash into Haggar, knocking her over.

"Go find Black!" she shouted. "Go find your team leader! I'll take care of this and meet you in the hangar!" Roxy looked at her confused, then turned and grabbed Tails and ran. Seth followed.

"You!" Haggar said standing back up.

"You call yourself lamia?" Dariana said. "Yet you abuse the power you were given to defend them?"

"Power is NOTHING unless you know how to wield it!" Haggar shouted as she launched a blast of flame at Dariana. Dariana held out her hand, and a white light enveloped the flame and swallowed it, exploding in front of her. She didn't even flinch.

"I learned from the best," she said. Cova, Haggar's cat, let out a screech and ran at Dariana. Out of nowhere, Tick scurried past her and tackled the cat, and the two fought viciously. "Magic of old, envelop in cold!" A blast of ice erupted from her hands, aimed at Haggar, but Haggar pulled her cloak over her, shielding her from the blast.

"Your power is no match for the Old Ones!" Haggar shouted. Dariana outstretched her arms apart, then pulled them together. Haggar glided backwards with odd gracefulness as two large machines on either side of the room flew at her and crashed into one another.

"Give it up, mother!" she shouted. "You can't cheat fate! Your good side won't let you live because your evil self won't let you die!" She dove out of the way as Haggar launched another fireball at her. When she turned to fight back, Haggar and her cat were gone, and Tick scurried back to Dariana and climbed onto her arm. He ticked several times, irregularly. "Keep my soul safe, my little friend." She smiled, then suddenly Dariana felt weak. As she recovered, she blinked a few times…her eyes turned back to the yellow they always were. Tick attached himself to her voltcom. She looked up and saw the exit was clear. Determined, she ran for it, heading for the hangar.

* * *

Roxy, Seth and Tails ran through the hangar and found the ships. Somehow they had been separated.

"Get to the ships and see if you can power them up," Roxy ordered. "Tails, see if you can contact Galaxy Garrison. I'm gonna go back and find Dariana."

"You're not going anywhere," JC said, stepping into the hangar, blocking her path.

"Get to the ships!" she shouted. "That's an order!" Tails and Seth ran for the ships.

"What good your orders do," he said laughing. "You really think you're gonna escape?" Roxy stared intensely at him, anger building up inside.

"I'm not just gonna escape," she said. "I'm taking your sorry butt back with us. By free will or by force." She cracked her knuckles, and her hands ignited with red glowing power from her voltcom.

"Then by all means, Truvall," he whispered, "force me." She ran at him, and he pulled his katanas. He swung, and she used her wrists to block every swing. "What's wrong, Aroxia? Can't keep it up?"

"That's what SHE said," Tails muttered as she climbed into the cockpit of Jet Green.

"I did it before," Roxy said, "and I'll so it again!" After a few more swings, they pushed hard, and staggered backwards, their weapons vanishing.

"Then show me what you learned besides being a snart-nosed brat!" he shouted. They ran at one another and began exchanging blows. Every punch one would throw, the other would counter. She spun tried to kick him. He caught her foot. She pushed off and flipped backwards with the grace of a gymnast. She came back at him with a roundkick, which he ducked. He went to backhand her, and she ducked it. Swinging back, their arms locked.

"Dammit, Grend, snap out of it!" she yelled.

"Snap out of what?" he said, still locked with her in a test of strength. "I've never felt better! Especially now that you realized you'll always be…"

"Because I care about you, you dumb son of a blit!" she yelled in his face.

"No you don't!" he said, starting to struggle against her. She looked in his eyes and thought she saw something. "All you…care about….is yourself. All you….love is…" She stopped pushing against him, and instead relaxed. He fell into her, and she kissed him. At first it was awkward as they pressed into on another, then he relaxed, and out of nowhere, it became fierce and passionate. Their hands fell to each other's sides as they began wildly roaming. JC hear a popping noise in his ear, and he suddenly felt better than he ever felt in his life. It wasn't until moments later he realized it wasn't a dream…he was kissing Roxy. As the kiss broke, he looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said, half dazed.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Yes I do." Suddenly, a blaster shot hit JC in the side, and he slumped. Roxy held him. "No!" She turned to see Lotor coming closer. He looked at her and sneered.

"Weak!" he yelled. "You're all so weak! You may have escaped the dungeons, but you'll never escape me!" He pointed the blaster at Roxy's head and fired. In a split second, a katana appeared in JC hand, and he raised it to block the shot. He fought to his feet and brandished it.

"I won't let you hurt her!" JC shouted.

"Touching words, cadet," Lotor laughed. "But they will be your last!"

"JC, don't!" Roxy shouted. Lotor pulled out his light sword and swung, and JC's katana met it swing for swing.

"I saw what you did to her!" he shouted, swinging harder, the second katana coming out, causing Lotor to step up his game. "I know what your empire did to her! I'll make you pay, if it's the last thing I do!" They locked up.

"Touching words from a foolish cadet!" he yelled, pushing JC away. He went in for a strike, but a huge blast hit between them. "No!" Lotor shouted, as he turned and ran. JC was about to give chase, but Roxy stopped him.

"JC," she said, "we need to get to the ships." Dariana ran out of the hangar, heading for yellow. JC looked over, saw that the team was accounted for, looked at her, and nodded.

"Aroxia," he said, "there's so much I need to say…"

"Don't," she said. "Just do what you do best." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both ran to the ships and climbed in. Roxy turned on her com. "Dammit, Tails, what took you so long?"

"I was watching the fight, and wanted to see who'd win!" Tails replied with a cheesy grin. Roxy sighed.

"Let's get into the air," Roxy said. "That is, if it's ok with you, Cadet Grend?"

"Let's roll, team!" he replied. The jets fired, and all five took off into the air to meet the support fleet, along with the Defender, which had already begun engaging the enemy Drule fleet.

* * *

"Maahox!" Lotor screamed, entering the lab. "How could you let them escape? And now the Alliance forces are here pummeling our ships!" Maahox walked into the lab behind him.

"Patience, my lord," he replied. "Haggar and I still have a little surprise for the Alliance and the Voltron Force. Not even Voltron can withstand the strength of the robeasts we have in store!" He pulled a lever, and led by the robeast Voltron fought earlier, fifteen lion-shaped robeasts launched and followed it into battle. "Sky Marshal Wade designed and programmed them personally. With my skill in engineering this colossal chaos, and the help of Haggar's dark energy, these beasts will crush the life out of the Alliance!" They laughed as the robeasts began to engage the Alliance ships, damaging and destroying them one by one.

* * *

The three teams of the Voltron Force met with Commander and Space Marshall Hawkins at the launch area.

"Len," Jeff said, "What's the big surprise?"

"This," she replied. She opened the crate, and pulled out what looked to be a voltcom. "It's been a long time coming. Based on the design of my weapons cache, and what we've learned from Project Defender, these things will not only aid you in combat, but allow you better control over the vehicles, and give a power boost to Voltron."

"How did you come up with this?" Jeff asked.

"You can thank Tech Sergeant Stoker for that," she said. Jeff turned to look at Chip.

"You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell your commanding officer?" Jeff asked him. Chip merely looked at him and shrugged. Lenora looked at them and nodded.

"Voltron Force, launch!" Lenora said. They ran into the launch pads and sat down, allowing the platform to raise and send them to their designated vehicles. One by one the ships of the Vehicle Team powered up and launched from their individual bays, ready to engage the enemy in battle.

"Jeff, look down there!" Ginger shouted. The lion robeasts launched and began taking out more of the Alliance drone ships.

"We need to stop those robeasts!" Jeff shouted.

"We won't have enough firepower, even with the sub-units!" Krik said. "We have to form Voltron!"

"Then let's power up and see what these new upgrades can do!" Jeff shouted. "All units, form Voltron!" He pushed the lever to his left all the way forward. The vehicles flew into formation, and a red energy field enveloped them as the formation sequence began. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Jeff's ship locks in place, and the bay doors open to reveal Voltron's face, his eyes lighting up with power. Ginger's ship flies downward and locks into place, and Voltron powers up, ready for action.

"Let's get in there and even the odds!" Jeff shouted, and Voltron flew in and punched one of them, and kicked another. "Eye Beam!" Voltron fired his eye beam at one, but it had almost no effect.

"Our lasers have no effect on them!" Cliff shouted.

"Then we'll have to use brute force!" Jeff shouted. "Form…"

"Jeff, look out!" Ginger shouted. Votron turned, and one of the lions grabbed his arm.

"It's got me!" Chip shouted. More came, and one grabbed his other arm, and two more grabbed his feet and dragged him down to the surface of Quantus.

"They got us!" Hutch shouted.

"They're pulling us down!" Marvin shouted back. Voltron crashed with a thud, and an energy surge hit the ships. Voltron arched in pain.

"It's some sort of feedback!" Chip shouted. "The energy readings are off the charts!"

"Chip!" Jeff shouted. "What kinda boost will these voltcoms give us?"

"I'm not sure, Jeff," Chip said through the pain. "It was integrated into Dr. Loring's designs. Even the Space Marshall isn't sure what will happen!"

"Time to find out," Jeff said as he connected his voltcom up to his console. "Cliff, Krik, link up! Let's see what happens!"

* * *

"Status!" Roxy shouted.

"From what I can tell," Tails replied, "There are fifteen lion robeasts, and that gigantic super robeast we fought before."

"Grend," Roxy said, "do you remember anything about this?"

"If it wasn't for the super-robeast, I'd say take out the lions individually," JC replied. "But it's there. And if we can take out its core, we may have a chance of destroying it. Then we can focus on the others."

"Ready to form Voltron," Roxy shouted. "Everyone in formation. Grend, you take lead on this one."

"You sure?" JC asked.

"That's an order," she replied.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted, jerking his yokes and turning them ninety degrees, engaging the interlock system. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" The ships sped into the distance, then switched to diamond formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes glowing with power. The super robeast was closing in on Vehicle Voltron, but out of nowhere, the cadets tackled it out of the way, pulling it to the ground. Both robots rolled to their feet, and at the ready.

"Time for round two!" Roxy shouted.

"Remember," Tails replied, "he has double-plated armor!"

"Then let's apply some brute force!" JC shouted. "Tails, give us some cutting power!"

"Slice and dice, coming up!" she shouted. "Form blazing axes!" Voltron reached behing him and pulled two green throwing axes.

"Avoid the laser, and move in fast!" JC replied. Voltron ran in, dodging the robests eye cannon blasts, and launched one ax swing the gouged into its chest. The robeast grabbed it, and pulled it out. "Swing for the neck!" Voltron swung around and gouged the robeast's neck, the ax becoming lodged. The robeast backhanded Voltron, then let loose a blast from its eye cannon that sent Voltron flying backwards.

"Its power levels," Tails said, "I can only describe what I'm seeing as…."

"Darkness," Dariana replied. "Kovinx said the Great Evil was no one person, and no one entity, but the darkness within ourselves."

"That robeast contains the darkness," JC said. "We need to fight it with the light." JC connected his voltcom the his weapons console. "Tails, I need you to make the necessary calculations. I'm gonna need a positive charge to directly counter that negative energy."

"To do that," Dariana said, "you'll need to tap into the nexus. It's a force no one on Nebb understands yet."

"You do realize this could cause us to self-destruct, right?" Tails replied.

"McGovern," Roxy shouted, "make the calculations. Dariana, if Grend is doing what i think he's doing, I'm gonna need your help."

"First thing's first," JC said, "we need to take out that eye cannon."

"I got this!" Seth shouted. "Form Aquatic Bow!" Voltron rached out, and a wave of water swirled around and turned to ice, forming the bow. Instantly he fired three shots, two of which pierced the neck, and one through the eye cannon.

"We can't get close, so this is our only shot!" JC shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled the beam of energy that became the sword. He stanned it into the ground.

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted, as the spiked handles formed in Voltron's hands.

"Energy pulse set to detonate in ten seconds!" Tails shouted. Voltron granned the sword, and leaning back, threw it with all his might at the beast, the charger attached to it. It pierced the armor and chest of the robeast, and clean through. "Five...four...SNART!" Tails hit the button, and a blast of energy flowed through the charger and jolted the robeast, causing it to spasm. At once, Voltron yanked hard, and the sword returned. JC tightened his grip on the controls and pulled hard. Voltron leaped into the air and came down hard. The robeast raised it's spike arm to defend, but the Blazing Sword cut right through it, and through the robeast itself, cutting it in half. Voltron turned, and it exploded violently.

* * *

"Let 'em have it!" Jeff shouted. A burst of energy electrofied the hull, and the lions holding Voltron released their grip. Jeff steadied the controls and brought Voltron to his feet. "Now where were we?" He narrowed his eyes. "Form Spinning Laser Blades!" Voltron reached to his shoulders and grabbed the spinning laser blades. He threw them with force, and while they damaged a few of the lions, it did not destroy them.

"Crush them!" Lotor shouted from the hangar. "Show them your true power!" Suddenly, the lion robeasts backed off the fleet.

"They're backing off?" Jeff asked. "What gives?"

"I'm not liking the looks of this!" Krik said.

"Chip," Zandee said, "remember the talk we had about Wade the other day?"

"What about it?" Chip asked.

"I asked you what would happen if he had created an entire set of lions," Zandee said. Tangor's mouth dropped as they watched three teams of five lions suddenly move into formation. Two lions from each group forming the legs, two forming the arms, and one forming the torso and body. When they came together, a dark and sinister energy emitted from them. JC and the others landed next to Vehicle Voltron. They looked on as the three newly combined robots started them down.

"Hey Jeff!" JC shouted. "Two against three. Think the odds are a little uneven?"

"Cadet Grend," Jeff replied. "You in charge again?"

"Shut up and do what you're told!" Roxy blasted.

"She sure told you!" Cliff said to Jeff, laughing.

"Let's even the odds!" Jeff shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Vehicle Voltron combined the spinning laser blaces above his head, pulling downward, and forming the sword. "Alright team, we've dealt with these odds before. We'll do it again!" Both Voltrons charged in. Vehicle voltron swung at one, then backwards to block the other. JC took their Voltron against the third one, locking swords.

"Tails, Seth, see any weak points?" JC asked.

"It seems like a carbon copy of Lion Voltron!" Tails replied. "Except for the dark energy!"

"It's the nexus," Dariana said. "The poor souls crying out! That's what Haggar was doing! The souls are trapped in the nexus crystals!" She felt her head spinning, and she found herself not in the head of Kovinx, but in the mind of someone close to her.

_"Keep the robeast firing all its weapons at one target!" Haggar shouted. "The joint of the right leg! That is the Blue Lion controlled by the princess! That's Voltron's weakest point! Where most of his fusion energy power is stored!"_

_ "How do you know?" Lotor asked._

_ "Believe me, Prince Lotor," Haggar replied, "I have ways of learning all the secrets of the universe...dark mysterious ways which can aid you when you are king!"_

Dariana snapped out of her trance, more determined than ever.

"JC!" she shouted. "Aim all weapon systems at the joint of the right leg!"

"Eye Beam!" JC shouted. The eye beam focused on the right leg, and the robeast backed off, seemingly weakened.

"It's working!" Seth shouted. Voltron tried to take a swing at it, but the robeast favored the leg, and would not let them get close, or get another shot.

"I think it's on to us, guys," Roxy said.

"Jeff!" JC shouted. "Keep the robeasts on their toes! Focus fire on the joint of the right leg!"

"Haggar helped create these abominations," Dariana said. "But in trying to fashion an imitaion for Voltron, she inadvertantly gave them a weakness!"

"We can finish this, but we need more help!" JC shouted.

"Did someone say help?" Daniel shouted, opening fire on the robeast.

"It's the lions!" Roxy shouted.

"You sure you're ok with this, Danny boy?" lance asked.

"I got this, Lance," he replied. "Like i told Keith, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Then by all means, crankypants protoge," Lance said with extra snark. Daniel shrugged it off.

"Activate interlocks!" he shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" They all shouted. The lions flew in formation, and as the energy field formed, they began to transform and connect.

"Form feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body!" Daniel pulled a large overhead handle. "And I'll form the head!" Voltron's lions roared fiercely as the energy built up within him. He then landed next to Vehicle Voltron with a thud.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Daniel shouted. Voltron clanked its fists together, and pulled apart, forming the Blazing Sword. The three Voltrons fought hand to hand fiercely with the imitations.

"Keep focus!" JC shouted. "If there's an opening, take it! We can't let them win!" Daniel connected his voltcom to the console. He blocked a sword swing, but extended claws from Green and swiped at the robot's right leg joint. Vince felt the power swell within him, and the robot became weaker.

"It's time to show them what a real monster I can be!" Lotor shouted. "I waited a long time to crush Voltron myself! And that is what I'll do!" Lotor climbed aboard a small ship and took off. The three robot back up. "Gladiators of Doom! Combine your might!" The three robots flew into the air, and they each split at the torso. "Form feet and legs!" The legs of two of them joined together, the third set of legs forming thighs. "Form arms and body!" The torsos stacked one on top of the other, combining their arms as well as their power. "And I'll form the head!" Lotor's ship landed atop the robot's head, forming a helmet of sorts...a place to command his ultimate revenge.

"That thing is huge," Roxy said.

"That's what SHE said," Tails replied.

"That IS what she said," JC retorted.

"Question is, what do we do about it?" Seth asked.

"It's your move, JC," Dariana said quietly. "Do we live in the darkness, or pave the way for the light?"

"I haven't let my team down yet, Dar," JC said. "Jeff, keep focusing on the right leg. Daniel, Take your team to the rear and see if you can get him off balance. I'm gonna see if we can take out the head." Voltron brandished his sword, and it sparkled with the reflection of the distant sun.

"JC!" Tails shouted. "Lotor just fired on the flagship!"

"Truvall, you got this?" He shouted as Voltron took off.

"Oh you know it!" Roxy shouted, hitting the console. "Draw Magma Pistols!" The guns formed in Voltron's hands, and with deadly aim and precision, hit the missles and exploded them far from its target.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Lotor, if you want to stop the galaxy Alliance!" JC shouted.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted as the axes formed. Voltron threw them, and unlike most times, Tails' aim was accurate. Both pierced the head, and nearly took out Lotor. But he wasn't about to give up. He ripped the axes out and thres one back at Voltron, which nearly severed Green from the rest of him. The other he threw at Vahicle Voltron, which had stabbed his right leg joint with the Solar Combat spear. The ax lodged in Voltron's shoulder.

"Pooky Bear!" Tails shouted.

"Fall back!" JC shouted to the others. "It's time to finish this!" JC opened the com. "Cadet Grend to the flagship."

"Commander Hawkins aboard the Defender," Hawkins replied. "What do you need, Grend?"

"Just some cover fire, sir," JC replied. The Defender opened fire on the gigantic beast.

"I'll crush them just like I did before!" Lotor shouted. "Form Blazing Scimetar!" Sure enough, he formed a Scimetar that oozed with the same dark energy. He swung it at the Lion and Vehicle Voltron in a near miss. "Stand still so I can chop you down to size!"

"Get into position, teams!" JC shouted. They hovered above, Lion Voltron in front, back a ways, and Vehicle Voltron on the ground behind the beast, off to the side. "And...NOW!" As Lotor Went to swing at the Defender, the three Voltrons streaked at the beast. Vehicle Voltron leaped up, cutting upwards through the right leg and out the side. Lion Voltron flew in, stabbing the beast, and cutting up through the shoulder. JC and his team came down the other side, slicing from the other shouder through the side. The three Voltrons landed together, as the gigantic beast fell apart, exploding in a heap. The small shuttle took off, smoke billowing from the back end. The three Voltrons held their swords up in victory.

"We did it!" Roxy shouted.

"Is everyone alright?" Tails asked nervously.

"I'm alright, Snuggle Muffin," Chip replied. She beamed.

"Snuggle Muffin?" Jeff said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"They're never gonna let him live it down," Seth asked with a grin on his face.

* * *

Space Marshall Hawkins stood at the podium overlooking the crowds of people that were there to attend this special commencement ceremony. She cleared her throat, and the crowd became quiet.

"As you know, over the past few months, the Alliance has experienced change," she said. "Some good, and some not so great. But one thing that has changed for the better is the fact that we have become an even bigger alliance. A stronger alliance. Not by the ability to destroy our enemies, but by our loyalties...our friendships...our hearts. It's that feeling that brings light to every dark corner of the universe, and brings us all the everlasting peace we all yearn for." She took a deep breath. "It is with great honor that I present to you the following class of Academy cadets who have not only earned their ranks, but have shown great courage in the face of pure evil." She looked off stage to her right. "Tech Sergeant Dariana Kovinx." The people clapped as the shy little Drule cadet came out on the stange and walked up to Lenora. She handed her a diploma, and shook her hand, As she did, her cadet outfit morphed into a full black and yellow suit, complete with the rank insignia on her chest. She saluted the Space Marshall, who in turn slauted back. Dariana walked off to her left and stood behind her.

"Systems Analyst, Sergeant Seth Derringer," she said. The crowd clapped as Seth came out waving to the crowd. He walked up to Lenora, and she handed him his diploma. She shook his hand, and his cadet uniform changed to blue and black, his new rank in view. He walked over to dariana and stood next to her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Tech Sergeant, Sheri McGovern," Lenora said. Tails bounced onto the stage, skipping across it to the Space Marshall. She beamed, and Lenora smirked as she handed Tails her diploma. She shook her hand, and her uniform turned green and black, her rank insignia emblazoned on the front. Tails winked and skipped over to Seth and Dariana.

"Lieutenant Jonathan Carter Grend," Lenora announced. JC walked slowly out onto the stage. He walked up to her and looked her in the eye. The chocolate-brown eyes stared back and him as she handed him the diploma. As she grabbed his hand, she whispered to him. "You have the same fire in your eye as Aki, and the same heart as Kogane. I know you'll do great things, Lieutennant." As she shook his hand, his armor changed to two shades of black. He smiled, then walked over to the rest of the team.

"And now," Lenora said, "it is with great honor and esteemed privelage to introduce to you, Force Leader, Lieutennant Aroxia Truvall." Roxy came out on stage, looking as proud as she could ever be. She walked up to Lenora, and saluted her. Lenore returned the salute, and handed her the diploma. Seh grabbed her hand, and Roxy's uniform changed to red and black, her new insignia as Force leader appeared on the front. She looked down, and though she tried to smile, something inside her didn't feel right. "Comgradulations, cadet. You earned this." Roxy walked over to JC and the others and smiled a fake smile. The crowd clapped, celebrating the biggest victory of this Voltron Force...overcoming the odds and graduating from the Academy.

* * *

JC walked out the front of the Academy doors. Roxy had left a message to meet her in the park near the courtyard. It was late at night, and the moon was full. Perplexed, he continued walking until he saw her. As she turned, his breath was taken away. He always felt it...every time she looked at him. But now he was so much more aware of it...so much that his eyes instantly gave it away. He walked towards her, almost breaking out into a run. As he got close, she held out her hand and stopped him though.

"Stop," she said softly, which was unusual for Roxy. "Grend...JC...there's something I have to say."

"You don't have to say a word," he replied smiling. "I'm not afraid anymore. I love you Aroxia Truvall. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm not afraid to say it, and I'm not afraid to show it. You brought me back from the brink. I'm just this lonely boy from Kansas. But you make me feel like so much more! I want you, Roxy...all of you." She began to cry.

"You don't understand, JC," she replied. "You don't understand at all."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied. He looked at her, silent for a moment, not comprehending exactly what she was saying.

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"I'm going back to Arus," she replied. "I need to go home."

"Then I'll go with you," he replied.

"No!" she said louder, crying more now. "You have to stay here and lead this team!"

"You're the Force Leader, Roxy!" he shouted. "You need to be here! We need you! I need you!"

"That's just it, JC," she said, sobbing. She wiped the tears, and JC could still see the bruise left from when Lotor struck her in the face. "You can't need me. I won't let you."

"Why?" he asked. She took Red's key from her voltcom and placed it in JC's hand and closed it. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she struggled to look him in the eyes like the good little soldier she made herself out to be. He continued to stare back, determined to know the truth.

"Please, Roxy," he asked, "why?" She turned and walked away. But before she got much further, she turned to him and looked at his face one last time.

"Because," she replied, "I can't be loved." She ran away. JC stood there as it started to rain...just like the day she rescued him from himself.


End file.
